


The Realm Walker: The Dragon Queen

by mayakhan



Series: The Realm Walker Series [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Court of Thorns and Roses Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Anger, Angst, Army, Astapor (A Song of Ice and Fire), BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, Best Friends, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dothraki Culture & Customs (A Song of Ice and Fire), Dothraki Language (A Song of Ice and Fire), Dragons, Dragonstone, Essos (A Song of Ice and Fire), Family, Female Character of Color, Fights, Fire and Blood, Fire and Ice, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Girl Power, Healing, House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Tyrell, Hybern (ACoTaR), Illyrian Camps (ACoTaR), Illyrians (ACoTaR), Kings & Queens, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mates, Meereen (A Song of Ice and Fire), Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Prythian, Revenge, Romance, Sassy, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Strength, The Court of Dreams (ACoTaR), The Court of Nightmares (ACoTaR), The Day Court (Acotar), The Night Court, The Summer Court (ACoTaR), The Unsullied (A Song of Ice and Fire), Trauma, Velaris (ACoTaR), Violence, War, Westeros (A Song of Ice and Fire), Yunkai (A Song of Ice and Fire), coming to power, draagonstone, dragonfire, second sons army
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 124,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakhan/pseuds/mayakhan
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen AKA Elena Singh has broken the curse in Hogwarts and her friends and allies are free to leave the school. With her four dragons, she rushes to the war in Prythian as Hybern gathers his army to defeat the seven courts and the High Lords. Dany learns war isn't what she imagined and they have changed the story from the books. As they learn Hybern's weakness, she must do everything in her power to keep her friends safe. With the world knowing a Targaryen is still alive and has 4 dragons, dany must keep herself safe from those are threatened by the last Targaryen, especially those from Westeros. When she goes to Essos, she realizes she can't escape her destiny.Will Daenerys and her allies defeat Hybern or will there be another cost to win this war?Can she truly escape her fate as Daenerys Targaryen of ASOIAF or will she write her own destiny?Will she escape her destiny from Essos and Westeros as she tries to fight in Prythian?See notes for further explanation :)
Relationships: Dorian Havilliard/Daenerys Targaryen, Fenrys (Throne of Glass)/Daenerys Targaryen, Kallias/Viviane (ACoTaR), rhysand/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Realm Walker Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146125
Comments: 20
Kudos: 14





	1. Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, I am back with part two of TRW. If you haven't read part one, please go and read it as it is a continued series!
> 
> Elena is finally going to war with Hybern so this is set in ACOWAR and GOT The story is mostly in Prythian, so we won't be seeing many TOG characters. But it will a mix of GOT and ACOMAF/ACOWAR mixed. This story is fast paced and still in progress, so I will update when I can. 
> 
>   
> *Most of the characters are credited to their original authors. But I created some of my own characters and changed their stories just a bit.  
> *some chapters will have smut, violence and trauma. I will have a note in the beginning of each chapter.

Daenerys Targaryen had decided that her life had truly begun when she had decided to accept her fate and emerge out of the fire like a phoenix. Standing at the edge of the forest, she prepared her saddle on her mount. Eragon was watching with curiosity as she strapped her bag to his back. Her little speech had worked, the lords and princes all prepared their entourages to leave for Prythian by sun rise. The brisk wind of the morning made her cheeks pink and dany brushed her mounts’ nose.

She was leaving this island.

Leaving Hogwarts.

The place she had come to love.

But there were bigger things than love. Like saving the world. and it’s people.

No longer was she Elena, she was Daenerys Targaryen. The blood of the dragon.

over the past weeks, it had become easier and easier to tell herself that. She still hadn’t come to accept what had happened but that didn’t matter. The war mattered more. Her feelings about her lover weren’t important, the lives of hundreds and thousands mattered more. Not because she was some saint, but she was one of the idiot who now lived in this world.

Something white and fluffy flew at her, like a snow ball. Not a snowball, Hermes, she realized. She hadn’t seen the owl in a few days. He had flown off with Dorian and she thought he would remain with her. but Hermes flew to her and dany spread her hand for him to perch himself on. He hooted in pride, at the long journey he had made and dany brushed his white fur. Eragon watched Hermes as if he was breakfast. She laughed and kissed the owl, _“you’re flying with Airavat today, we have a long journey are you ready?”_ the owl nibbled on her fingers. Hermes flapped his wings, hovering around them as she got on her mount and said, “ _ready baby?”_ The dragon huffed, tendrils of smoke coming out of his nose as he roared loud enough for the entire world to hear and unfurled his black and red translucent wings, and they took to the sky.

They flew over the castle, Hermes trying to keep up with dragons massive size and speed. The other three dragons emerged from the forests as they roared and joined her in the skies. People were looking from the ground, she couldn’t hear them, but she knew they were gawking in awe. Dany flew around the forest, lowering her shield and letting some wind touch her face. She turned Eragon’s spikes, the dragon quickly roared to the others, giving them commands and turned to the right, back to the castle.

Though she had never ridden a horse, dany was now riding a dragon. and it was very similar to riding a car, except this was alive and could breathe fire. These weeks would give her an advantage to practice her dragon riding. He landed besides the carriages with a loud thud that dared to unsettle all the lords and ladies. Even the horses stilled as they beheld the great dragon. the other three swiftly landed beside Eragon. Hermes was perched on Airavat’s back, proud from the flight he took with the great dragons. She smiled to herself as Eragon watched her, dany rubbed his nose and whispered for him to stay.

Rafael and his entourage was with the delegators and humans as they waited for their carriages. The delegators and the humans bowed to her and promised to meet again soon. Perhaps when the war was over, she would actually make long ties with the courts and bring changed for humans and fae. Rafael was smiling warmly. She could see the happiness on his face, from her promise and the prospect of seeing his home again. They were all happy. they were all leaving Hogwarts after four long years.

“Goodbye Rafael,” she said smiling to her friend, “for now.”

“for now, I hope to see you very soon,” he promised. She nodded to him, but the prince of summer stepped in for a hug. Dany hugged him back, his blue eyes looked sad. Sad but hopeful with a prospect of seeing home again. Dany hugged Cressida then and said, “I’ll miss you friend.” Cressida smiled warmly, “as will I.”

Dany walked to Helion who dismissed his court and smirked at her. he was wearing his white robes that seemed to glisten in the rising sun. his skin was a beautiful shade of dark chocolate brown and his gold eyes were filled with the same lust as the first time he had kissed her. dany flirtatiously smiled back and said, “ready to go home?”

“I’ve been waiting for four years,” he said.

“I’m sure.”

He took her hands in his, and they were surprisingly warm like hers and squeezed them, “it’s all thanks to you.”

Dany winked and said, “you’re welcome, though if you want to thank me properly then I’m sure I can think of something else.”

The heir to the day court laughed deeply, the others looking around them as he said, “day court and its libraries will be waiting for you princess.”

“oh Helion, don’t remind me of that,” she jested. She wished she could forget the war and spend the entire day in his famous libraries. From what he had told her, the day court was one of the most valuable courts in Prythian as well as the world. she wondered what kind of precious artifacts and knowledge his libraries held.

The prince laughed again and said, “you are a marvel my dear.”

“indeed,” said another familiar voice. Rafael stood behind her smiling.

“I thought you were leaving,” she said smirking at raf. 

Rafael shrugged and said, “saw you two talking, thought I’d make sure it wasn’t about me.”

She laughed, “why yes, you have foiled our plans of wrecking the summer court’s buildings.”

Rafael laughed and clasped his hands with Helion. “meet you at the battlefield.”

The prince of day smiled wickedly, “indeed.”

Rafael bowed to her again and said, “until we meet princess.”

Dany smiled sadly and took both of their hands and looked them in the eyes, “though I might be a human, I am very glad and grateful I have friends in two different courts, I promise to always uphold our friendship.”

Helion looked with surprise, probably thinking she was only talking to them as their emissary. But she was more than that. Especially with them. Rafael and his cousin had offered her friendship that she found on her own. And Helion, with his smirking and arrogance, he had almost made her forget about her panic attacks.

Rafael smiled warmly, “summer court will always be there for you.”

“as will day court,” promised Helion.

“thank you,” she admitted. Rafael kissed her cheeks and hugged her again. The prince of summer bid goodbye to her. Helion watched her with an expression she couldn’t place. “what?” she asked.

“nothing, I just…you….im glad you and I are on the same side in this war,” he said.

“Hmm,” she mused.

“and I’m even more glad that you forgave me about kissing you,” he remembered.

Her toes curled slightly as she said, “well, I kissed you back the other day, so we’re even.”

“I wouldn’t object to it again,” he flirted.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, “I think your court is waiting for you.”

Hellion kissed her hand, his soft lips brushing against the back of her hand and he said, “I’ll see you very soon.” Dany nodded. He winked again and turned to walk to his court. She clenched her fists, trying not to remember the time when she had kissed the beautiful man. She waved him goodbye as he got into his carriage and the horses galloped away. Dany continued to walk where the other group was standing.

She noticed a white wolf waiting by two winged males. He howled and ran to her and the two males grinned as they beheld her and her clothes. Dany wore black Illyrian leathers that Mor had given to her the previous night. She had braided her hair and tied her dragon pin, like always. Fenrys’ blade was strapped to her thigh and rhys’ necklace was around her neck, safely hidden from the others. She kneeled to the white wolf as he neared her and smiled. She took his face and rubbed his white coat and booped him with her nose. The wolf groaned but she laughed. She hadn’t said much to him the night earlier, fenrys had only been proud of her as usual and slept next to her in his wolf form. Dany rubbed his head again and in a flash of light, he transformed into his fae body and said, “I’m not one of your dragons.”

She laughed as they strutted to the others, “no, you’re my dearest Carranam.”

“ready to go?”

“I don’t have a choice,” she whispered.

Cassian was grinning and whistled as she neared him, “you look like a proper Illyrian now.”

Dany bowed in amusement and said, “curtesy of mor.”

“that was some spectacular flying, you’re getting better every day,” said Azriel.

“thanks,” she replied. There was so much more she had to teach her dragons. The flight to Prythian would give her time to prepare. And give her more time to face her past. And to forget it. she had decided that in the morning she would wear her battle face, and at night, deal with everything else. Never would she let anyone see her vulnerable. Especially now. Especially when the world was watching them and wait for an opportunity to strike.

“some would say the young dragon imitated the Illyrian flying style,” mused rhys as he walked to where they were standing.

Mor and amren were giving the others orders as dany rolled her eyes and asked, “how long to the night court on dragon back?” they were the only ones left in the castle, everyone else had left in their carriages. Good, she didn’t need an audience for when they left.

Cassian frowned, calculating and then said, “give or take two weeks, depending on the winds.”

“And by ship?”

“three or four weeks to reach the border, then we winnow.”

Dany nodded, this would give her enough time to put her plans in motion. Their plans were set about the coup, by the time they reached, it would be enough to draw out the traitors. But there was something else she had to do. Something she only decided to do that morning. “Rhys and I will fly on my dragons and meet up in the night court.”

“why?” barked fenrys. rhys looked to Cassian and then her but didn’t say anything. his jaw flicked and she could’ve sworn excitement and fear flickered in his eyes.

“it’s faster with me,” she replied.

“I’m coming too then,” fenrys growled.

“No, rhys and I have to do this,” she said. Cassian was smirking in delight but rhys frowned, “explain.”

“We have to go to Dragonstone,” she explained.

A hint of concern as he said, “why?”

“I….had a dream about it, the dragons also signaled me, and this way we’ll be faster than the others. You have Targaryen blood, they won’t eat you, fenrys, eragon hasn’t bonded with you yet.”

Fenrys growled in annoyance. Rhys nodded and looked to Azriel, “I’ll inform mor and amren, have your spies in Dragonstone report back to you, the Illyrians will return to Devlon’s camp and the outer circle will go to hewn city. You three” he said to Cass, Az and fenrys, “stay with Devlon and try not to get in trouble, we’ll be about a day behind by then. Mor will stay in hewn city and amren in Velaris.” Dany marveled at the sheer command, not her friend, the heir to the most powerful throne in Prythian. He looked to her and winked, “ready?”

“I should ask you that,” she mused. He winked again and left with Cass and Az to talk to his court. Fenrys looked at rhys and then at her and said, his eyes full of hurt, “why aren’t you taking me?”

“fen,” she sighed, “it’s not you, I need you with them and you don’t even like flying.”

“fine,” he snapped.

“I need to do this alone love,” she said putting a hand on his chest.

“don’t push me away,” he said closing his eyes and putting his hands on her waist.

dany cupped his face and said, “I’m not, I will never, I need you to do something else, something more important.” His eyes snapped to her as she explained why she needed him to go with the others. Fenrys only nodded when she finished and cupped her face, “are you sure about this?”

“yes fen,” she said in confidence. She had to do this. Had to go to Dragonstone. Symbols mattered, rhys and mor had told her that. This symbol would send a message to the world. The dragon princess finally returned to her ancestral home with her full identity. Her gut was queasy at the thought of the world knowing about her, but this also meant that she could use this opportunity to make a difference. She remembered when she was child, she wanted to be famous and wanted to help people. And here, her wish had come true. Even at a terrible price, it had come true. And she wouldn’t waste it. dany wouldn’t waste her life but she would use her fake name, fake title to try to make the world just a little better. It was a silly dream, she thought sometimes. But the world would be saved and remade by the dreamers. Rhys was another such dreamer. though, his bad reputation precede him, dany would help him in whatever way she could.

Dany hugged fenrys one last time, breathing in his scent of berries and wild forest and promised to meet him soon. She watched as fenrys returned to Cassian, telling him what she had told fenrys. he grinned wickedly to her and nodded. Dany turned around and walked to her dragons, waiting for the dark prince. She didn’t want him to know how much she already missed her Carranam and now, the other one was going away too. she wondered if she was indeed pushing them away.

Hermes was perched on Azula’s back as he watched everyone. she brushed the sapphire sentinels nose and then brushed Hermes’ fur. The two had the same eyes, eyes that reminded her of someone gone. Eyes they shared with the blue eyed prince. Dorian. She missed him more than she ever realized. She missed his calm company, his steady thoughts, his warm body, his cedar and snow scent, and his ice cold fingers. She missed her Carranam dearly. Every day she saw her dragons and every day she remembered her blue eyed prince.

Dany watched as Hermes nibbled on her fingers and remembered the day Dorian had gifted him to her. his birthday was in three weeks, she realized. And he wouldn’t be with her. She hated that she wouldn’t be with her Carranam on his 30th birthday, hated that he was an ocean away, a kingdom away. As much as she wanted him to be safe, a selfish part of her wanted him here, close to her, where they could spend all their time together.

But that was the wish of a girl. She was a woman. A princess. A dragon.

She turned to Eragon, he was ready for his flight, he watched as the last carriage took away the people from hewn city and only her friends remained. Rhys sauntered to her, his pack in his hands. His raven hair was almost blue in the sunlight and rhys was cad in the same leathers as hers. Dany looked away quickly, unable to look at his smirking face and he said, “ready?”

“I’ve been ready,” she snapped, “should I strap your pack?”

“no need, my powers have returned to me,” he mused and raised his brow, “unless, you took some and didn’t tell me about it.”

Dany rolled her eyes and sat on her mount, she clamped her lips as rhys tried different ways to climb on Eragon and failed. The dragon was watching him as if he were dinner. Airavat neared them as he pushed rhys up and dany pulled him behind her. his breath was cold near her ears as he whispered, “enjoying seeing me suffer?”

“very much,” she laughed, masking the shiver his voice had sent down her spine. 

\--------------------------

 **Fenrys** watched as his Carranam mounted the black dread. Cad in the same clothes as the prince of night, she looked his twin.

No, not his twin, his equal.

Rhys looked uncomfortable on the dragon and it was the one thing that gave him joy about leaving her with him. Though he had threatened rhys when she was with the dragons, he knew he wouldn’t do anything to harm her and protect her with his life. there was an unspoken bond between the two that even he couldn’t place.

Not like what they shared or what she had with the ice prince, dany and rhys were….the same.

the three dragons took to the sky on her command, even the white owl was flying beside them as if he were a dragon. fenrys snorted as he looked at dany and rhys sitting on the dragon. it would be a whole month when he saw her again, his instincts wanted to forget everything and be with her, but he had a different task. And he had no interest in looking as uncomfortable as rhys.

The prince of night wrapped his arms around her waist and even from a mile away, he noticed the hint of pink on her cheeks. Something he said made her laugh, actually laugh. He hadn’t seen that face in weeks. a small part of him felt jealous that he made her laugh, but he was happy, she was smiling.

“they look like the dark king and queen,” mused Cassian beside him, he too watched them carefully.

“perfect for each other,” joked Morrigan.

Fenrys looked to morrigan and raised his brow in suspicion, was there something more to what she was saying? He shook his head. No, they couldn’t be. She liked Dorian, he was her Carranam and her lover and possibly her mate. And rhys…was just her friend. He looked to dany who was looking at him, she smiled sadly and nodded. Fenrys raised his hand and she commanded her mount to take to the sky. With a loud roar, the black dread opened his wings and flapped into the clear sky.

Cassian put an arm on his shoulder and said, “they’ll be fine.” Fenrys nodded and shifted in an instant. He had no will or desire to talk to anyone right now. Fenrys was going to spend most of his time in this form. Letting her go alone the hardest thing ever and he had no intention of speaking with anyone till they reached the shores, and he met his Carranam again.


	2. Dragonriders

Ships sailed below them as dany and rhys flew and they glided through the open skies. She saw many unfamiliar faces on deck, watching and waving at hem, but she didn’t acknowledge them and kept flying. Rhysand was quiet behind her, holding on to her tight and grumbling every few minutes. She wanted to laugh at his misery, the most powerful male in the world looked as if he was going to be sick anytime. Hermes was perched on Airavat’s back, the poor owl was tired from flying at such a fast speed. The night fury seemed to care little about the snowy owl as they sped through the blue green ocean. Azula and Nefarion flew together and they raced and teased each other. It made her want to laugh and watch them all day. Dany pushed Eragon’s back with her feet and he flapped his great wings faster. Rhys instantly gripped her tight, his strong hands pressing on her abdomen.

Unable to control herself any longer, dany burst out laughing. “you can fly with wings and on broom, but a little dragon racing freaks you out?” she said to rhys.

He gripped her waist tight and whispered in her ear, “I’d rather not fall to my death.”

“you won’t, you can fly and winnow, just winnow back on Eragon’s back if he drops you,” she said. But she understood how one could forget all instincts when flying on such a magical creature. Dany herself had forgotten who she was when she had first rode on Eragon.

“why did I agree to this?” he pleaded.

“because you can’t stay away from me,” she flirted.

“I don’t think I’m making it in one piece to the night court,” he barked as his grip got tighter around her waist. Dany laughed even harder at that. A while later she let Eragon steer himself, “how do you like it?” there was enough space on eragon that they both could sleep feet away and yet rhys was pressed again, holding on to her as if she were a lifeboat.

“Terrifying, but wonderful,” he said as he looked to the open skies and waters. The dragons dived deep down into the ocean as they got hungry. Dany only told rhys to hold on tight as she motioned Eragon to dive and hunt for his food. She let out a little squeal as Eragon dived into the water, rhys shielded them as he took a mouthful of fishes and flew back up. Sooner or later her dragons would have appetites five times as this. Dany wondered if her dragons would devour entire horses as they grew older.

\-------------------

As the sun set, they were flying over land, all be it forests. Rhys was guiding her as they flew over the forest. They would have to find a place to land and make camp, even the dragons were tired after a full day of flying. Rhys pointed to a clear part of the forest, away from all human areas and she whistled for her dragons to land. However, the three of them flew over the area, marking every spot and making sure there was no danger.

As soon as they landed, Eragon slumped down grunted. Dany helped rhys down who smirked and sauntered off to find some wood. She rubbed his snout as Hermes flew to her shoulder, “you did so good baby,” she said to her mount. Airavat and the two dragons were rumbling, and she laughed. _Little babies needed attention too_. dany removed her pack and set it to the ground. Rhys had wandered into the trees, she should’ve followed him, but her dragons needed attention too. she would help him when he returned.

She looked up, streaks of blue and purple tinged the sky as she brushed her dragons. Rhys had returned sometime before, had started the fire and returned to the woods again. She made an effort to follow him, but he had refused. She wondered why he didn’t let her come. But she would give him his space. and let him figure it out. she tried not to remember how close they were sitting on the dragon. how she could feel like power rippling off her, how she felt his strong hands around her waist and abdomen and how she could feel his breath tickle her ear and neck.

Azula was sleeping by her feet and Airavat was on her lap. Nefarion and Hermes were chasing each other and Eragon was watching them all. the forest was quiet in the presence of the dragons, even the insects had gone quiet. Dany looked into the blazing fire as she tried to remove all thoughts of rhys.

Rhys returned a while later with something floating behind him. not something, two rabbits. Gross. She had packed some snacks, but she should’ve realized to pack actual food. he winked at her as he sat close to the fire and skinned the rabbit. She watched in horror and awe at how easily he did it. he probably did it in the Illyrian mountains, if she remembered correctly from her books. Rhys put two skewers in the rabbit and placed them above the fire to cook. Airavat was groaning at the rabbit, but she said, “no, go find your own you big baby.”

Airavat looked to her and then at rhys and then rolled his eyes and walked away. So intelligent she thought. they were watching how humans behaved and mimicked it to a certain extent. Dany rubbed Azula’s back and said, “go with him love” the blue eyed dragon opened her eyes and followed her brother. Nefarion was licking Hermes as he hooted and flew away. She followed him and continued to chase him. dany laughed as Hermes then flew beside Eragon and hid under his wing. She smiled and turned to rhys, he was watching her with his undivided attention.

“you’re going to burn that if you keep staring at me,” she mused, raising a brow and ignoring the heat of his gaze. His eyes had more fire than the fire crackling around rhys. He looked away to the meat and laughed, “and you look like you’re going to be sick all over the place.”

“I’ve never eaten a…rabbit,” she said crinkling her nose at the stench of the meat burning. Rhys winked as he turned the meat to the other side, “just close your eyes and pretend its chicken.” She flared her nose and stared at him. rhys shrugged and smiled. Stupid bat. “where are we exactly?”

“human lands, we’ll reach the other side by tomorrow,” he answered.

“then Prythian?”

“no, Erelia, then then about two or three days later Prythian,” he corrected.

“but Cassian said…”

“he accounted for low flying, the dragons are flying faster than we all expected,” he said. Thanks to her flying with them every morning, they were able to keep up with a full day of flying. That also meant they would be a week early than expected. Good, more time to prepare and ready herself. Though every day, she reminded herself of who she was and what her role would be, dany wondered if she could actually pull it off. And they would stop at Erelia. Dorian. If they were a week early, she could easily meet him. She could see Dorian and…

rhys read her expression and said, “we could stop by..”

“no,” she interrupted before she changed her mind, “we have important things to do that meet my Carranam.”

Rhys frowned but nodded. The decision was made with a heavy heart, but she would stick to it. she couldn’t get distracted by Dorian right now. Dany had other things to worry about, a war to fight. Dorian was away, and safe. the last thing she wanted was for him to risk his life for her. Attempting to change the topic, she mused, “heir to the throne and I get full service from chef rhysand?”

He huffed and put a hand on his chest, “rhysand? I hunt and cook for you and you call me rhysand? You wound me darling.”

Her toes curled and she rolled her eyes, “chef hunter servicing me with his hunting.”

Rhys winked and smirked, “for you my dear, anything.” Dany rolled her eyes again and laughed deeply. Rhys stilled and said, “I missed that.” Her throat went dry as she watched him. lines, there were line she couldn’t cross, even with him. even with his stupid pretty eyes. she cut the thought out immediately. He took out the meat as it was cooked and walked to her, sitting beside her. he handed her the meat, which she accepted with her nose crinkling. Dany sniffed it, it did smell like chicken, she thought. rhys smirked and said, “cheers.” Gagging dany closed her eyes and tried to take a bite. The meat wasn’t as chewy as she expected, just like chicken.

“told you it was like chicken,” he said watching her. he was eating the meat as if it was the most delicious thing ever. Perhaps being a warrior honed him to eat what was readily available. But dany had been spoiled with James’ delicious cooking and the delicious food of Hogwarts and the mere thought of eating a rabbit made her gag. “if you’re messing with my mind I’m going to murder you,” she barked and opened her eyes. “so violent,” he winked and took a bite out of his food. dany rolled her eyes but continued to eat.

“where did learn to do this?” she asked a while later.

“Cassian taught me when we were children,” he replied.

Dany finished half of her meat with great effort and threw the rest to Hermes. She would have to find other things to eat or risk throwing up. It hadn’t been half bad, but she rather eat food that was well spiced up. Airavat walked beside her, returning from hunting in the forest and sat behind her. dany scooted back as she rested her back on the dragon. he licked her fingers as she brushed his night dark scales. Azula and Nefarion walked around the fire and sat close to them. In a circle she realized. Eragon got up, his big body adjusting with the weight as he closed the circle around them. Rhys was watching them and asked, “what are they doing?”

“creating a barrier.”

“why,” he asked.

“to protect us,” she said brushing Airavat. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for them and she knew they would do the same for her. Airavat was the biggest baby of them all, but when provoked, he was the most frightening of them all. not even Eragon could match his wrath.

“mother of dragons,” he mused. Dany rolled her eyes as she watched Airavat sleep and brushed his head. Hermes had flown in rhys lap and dozed off. Rhys was watching her and then stated, “I’m surprised fenrys didn’t argue much.”

“hmm,” she replied, her eyes still closed but she knew he was watching her, “I gave him another task.”

“like?”

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see,” she mused.

“cheeky minx,” he snarled.

Dany opened her eyes, rhys was watching her as if she was dinner, his eyes were filled with the same lust and wicked delight as the day she arrived her. if he kept looking at her like that…she was going to….no, no, lines, she remembered. Ignoring his beautiful violet eyes, she asked, “yesterday….when Az…lost control, is it because they are..”

Rhys shrugged from where he sat, leaning by a tree, “who knows.”

“they are your family.”

“I don’t pry in their business,” he said.

“Cassian said he and mor were once or twice but Az?”

Rhys smiled softly, remembering a long memory, “I think Az has been in love with her from the moment he saw her.”

Dany smiled sadly. The things she knew about them, felt like a violation.

“don’t you know this?” he asked knowingly.

“stop reading my thoughts,” she barked. He smiled. “I do know about this….but a lot of things are different.”

“like?” he asked curiously.

“you tell me,” she replied.

“alright, amren….she found me and helped me control my powers while I was young. Without her, I wouldve lost all control, I hid her from my father for all these years, but the time had come to reveal her. everyone knows about amren, they know she is in the night court, but they don’t know she is my friend. They all fear her, and she is powerful.”

“your court values power,” she said.

“yes.”

“and it doesn’t matter if it’s a female?” she asked.

“it does, they don’t like it with their ego and archaic ways, but….amren scares them all. like mor. When she was young, they could all scent her, her power. And she was sold in marriage to Eris. I’m sure you know the story?”

She nodded sadly, “Cassian and her got together, her father found out and….abused her and left her in autumn court, Az found her?”

“yeah,” he said brushing his raven hair back, “it took a long time for mor to…come back. And yesterday just…brought back all memories.”

“I understand,” she wondered how many times Eris insulted mor in the Gryffindor common room. She was glad her friend had Cassian with her. “And Cass and AZ?”

Rhys huffed a laugh, his beautiful lips curling up as he said, “my mother took in Cass and Az came in later. My father hates Cass but Az is his…personal spy.”

“I bet you can’t wait to get rid of your father,” she mused.

He raised his brow, “such wicked thoughts, Lena darling.”

She shrugged, “its…smart.”

“I would do it, amren would as well….but I think of my mother and sister and it stops me.”

“why?”

“I don’t want my sister, my RiRi to think I’m the same monster who sired her,” he said in a small voice. Dany looked at him, at his sad eyes and offered, “she wouldn’t. you’re nothing like him.”

“how can you say?”

“because I know, I know you, not from my world but this past year, you’re my friend, you want to save people, human and fae, you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the ones you love, you’re willing to do what it takes to…usher change. if that isn’t a sign, then you offered me your friendship when I had nothing and no one. When I was no one. A nobody.”

“you’re not nothing,” he said seriously, his violet eyes filled with determination that meant he wouldn’t let her fire go out. she knew him, knew him more than she knew herself, more than he knew himself. A part of her was his, _to whatever end,_ she had promised. Dany knew rhys would do anything for the people he considered family. She shivered at that thought, that she was also something to him. She shrugged but continued, “your mother knows you, your sister may be young but…I’m sure she knows the difference.”

“I haven’t seen her in four years,” he said.

“what’s her name?”

“Rhiannon, but we all call her RiRi, she was 11 the last time I saw her, vivacious and wild, just like mor and my mother,” he laughed.

Dany smiled widely, “she sounds adorable.”

“she is, Cass and Az….we three adore her, my father will never give her the love she deserves but, we three have done everything in our power to show that she is loved. I raised her like she my daughter not my sister,” he laughed. Dany brushed Airavat, his soft snoring was even as she said, “go on.” He raised his brow but continued, “I told my mother to stay in Velaris, away from my father, but…I don’t know what’s happened these years.”

“are you…nervous?” she asked.

Rhys shrugged but didn’t reply. She waited. Space. she would give him his space. “no….yes. I’m worried that my mother or RiRi might not be the same as if left them.”

“why?”

“four years is a long time,” he said somberly.

“family doesn’t change.”

Rhys nodded. He looked around them, at the dragons and then fire and said, “family doesn’t change.”

She smiled a bit and asked, “Prythian and night court will see true power once we return.”

He smiled wickedly, “I can’t wait to see what you do with those wicked thoughts in your head.” She rolled her eyes and laid back on Airavat. “goodnight darling,” he mused as she closed her eyes and drifted off in a deep sleep.

\------------------------------------------

 **Rhys** was watching them all. Three of the dragons were asleep, but the blue eyed sentinel was watching them, watching him. rhys smiled at her, the dragon only ignored him and looked away. They protected her like one of their own and she did the same.

Though his shield protected them all, the dragons had taken it upon themselves to protect their mother. They were so different than what he had read and heard about. Perhaps it was in the hands of the ones who raised them. The Targaryens didn’t treat the dragons as children but as weapons, so they turned out to be weapons; but Lena, she treated them like babies and as such, they were loyal. And they loved her, even if she was a human.

He watched as she slept with the black night fury. She moved a bit, murmuring something to herself and then fell back asleep. Her soft, slender features looked even more innocent in the dying fire. Hermes was still in his lap, dozing under his wing. Rhys gently moved the owl and laid on his pack. The fire had almost gone out, but the moon lit the forest. He wondered why she hadn’t used her magic to light the fires and keep them burning. He knew she had magic, he could feel it, and yet she suppressed it.

They would reach Erelia soon, and even though they had time to visit the ice prince, she had chosen not to. He knew how much control it must have taken her to be so close to her Carranam and yet not meet him. Part of him was selfishly happy that she wasn’t going to meet her lover, but he had no right over her. none. She was just his friend. And yet she was so much more. fierce, resilient and determined. she was the strongest person he had ever known.

Rhys looked to the dragons and smiled. They took after their mother.

Though the white one, Nefarion was mischievous, she was fierce and protective.

The gold one, Azula with her sapphire eyes was quiet and enduring and yet deadly. The only dragon with blue flames.

The night fury, Airavat was the most dangerous of them all and yet he slept next to her, looking like a dog.

Eragon looked like he could engulf an entire village and yet, the dragon was gentle. He had noticed how the black dread cared for the owl, when he could just easily eat him for snacks. But he hadn’t because she loved the owl. Rhys smiled to himself and closed his eyes, as long as they were here, he could get some sleep without worrying about being in danger.


	3. A year

Daenerys quickly saw to her needs by a stream as rhys went off to find something to eat. She had woken at the crack of dawn, hungry as a horse. But the thought of rabbits made her queasy. She dried herself with her fire and wore her clothes and walked back to where the dragons still slept. She quickly braided her hair in along Dutch braid, it was to her mid back now.

Rhys returned a while later with some fruits. He gave her more, probably noticing that she hadn’t eaten much the night before. Dany quietly munched on the apples as he said, “there’s a village about half a day’s ride, we could get supplies.”

she frowned, “why?”

“because if the princess doesn’t eat and if fenrys sees how thin you’ve become, he will rip my head off.”

Dany rolled her eyes, “I’m not you’re responsibility.”

He sighed, “but you are my friend.”

“do we walk or fly?” she asked changing the topic.

“fly for a while then walk, and the dragons can hide in the forest.”

“why?”

“because we are moving discreetly, you don’t want to announce the dragon princess is on these lands,” he answered grumpily.

Dany finished her apple and chucked the core behind her, Hermes hooted as it landed on his head. She apologized and looked to her fingers. She brushed a finger on her ring finger, the same finger that occupied a diamond ring a year ago. A year ago. It had been an exact year since she had actually worn the diamond ring James had given her. though he proposed earlier, she had never worn the ring. And tomorrow, tomorrow was a year since she last saw him, talked to him, kissed him. and now, here she was thinking about kissing the prince of night. she was truly a miserable wench to even think about other men.

Shaking her head, they mounted Eragon and flew west. Dany didn’t speak to rhys all day, he hadn’t said anything to her either. He was giving her space she realized. Throughout the flight, her eyes kept darting to her empty finger. At the emptiness of her heart. The emptiness she had tried to fill with Dorian. Though he was her dearest friend and Carranam, Dorian wasn’t her fiancé. Not like James. But she didn’t even want anything serious after him. the things she did with Dorian was….fun. even though she knew that he was serious about her, dany had asked Dorian to give her space. _it’s you. It’s me. It’s us,_ he would say to her. she hated to admit it, but she missed hearing him and missed the steady presence of him. Perhaps after the war, she could start something with him, a chance to finally be happy. James was gone. And she was surviving, but atleast she could try to live. And Dorian…he made her want to live.

\----------------------------------------

By mid-day, Eragon landed miles away from where they left. From here they would walk on foot. She instructed them to stay close by and wait till they returned to go hunting. Eragon licked her face as he growled to the others. They were playing with Hermes, chasing the poor owl around as she got off from Eragon. Rhys summed his pack from wherever it was and donned a simple black cloak that hid his beautiful face. he glamoured himself and he looked almost human. Even with the cloak and the magic on, anyone could tell that this male wasn’t just a human.

“no glamour for me?” she mused.

“you look human.”

“that’s because I am human,” she barked.

He dug in his pack and threw a cloak at her, “wear this, you may be human, but not many humans have silver hair.” She scowled but put the cloak on, dany wondered where he had gotten it from and how exactly he knew that she didn’t have a cloak. She strapped the knife to her back thigh, hiding it out of sight that made her look less threatening. Rhys looked at her and then nodded, “good. let’s go.”

She looked at the dragons and then followed him through the woods. They walked in silence as he offered his hand to help her cross the stream. Unable to bear the silence, she said, “how did you know there was a village nearby?”

“I threw my powers out, I can feel human hearts,” he said blandly.

“and what are we getting from the village?”

“food, fresh water, anything you need. anything else that looks useful,” he mused. She rolled her eyes. she needed supplies for her cycles, if they deigned to show up this month. They had been regular for the past seven months, but channeling into her power in the month of zamani and Agni, she didn’t know what her body was doing. Though she was a healer and had dealt with this every year, she felt like a stranger in her own body.

“will you teach me how to hunt, _hunt_?” she asked changing the topic and thinking about anything else other than her cycles.

Rhys stopped and raised his brow, “why?”

“it’s a useful skill and I’m curious,” she said.

“you could just burn them,” he mused.

“I’m not interested in eating charred meat. Plus, this is a different skill,” she said rolling her eyes.

“uh huh, any other different skills you want to tell me about, say….something that rhymes with dire?” he joked.

stupid bastard. Trying to get her to spill her secrets. They continued to walk through the path in the forest, the birds were chirping loudly. She wanted to tell him. the silence and weight of her mind was crumbling her sanity. “I….have been channeling into it,” she admitted.

“why,” he said holding her hand as she stepped on a big rock.

“I don’t know, seems like it will be useful,” she replied, gripping his big hands tightly.

“is it only fire?”

“I think.”

“didn’t steal any from me darling?” he joked.

“I didn’t get to pick, pig, I just took whatever came as I fell to my death,” she said.

Rhys stilled beside her and put his hands in his pockets, “everyone is diving into their power, but be sure to release some every day or you’ll burnout twice as fast.”

Dany nodded as she brushed her fingers absentminded. They walked in the village a while later, which wasn’t even a village, just a few houses built next to each other with a stable, a pub and a supply store. The humans watched as two strangers walked into the supply store. She walked close to him, feeling safer with his hulking body and mild presence of his power.

It was a small store, but it had all the essentials. She waited by the counter as Rhys picked out some bread and other items and she watched the storekeeper. She was a thin woman who was eyeing rhys with brown eyes full of lust as he bent down to pick something. She gritted her teeth but followed her gaze and smiled. She knew why she was eyeing him with lust. Even with the cloak on, he couldn’t hide his amazing body or his butt. Even with the cloak on, one couldn’t fail to notice his sensuous lips or his long sharp nose. He knew that they were watching him but didn’t say anything, rhys was picking up something from a closed crate. Her throat dried up and she coughed. The store keeper looked to dany and smiled, her yellow teeth making her cringe as she said in a thick accent, “not from here are we?”

Dany looked to rhys who didn’t bother to say anything as he picked up an axe and brushed his hand on the steel blade. “no, we’re just passing by,” she said.

“I can offer you rooms if you wish, for a fair payment,” she said eyeing rhys’ backside again. She knew what the offer was. rhys. She wanted to pull her hair out and punch her teeth down her throat. Dany narrowed her eyes and put her hand on the counter, “thank you for the offer, but my husband and I need to be on our way,” she said offering a saccharine smile.

Rhys dropped the axe, it fell to the ground with a loud thud, but didn’t turn to her. the store keeper looked to her and then at rhys and smiled like a sheep. Rhys smirked as he turned and walked to her, no sign of the shock on his face. He put the items on the counter as she said, “usually its three, but for new strangers, two silver pieces.” Dany raised a brow but rhys smiled, not showing his wicked canines and removed the money from his pocket. “does he not speak?” she said eyeing him again. “he does,” replied rhys in a voice that sounded…human. She didn’t know how to explain it, but his voice sounded, powerless. The lady smiled like a cat and eyed him again, “let me know if you change your mind, I’m _open_ to changes.” Dany wanted to gag and punch her, but she grabbed the bag, grabbed rhys’ hand and walked out faster than a moving train.

\-------------------------------

She only let go of his hand when they got further from the village and neared the forest again. Rhys hadn’t said a word, nor had he tried to break free from her grip. She let go his hand, feeling the clamminess of her own. Rhys put his hand in his pocket and smirked, “so jealous.”

“Shutup,” she snapped as she jumped over a rock, “I was just protecting you from her, she looked like she was going to eat you for dinner.” Such lies. He didn’t need anyone’s protection. Especially not of a humans’. But something in her gut just made her act, something in her gut had made her so...territorial. like she had months ago when fenrys and rhys had injured themselves.

“so territorial, wife,” he joked as he took the supplies from her and walked beside her. she could see the dragons playing and she snarled, “it’s not going to happen again.”

Eragon growled as he saw them, dany mounted him and said, “I’ll be back.”

“stay away from the north side,” he laughed as he set the pack down. She only nodded, she had to get away from him.

The other three joined them as dany took them to feed. She returned an hour later, covered in sweat and with a clearer mind. Rhys was letting Hermes nibble on his fingers as she sat across him and chugged the pitcher of water.

“tired, wife?” he joked.

All of her cleared thoughts rushed back in, she choked on the water and coughed the water from her nose. “shut it,” she barked as she wiped her nose. so royal, she thought. the water had made her nose sting, but she coughed to clear out her sinuses.

“but I love it when _my wife_ is so territorial,” he quipped.

Suddenly all the amusement sucked out of her lungs as she remembered James. The water in her throat evaporated and her gut cringed. Dany looked away, unable to even look him in the eye. She just wanted to crumble and cry like a pathetic loser. Rhys straightened as he saw or smelled the change in her. “I’m sorry if I crossed a line,” he said.

She rubbed her brow, “no, no you didn’t, I just….it’s been a year since I came here…”

“oh” he waited. _Thought for a thought?_ he said in her mind.

“I used to count every day after I came here…one day, two days, five days, 10 days, 2 weeks, 2 months and then…I didn’t even realize when I stopped.” She knew exactly when she had stopped counting though, when she had decided to use Dorian as fun and distraction. When she had kissed Helion and instead of remembering James, she had thought of Dorian. Had wanted to be with him instead of crying about her lost lover.

Rhys looked at her, the dragons were a few feet away, soaking in the sun but he said, “when she died…I counted every day, every hour, every minute that I breathed, while she didn’t. and I…counted every single day, till I killed Malvina.”

Dany looked to rhys, his violet eyes darkened with unspeakable grief. _You’re just like rhys,_ fenrys had said, and now, how true was it _._ She shook her head, “I can’t even believe I was engaged a year ago and now…now I…am in another world, I have silver hair, fire magic and 4…5 children, two Carranam and a fake name.”

Rhys snorted as he looked to said children. “it would make anyone lose their minds.”

“I’m about two steps away from a mental breakdown,” she joked.

He snorted but asked, “did you want to get married?”

“no, I didn’t. not this early.”

“then why…” he paused.

“I just did it because it made James happy, I didn’t care about marriage, I was happy living I was. but engagement was fine by me, even then I didn’t wear the stupid ring he gave me. part of me wanted to be free from any bondage and….look where that got me.”

“it’s not your fault,” he offered.

“he doesn’t know that….I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye,” she admitted sadly.

“I understand,” he said. She looked to him, his face was her mirror.

_You’re just like rhys._

_Come back to me._

_To whatever end._

They didn’t speak for a while but just sat there in the scorching heat, lost in some memory. She wiped her brow and rhys finally said, “we can fly if you want?”

“no, then well have to stop again in a few hours, we’ll just leave at dawn,” she said. Rhys nodded and shifted further back from where he sat. “tell me about the courts,” she said. They both needed a distraction from remembering their long gone lovers. Rhys raised his brow but said from across her, “you know most, winter is ruled by Kallias, they are secluded but still good. Autumn and spring, the worst, no regards on how they treat their people, especially women, complete beasts if you ask me.”

“so is the night court,” she added.

“well, yes. Only the court of nightmares, and the Illyrians, but over these decades, some camps have been changing, others only igniting words of betrayal,” he added with a hint of shame.

“any tips? For when we meet your people,” she asked.

“you’ve read abt my court and you know from me, I’ll let you decide,” he flirted.

“oh wow, how merciful high lord,” she joked.

“I’m still a prince.”

“only a matter of time,” she added.

Rhys smirked, his night kissed tendrils of smoke were singing around him as the sun began to set. The prince then added, “just keep your shields up, no matter what you feel on the inside, don’t let it show to them, they follow strength and power. We establish it the moment we go anywhere. One sign of weakness and…”

“I’m surprised no one has murdered your father,” she said and then her eyes widened, “I didn’t—I’m sorry I didn’t—"

“No, I understand. He may be what he is, but he is still high lord, and his steward controls the court of nightmares,” rhys explained.

“tell me more,” she said.

Rhys smirked and explained about every court and their lords. Beron, lord of autumn, the vain and cruel. Tamlin’s father, just like Beron. Rafael’s father was quiet and kind, but raf took care of everything after his mother’s and brother’s death. Helion was heir just like him, famous for his libraries, his title was spell cleaver. Thesan ruled day court, his court mastered in tinkering and other clever work related to alchemy. they like day and night, had an aerial legion. Dany knew most of this from her books, but having rhys repeat it, it drilled in her mind.

Dany and rhys talked till after sunset, she felt as if he had just given her a crash course on Prythian and its lords. She hoped this knowledge would come in handy and be useful. She ate her bread that rhys had bought, still talking about the courts and ignoring her thoughts of James. He didn’t matter anymore. She was here and thinking about him would only cause more pain.

\----------------------------

She tumbled into a sleep so fast that she felt as if she were drowning, deep and deep and there was no tether. She lay on the floor as Malvin walked in front of her laughing like a maniac. his sword scrapped the marble floor of the room of requirement as four males kneeled in front of him.

fenrys.

Dorian.

Rhys.

And…James.

He was smiling at her with sadness as she tried to get up. Tried and failed. She struggled again but failed. This had happened before, when she had been weak and couldn’t stop the monster. Malvin grinned as he grabbed James’ beautiful brown hair, James’ looked to her one last time and plunged his sword in the heart of the man she loved. She screamed his name, but no voice came out.

Someone was roaring her name, but she couldn’t hear.

Malvin took the sword out of James’ heart as he fell to the floor. He was dead. Her Jamie was dead. _No._

He then plunged it in the heart of her blue eyed prince. She was screaming, thrashing and crawling and trying to get close to him. he was killing them one by one, she had failed and now she would see them die. She had failed to do what she promised and now she would lose them all. fenrys had tears in his eyes and rhys was watching her with a sad smile. A last goodbye.

Someone far away was calling her, begging her to come back.

“your life will be hell,” Malvin promised as he plunged another sword in the heart of the white wolf


	4. Eavesdropping

“LENAAA.”

Hands, there were hands on her shoulders that shook her, tethering her back from the drowning. She thrashed against him, screaming.

“LENA,” he screamed again.

The voice was at once the night and the dawn and the stars and the earth, and every inch of her body calmed at the primal dominance in it.

“Open your eyes,” the voice ordered.

She followed. His violet eyes were full of concern. Her throat was raw, mouth full of ash, and her face soaked and sticky, and Rhysand— Rhysand was hovering above her, his eyes wide. “It was a dream,” he said, his breathing as hard as hers.

The moonlight was trickling through the trees and illuminated the dark lines of swirling tattoos down his arm, his shoulders, across his sculpted chest. He scanned her face. “a dream,” he said again.

She looked around as she tried to breathe. And remembered. She was with rhys. And her dragons. James wasn’t here. they were all alive, they were safe. She looked around her, the grass was in cinders as she tried to breathe.

Dany shoved him off with her hand, moving to get away from him, far away. She hurtled to the nearest tree and emptied her stomach. Bile stung her throat as she emptied her lunch and dinner.

Large warm hands pulled her hair back. “breathe,” he demanded. He rubbed her back as she knelt and heaved again.

“I get this dream, where I’m strapped in Malvina’s room and she has Cassian or Azriel under her as she rips their wings apart, and all I can do is watch. She’s commanded me to watch, and I have no choice but to see how I failed them.”

She wiped her face as she looked to him, his fingers were gentle as they still held on to her hair, “I had this dream where he was killing you all…one by one…and I couldn’t move…couldn’t do anything as he plunged his sword in his heart.”

Truth for a truth.

Nightmare for a nightmare. They even had the same dreams.

_You’re just like rhys._

Dany rubbed her chest as he said again, “breathe.” She nodded and got up, rhys offered his hand as they walked back to the camp. He sat down and put his hand beside him, offering her to sit next to him. dany sat down and looked into the dying fire. Sweat still clung to her body but she said, “all this war and everything just brought up everything I’ve been trying to forget for months.”

He put his hand on hers, “I understand.” Dany leaned into his bare shoulder and she closed her eyes, breathing his scent of jasmine and rain and citrus.

just a dream. They were all safe. Malvin was dead.

They were safe. For now.

\-----------------------

She woke up to strong arms holding her. rhys was asleep under her as she woke up to the sounds of birds. The sun was just rising as she remembered how she ended in this spot. _Oh gods,_ she had used rhys as her personal pillow again. and they were tangled in each other’s arms, holding to any warmth from each other. Heat flushed her cheeks as she jerked away from him. rhys was up in an instant, scanning her face. dany rubbed her forehead but didn’t say anything. she avoided eye contact as she went to wash up. Lines, she remembered. Lines she shouldn’t cross.

Even if James was gone and Dorian was….away. rhys was the last thing she should get distracted with. Even though the idea was on her mind since she had first seen him.

Dany washed herself quickly and took all thoughts out of her mind. Last night...was...comforting. it was what she needed. She hadn’t woken up again in the night as he held her tight. Dany walked to where rhys was sitting. He was watching the birds on the tree, lost in thought. The dragons were just waking up as she sat away from him. far away.

Rhys’ attention snapped to hers and he smirked and said, “breakfast?”

“not yet.”

Airavat opened his eyes from beside her as he eyed them both. The dragon huffed a laugh and stretched his wings. Azula opened her blue eyes and followed suit. She licked her and dany brushed her golden skin. Airavat then walked to rhys and surprisingly, licked his face. dany burst out laughing as his face turned red from fear and shock. The dragon huffed to himself and walked away.

“huh? he likes you rhys,” she said. The dragons were probably watching them all night, and they watched how rhys soothed her, how he held her like she was more than his friend. It was an easy way for the dragons to trust him more.

Rhys rubbed his face and smirked, “what’s not to like.” He got up and put his shirt back on and left to see to his needs. She clamped her lips and looked away. Eragon was ready beside her as dany said, “ready for a full day bud?” the dragon closed his eyes as she rubbed his snout. Dany got on his back as she waited for rhys. She looked to where they had been sleeping, part of the grass was charred. She would have to release her magic slowly or actually risk burning out or worse, burning rhys. No, she controlled her power once, she could do it again. She missed having the deep well of power and the different variety of it, missed the room of requirement and dressing up and watching movies. So much had changed in such little time and she missed it. part of her just wished she could return to Hogwarts and to the fun she had. A year ago she had stumbled upon this world and so much had changed.

A year ago.

Felt like a lifetime ago. And this world, was ever so strange, constantly surprising her.

Rhys climbed the dragon and sat behind her. He instinctively put his arms on her waist, and it sprang fire in her groins. She shook her head and commanded the dragons to fly. They flew in silence for an hour and dany was soaking in the view. The forest seemed endless, there were a few villages here and here, but none that had more than 40 people. The population seemed so scattered in the human lands.

“I suppose this is one way to see the world,” she said loudly, the wind blasting in her face. she hadn’t bothered to put a shield and rhys was content with the warm winds too.

“indeed,” he mused. Rhys had removed his hands from her waist and she immediately missed the feeling, but she didn’t say anything. “In the books did we win the war?” he asked after sometime. They were passing barren lands of grass, wild animals roamed these areas. Dany said to Eragon, “steer us, eragon.” The dragon grumbled as he flew close to the others.

She looked sideways to rhys who was waiting for her, “yes, we…you won the war.”

“how?”

“gathering armies of all high lords and humans, umm someone named Miryam and Drakon helped you and you used the cauldron,” she said loudly as she tried to remember the details.

“Who’s that?” he asked.

“I don’t know, don’t you know,” she barked.

“no.”

“then this story is different,” she said to herself. By mid-afternoon, they decided to stop and stretch their legs, the dragons were off hunting as dany ate her food. Rhys was watching her carefully. She knew he was going to ask more questions about the book. And just like she predicted he said, from a few feet across her, “who is miryam?”

She sighed, he wasn’t going to let this go till she told him. “in the books, she is your friend and demi-fae I believe, but in her land, humans and fae live together, her husband or mate had an aerial legion that helped you win.”

Rhys nodded, “I don’t have a friend of that name, but we need more men.”

“how?”

“I’m working on it, and the cauldron? We actually found the cauldron?”

“uhh...no, Hybern had it but…your…allies found it and used it,” she rubbed her head as she tried to remember, “some book of breathings, and amren and fey…others nullified it, amren turned into her monster form as she killed the army.”

“by the gods, she kills Hybern?”

“no, someone else did,” dany replied. Feyre’s sister had killed Hybern, but in this world, there was no feyre. Or Nesta. Not yet anyways. And if feyre existed then that meant she was probably his mate. if fae could have more than one mate.

“I suppose you won’t tell me who?”

“no, I don’t want to interfere in the natural course just yet. I’ve told you everything important. Telling you more may end up causing something different.” Obviously she hadn’t told him that rhys died and was brought back. She hadn’t told him his mate was someone else, not Raina. And she didn’t even want to. The thought of him with another woman, made her….gut cold. Even though he was her friend and nothing more.

Rhys rubbed his brow, “I need to inform amren, anything else you can tell me?”

“I don’t remember much, but I’ll tell you as I can,” she said. She knew he would either tell amren now or wait till they were on Dragonstone. She asked him as they watched the dragons roast a few wild lambs nearby, “why can’t you just winnow, why bother with ships?”

“because Lena darling, the borders have old magic, that forbids us from winnowing, it takes a toll, so the only way is to take the long route or fly high above.”

“you can still winnow?”

“yes but winnowing that many people across so many miles is…dangerous, it would take weeks to recover and we cannot afford to lose time,” he said.

Airavat prowled to them, stalking rhys as he looked at him. dany brushed his scales, he had become twice his size now. She raised her brow and got on his back. Eragon was growling but she yelled, “Shutup you big baby.” Airavat put his head up in pride as he unfurled his wings and looked around. She wondered how they looked, a night fury and silver haired woman riding him. he let out a growl and shot to the sky.

Flying with Airavat was nothing like flying with Eragon. Because of his size, Airavat was twice as fast as Eragon and could turn faster. Dany flew up and up to see how far her dragon could fly, and Airavat was testing his limits. When they reached high above that she couldn’t even see Eragon from below, she rubbed his back and said, “dive bomb.” The dragon rumbled in joy as he closed his wings and dived straight down. She held on to him tight as they free fell. The wind was ripping her clothes and face apart, but she was teaching him a new maneuver. Within mere feet of the ground, she yelled, _NOW._ Airavat opened his wings as they adjusted to the ground and flew in circles. Rhys was watching from below as she screamed in joy. Dany brushed Airavat again as she said, “plasma blast.” The dragon spat purple- yellow flames in a bomb like fire. She then said “Dracarys” as he spotted a wild deer. The dragon looked at his prey and blasted it with fire, roasting it alive. He picked it up with his mouth as they returned to where rhys was.

Dany got off his back and rhys was smirking. “excellent flying technique,” he mused.

“thanks, I…didn’t think I’d enjoy it so much,” she admitted it. in fact, she had come to love to fly on dragons. It was her favorite thing to do.

“when I was a boy, I’d jump off my balcony and fly off into the night, my mother…she would catch me and yell at me and then fly in the skies with me,” he said smiling to himself.

“sounds wonderful,” she said.

“it was,” he said sadly.

“can I…see your wings?” she asked nervously. Rhys had never let anyone see his wings, it was intimate to him, maybe he wouldn’t let her see his wings. In the weeks since she had defeated Malvin, dany had never seen rhys’ wings. Though she knew they were similar to Az and Cass, she wondered if there was any major difference. Rhys smirked and out his hands in his pockets, he rolled his shoulders as they appeared.

Large bat like membranous wings emerged from the shadows, two claws at the apex of each wing hovered above his head, as his powers moved around him. Horrific, stunning—the face of a thousand nightmares and dreams.

That useless part of her stirred at the sight, the way the sunlight shone through the wings, illuminating the veins, the way it bounced off his talons. She had the sudden urge to touch them. Rhysand rolled his neck, and it all vanished in a flash—the wings, leaving only the male behind, well-dressed and unruffled.

Danys face was pink as he said, “no words?”

“I..” she cleared her throat “I never imagined it would be so…Cassian and Azriel’s wings are different than yours. Why?”

“because I’m the heir to the throne,” he offered.

“no, it’s not that….your wings feel like the night itself, but theirs…..”

Rhys shrugged as he neared her. her toes curled slightly as he winked, “speechless Lena darling?” She rolled her eyes, portraying a fake face of confidence as she said, “let’s go.”

Eragon showed his back as they continued their journey, the sun was a few hours from setting, and they would have to find a proper place to set camp. Rhys held on to her tight as they took off into the clear skies. When they were high above, dany said to rhys, “hold on tight.” She yelled at eragon, “barrel roll.” The dragon roared as he turned his body sideways and spun like a barrel. The others joined him, it was easier for them with their smaller bodies. even Hermes followed suit as he tried to keep up. Rhys was holding her waist so tight, she thought her intestines would fall out. when the dragon was flying straight, she laughed, “scared prince?”

“they are animals, they’ll change their mind,” he said.

“never, they would never. Once you earn their loyalty and trust, there is nothing they don’t do,” she said proudly. Eragon growled in agreement.

“you really treat them like children,” he said in a bit of awe.

“they were ill-treated by Malvin and Hybern, there’s so many scars on these guys, and he never understood them. They can’t be controlled with fear, they are dragons. They are fear. But they do deserve love. Though the three of them are young, eragon is the oldest, from what I can tell, he has never been treated right. The least I can do is show them the affection they deserve.” The dragon growled at the mention of Hybern. Rhys looked overwhelmed as he smiled slightly. They found a clearing in the forest which was close to a village by the port. Tomorrow, they would fly to Erelia. But today, her dragons needed rest.

The dragons hunted for their dinner as they sat and munched on some snacks. Rhys watched her eat the dry nuts. He hadn’t said anything to her after his queries about the dragons. Rhys rubbed his brow as he tried to swat a few mosquitoes. Noticing his agony, dany created a thin shield of fire around them so he wouldn’t be dinner for the insects and mosquitoes. “couldn’t you do that before these mosquitoes sucked on me,” he barked. she heard the zap of noise as the mosquitos burned around her shield.

“they need dinner too,” she joked. He scratched his neck from the bites, and she laughed, “so I was thinking, can we go to the inn in the village?”

“why?” he asked curiously.

“because we are travelling and I want to see them and listen to them,” she admitted. If there were here and were having an adventure, might as well make the best of it.

“hmm, maybe we can eavesdrop and get some news,” he said to himself.

She beamed and got up, “now?” he barked.

“I’m hungry, come on, it will be fun,” she groaned.

Rhys rolled his eyes and grabbed his cloak and handed one to her. she needed a proper bath and proper clothes, travelling for three days had made her miss the finer aspects of being spoiled like a princess. She told the dragons she would be back and created a shield behind rhys’ to keep them safe. Though everyone else needed protection from them. No one would dare hurt such magnificent creatures, they would probably piss their pants, she thought. but just in case. One could never be too safe. They quietly walked to the village, it was bigger than the ones she had seen overhead. Rhys put his cloak on as they walked through the first few houses. Some people were laughing by the fires, eating and dancing but when they saw two strangers, they stilled. Dany made no effort to acknowledge them as they walked to the inn.

The inn was a piss poor shack but atleast she could eat a hot meal. But before she walked up the stairs, dany grabbed rhys’ hand and she said, “glamour yourself.” it must have slipped his mind. But rhys nodded as he flashed his wicked canines in the dark. She shook her head and said, “I’ll get us a table, don’t be late.” She strolled into the shack and they all turned to her. the tables were full of men and women of all colors and clothes.

Since, this was a port village, she expected most of them were sailors. They could easily blend in. some maids were sitting on the laps of the customers while others were walking around actually doing the work. she tugged her cloak tightly around her as she noticed an empty booth closest to the larger group of people. Good, she could hear them from here. though it didn’t matter to rhys with his fae hearing, she needed to sit closer to them.

One of the men smiled at her with his disgusting black and yellow teeth. She ignored him and walked to the table. Another one grabbed her hand. It was an instinct not to burn him alive, but she controlled her anger. She couldn’t afford to give herself up so easily.

“what’s a pretty little thing doing in this inn all by herself,” said the one who held her hand.

Dany tried to break free, but his grip was strong. “I’m not alone,” she growled.

“oh,” said another one as he put his hand on one of the maid’s waist, “imaginary travelers follow you?”

“let go. now,” she barked.

“join us, you’ll have more fun, I promise you,” said another sweetly.

“no thanks,” she said as she broke free of his grip and found a spot by the empty chair. Rhys strolled in a moment later. Their laughter quieted down as they looked at the man. Though his face was covered in a hood and glamoured, he did nothing to hide his body, his sculpted thighs and chest and arms. Dany shook her head as the male walked to her and sat in front of her. to others, it would seem as if he was a fellow prospect to the young girl, a warm body to share at night. Dany smiled sheepishly as she ordered ale and some warm food. The men around them watched them for a while but then continued their talks.

“I think this is a bad idea,” he whispered.

“shh, I get to see firsthand how barbaric this world is,” she mused. The maid returned with food and put it on the table with trembling hands. she smiled at the maid, trying to make her less nervous, but it made no difference. Rhys and dany hogged the food as if they had never seen it before. As they ate, they listened.

Some were talking about merchants and the trade, others about the human lands. For a good hour, rhys and dany didn’t talk, but listened to the inn and its occupants. And then suddenly, she heard her name. her eyes shot to rhys as she grinned, _bingo,_ she thought.

“they say she’s going to the immortal lands,” said one maid.

“then she will die, humans know not to travel there,” said another.

“they say she has dragons,” said the man who had grabbed her hand.

“they say she’s a witch,” said another. She looked to rhys and smirked. rhys drank his ale but didn’t say anything.

“I heard she bewitched the fae and the warrior she murdered,” said a man with dirty blonde hand and an accent similar to rhys’.

“I bet she’s got nice tits that she bewitched them with,” said another. Dany clenched her fists and drank the ale with her other hand.

“aye, I’d like to get me hands on the dragon queen, they say her hair is like snow, but she is full of fire, I want me some of that fire,” said another.

“she’s a princess and a Targaryen, she wouldn’t even look at you Sven,” mused another.

“I’ll show her my cock and she’ll forget the fae,” the man, Sven barked. Dany looked to rhys, his lips were curled in amusement, but she gagged into her glass.

An old man sitting away from them all chimed in, “that woman will change the world, talk about her with respect.”

“shut it oldie,” said Sven.

One of the maid, sitting on the man’s lap said, “people come and go here, they all talk about this silver haired girl with 4 dragons. They all want to see her.” dany smirked, if only they knew she was sitting right there. If only they knew the silver haired _girl_ was sitting among them with the most powerful fae alive.

“I heard a white wolf guards her,” said a man who had an eye patch.

“it’s her lover and brother, they say he’s her twin. Targaryens are full of incest ay?” said another.

“who cares, I’m worried about the trade with Hybern, this upcoming war is going to make me go in debt,” said a rather humble looking man.

“that is why we talk about the silver haired beauty, got meself something to do at night,” said another. The others laughed and raised their glasses. Dany gagged again but didn’t say anything. they sat there for another hour, listening to the people. They mostly talked about trade and how it would affect them when one of the men finally said something useful.

“last I heard, Khal Hybern was rallying his people to attack up north.”

She looked to rhys as he let her in his mind. _Night court? She asked._

_I doubt it, it’s too far north for him._

Another man said, “he has ships, the only place that has ships is the summer court.”

_We need to warn raf, she said._

_Agreed._

They listened for two hours, people were coming and going, by the time it was late night, they had gathered little information. Rhys and dany walked quietly as they went into the forest. A while later he said, “you okay?”

“why wouldn’t I be?”

“the things they…”

“I don’t care what people say about me, though it is rather disturbing and disgusting to know that they think of me in their free time.” indeed. It was disgusting, she gagged. Rhys chuckled and said, “I agree. Though this inn wasn’t informational as we’d hoped.”

“it’s because we are in human lands, when we get to Erelia, we’ll know more,” she said. Rhys nodded. She didn’t say anything else to him as she found a spot close to Eragon and slumbered off.

\---------

They had been flying for a full day now, the dragons and her had crossed Erelia just a few moment ago. Rhys had covered them in his powers as they looked for a place to land. Her muscles were sore from sitting on Eragon but rhys didn’t complain. Airavat was groaning as she said, “soon my love.” They had taken a break midafternoon, where the dragons ate half the ocean and drenched them in the process.

Where she was annoyed, rhys and the dragons were laughing at her misery.

They stopped at another inn, hoping to hear new things, but it was the same.

Talks about war, trades, humans and fae.

and her. they all seemed particularly interested in the silver haired princess with four dragons.

Atleast they had a hot meal, dany and rhys didn’t dare to stay in any of the inns. But she would soon want to stop at a proper inn, where she could scrub off the wind and dirt and look like a proper woman again. Rhys didn’t talk much, they both gave each other space. something in her gut was gnawing at her, begging her to tell him, but she wasn’t sure what to say to him.

So, they shared the company of silence and found it comforting, just like the night sky and the twinkling stars above them.


	5. The Inn

The next day they decided to walk distance from one village to the other as the dragons needed some break. Rhys weaved a glamour to where they flew and dany added her shield to the best of her ability. It didn’t matter much to him, he had an immense well of power, but she only had a fraction. She would have to use her power carefully. A few travelers asked them about the lands and engaged in small talk about trade. Though she was annoyed, rhys politely conversed with him.

They reached the village by sundown. Erelia was far better than the human lands. She wondered what Dorian was doing right now. His kingdom was probably two days flight from Somali. The people of this kingdom were different than the human lands. Some were kind while others ignored them as they passed. The humans and their lands were indeed very different. Rhys walked close to her as he said noticing her face, “I’ve never seen human lands either.” She smiled softly at him as they looked to a few children running around playing with a ball. Though their heads were covered, she could still tell rhys was different than humans. She saw the inn and said to rhys, “stay here for a while.”

“why?”

“because they see you and your towering and brooding self, and they don’t talk.”

He smirked, “it’s not my fault humans are intimidated.”

“shut up, stay on the roof or whatever like a good bat, only come in when I tell you,” she ordered.

“this inn looks good, we can stay for the night,” he added.

She nodded and strapped her knife to her backside, hiding it out of view. Rhys smirked as he stood by the side and watched her go inside. it was the same as the other inns, but it was actually larger. With two stories and a wider land, this inn had many rooms available for travelers. Two more days till she reached Dragonstone. She didn’t feel as nervous about going to Dragonstone than she did sitting her alone. but there was nothing to be afraid of. She was the dragon. she could take on a few disgusting humans.

The men in the inn looked at the mysterious woman clad in black, some eyed her with lust as she walked to find a table. A few men stood up. _Here we go,_ she thought. they blocked her path as he looked her head to toe, “my, my what a beauty you are.”

“not from Somali,” said a dark skinned, gold eyed man.

Another one touched her shoulder, but she shrugged off, “she looks from Fenharrow, sweetheart where are you from?”

Dany smiled like a sheep, “doesn’t matter where I’m from, but it matters that I am starving.”

“then you have five meals ready in front of you,” said another. She cringed and clenched her fists, “no thanks,” she said blandly and tried to move out of their way.

“oh come one, an alone woman shouldn’t eat by herself, you can come join our table and my bedroom,” said another.

“my husband won’t like that,” she lied.

“husband?” growled the gold eyed man, “I see no ring and you look too young to be a married woman, have some fun with us.”

She rolled her eyes as she tried to move out of the circle. But the men laughed at her. if they didn’t move, she was going to burn them. _Control_ , she said to herself. The door opened again but she didn’t see who it was. the males in front of her looked behind her as the others moved. He only put his arm around her shoulder and said, “sweet wife, I told you to wait for me.”

Dany smiled and lied again, “my love, I thought I’d get us a table, but these fine gentlemen blocked my path.” The men looked at rhys, at his powerful body hidden by his cloak and walked away. She smirked as rhys let go of her and they found a table close to them to eavesdrop.

She whispered to him as he chugged some water, “I thought I said that wouldn’t happen again.”

“too easy to pass up. Wife. we don’t look like siblings and I have no intention of making you my sister,” he flirted. Dany flared her nostrils but smiled as her toes curled. They ordered some food and listened to the people.

“we’ve come from the north, Terrasen and Ardarlan know this silver haired girl,” said a woman who was twice her size.

She looked to rhys who raised his brow. “the fae and the humans like her,” said a traveler.

“where are you from?” she blurted. The others stilled but then he said, “Fenharrow born and raised.” He looked to the others and continued, “News travelled that the crown prince of Ardarlan has changed.”

Dany stilled as she looked to rhys and then back at him, “prince Dorian?” she hadn’t heard anything from him in these days, even in the inns, there was no news of her lover. And yet…some god must have taken mercy on her with news.

Rhys pursed his lips as he listened. “they say he has unholy power of ice, matched with high lords and even the gods,” the man said. She smiled proudly at her Carranam, indeed, he was powerful. She missed seeing his beautiful blue eyes but remembered two of her children had the same eyes like him. she bit her lower lip as she remembered Dorian, rhys’ eyes darted to her lips as someone else talked.

“but he warms the bed of the dragon,” said another.

“he has ice powers, _she_ is warming his bed, with her fire powers and her dragons,” another male said. indeed, she had warmed their bed many, many times with her powers. Dany wanted to laugh at the joke, but she sighed and didn’t look at rhys.

“no, the white wolf is her lover. Me uncle went to the feast in Hogwarts, he said they didn’t leave each other’s side and look like twins,” said a red haired man with black eyes like hers.

“she’s a human,” dany blurted.

The man grinned and said, “darling why don’t you come join us if you’re so interested.”

She looked to rhys and then at the man and smiled, “my husband won’t like that, we were curious as we are travelling north.”

“north where?” said another.

“oh, just visiting my husband’s family in Anielle,” she lied.

The man rubbed his jaw and said, “the city on the silver lake?”

“yes,” said rhys.

“I’ve got family there,” said a maid, “what’s your name girl?”

“Elena,” she said. Rhys smirked at her wickedly.

“he’s not much of a speaker eh?” said the man.

“no, me husband don’t talk much,” she imitated. The peasants had different grammar than how she or rhys or Dorian spoke. Delight sprang in his violet eyes as he said as humanly possible, “have you seen the dragon queen?”

“Ay, she came in me dreams,” said one of them.

 _I think she comes in my dreams too,_ rhys flirted in her head.

_Shutup._

“rode me all night long,” said another. Rhys cleared his throat and pursed his lips. Oh my gods, this was one thing she didn’t want to hear.

“enough,” said another woman. She looked well dressed to be in this inn as she barked, “have you no respect for a woman?”

“apologies, me lady,” said the red haired man.

Another traveler said, “war is brewing all over the world, Hybern and queen Maeve and even Essos and Westeros and the sapphire realms.”

“who gives two shits about the fae,” said another.

“our trade is bloody affected by it,” said one woman in a thick accent.

Dany looked to rhys and sighed. This wasn’t getting them anywhere. She nodded to rhys and got up. The red haired man said again, “if you change your mind sweetheart, I’m in 4th room down the hall.” Dany didn’t bother look at him but rhys stared at the man, with death in his eyes. Dany grabbed his hand as they walked to the front where the innkeeper sat reading a paper. Dany coughed and the lady looked at them with her grey eyes.

“name?”

“Elena and… Orion Nash”

“two ro….” Started rhys.

“one room please,” she said loud enough for all of them to hear. Rhys raised his brow but dany smiled to the innkeeper, “and one with a bathing chamber.” She looked back to rhys and raised her brow.

The innkeeper smiled as she looked between them and asked, “recently married eh?”

Dany smiled as she put a hand on rhys chest and looked him in the eyes, there was nothing but shock in his violet eyes. delight sprang her veins, it was so easy to bait these fae males. She smiled as she looked to the innkeeper, “yes.”

“how long you been married dear?” she asked again. Rhys opened his mouth, but she interrupted, “a year.” He put an arm around a waist as he kissed her brow. She wasn’t sure if the kiss was an act, but it ignited a fire in her body.

“how adorable,” said the kind lady, “and how wonderful children you’ll make together, better get started now.”

Dany clamped her lips as rhys well still as a deer. The innkeeper handed her a bottle of wine on the house and the keys to the room, she thanked them and turned to rhys. Dany took the bottle in one hand and grabbed rhys’ hand and walked to the hallway. They all watched as the hooded girl walked with her husband to their room.

When they reached the room, they took off their hood and she barked, “are you mental? Husband and wife don’t sleep in two rooms.”

Rhys put his hands in his pocket as he smirked, “is that so, wife?”

Dany rolled her eyes as she said, “I’m going first.”

Rhys bowed and joked, “as my wife commands, though husband and wife sometimes bathe together, no?” dany flared her nose as she moved to punch him. rhys laughed and moved out of the way. Rolling her eyes, she went to the little bathing room. It was the best money could buy, she supposed. And there was water, dany heated it with her fire and hummed at the pleasant-ness. She quickly changed out of her dirty clothes and scrubbed herself clean.

She didn’t know how long she was in there but rhys knocked and mused from the door, “did you fall asleep in there wife?”

Dany groaned and opened her eyes but got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. “you’re having way too much fun with this,” she yelled. Rhys laughed outside the door. Dany looked around then cursed loudly. She didn’t have any clothes to wear other than her fighting leathers and a dress she was to wear at Dragonstone. Rhys banged on the door now. “HOLD ON YOU PIG,” she barked as she wiped herself dry. The inn was warm, and it was hot outside, if she were alone, she wouldve slept naked. But she was sharing a room with her _husband._

“I don’t have any night clothes,” she said slowly.

She could feel the smug bastard smiling, “then sleep naked.” 

“RHYSAND ORION MALIK, I AM GOING TO STAB YOU,” she yelled. But a soft chuckle escaped her.

“here,” he said again, “I have an extra pair of clothes from my pocket realm as you like to call it.”

She groaned as she walked to open the bathing door. Rhys was smiling as he stood close to the door holding a plain black shirt. His eyes were looking out the window but the smug bastard was smirking. Dany clutched her towel tightly as she yanked the top and slammed the door shut. His chuckle made her clench her thighs together and she quickly wore the top. His shirt. She brushed her wet hair in front of the little mirror and then warmed the leftover buckets of water for rhys.

He was perched on the bed, drinking a glass of wine. Another glass lay filled by the side table. His violet eyes were glazed with hunger as he looked to her bare legs and straightened and got up. Suddenly, the room became too small. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, her face, as rhys sniffed her. he smirked with a male satisfaction and arrogance, she was covered in his scent. She swallowed loudly as he quipped, “you forgot the bottom part.”

“it’s too hot in here, I would like a good night’s sleep tonight,” she said as she walked to the bed and gulped the wine like water. She knew he was watching her, watching her bare legs and her backside. Dany filled another glass as she said, “I heated the water for you.”

“oh,” he said getting up, “thanks.”

“you’re welcome,” she said turning. Rhys tried so hard not to look at her legs again but failed.

“take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch,” he offered.

Without thinking she blurted, “NO”

He looked shocked. “why Lena darling? Do you want to play the role of the married couple even behind doors? Perhaps get started on what the innkeeper said,” he flirted.

“shut it, the couch is too small for you and you’re practically a furnace, so I don’t care,” she said blandly. She only hoped her shield hid her thundering heart. Dany looked at the bed, anywhere other than him, for she knew, one look in his beautiful eyes and she might end up doing something she might regret.

He raised his brow and said, “a furnace?”

Dany smiled as she sipped her wine, if he could flirt, then so could she. She walked to him, aware of his gaze that stripped her entirely naked as she said in a sultry voice, looking up at him, “What? Unless you think you won’t be able to control yourself around me?”

Rhys’ eyes widened and he lowered his head and shook it. he took a deep breath, leashing himself and he said, “Is that a challenge, little demon?”

She grinned wickedly as he left to go to the bathing chamber. He didn’t lock his door, but she could hear the rasp of clothes being thrown off on the floor. She tried not to think of the bare, golden brown chest, the tattoos, the hard muscles. Tried and failed. Dany thought of other disgusting things as she nestled into the bed and covered herself with the sheets. The last thing she needed was for rhys to smell her attraction. And she hadn’t been able to keep away from him since day one. Even when all the bells in her head said to run away. rhys hadn’t been able to keep away from either. She heard splashing of water as she finished another glass of wine. She smiled to herself, cliché, she thought. even in the books she read, a boy and girl, in an inn and only one bed and things got heated at night. she clenched her thighs together as she tried not to think about him. though she was free to be with who she wanted, if she crossed this line, then everything would change. And she wasn’t sure she wanted to lose rhys as her friend.

She tucked herself in the bed as she turned to the other side. rhys emerged moments later but didn’t say anything. the mattress shifted, the blanket moved as a warm body moved beside her. rhys stilled and then got up to blow the candles on the side table.

She jolted away and barked, “no, leave them on. Please.”

He raised his brow but paused before he blew air. She couldn’t sleep in a room with no lights on. That part of her was still afraid of dark rooms. She didn’t have the courage to tell him, but he said, “they’ll burn out.”

“I don’t care, just leave it,” she pleaded.

Rhys looked at her with concern as he said, “alright,” and slumped back down, under the blanket. Though the bed wasn’t too small, she couldn’t pretend that he wouldn’t be sleeping next to her. dany rubbed her arms as he sipped on his wine.

“you’re shivering,” he said.

“my hair is wet,” she said. Not entirely a lie, but also not the whole truth.

“you have fire powers,” he mused.

“oh…yea,” she remembered. Dany slumped down into the bed and heated herself. Rhys followed a moment later, and still kept his distance. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking about something as she watched his beautiful face. was there any angle that this man didn’t look good in? he turned to her and raised his brow, “what is it, wife?”

“ughh,” she groaned loudly and pulled the sheets over herself. Rhys chuckled and put his hands behind his head.

\--------------------------

 **Rhysand** was smiling as she hid under the covers. Little minx, he thought, she had a habit of stealing his breath away. And he was having too much fun with pretending she was his wife, her face was a mixture of amusement and annoyance. How he wished it was a reality, how he wished he could just scoot over and wrap his arms around her and kiss her all night. he was glad she was a human lest she would be able to hear his thundering heart and arousal. Though he had closed his eyes when she opened the door, seeing her in his shirt and nothing underneath made him want to run to her and rip her clothes apart. But he didn’t even know if she wanted that. Wanted him.

she pulled the sheets down and nestled into the pillow again. Rhys looked at the ceiling, thinking of disgusting things instead of her bare legs and what was under her shirt. He knew she was watching him, but he didn’t say anything. she never had a problem with darkness, so why hadn’t she let him turn the candles out?

Her scent hit him as she shifted a bit closer. Her scent had always struck him clean. Sandalwood and crackling embers. It had always been a call and a challenge. He hated that it drove him out of his mind. Those legs would be the death of him. he had considered it many times but mastered himself. Had leashed himself. He kept those useless thoughts leashed. She didn’t want him. and he… if he went down this path and if something happened to her…he couldn’t walk down this path again. With what happened with Raina, he wasn’t sure he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do something. Even if it was just a distraction. Even if his blood and magic sang in her presence. Even if flirting had been easy, there were lines. Lines he shouldn’t cross.

He looked from the corner of his eyes, she was thinking of something to say. She looked away and took a deep breath. Her voice was barely a whisper when she said, “I can’t stay in rooms with complete darkness.” He waited for her to continue as he looked at her. “when I was little…my step-father….he would…I…he would sometimes put me in a room with complete darkness, so I can’t…” Rhys swallowed as his breath hitched. All thoughts of fun and arousal were sucked out of him. She looked so small, so tired when she spoke. Her beautiful face was full of fear as she continued, “I…sometimes it would be so long in there, I’d forget all sense of time.”

Shut in the dark.

His friend.

His fireheart.

Locked in the dark.

To contain her. To break her. To torture her.

She had been whipped and tortured and beaten and yet, she stood tall, to fight against all injustices. She wasn’t just a savior, he thought. she was a hero. A warrior.

She yawned, and he rubbed his eyes, his hand was now holding onto hers as he put it on his chest. Sleep claimed the silver haired princess faster than light and he was content with watching her sleep.

\--------------------------------

She had told him a truth about herself. A vulnerable truth. And yet…it made her feel light. For him to know about her, made her feel known. Like she wasn’t a stranger, but an actual person. He had taken her hand and clasped to his chest in the night and when she woke, he didn’t let go. When she woke before dawn, warm and safe and rested, rhys was still holding her hand, clasped to his chest. She hadn’t had a single nightmare through the night.

Something molten rushed through her, pouring over every crack and fracture still left gaping and open.

Not to hurt or mar—but to weld. To forge.

She lay in the bed and watched him sleep. a deep rush of emotion ran through her veins, but she didn’t move. Rhys opened his eyes and smiled lazily. He let go of her hand as she said, “thank you for listening last night.”

“always fireheart. You can tell me anything,” he said in a raspy voice. His eyes were still half open as she got up and changed into her flying leathers.

They sat in the inn and ate their breakfast. Rhys was sitting next to her, closer than before. He had concern in his eyes. not pity, not sorrow. But just concern. They listened to the passing travelers as she ate. The innkeeper was smirking at them when they had walked to the dining hall. he finished his food and was watching her eat her bread and eggs. Rhys put one arm behind her, on the booth as he smirked, “so, wife, ready to fly?”

She rolled her eyes, and looked to him, his violet eyes were now flickering with amusement and she said, “why yes my lord husband, as you say.”

Rhys raised his brow and laughed subtly. Dany laughed back as she shook her head. Rhys was watching her, and she said, “what?”

He lifted his finger to her face, to her dimples and touched it and purred, “fireheart, has anyone ever said you have the cutest dimples.” His touch branded her, heat sprang up from her core. Heat stained her cheeks, but she mused, “yes, you all do.” She finished eating and they left for the forest.

They walked close together in silence as some people waved at them. Last night was intimate, nothing sexy like she shared with Dorian. But different. Like her soul was bonding with him. she felt like telling him about Malvin, about what had happened. She felt ready to heal again. Life had thrown her in the gutter again and again, but she would rise up.

The skies were cloudy and rhys said, “it might rain.”

“that’s fine, the dragons can handle it,” she said quickly.

Removing all thoughts of rhys and Dorian, all thoughts of wanting to touch him or feel his warm body, she climbed on her mount. Thankfully he didn’t grab her waist as they shot to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cackling the entire time I wrote this. 😂  
> I can say I didn't think I'd enjoy this fake trope of dating/married but man is it so much fun to read it, the adventures of rhys and dany as fake husband/wife could be a whole spinoff series LOL 😂😂


	6. Confessions

They didn’t talk for hours as they flew over the blue ocean, the clouds were thundering as it drizzled. She tried to cover the dragons and her with her fire, but it was taking too much energy. Rhys shielded them with his powers as she tried to burn the water away.

Rhys grumbled a while later, the rain was getting heavier and he shook his hair like a wet dog, “I hate being wet.”

She snorted and wiped her eyes off the rain, “I thought you liked being wet all the time, especially around women.”

He grinned wickedly and purred closer to her ears, “I don’t think I’ve heard you made a dirty comment since yulemas Lena darling.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled. They had crossed Erelia and soon would be in the Prythian. Every minute that passed called her closer and closer to her destiny. They would reach the night court by nightfall and by tomorrow afternoon, they would be on Dragonstone. Rhys said it would be better if they went north and then travelled south to Dragonstone. The silence between them was not awkward, they were used to it. enjoyed it too. dany wondered if she would ever feel relaxed as she did while she was Elena or still in Hogwarts.

Dany yawned, the mist chilled wind blasting in her face. She leaned into him further, rhys stilled as she closed her eyes and tried to forget the war and listened to his steady breath. He didn’t object, rhys only smiled and brushed her hair back, “rest a bit, I’ll wake you up soon.” Dany hummed to herself and rhys looked ahead of him and held on to her dragon.

\---------------------------

They landed by the forest by midnight, almost six days of flying and sleeping on the ground made her wish for a bed that sunk in like a marshmallow. Rhys gently whispered her name as they reached Prythian.

Somehow, the forests looked greener, the sky looked more pretty. She rubbed her eyes and whistled to the dragons. They landed swiftly and rhys helped her down. She dried herself with her fire and gently dried rhys, being extra careful not to burn him. but his face showed no fear, as if he trusted her completely. As if he knew not a single ember would burn him. she helped him start the fire as the dragons hunted for food. dany sat across him as she watched the fire burn. Prythian and the night court was beautiful. Far more beautiful than Erelia or the human lands. She wondered what the other courts looked like. She wished she could see all of them and their wonders.

Rhys played with a twig and watched her. he had lifted his glamour the moment they had flown away, the damper on his power let out, and it threatened to swipe her off her feet. the dragons returned with some meat. Rhys floated a piece of bread through his magic. though it had stopped raining, the clouds were still gray, and she asked, “won’t your people find us?”

“not here,” he said, “this area is abandoned.”

She nodded and played with the fire. Forming rings around them as she waved it to where the dragons ate.

“thought for a thought?” he asked.

“you first,” she said, waving a small ball of fire around Airavat. The dragon was chasing the fire ball as she moved it around. Nothing but giant dogs, she thought.

“I’m thinking about how I’m not ready to face this war…I’m thinking that I may be a coward, but I wish I could just return to these days we spent flying or back to Hogwarts.” So did she. These days with rhys, she cherished most. And her time in Hogwarts.

“me too,” she admitted, and she didn’t know why but she offered another truth. A truth she had been suppressing for weeks. “I’m thinking how…I just want to take my dragons and burn Hybern to ash and just end it, but I am leashing myself.”

“why?”

“wouldn’t it be easier, why even bother with control when horrible shit happens and people around me get hurt, why not just turn into the monster and wipe them all out.”

Rhys looked at her solemnly, in understanding. Still not shadow of judgement as he said, “I told you before, I have those days too…but I…focus on the light in the dark.”

She huffed a laugh, “the light….” She remembered the night when she defeated Malvin, how rhys or Dorian, no it was rhys who was standing in the dark with her. holding his hand out. _come back to me._ Her name meant light and yet she struggled every day to stay in it.

“I walked the dark path too, I’ve faced darkness,” he admitted.

“I know, you and fenrys did it before and helped me.”

“so do it again,” he offered. She looked at him, at his offer. To walk the dark path to the light. Or even remain in the darkness. The same offer he had said months ago.

“why do you do this?”

“isn’t that friends do?,” he said.

Her heart cracked, so she offered another truth. “when I….killed Malvin….he told me to make a choice. He offered me a way back home. He knew I wasn’t Daenerys. And he knew I was from another world. he offered to open the portal for me. Only he knew how to do it. but I refused. I…chose this world, all of you, and gave up any chance of seeing Jamie again.”

“he might’ve been lying,” rhys countered.

“he wasn’t, I read his mind, and I chose,” she said sadly.

“that’s what you meant when you said it wasn’t as hard a choice when you fought Malvin,” he gasped. She nodded. Rhys got up from where he sat and walked to her. he offered his hand and she got up. Without warning, he hugged her tight. “you made such a big sacrifice for all of us and didn’t even tell anyone, oh Lena, I’ll never forget this. We all owe you our lives.” She hugged him back tight. Their bodies entwined as she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She didn’t know how long they stood there, she only knew that in that moment, this is what she needed. They fit together perfect as she hugged him hard. Rhys only hugged harder. She pulled apart a while later, minutes or hours, she didn’t know.

They sat next to each other, staring at the fire and listening to the insects and snoring dragons. Dany offered another truth, somehow it had become so much easier with him. it always had. Far easier than with her Carranam. “I killed Malvin,” she whispered, “there was no other choice but to kill him.”

“I understand,” he said taking her hand in his. His callouses brushed against her soft skin and she said, “I feel….horrible. I know he killed so many innocents, Morse, Krea, Pomfrey and so many but….”

“it wasn’t your fault darling,” he said squeezing her hand.

“wasn’t it? I was the one who broke the shield,” she admitted.

“only he can be blamed for it,” he assured.

“I took a vow to do no harm and yet I killed him. took a life.”

“you did. And by killing him and joining to fight this war, you are doing no harm to the future generations,” he spoke calmly.

“what about the ones now? How am I any different than Malvin, isn’t that what he said about people dying, collateral damage,” she remembered.

“I know…”

She cut him off as she poured her heart out to him, “tell me, does war make monsters or do monsters make war? I fear this war will make me a monster.”

“then I’ll do my best to not let that happen,” he promised.

She looked at him, at the determination in his violet eyes as he promised. Promised not to let her turn dark. She smiled as he said, “we should sleep.” dany nodded as she laid on Airavat, rhys beside her and fell asleep.

\-----------------------------

The day of reckoning came, she was returning to her ancestral home today. dany woke up early and rhys lay asleep very close to her. She quickly washed herself and wore her gown that she had made for this specific day. she braided her hair and tied her dragon pin that she found from her pack. She wore a red and black gown similar to what she had seen from her show. The designs made her dress look like dragon scales.

As she returned, rhys was shirtless and was stretching his wings. She was walking on near silent feet as she neared him, but her gasp made him turn around.

Her heart had stopped.

His back. _Oh gods_.

Scars, just like her were marked on his flesh. There was an intricate tattoo on his spine, but she could see the twin lines of whips that were on her flesh. Rhys’ eyes went wide as he realized that she saw him. dany ran to him, her heart pounding against her chest as she walked behind him and touched his back. She had never noticed these scars on him. probably because he never let her see his back. he was frozen in front of her.

“rhys….how?” she asked in a broken voice, touching his bare skin. The scars looked exactly like hers, as if he had…

“it was the only way to make the pain go away….you did so much…I couldn’t put you through it again,” he admitted turning around to face her. tears fell from her face as she jumped in to hug him. rhys backed a step but hugged her back, picking her up a bit. she broke apart moments later, as she became aware of his naked body. Rhys cupped her face and wiped her tears. The sun was shining through the trees as she looked into his purple eyes. “hunt….you’re…,” she said staring into his eyes. He had taken the pain on himself and didn’t even tell her. he had the same scars as hers to remind her that she wasn’t alone. that she wouldn’t be alone ever again. Though she had two Carranam, she had other friends, and what he had done….she had no words for him.

Rhys smiled, the simple gesture making the fire in her burn brighter. Her eyes fell to his full lips and she got the sudden urge to kiss him, to kiss his lips. he was cupping her face, but he smirked and neared her just a bit. offering her the choice if she wanted him. her heart was thundering against her chest and her legs threatened to give out. dany parted her lips slightly as she leaned in just a bit closer and closer. She wondered what his lips felt like, wondered what they felt like on her lips and her neck and elsewhere.

She smiled…just a bit as she neared him. closer and closer and she closed her eyes. and….a loud roar broke them apart as Airavat walked to them and put himself between rhys and dany.

_right._

That almost happened. He fumbled for his clothes and turned the other way. Her cheeks turned red as she brushed Airavat, he was eyeing rhys as he changed into his princely attire. Dany clenched her fists as she tried to forget what had happened. She had almost _kissed_ rhys. Shaking her head, she continued to brush her dragon.

Dany rubbed her brow as she said, “anything specific I should know about Dragonstone?”

Rhys stilled and then said with his usual smirk, trying to hide what had almost happened, “I’ve never been there, just be on your guard.”

“let’s go,” she said as he finished getting ready.

She didn’t wait for his reply and climbed on Eragon’s back. She could’ve sworn the gentle giant was smiling at her. she rolled her eyes, now was not the time to think about rhys or his perfect face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

She could see the sea and mountains two hours later as they neared the territory. Rhys had pointed to where the castle and territory was. the dragons were roaring and soaring beside her as they too beheld the giant castle and the sea and mountains around them. ships were docked by the port and dany could spot many stone houses below them. There were farming lands on the western side of the castle and people were looking in awe as they flew a bit closer to the grounds. The dragons had finally returned home.

“should we scout?” she asked as she heard people screaming below them.

“no need, they must know you were coming, and night court has no enmity with Targaryens, no westerosi are allowed, and these people are just civilians.”

“we should still be prepared,” she offered. Rhys sighed but nodded. They flew around the castle as the dragons roared in joy. They scouted the castle and dany took in a deep breath. It felt so familiar.

The castle was set atop the mountain as it faced the sea. Though she knew she could see all four directions from inside the castle. The castle itself was built with stone that looked molded by dragon fire and some old sorcery. Perhaps the dragon lords modeled the castle to resemble the dragons themselves. She could see the villagers run to the castle as they beheld four great dragons that roamed the open sky. The castle had many towers and floors and keeps that made the castle fortified, she wondered if the castle had ever been attacked. Two of the highest pillars of the castle had two dragons facing each other with their wings out, as if they were guarding the third from both sides.

The entrance of the castle had a dragon above its giant door with its wings spread out facing the sea or whoever dared to enter. _a dragon has three heads, she mused to herself_. the castle looked a part of the mountain itself and though it was summer, she could see snow in the highest mountains around them. The farming lands looked ripe for harvest as they flew by and the village was full of little buildings that surrounded the entire castle. If she were to guess, the village could probably had 200-300 people and the castle was large enough to fit 2000 people easily.

The dragons roared in joy as they beheld the stone statues, even the castle seemed to come alive as the dragons spat fire into the sky, beckoning that the dragon had finally returned home. 

Even though this wasn’t her home, the castle, the mountains, the sea, it reminded her of….home and someone familiar.

Dany’s heart thundered as they flew to near the front of the castle and landed in an easy motion by the beach. Eragon was watching around him, for any traps as rhys dismounted and offered her his hand. She took his hands, surprisingly warm as she looked around. She quickly let go of his hand, any further contact with him and she would combust.

Dread coiled her gut as she remembered the blue eyed prince, but dany ignored it and looked at the magnificent castle. Her legs threatened to buckle but she took deep breaths and remembered her role. She had never seen such a beautiful place.

And the entire territory smelled so familiar… like rain and sea and mountains and cedar….like… Dorian. Dragonstone smelled like her Carranam. She smiled sadly as she remembered him, he would love this place. And she was going to miss him even more now that Dragonstone smelled like him. she wondered if it was a coincidence or fate that such things kept happening to her.

she stepped in front of eragon and knelt, touching the sand. She closed her eyes and remembered her training, the face she was to play. Sighing, Daenerys Targaryen rose and walked towards her destiny. walked closer to the main door and the great castle beyond.

She hadn’t spotted anyone, perhaps they would be waiting by the giant doors. Eragon was behind her as he too looked around in awe. She wondered why he stayed, it was probably to protect her or flee if need be. She rubbed his snout as she whispered words of comfort to the gentle giant. The three others were soaring above them, Hermes was perched on Airavat, she looked up and felt a flicker of pride for her children flying overhead.

Rhys stepped behind her as she wiped the sand off her fingers. The flight to Dragonstone had made them both wet and dirty. She looked to rhys and frowned. Dany used her powers quickly as she dried herself and rhys. Fixing her hair one last time, she asked, “how do I look?”

“perfect,” he flirted.

She looked up again, eragon had taken to the sky. “the dragons feel at home, but this doesn’t feel like a homecoming,” she mused.

“this is the first step to a better world,” he promised.

“this place smells smells like..” she paused but rhys finished, “I know, Dorian.” She wondered how he had known but then it was obvious considering he had fae sense of smell.

“I’ve never seen such a magnificent castle,” she said changing the topic.

“me either,” he replied.

Rhys and dany neared the main doors of the castle after walking through the beach, there were caves on the foot of the mountain and the beach. She wondered what its purpose was. cold wind blasted her face, but she put a shield around herself. This place was….amazing. the north wind breezed through them as the sun shone high above them, and this place had the mountains that met by the sea. the place of her dreams. It seemed as if all her dreams were coming true one by one. From the beginning of her arrival, one by one, it was all coming true. She only hoped the nightmares stayed afar. For she couldn’t live with the death of her friends.

Dany felt rhys’ shield snap in place as he walked beside her, looking at the castle. The giant doors were covered in spikes that reminded her of Eragon’s skin. Two stone skulls of dragons were beside the entrance doors as they walked the steps. Someone opened the giant doors that were as large as eragon.

Two men, humans she realized smiled broadly as they bowed to her and rhys. Dany smiled but continued to walk. They walked up the narrow stairs carved into the mountains itself, if she counted, there were probably a hundred steps to it. she felt like the Daenerys from her show as she looked proudly at her dragons and the giant castle. There was no room for fear now, and she braced herself.

Rhys was quiet beside her, but she knew his face was the same as hers. Though she wasn’t born here, this castle felt like…home. Perhaps it was the smell, his smell, but she felt relaxed and safe and…home. Even if Dorian wasn’t here, his scent was. a subtle reminder that he would always remain with her. Dany and rhys quietly walked the narrow stairs, feeling the cool wind and breathing in the scent.

Eragon landed behind her as they reached the main doors of the castle. The dragon statue looked like a smaller version of eragon, perhaps it was one of the dragons that were owned by the real Targaryens. He puffed in pride as he beheld the statues, this place was perfect for them.

With open skies and snowcapped mountains and the sea nearby, this place was indeed like home to them. The sea breeze was cold as they continued to walk up, a few birds were chirping despite the dragons around them, as if they too knew this was the home of the magnificent dragons.

When they traveled this past week, the animals and insects would quiet down around the dragons in fear and yet, the livestock of Dragonstone seemed to remember the dragons that lived here centuries ago, seemed to remember the magical creatures. Though the mountains were covered in snow, there was grass around it. this place was truly a marvel. For mountains, sea and farming land to be in one close territory, it was strategic to build a castle here. _her ancestors_ were truly geniuses.

An old man stood in front the doors as she neared the last step. A dozen or so people were standing behind huddled together, probably in fear of the dragon. eragon watched with his golden eyes as the other dragons roared around in circles. Dany took a deep breath as she walked to the old man. He looked at her in awe, at the dragon, at her eyes and then her hair, dany didn’t break his stare. A moment later, he bowed to the waist. _Showtime,_ she thought to herself.

“Welcome to Dragonstone, Daenerys of the House Targaryen,” he said.


	7. Dragonstone

“Welcome to Dragonstone, Daenerys of the House Targaryen,” he said.

Dany looked at rhys one last time and he smirked, she stepped in front of him and smiled, “thank you, lord…?”

The old man stood up, his grey eyes were warm but stern as he said, “I’m not a lord your grace, just the caretaker of this castle.” Though he looked old, he didn’t require any support and his voice was as cold as the snow-capped mountains.

The dozen others, who were huddled behind the door now walked to the old man. They were humans too, male and female. They wore simple clothes with fur lined cloaks, none like hers, made to accommodate the harsh winds of the sea and snow. They all looked as if they hailed from different parts of the lands with different shades of skin and eye colors. Dany looked each of them in the eyes, some dared to stare back, others lowered their eyes. she didn’t smile, that was part of the game she had concocted in her wicked head.

A young man dressed in simple robes bent the knee. The others looked at him and then followed. Dany’s mouth parted slightly as her heart filled with gratitude. She couldn’t play a part of a fae with them. She would have to show parts of Elena to them. Not stern and cold looks, but warmth and softness to woo them. So, she smiled as they got back up on their feet, allowing them to see her dimples as she bowed back slightly. They looked shocked at her gesture, at the princess bowing to peasants. Some looked like they were about to burst into tears.

The young man who had first bent the knee stepped forward. He smiled and said, “welcome home princess. I am Cedrick, the priest of Dragonstone.” a young girl stepped forward with a garland of red and black roses. The young man, Cedrick took the garland and walked closer to her, putting it on her neck.

Dany nodded and smiled again, “thank you for such a warm welcome.”

Cedrick beamed as he gestured the others to step forward, “these are a few main dwellers of this territory, we didn’t want to invite everyone yet.” He went on to introduce them all, “Bryer from the stables, Nathan the weapons master, Colton the fisherman, Jeyne the head cook, Ayleen the maid, Clare, Elain, Luca, Darren, Thomas, Berrick and you’ve met the caretaker, Trevor.”

She smiled again and removed the garland, the little girl stepped forward to take it from her. dany smiled at the shaking girl and looked to rhys and her dragon, “this is the prince of the night court, rhysand and my dragons Eragon, Airavat, Azula and Nefarion,” she pointed to the flying dragons. The humans stilled at rhys, he only smiled and nodded his head. Dany touched eragon as she gestured him to fly. They were safe, for now. With a thundering flap of wings, the dragon shot to the sky and united with the others. They watched in awe as the black dread joined his siblings.

Cedrick bowed to rhys and said, “welcome my prince and my queen. We have waited for 23 long years to meet you.”

“I am honored to meet you all,” she said to them. They looked to each other, wary of why she was being so nice and welcoming instead of the fiery temper of the dragons.

The old man, Trevor stepped forward as he dared to look at her again. Dany didn’t say anything as he glanced an eye at her and then at rhys and their clothes. “eyes like Lyanna, hair like Rhaegar, the dragon has returned.”

She sighed and waited but he didn’t continue. “you honor me my lord,” she said warmly.

“I’m not a lord your grace,” Trevor repeated again.

She looked to Cedrick, his eyes were gleamed with tears as she said, “no, but you’re older than me, thus deserving of respect.” The old man blinked in surprise as he smiled at her. the little girl who held her garland blurted, “they said you had raven black hair.”

Her eyes darted to the little girl as she narrowed them. Feisty little thing. Dany clamped her lips and said firmly, “what’s your name?”

“Sarah,” she mumbled.

Dany brushed her golden hair back and said to her and the others, “I did, but killing a fae warrior took that part of me, turned my hair like my father’s.”

Trevor gasped as he put his hand on his stomach, “so the tales are true.”

“indeed,” said rhys stepping close to her.

Trevor didn’t balk from rhys as he looked to her again, “I was the one who pulled you from you mother. You came squalling into the night, eyes and hair as dark as the night, and what a storm it was.”

“Daenerys Stormborn,” said elain from behind her.

“you look like your brother, Prince Drakon,” said the other old man, lord….Berrick.

“I wish I knew them,” she said.

“he had black eyes and golden brown skin like yours and hair like snow, so fierce like his father,” he continued.

“thank you,” she said again.

Trevor stilled as he smiled again, “you have the humility of your father and the kindness of your mother.”

“I wish I knew them as well,” she said nervously. It wasn’t a royal gesture, but she doubted they cared. She would play the role of the scary princess later, these people looked nothing honest.

Trevor walked closer to her as he dared to touch her hand. His hands were calloused, and she wondered what the caretaker was like in his prime. Few others around them gasped. No commoner would dare to touch a royal princess. But dany smiled to Trevor and placed her other hand on his. “I knew them, your mother and father.”

“let’s go inside and talk,” offered Nathan. She looked to rhys who nodded slightly. Trevor walked next to her, rhys on the other side as they stepped through the main doors. The courtyard was large, this was probably where the dragon and their lords landed. The open windows allowed for natural air to come in while lighting the place up.

The entire castle screamed fire and blood, with designs of dragon claws and wings. Where they walked, drapes of black and red curtains flowed because of the wind. Dragon sigils were carved into the stones as they walked into what looked like a dining hall. the doors were covered with great dragons wings as she passed them.

But the table was carved into a map, a map of Westeros, she realized. Sleeping dragons were carved into the walls and the open windows led to a beautiful view of the sea and dany could see her children fly. She touched the old table, it was almost fifty feet long and ten feet wide, this was the table where Aegon and his sisters had planned their rule. Her heart raced faster than a cheetah and sweat coated her back. But she kept a face of neutral calm as she stood at the head of the table. The dozen court members filled the room but didn’t sit down. Rhys was standing beside her, waiting for her to figure it all out.

She sat down as a servant pulled the chair for her. she nodded grimly and sat on the chair which was also carved with dragons on the sides. The others followed as she sat, filling the entire table, her chair was placed above them all, allowing her to see the table and everyone around them. Trevor placed a hand on the map table as he continued, “your grace, how did you survive all these years?”

“you first,” she ordered.

He bowed slightly as a servant filled a glass with water or wine, she didn’t know nor cared. Though she wanted to chug the pitcher of water, dany controlled. However, rhys took the cup and sniffed it and then took a sip, smirking at her. she looked back to Trevor who spoke with a heartbreaking gentleness, “you were born on Dragonstone on the harshest of storms but sent away when assassins reached here and tried to kill you. Many died trying to get you on the ship. A knight of the kingsguard, Ser William Derry saved you and reached the ship and sailed away. Your mother died on the birthing bed, father in battle, brothers slaughtered in the capital. You were to reach safely to the north, in your mothers homeland, where you would be safe and protected. We promised your mother we would keep you safe…but the ship never reached Westeros. We thought you were all dead as a terrible storm threatened to rip even the stone dragons of this castle.”

She looked around, some had tears in their eyes, some were looking behind her, into the sea as if they remembered that day, as if they could see the harsh winds and rains and deafening thunder.

Trevor continued grimly, “we…looked everywhere for you. Some believed you were dead, some believed you were alive, some believed you were lost to us forever. We never found the ship. Never found you. we mourned you. The people who had stayed here, blamed themselves…as did I, for we couldn’t keep the heir to the throne safe. I had failed your mother.” Trevor wiped a tear from his face and dany offered him her glass of water. He drank a sip and continued, “And then after 23 years, word arrived that Daenerys Targaryen was in Hogwarts. Alive and safe and had 4 dragons. And you defeated a fae warrior,” he said looking at rhys, “those who had been loyal to your family had stayed here as we were not welcome in Westeros. We were afraid for our lives, so we hid here in Dragonstone. When we heard about you, the entire castle erupted in joy. We knew you’d return home, to the place of your birth, the place of your ancestors **, the royal seat of house Targaryen**. Our hopes were not broken, princess,” he finished with a gleam in his eyes, a gleam of hope and joy.

“hopes for what?” she dared to ask.

“a better world,” said Cedrick wiping a tear, “your father…believed and dreamed that you and your brothers would be the three heads of a dragon, that you would usher a new era of peace not just for Westeros, but for the world.”

“I don’t know anyone from Westeros growing up” she breathed.

“all of us here, we are from Westeros, we served prince Rhaegar and moved to Dragonstone on his command when he moved his wife to safety.”

“how did you all survive here?”

“under the command of the kingsguard,” said Bryer of the stables. Trevor nodded to the servant who left immediately through the doors. She dared to look at rhys, he was watching the sea, infinitely bored, but amused. She wondered why he didn’t talk to her through their bond.

“what happened to ser William” asked Jeyne.

Rhys’ eyes snapped to her as he looked in worry. She had to make up a story on the spot. Dany looked to Trevor and then the others as she lied with confidence. “he died when I was eight, he thought the best way to keep me safe was to change our names and lay low. When he died, I kept moving, kept running. But after I reached Hogwarts, I knew that the time had come.”

“Ser William is dead?” she gasped.

“I’m sorry, he was a great man,” she said grimly. She hated lying to them, hated the looks on their innocent faces as she lied through her teeth. She was truly horrible, a horrible person who didn’t deserve their kindness. They quietly sobbed as the servant reentered with two men, clad in silver armor and swords strapped to their waists.

Trevor stood up as the two men, knights she realized walked behind him. one of them had grey hair and grey eyes, the other was built like a bear with black hair and eyes as tiny as a fish. she got to her feet with surprising steadiness as Trevor said, “your grace, we would like to meet the man who commanded us, who served your father and grandfather, prince Rhaegar and king Aerys.”

She looked to rhys, he shrugged slightly, he had no idea who they were either. She flared her nostrils as she looked back to Trevor. The knights bowed to her as one of them said, “an honor, my queen.” Dany parted her lips, the knight had grey hair and grey eyes, and though he looked in his mid-forties, the way he stood was like a young man.

“this is the greatest fighter you’ll ever meet from the seven kingdoms of Westeros, the lord commander of King Aerys Targaryen’s Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy,” said Trevor.

Dany gasped, ser Barristan, like GOT, the knight walked in front of Trevor and got on one knee, “your grace, I searched the entire world for you, for years, and yet here you stand. I ask your forgiveness, I was sworn to protect your family. I failed them. Allow me to join your Queensguard and I will not fail you again.”

Dany gasped, her knees buckled but she reached for the knight. Dany placed her hands on his shoulders as she made him stand up. Dany looked to Trevor and the others and then to Barristan, “you didn’t fail anyone my good knight, you protected my family and for that, thank you,” she said looking to the people in the room. Some of them smiled and others burst into tears.

Rhys put his hands in his pockets, his power flowed around him as he purred, “westerosi aren’t allowed in the night court.”

Her eyes snapped to him, but he didn’t look at her. Trevor bowed to rhys as he said, “my prince, these knights protected us for years and kept us safe, guided us when we were lost and held this castle together. We asked him to command us when king Aerys was murdered along with the royal family.”

Rhys purred in her mind, _have to be sure darling, it could be a trap. I have to maintain my reputation afterall._

 _Read their minds,_ she snapped. She had no desire to play with their feelings any more than she was. they were looking at her as if she was an enigma, and though she was nothing but a liar and a fraud and an imposter, she would give them the hope they wished for. Ser Barristan smiled as he kissed her hands.

“and you,” she asked the other knight.

He stepped forward and bowed to the waist again. “Ser Jorah of House Mormont,” said Trevor. Another character from the books. The knight smiled sadly as he said, “I was exiled to Essos, I found ser Barristan when he was searching for you. He guided me on the right path, and I returned to Dragonstone with him.”

Dany nodded and looked around, rhys was smirking and he said _all yours Lena darling, no traps, I read all their minds._

But she already knew that from looking at their faces. She took a deep breath and said, “thank you Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan for looking out for them and for your loyalty and courage.”

“thank you for coming here your grace,” said ser Jorah.

She looked to Trevor, Berrick, Jeyne and the others and smiled, “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“you’re a princess worth waiting for,” said Elain.

Dany smiled as she lowered her eyes, “what now?” she asked to no one in particular.

“you must be tired from your journey, your graces, come, let us tend to you,” said Ayleen.

Trevor clasped his hands together and beamed as he said to the servants, “prepare a bath for the prince and princess.”

Dany looked to rhys and he smirked, _enjoy it, princess._

_Meet me later?_

_Of course darling, he said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show Dragonstone was so empty, so I added many new characters who reside there. Reminder than Dragonstone is in the Night Court!


	8. Princess of Dragonstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its coronation dayyy!! I think mixing GOT and ACOWAR plot is a bit challenging but *deep breaths* I got this😂

The ladies in the room, walked with her as they left the map room. She made small talk and asked them what they did as they walked to the inner part of the castle, probably to the rooms. She didn’t know where rhys was but knew that they would treat him the same way as her. though she had bathed earlier, flying had made her smell like the sea. And she terribly missed sitting in a tub and scrubbing herself with the most exquisite scents.

The servants opened another dragon carved doors and they all walked in. dany gasped in awe at the room. It was the size of great hall of Hogwarts. A giant ornate bed lay on the right side of the room, with dragons carved on to the headboard. The bed was big enough to fit 10 people easily. There were candle chandeliers flickering through the ceiling as well as around them. A comfortable chaise was placed by the wall where the books were stacked in the bookshelf. Some weapons were stacked neatly on the other side. and across the doors, giant open windows led to the most beautiful view of the sea.

“The chamber is of the ruling Targaryen prince or princess, at one point Aegon and his sisters, Rhaenyra, Jahaerys, Aemon, and the lady of the night, Alysanne, all occupied this room over the centuries,” said Clare with her frail voice. She was an old lady and dany wondered how she even stood on her legs.

“the bath is running your grace,” said Ayleen.

Dany walked to the bed as the others waited. Rhys had winnowed her pack to the room, she took out her crown, clothes, her only two pairs as Jeyne said, “we have some clothes your grace.”

Dany cleared her throat, “uh, no that’s alright, I wore this today, I’ll wear it after my bath.”

“as you command your grace,” she bowed.

Dany raised her brow as she walked to the three women, the servants stood behind them, listening to her. she touched Jeyne’s hand, and found it surprisingly warm, “Daenerys, call me Daenerys.”

“but your grace…you’re a princess.”

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know anything about being a princess, while I’m here, in this room atleast, call me Daenerys,” she said.

They looked at each other, still in shock and fear but Jeyne smiled, “yes, Daenerys.”

She smiled warmly as they walked to the bathing chamber, it was huge, with black stones carved into every corner, there lay a tub that could fit two people. The tub was carved with black marble and steam rose from it. dany removed her clothes, not caring who watched her as she stepped into the tub.

“Princess, it’s too hot,” barked a servant.

Dany smiled as she said, “fire cannot kill a dragon.”

Jeyne loosed a breath as they walked close to her and set a tray of soaps and oils that smelled exquisite. Clara took a spot on a chair, her legs finally giving out as she said grimly, “the scars on your back my dear.”

“Malvin,” she replied as she scrubbed the dirt off her. though she had bathed in streams and in the inn they slept at, this was a proper bath. she hummed at the heat of the water as she ducked deep and wet her hair. Dany scrubbed and applied the oils to her body, it smelled like jasmine and roses.

They stood away from her as she cleaned herself, the servants had offered to bathe her, but dany laughed and denied. She didn’t want anyone washing her like she was a little girl. Though royals probably did this, she didn’t want them cowering before her. the people of Dragonstone were kind and humble and loyal. And she wouldn’t treat them as inferiors. She wondered what they would do if they learned she wasn’t actually Daenerys. But even the real princess Daenerys had black hair, could she really be her. was fenrys’ theory right? No, it couldn’t be. She was thinking too much into this. She was Elena, pretending to be the dragon princess.

Dany got up from the tub, Jeyne rushed to her and put on a simple white robe on her. they took her to the dressing table across from the tub and made her sit on it as they combed her hair. The table was carved of the same black marble as the tub. Dany looked at them, at Ayleen and Jeyne and the servants and wondered if she actually deserved it all. she would work to deserve it. to be worthy of such an honor. She looked to Jeyne who was watching Ayleen brush her hair and asked, “are you married?”

“yes, your grace,” she replied.

“Jeyne..” she said looking at her.

“yes, Daenerys,” she said. Dany smiled as she turned to Ayleen, “and you?”

“I’m only 22,” said the girl.

Dany huffed a laugh and said, “I’ve never had friends close to my age.” Ayleen stilled as she looked at her from the clouded mirror.

“royals and commoners can’t be friends,” said Jeyne.

“said who?” she barked.

“that is the rule, princess,” she replied.

Dany huffed a laugh as she fixed her hair, “I never knew the rules, so…they don’t apply to me, you are all my friends.” Ayleen bowed slightly as she grinned. Jeyne sighed and shook her head. They helped her wear her same clothes and set her hair in braids she loved to do. Jeyne placed Dorian’s dragon pin on her hair as they said, “beautiful.”

She smiled at them, Clare was watching from her chair as she said, “what is that?”

Dany looked to where she pointed, and something zoomed to her.

Hermes.

She caught the stupid owl before he crashed into the wall and brushed his fur. “this is my little buddy, Hermes,” she said to them. Hermes puffed his feathers as he looked around. Ayleen laughed and dared to touch Hermes. The owl hooted but then let her pet him. “Jeyne, could you find me something to feed him, he does love mice or rabbits,” she said brushing him and placing a kiss on his head.

Jeyne bowed as she took Ayleen and Clare and promised to return in a moment. Good, she needed some privacy. Dany walked to the bed and placed the owl on it, she took out the contents of her pack and went through them. The dagger and necklace were safely packed in a cloth. The frame of her and fenrys, of them all was neatly placed. Dany looked at drawings of her, sketches made by her ice prince and she smiled sadly. She missed him so much. She closed her eyes as she thought of his blue eyes, his raven black hair, his ice cold fingers, his soft lips and calm voice. She wished she would see him again, she had to. She needed both her Carranam with her. without them, she was lost. Though rhys was her friend, having her Carranam around, having a constant support around was good. She missed fenrys too and wondered what he was doing. He probably would stay in his wolf form till they reached Prythian. A quite sob escaped her, and she wiped her tears. Now was not the time for tears. No one could see her weak. She was the dragon princess.

Jeyne returned a while later, with Ayleen and Trevor and Cedrick. Dany thanked her for the food, and she perched Hermes by the window and put the plate of meat beside him. the dragons were on the beach, eating some fish or some wild animals. She would have to go meet them soon and find a place for them to sleep. she wished she could sleep with them, like she had these past days.

“your grace, we are ready for you,” said Trevor.

“ready for what? Where’s rhys…Prince Rhysand?”

“the prince of night has also bathed and is awaiting you in the great keep,” he replied.

Dany sighed and looked to Hermes. The owl was eating the food as if he hadn’t eaten in months. Frowning she looked to Trevor and walked to him. he held his hand out as they stepped outside the room. She walked with them through some corridors and then some stairs, dany admired the exquisite design of this place. Every part of the castle was made as a reminder of the power of the dragons. **This was truly a place of dragons and dragon lords, the seat of House Targaryen.**

Two servants opened the doors and they stepped in. rhys was standing in the front accompanied with the dozen people who had greeted her. but the hall had other humans present, they were probably the villagers who had come to see the dragon princess. The room wasn’t a room…but a throne hall. on the other side of the hall, a giant throne was carved from rock and it shined as the sun’s rays glimmered through the open windows. _Dragon glass,_ she realized.

There were three sets of stairs with three steps each to the throne and a giant three headed dragon was carved on the floor on the center of the room. The Targaryens had exquisite taste and didn’t hold back. 

wherever she went, she was reminded of the three headed dragon sigil, the castle itself was terrifying and the flying dragons added to the fear. No one would dare attack this place. she walked beside Trevor as he introduced other occupants of the house. dany smiled as she greeted them.

“what are we doing here?” she asked as they neared the first set of stairs. Ser jorah and Barristan walked beside her, flanking her, like Dorian and fenrys once did. 

She ignored the tinge of hurt as Trevor smiled, “we are here so you can take your rightful place,” he pointed to the throne.

Dany stilled as she eyed the beautiful throne carved from dragon glass. She looked to rhys, but the prince of darkness stood there, unmoving.

Cedrick walked close to her as he said in a loud voice, “take your rightful place on the dragon throne and become the ruling princess of Dragonstone.” A coronation, she realized. They had dragged her here to be crowned a princess. She wanted to scream that she was nothing, a nobody.

But dany sighed, she was not nothing. she had never been nothing.

she had defeated Malvin, had acquired dragons and was a human emissary. She wasn’t nothing. though a part of her felt worthless, she had never been nothing. from the moment she had been sorted into two houses, she had become something, someone else. No longer would she be afraid, she would now become someone they all feared. Blood of the dragon, she thought.

The throne room was full of servants and commoners from the village and they all looked at her with love and patience. As if they had been waiting for her for years. As if their prayers had finally been answered.

She looked to the beautiful dragon glass throne and whispered, “do I deserve it?”

“your grace…why?” asked Cedrick aghast.

“I’ve done nothing to sit on that throne,” she said, her words barely a whisper. Some gasped and others looked in concern.

“Your father and mother were kind to us, he let us stay here and protected us, this is your throne, by blood and right, this is all yours,” said Clare from where she stood, holding on to Ayleen. The young girl’s eyes were gleamed with tears and dany looked to Cedrick, “I am not my father.”

“we know,” said Jeyne, “you’re better.”

“The throne was empty for years and you were fine, what will I do by sitting there,” she countered.

Ser Barristan stated, “you will protect them, keep them safe and rule us all.”

“I don’t want a kingdom,” she blurted. Rhys stilled and raised a brow.

Trevor took her hand in his as he said firmly, “we want to serve the last dragon, let us repay the favor to your mother. To your father.”

“I don’t know anything about ruling,” she cringed.

“we believe in you,” said Cedrick.

Dany didn’t stop the tears that filled her eyes as she said with a cracking voice, “on one condition.”

Trevor look to Cedrick as he said, “yes, your grace?”

“you won’t treat me like I’m some… god, but we will live in peace and harmony and prosper together, as one people. United as one, not divided under hierarchies.” Trevor’s eyes went wide, and two thick tears fell on his face. She dared to look at rhys who was smiling with pride. Ayleen held on to Clare who also crying. She looked around and they were all sobbing and wiping their faces.

“you’re our queen,” said ser jorah proudly.

Dany smiled as she looked to the two knights, and spoke loudly for all of them to hear, “that throne might be mine, but Dragonstone is ours, together we shall live, not as inferiors but as equals, as productive citizens of Dragonstone and the Night Court.”

“we aren’t royalty, your grace,” said Bryer.

Dany smirked as she looked to the stable boy and then to the other commoners, “I never received a formal education….so the rules don’t apply to me, I don’t care, you all stay here with me, or I won’t sit on the throne.”

“NO,” barked Trevor. Dany bit her lip as she refrained from laughing. Rhys purred into her mind, _well done darling._

_Really?_

_Yes, fireheart, these people have waited for you for two decades. They remind me of Velaris._

_Do I deserve this?_

_Yes, and more._ He flirted. Dany smirked at rhys who waited by the third set of stairs, closest to the throne. Trevor held his hand out as he gestured her to climb the stairs and sit on the throne, the throne of _her ancestors_. Cedrick walked first, the young girl, Sarah was holding a pillow and placed on top was her throne. Ayleen must have taken it when they were leaving. She looked to her, the girl only smiled innocently.

Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan stood behind her as she looked at the throne. Looked at what it meant. No longer would she be a princess in name, but an actual princess. She waited for the fear to kick in, but it didn’t come. Weeks of anticipating had prepared her. the only thing that actually scared her was ruling. She wasn’t a ruler, she was a healer. Where was fenrys when she needed him? dany didn’t know anything about ruling. Trevor coughed and she looked to him. he was waiting, they were all waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Daenerys Targaryen stepped on the stairs and walked closer to the throne that called to her, that sang to her. rhys stood in his spot, smirking as always. Dany walked with her head high, the two knights flanking her. as she reached the throne, dany turned to her people.

Cedrick took the crown from Sarah as he said loudly, **“By the seven gods of the faith, the old gods and the new, I now proclaim, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, first of her name, the Ruling Princess of Dragonstone**.” He placed the crown atop her head with gentleness. Visenya’s crown fit perfectly on her head as it had when Dorian’s father placed it on her head. When his father had placed it, she thought of it as a burden, and yet, this coronation seemed welcoming, like she was born for this. The entire court quieted as they knelt before her.

Dany didn’t stop the tears that followed through her face, she said in an unfaltering voice. “I, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, swear upon my soul to guard, nurture, and honor Dragonstone and its people, from this day…until the end of my days.”

The light poured from the windows and sparked the ruby on her head. The ray of sun felt like a blessing of Mala herself. The lady of light.

Jorah and Barristan stood on the foot of her throne as loyal knights. Smiling to them all, dany sat on the throne. Allowed the weight of the crown, of the throne, of the people to nestle in her bones. And when she looked up, the princess burned as bright as a star.


	9. Meetings and Greetings

The two knights didn’t leave her side as people from the village bowed to the new princess and offered gifts. Dany welcomed them warmly and talked to them all. Rhys was standing beside Trevor and other members of the castle on the second set of stairs, talking about something.

An hour later, she got up from the throne, and Trevor offered a tour of the territory and the castle. She walked next to rhys as jorah and Barristan flanked them, Trevor walked in front of them with Cedrick as they walked around the entire castle.

They walked through the multiple room towers called **the stone drum tower and the sea dragon tower**. Her room was in the sea dragon tower, which was the center of the castle, made to protect its ruler from all sides. Trevor mentioned that rumbling and booming could be heard during storms. The kitchens were as large as the throne room, with dragons laying on their bellies, she could’ve sworn smoke and heat vented through the stone dragon’s nostrils. The weapons tower was carved with flying dragons and held all sorts of weapons. Trevor explained that Lord Nathan insisted everyone on Dragonstone be trained in combat. There was a smooth stone staircase that led to the dungeons beneath the castle, beneath the mountain itself. Stone Drum Tower was shaped like a dragon gazing serenely out across the sea. There was also a small sept in the stone drum tower. The maester's chambers were located high atop the tower, below the rookery. The Windwyrm was a watch tower shaped like a dragon which seems to scream defiance.

They walked to all the towers and defense systems, moats and dams, the courtyard, the stables and all the watchtowers. Though there were rooms in all the small towers, on the Sea Dragon Tower had apartment rooms for the royal house. She had never seen a castle from the inside, Hogwarts was more of boarding school than castle, the only castle she had seen was the one in London, and now…this was hers.

Dragonstone had natural defense system, the castle was built atop a mountain and by the sea. Anyone who dared to attack would suffer the harsh winds of the sea and the ruthless mountains. Even though the harsh winds were cold, the castle provided natural warmth, she wondered If the dragon lords were indeed sorcerers. The main keep of the castle was the throne room, Trevor explained. 

In the centuries that the Targaryens had built this castle, it had never been attacked nor had it been penetrated. The stone castle thrummed in recognition as they walked around the castle and then to the courtyard. Dany tried her best to remember everything but knew she would need a map. The west side of the castle had open balconies where one could watch the sea or the now flying dragons. They had entered from the main doors which had led to the courtyard and the narrow staircases.

The east side of the castle was carved into open landing areas where the dragons could rest, and dragon riders could mount their dragons. Dany whistled to her dragons as they neared the west side. the winds were harsh atop the mountain and she feared she would be thrown back by it. Trevor was speaking on top of his lungs as he explained the purpose of such open areas, **“Dragons** **thrive best here on Dragonstone** ,” he yelled.

She looked to rhys and flared her nostrils.

_Yes fireheart?_

_Stop baiting them, use your powers, the poor guy is going to lose his voice._

_So? You create a shield, he mused._

_No, I don’t want to release my power yet._

Rhys rolled his eyes as he snapped a shield in place. The winds stopped roaring around them and the people with her looked to rhys in fear and gratitude. The prince of darkness bowed slightly as Trevor said, “the dragons can sleep here, and it’s easy to ride them from here.”

Eragon landed first, even the mountain shook at the gentle giant. Dany smiled at her child and walked towards him. Eragon was watching the people behind her. the three others landed swiftly as they encircled her. Cedrick gasped but rhys purred, “don’t worry, your princess is safe.”

“of course, your grace,” he replied. They licked her hand as she whispered, “go eat, I’ll find you babies later.” The dragons slumped down and closed their eyes. they must be tired from all the flying she thought.

“is there a forest nearby?” she asked. Dany didn’t want her dragons to feed on the livestock. Or the people of Dragonstone.

“Yes, your grace, the dragon lords built this castle keeping the people and the dragons in mind,” said Trevor.

“Good,” she mumbled. Atleast she wouldn’t have to worry about her children starving.

It was almost midafternoon as they continued to walk beyond the castle. The people talked to her with respect but weren’t afraid of her. her speech in the keep, in the throne room had eased their fears. And she wasn’t here to scare them, she was only here to symbolize her lineage. To accept her claim and prove to others that she was truly the dragon princess. They walked to the village, to the farms and even the little sea port, men, women and children all bowed to her and dany greeted them with an open heart.

“How are you faring?” she asked a couple of farmers. “very well your grace, the harvest will be ripe in a moon,” replied a young man with beautiful golden skin. “if you or any others have any problem, come straight to me,” she ordered. “your grace, you are too kind,” he said. They looked at her in gratitude as they continued to walk. She offered them the same response, to come to her if anything was wrong.

She wasn’t born into royalty, but she would do what she could to make the world a better place. She never asked for a throne or a rule, but she would become worthy of it. she would listen to them all and treat them as equals. They had made her a princess and she would be worthy of it. worthy of the honor and the respect. She would fight for a better world.

\--------------------------------------

Dany stood on the balcony on the west side of the castle. The sun was setting into the vast horizon of the bright blue sea as she watched her children fly. Hermes was dozing off in her room and she had wanted to be alone. though they looked wary, they had left her as she watched the dragons.

Dany knew the court was sulking in the corner and knew they would run to her if she needed something. Azula roasted a fish she caught from the sea, burning it instantly with her blue flame, but Nefarion sped in and ate the fish. The dragon growled as they chased each other. Dany smiled as she watched them play. She didn’t even realize when he came and stood beside her. dany smirked as she said, “they’re growing.”

“in a few months, they’ll be the size of eragon,” rhys mused.

“they like it here,” she said.

“do you?” he asked curiously.

“yes, the people are nothing but kind and humble,” she said.

“I know, they seem afraid of me, but after seeing you talk to me, I think they can stand to even look at me,” he laughed.

“aww, poor scary prince,” dany jested.

Rhys put his hand next to her, as he looked into the setting sun, “It was quite interesting what you said in the throne room.”

“why?”

“A Targaryen wouldn’t say such things,” he said.

“I’m not a Targaryen, they know I wasn’t raised like royalty, so I won’t show fire and blood unnecessarily.” They watched as eragon flapped his wings, shoving Azula to the side. “do you think they’ll think I’m weak?” she asked a while later.

“no, not the ones here, I read all their minds, they…love you,” he huffed, “but…when we go to Illyria, you will have to be careful.”

“hmm,” she said. “what were you discussing with Trevor and Cedrick?”

Rhys winked and said, “you’ll have to wait and see princess.”

She rolled her eyes and looked to him, the wind was ruffling his soft hair. “why didn’t you say anything to me?”

“I wanted you to figure it all out,” he admitted, “and if I saw you doing something odd, I would’ve stepped in to guide you.”

“I don’t know anything about being a ruling princess,” she groaned.

“then its good you have friends who are raised in court,” he mused, “you weren’t raised in court, but you know the basics Elena, you want to do good.”

“is that enough?”

“no, but it’s a start, especially for a smaller territory, say tomorrow you rule more lands, then along with kindness you must rule with a stern hand.”

“that I know,” she barked, “from..”

“from movies and tv and books,” he finished, “you are one sly minx fireheart, don’t think I haven’t forgotten.”

Dany smirked as she said, “I’m sure… husband.”

His eyes widened in shock as she burst out laughing. “demon,” he barked rubbing his forehead. Baiting him had become her new pastime over the days. She turned to walk back into the castle, but rhys grabbed her hand, “no, stay.”

“why?” she asked looking at where he held her tightly and then his eyes, they were filled with anticipation of something.

“trust me,” he said. She rolled her eyes and he let go of her hand. Dany stood next to him as the sky turned from orange and purple to dark blue and black. They stood by the balcony and talked about the castle, about the people and the dragons that now rested on the eastern side of the castle.

“do you think they doubt I’m a real Targaryen?” she asked looking up at the moonless night sky.

“no, the dragons and the hair and your clever story is the last nail for them to believe in,” he said looking at her.

“I hate lying to them,” she groaned.

“I know fireheart, but this is the only way,” he assured. Only way. She knew he was right but wondered if there was truly no other way than lying to them. “think of it this way, you’re lying to them, but it isn’t doing any harm.”

Dany nodded. She would have to start accepting this new reality, she would have to accept she was a princess. Suppressing and deflecting it wouldn’t do any good. “I can’t believe there aren’t any Targaryens left.”

“I see one in front of me,” he mused.

“no, I mean….why didn’t they just dilute their blood instead of centuries of incest, that wouldve given them more advantage as they wouldn’t die out and… if anyone had silver hair and purple eyes, wouldn’t they pass as Targaryens?” she asked. 

“so curious darling. well, they married brother to sister to keep the bloodline pure, so no one else could claim their dragons….and there have been many silver haired humans with purple eyes…but the dragons separated all Targaryens from regular people, for they were **the blood of Valyria. And like their dragons, the Targaryens answered to neither gods nor men** ,” he said rubbing his perfectly sculpted jaw.

“so if I didn’t have dragons, they would’ve doubted my name?”

“perhaps”

“then I’m glad I killed Malvin… it seems as if my dreams are coming true one by one,” she said softly.

“hmm.”

“diluting blood has nothing to do with the control of dragons, all they had to do was prove that they were like the dragons and their loyalty can be won,” she mused.

Rhys flicked her nose and looked into the dark sea, “ahh but not everyone is a clever thing like you darling.”

“did you know any silver haired and purple eyed people?”

“I’ve met people with silver hair, fae only, but rarely anyone with purple eyes, my father has the eyes,” he remembered.

“yeah...but he is part Targaryen,” she replied, “like you.”

“I suppose,” he mused.

Dany raised her brow and joked, “so that would actually make you my cousin.”

Rhys’ eyes widened in shock as he shook his head and smirked, “wicked cruel thing.”

“Raf mentioned this months ago,” she remembered, “he also asked me if you had asked me to marry you since marrying in family was a common Targaryen custom.” Rhys’ face was nothing but shock and horror as he turned red. It was hilarious to see the most powerful fae alive fumble for words. So she baited him even more, “you know…now that I think of it….any offspring of ours would pass as a true Targaryen.”

He blinked like an owl as he thought of something to say, she could see him swallow hard as he mumbled, “what...I…erm…we….”

dany covered her mouth but looking a red faced rhys made her forget any self-control as her eyes lit up and she burst out laughing. She clenched her abdomen as pure joy escaped her mouth. She hadn’t laughed and giggled like this for months. And to see a 300 year old man fumble for words was priceless.

Rhys rubbed his brow as he prayed, “god’s help me.”

She grinned wickedly, still clenching her abdomen as it was hurting from laughing so much and joked, “the gods have left you to me, hunt.”

Rhys shook his head, trying to muster his regular arrogance and coldness. Dany brushed his shoulder, flicking off some lint as she said, “I’ll see you tomorrow _hunter_.”

“wait,” he said grabbing her arm again.

“why?” she asked flustered.

“look behind you fireheart,” he said with a heartbreaking softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired from that one scene in Season 7 of GOT when Jon and Dany are standing by the stairs of Dragonstone and she watches her dragons fly :)  
> Also, I'm loving a flustered rhys because usually he's the one who makes women blush, but watching him fumble is pretty hilarious.


	10. The Light

Dany turned around to see what he was saying, the castle was dark, she wondered why no one had burned the candles. She couldn’t see anything in the dark, not the stone castle, not the doors, nor her sleeping dragons. The winds from the sea were covered due to the shield around them and dany wondered what rhys was talking about. He neared her, his warmth was inviting as he whispered close to her ears and purred, “there.” He pointed to the top of the castle, near the courtyard. She still couldn’t see anything, dany narrowed her eyes, cursing that she didn’t possess fae eyesight…and then she saw it.

A ball of fire was released into the air first and then another one followed, and another and another. Suddenly the entire courtyard was filled with the balls of fire, lanterns she realized. They were being released into the dark sky, hundreds of lanterns were floating to the sky and by the sea. The castle was illuminated by the flying lanterns and dany spotted her dragons looking up with the same wonder as her. her eyes were wide and mouth open as she beheld the sight. Dany gasped for air as she took a step back and bumped into rhys’ hard body. He didn’t move an inch, dany stepped to the side, holding on to the stone rail as the lanterns flew above them.

“why?” she dared to ask, still holding on to the rails or she would sink to the ground in shock.

“the people want to celebrate the return of their beloved princess,” he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She didn’t stop herself, didn’t control herself as her lips trembled, as her eyes filled with tears as she realized that this was for her. never in her life had she been treated this way. Never by strangers.

She would live up to it, live to the honor and respect they had shown her all day. she turned to rhys, his face was a mix of understanding and awe as he wiped a tear off her face. dany looked at him, at his violet eyes and rhys took something out, from his pocket realm.

A lantern.

She gasped as he smirked, she touched the lantern from one side as rhys held the other, together they raised their hands above their heads and released it. she looked away first, away from his face as she watched the lantern fly to join the others. Dany was aware rhys was still staring at her, staring with the same longing expression she had seen him make many times in Hogwarts. She smiled, tears still gleamed her eyes as she watched the flying lanterns float to the sky. “they still have hope,” she said amazed.

“Hope for a better world,” answered rhys.

She wiped her face and looked to rhys, a better world, he said. a world where humans and fae could live together, a world where people prospered despite their status, a world where humans weren’t sidelined. A world that was full of wonder and filled with knowledge and art and love and music. She saw it, crystal clear in his violet eyes, the same dream as hers. She smiled softly as she took his hands in hers and squeezed them. **Together. To whatever end**. She would do this. For a better world. those blessed with power should try to make the world better. And she would. She would try to make the world better than she had found it. she would do it for James, for fenrys, for Dorian. For Krea and Thea. For them. For rhys. For herself. For her future. For any future offspring. Standing there under the twinkling stars, she realized, **she was Daenerys Targaryen, and she would rattle the stars.** She wouldn’t be afraid **.**

Dany looked into his violet eyes, they mirrored hers, with hope and love as she whispered and sang, remembering a song from a movie, “Now I’m here… blinking in the starlight, now I’m here…suddenly I see, standing here….it’s all so clear, I’m where I’m meant to be, and at last…I see the light and it’s like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light…and it’s like the sky is new.” She knew what she had to do. Knew her purpose. Knew why she was brought here. to make the world a better place.

Rhys gasped as he squeezed her hands tight, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. She had sung for him. she hadn’t sang for anyone in a year, never for anyone other than James. She had played songs on the piano and sung the lyrics, but those were for her, for her mourning heart, but this…she had sung for him. for her friend. Rhys smiled as he whispered, “fireheart.”

Dany looked at him, didn’t shy away from his gaze that threatened to strip her bare as she said, “I see the light….how can I give up when these people have held on to hope for 23 years.”

Rhys nodded and smiled, “that’s my girl.”

Dany bit her lip as she watched him smile, she became all too aware of their joined hands, at his warmth, at his power, the night was rippling around him. She smiled a bit and looked at his beautiful face, at his soft short hair, at his pointed ears, his sharp cheekbones and long nose. At his beautiful violet eyes and sensuous lips and his chest, swirls of tattoos were hidden but she remembered what they looked like.

“I love it when you look at me like that,” he said.

“like what?”

“like you aren’t afraid of me,” he explained.

She smiled again, without restraint, rhys took a deep breath as he looked at her eyes and then her lips. Just this morning she had come close to kissing him and the sudden urge came gushing back in. dany sighed and stared into his violet eyes, the lanterns were illuminating his beautiful features, his sharp cheekbones and perfectly groomed eyebrows, he brushed a stray hair behind her ear, his warm fingers lighting her soul like a candle. He looked at her and smiled again, like he saw all of her and wasn’t afraid, wasn’t afraid of her dark side.

They stood there, hands tangled within each other as dany leaned closer. His breath hitched, at the gesture and he leaned in too and then….someone yelled, “Your graces, there you are.”

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting go of his hands as Trevor and few others neared them. She doubted they saw what was happening, but Ayleen was smirking like a cat. Dany narrowed her eyes as she tried to control her blush.

“princess, did you like this,” Cedrick asked, trying to catch his breath.

She walked towards them and held his hand, “more than anything. thank you lord Cedrick.” Trevor took her hand as they walked back to the castle. She turned her head to see where rhys was, but he had winnowed away. A small part of her wished he joined her, but whatever had happened between them…she knew he needed space. A part of her felt ashamed and guilty, Dorian was her Carranam and her lover and yet…here she was, wanting to kiss rhys. She wondered if he even wanted to kiss her after everything he had been through. Wondered if indeed she could want him and not be a wench. She was truly horrible, for wanting more than one male in her life. but the heart wants what it wants. Though she loved her Carranam, rhys was…different. Like her, in so many ways.

Dany shook her head, clearing her thoughts as they walked to the courtyard. The people of Dragonstone cheered for her as she walked and greeted them. She would protect them and honor them and cherish them. She would be worthy of it. even if she was a horrible person for lying and wanting rhys _and_ Dorian, she wouldn’t fail them.

Dany smiled warmly at the people, they were smiling with tears as music played. Some were even dancing, as if they had waited 23 years to dance. She watched them dance and sing and laugh as she stood by Ayleen and Trevor and Cedrick. The lanterns were floating above the sea as the servants ignited candles around them and the castle, illuminating the beautiful stone castle. She ate with the people, commoners and castle residents alike, talked and laughed and ate with the people who had been waiting for hope for so long. Though she missed the presence of her Carranams and rhys, she felt cherished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally inspired by the movie Tangled. what can I say, I do love slow burns with fluff and love triangles 😂😂 what do y'all think? :)


	11. Ruling

Dany left with a few women, Jeyne and Ayleen and elain and other servants and went to her room in the Sea Dragon Tower late at night. The girls were giggling as Jeyne walked beside her and shook her head at the silliness of the girls. Dany clamped her lips as she remembered what a wonderful day she had. They helped her undress and helped her wear a simple nightgown in the bathing camber. Dany sat on the bed as she watched Hermes sleep. Jeyne had gotten some warm milk for her as she sat on a chair. Dany shook her head and patted the bed. Jeyne looked at Ayleen but smiled warmly. Ayleen sat on the other side of her bed and elain took a spot next to her, by the headboard. Dany sipped the warm milk and let out a soft moan.

Jeyne asked, “how did you like the lanterns?”

“amazing,” she replied sipping the milk, “who’s idea was it?”

“all of us, prince rhysand helped us when we informed him,” said elain. Dany raised a brow, the sly bat, that’s what they were discussing in the throne room. She wondered where he had winnowed to.

Ayleen was watching her with a knowing smirk as she said, “the prince is rather handsome.”

“Ayleen!,” barked Jeyne in shock.

“what, it’s true, isn’t it princess?” she looked to her.

Dany bit her lip as she mused, “I suppose.” Rhys wasn’t just handsome, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was devastatingly beautiful and breathtaking.

“even you think he’s handsome, Jeyne,” blurted Ayleen.

Dany opened her mouth as she said, “whatever will your husband think Jeyne.”

Jeyne crossed her arms and mused, “nothing, they all know the fae prince is the most powerful fae, perhaps most powerful being alive.”

“then you should marry him,” blurted Ayleen to dany. little minx, she had seen them by the balcony, had seen the look they shared.

“AYLEEN!,” yelled Jeyne.

Dany rolled her eyes and shook her head, “that’s alright, he’s my friend, Jeyne.”

“friend can change to husband,” mused elain.

Dany laughed and shook her head, “he is High- Fae.”

“Alysanne Targaryen was human while the high lord of the night court was fae,” corrected elain. And though rhys’ ancestor had married a Targaryen for power, he hadn’t given up his immortality for her. she knew if rhys’ mate had been a human, he wouldve given up his immortality for her. without a second thought. but she wasn’t his mate. They were just friends. friends who were possibly attracted to each other. Again, her gut cringed as she remembered her Carranam.

“You are a Targaryen, he is part Targaryen, more than allies or friends, he is your family,” elain offered.

When she didn’t respond, Ayleen crooned, “alliances are best made with marriages.” Daenerys barked a laugh, just earlier she teased rhys with marriage and here were these women telling her to marry rhys. But even if her heart was treacherous, she had nothing to offer rhys. No army, no kingdom, no titles, and no lands, she had nothing except her power and her mind. And rhysand was the most powerful male in the world, and she was a human. A human whose lover was the prince of ice. Not rhys. Dorian. rhys was just….seducing her, nothing more.

“come,” barked Jeyne, “let the princess rest,” she said to them all.

dany bid them goodnight as they left. She knew guards stood outside her door but dany pulled the covers and rested her head on the pillow. She took a deep breath and smelled the cedar and snow and sea and rain….the scent of Dorian. She wondered what he was doing. Wondered what he would think about her wandering thoughts of rhys and his lips. Groaning loudly, dany pulled the covers over her and drifted to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

She sat in the chamber of the painted table as she ate her breakfast. Ser jorah and Barristan sat on the chairs to her left and right as they ate smoked fish and bread. She had to insist and order them to sit next to her and eat. Jorah had said that honor compelled them to eat after their king or queen, but dany smiled as she made them sit next to her, like her equals, as her friends.

Jeyne had sewed a beautiful black dress which was lined with fur and had a red cape on one side and was connected with her dragon pin and a chain. She styled her hair in three sets of braids. Though she didn’t feel cold, dany had chosen not to use her powers, instead she was diving deep into it, day by day.

“so… what are we doing today,” she asked watching the two knights eat. She had finished her breakfast and waited for them to finish.

“some people want to meet you, your grace,” said ser Barristan as he finished his fish.

“who?”

“just some castle members,” he replied.

“is this what you do every day?” she huffed.

“yes princess, along with sparring,” beamed Barristan.

“I haven’t sparred in weeks,” she remembered and opened and closed her fists.

“but you’re a princess,” said Trevor aghast from a few seats of the table.

“I didn’t defeat Malvin with my good looks,” she mused, “I may be a princess, but I also trained in weapons.” Jorah lowered his face as he tried to hide his smile.

“Like visenya, comfortable in silk and ringmail,” mused Trevor.

“I want to see my dragons before I meet anyone,” she said to no one in particular.

The two knights bowed their heads. Just in a few weeks, so much had changed. Here she was ordering people around when only a few months ago, she was a college student sleeping with her Carranam.

As they finished eating, dany stood from her chair, the other three followed suit as she walked to the eastern side of the castle. The members of the castle bowed their heads as she walked passed them and dany greeted them and asked how they were doing. Most of them were back to their work as it took a great effort to run a castle.

Dany only wondered what they all did. The dragons were stretching their wings as she walked past the western doors. Airavat growled first but then recognized her and ran towards her. dany laughed as the dragon licked her hand and she brushed his scales. Bryer from the stables walked behind her with another scrawny boy and Airavat growled. The stable boys stilled, and she turned to see why, he had gotten them meat. Barristan watched with worry as the dragon threatened to roast them. “what is that?” she asked.

“yak, your grace,” Bryer replied.

Dany pushed Airavat’s nose behind as she tried to speak over the dragon growling, “they don’t like yak or boar or beef.”

“find the dragons some lamb,” ordered Trevor.

Bryer ordered the boy to take away the meat and fetch some lamb immediately. Airavat instantly stopped growling as the meat went away. He licked her hands as Azula walked beside her brother. Dany brushed their snouts and mused, “you love it here don’t you?”

Trevor coughed and said, “dragons always thrived in Dragonstone.”

“Is there a reason why?” she asked curiously. Though her dragons had been happy in Hogwarts, they seemed joyful here, as if there was no holding them back.

Bryer rubbed his jaw, his beard was flowing as the winds blasted through, “the free air, the sea and the mountains, the volcanic mountains provide natural warmth, princess.” Dany nodded as Azula watched Bryer, as if she understood every word. The dragon huffed, smoke and heat vented from her nostrils as she walked to the other dragon. Eragon laid his head on the soft grass and dany brushed her gentle giant’s nose. she backed away as Eragon got up and roared, awakening even those who were still sleeping in the castle. He took to the skies, Airavat looked to dany and she smiled, the three others unfurled their wings, and flew up. The sun’s rays illuminated Azula’s golden wings and Airavat’s iridescent scales. She watched her children fly around the castle in circles, chasing each other and feeling the morning wind.

Dany looked to her companions, Bryer watched in fear but Jorah and Barristan had awe in their eyes. Trevor watched with amusement. Dany walked back to them and smirked, “beautiful aren’t they?”

“Gorgeous beasts,” mused Trevor.

Dany stopped smiling and raised a brow, “they’re not beasts, not to me. They’re my children.”

“apologies, your grace,” he said with a hint of fear.

Dany frowned as they walked back into the castle, “why do you apologize?”

“I…don’t want to be punished,” he whispered.

“Lord Trevor, why would I punish someone for speaking what they think,” she said astonished.

“I…Targaryens have fiery tempers,” he said.

“to my enemies, you have done nothing wrong to fear me,” she replied, “I thought you’d know me by now.”

“I do, but…” he didn’t continue. Dany laughed a bit as he touched his arm, “I’m only baiting you, always speak your mind, all of you,” she said looking at each of them in the eye.

Ser Barristan smiled with pride as he said, “shall we?”

Dany nodded as she looped her arm through the knights hand. For a moment, she thought he was going to faint, but the knight puffed his chest and escorted her. Ser Jorah walked beside her with Trevor as they discussed the upcoming festival. Bryer had returned to the stables.

“how many people on Dragonstone?” she asked a while later as they walked to the keep.

“about 235, your grace, but I expect the number to increase,” Barristan replied.

“all commoners?”

“yes, my princess.”

“any shortage of food?”

“no,” said jorah, “the farmers and sailors provide enough for everyone to feed.”

“good,” she said. The last thing she wanted was for people to starve while she enjoyed the luxuries. Dany let go of Ser Barristan as they entered the main doors of the throne room. Ser Barristan stood next to jorah, flanking her as the servants opened the door. Dany clenched her fists and remembered how to walk like royalty. She had known enough from watching fenrys and Dorian, dany straightened her spine and lifted her head and slowly waltzed into the throne room. The hall was full, more than she expected. But the people bowed to her as she walked and sat upon the throne of the dragon lords. Ser jorah and ser Barristan stood a few steps in front of her, with their hands on their swords, ready to defend her if need be. Trevor bowed to her as he gestured for the first petitioner to step forward.

It was the same as always, she felt him as rhys winnowed into the throne room, on the second set of stairs and fixed the lapels of his black jacket. The hall erupted in murmur as he smirked and bowed slightly, “princess.”

“I didn’t see you at breakfast, prince rhysand,” dany said confidently.

“I had matters to attend in Cesere,” he smirked walking close to Trevor.

She frowned at him, but Trevor explained, “Cesere is a city by the west, your grace.” Dany nodded and the first petitioners stepped forward.

_Danica and Isra had news, he said in her mind._

_About our plan?_

_No, the priestesses wanted a word._

_Why?_

_Nothing serious darling, just wanted to know if they were safe in Cesere._

_Ohh._

“Elrond, right? And Jessica?” she said to the male and female standing on the third set on stairs. Their eyes lit up in surprise, that she had remembered their names from yesterday. They bowed to the waist and he said, “yes, your grace.”

“what can I do for you?” she asked placing a hand on the handle of the throne.

The man placed a hand on his stomach, a gesture of gratitude as he said, “trade has been halted as word spread that war is imminent, me and the other sailors wanted some advice.”

Dany looked to rhys and he smirked with his usual arrogance, “trade shouldn’t be halted Elrond, but I will look into it with the night court sailors and traders, expect ravens soon.” The way he spoke, with the casual grace, dany wondered how long it took him to master it. she wondered if she could ever master that grace, the preternatural stillness and the arrogance.

_You already have Lena darling._

_Snoop, get out of my head._

She heard his chuckle and dany smirked, “anything else?”

“no your grace, thank you and thank you my prince,” said Elrond, bowing to them again.

A few members of the castle stepped forward and bowed. Elain, Darren, Thomas, Berrick, Luca looked at the knights and then at her. Dany smiled as she waited for them to continue. “we are moving out of the castle, your grace,” said Elain.

“why?” she barked.

“the castle is for the princess, you are here, so we should leave,” insisted Luca.

“this castle is as much yours as it is mine,” she remined them all.

“but your grace…,” continued Luca.

Dany clenched her jaw and fists as she said loudly, so even the servants at the door heard her, “you have been here for decades, I will not allow you to leave this castle, this home.”

“but this castle is the seat of the dragon lords,” said Darren.

“I know, Darren” she ordered, “but I am one and this castle is large enough to fit us all. You will stay here as this is our home, Dragonstone castle needs more people, the halls are far too empty for my liking. And luckily, I enjoy all your company, so my decision is final.” Elain wiped a tear off her face and the rest looked at her with awe and love and gratitude. Dany looked to rhys, he instantly let her in his mind as she confirmed her thoughts. Rhys only smiled and nodded. Dany spoke loud and clear, “Maester.” The old man, Maester Pylos stepped in front of the throne and her and bowed to the waist.

“this place has become a refuge for you all here, for many years, and now… it is my home, send a raven to Hogwarts, to the elves, to Thea, and ask her to come to Dragonstone, if she wishes.”

“may I ask why, your grace?” the Maester frowned.

“I promised to keep them safe, I promised to provide them a place they could call home, a place where they would be treated with respect and kindness. They promised to follow me, wherever I settled, the elves of Hogwarts offered me their friendship when I was there, I ask you all if you could offer them work and shelter here,” she said.

“your wish is our command, your grace,” prayed Trevor.

“no, lord Trevor, I make no demands, only a request.”

“for the elves who kept our princess safe, we would be honored, my princess,” promised Trevor.

The Maester put a hand on his heart as he said, “we swear it your grace, the elves will be welcome to stay in the castle.” She smiled to him and then at rhys. He nodded as if he too remembered the promise she had made months ago to Thea and Krea. Though Krea was gone…she would keep her promise and keep them safe. She didn’t let herself remember the two elves, for she knew she would crumble on the ground. And she was a princess. Princesses didn’t cower. The Maester almost hopped out of the throne room as Trevor said, “it’s time for lunch, your grace.”

“any other requests?” she asked to the audience. They shook their heads and bowed. Dany got up from the throne as they walked out to the dining hall. the camber of the painted table was a dining hall of sorts, but majority of the time, the people of Dragonstone ate in the royal dining hall. Jorah and Barristan walked behind her, rhys with Trevor as she walked down the stairs. Dany halted and looked around, “aren’t they coming Ser Barristan?”

“your grace, they will eat after you,” replied Barristan.

“nonsense,” she barked and ordered them to follow her. the people of the castle looked as if they would burst into tears, but they followed her to the dining room. Dany stood at the head of the dining table, large enough to easily seat 100 people. The castle members watched her in worry as she said, “sit, unless you want me to stand and eat.” Trevor snorted as he took a seat next to ser jorah. Rhys sat beside Ser Barristan and winked at her. the Maester pulled a seat for elain as he sat down. The others nervously sat down, Elain said, her voice barely a whisper, “it’s not our place to sit as equals with the princess.”

Dany clenched her fists, “don’t you remember what I said yesterday, Elain.”

“of…OfCourse my princess,” she taking a seat.

“I could easily order you to sit with me,” she mused. Barristan mused, his grey beard crinkling as he smiled, “I think that would be easier than this.” Dany huffed a small laugh as she mused, “so the brave knight does have a sense of humor?” Ser Barristan bowed slightly as the servants filled their plates with food. dany looked at rhys, his violet eyes twinkling as he winked and ate. Barristan was talking to rhys, the knight showed no fear of speaking with the prince of darkness. Dany chewed the meat, it tasted like chicken, but she doubted it was that. Dany could hear her dragons roaring outside and hoped she would be able to fly them soon. She missed them too much and this castle was good, but it kept her dragons away from her.

Ser jorah asked, “is it to your liking?”

“yes, my good knight,” she replied biting on the spiced carrots, “Jeyne is an excellent cook.”

Ser Jorah smiled and talked to Trevor. Dany watched them all, some were staring at their plates and others now dared to eat. Shaking her head, she listened in the conversation and talked to them all. Within a few minutes, they all seem relaxed and were eating and talking.

Rhys spoke in her mind, _I have to return to Cesere._

_Why?_

_The priestess need me._

_Will you come back?_

_Why? Did you miss me?_

She rolled her eyes and said, _if you do come back, winnow directly in my room._

_Why?_

_Because the castle members are afraid of you. and leaving me alone with you, might make them piss their pants._

_Why? do they not trust their princess?_

_Shutup._ She rolled her eyes as she sipped on the wine, the taste making her throat burn. It was so different than the fae wine she had at Hogwarts. Cringing at the taste, she gulped it down in one go as the knights stared in amusement.


	12. The Letter

Dany sat in her bed, covered in a robe as she showered from returning from her flight. After lunch, rhys had winnowed back to Cesere and she walked to her dragons. The knights had followed her as she walked to dragons and mounted them. A few others watched in fear and wonder as they watched the princess fly with her children. Dany flew beyond the sea, so that they could eat, and she could practice without anyone seeing them. Dany let out bits of her power as they raced higher and faster. Airavat was whining when she returned back to the castle two hours later. But she promised her children, she would return soon.

Hermes nibbled her fingers as she said, “ready for a flight?” the owl looked up in confusion and then continued to nibble her fingers. She picked up a parchment and quill she had ordered Ayleen to fetch from the Maester and began writing.

By the time Hermes reached Erelia, it would be his birthday, her Carranam. Her Dorian. She had made up her mind, the only reason she looked at rhys was because she missed her prince. Not because she was attracted to him. it couldn’t be. Dorian was her Carranam and he was her lover. She wouldn’t complicate this more by thinking of rhys. She finished writing a while later and read it out aloud.

**_My dear Princeling, my dearest Carranam,_ **

**_I hope by the time this letter reaches you, it will be your birthday. So, happy 30 th birthday my dear Dorian. I wish I was there to wish you, to kiss you, however I am occupied with this war. Not a day goes by I don’t miss you. I reached Dragonstone safely, but I suspect I will be leaving soon to find the others. I hope chaol and Irene are well. I hope and pray your mother is feeling better. The dragons are twice their size and yet the same little babies. Every night I look at the moon and think of you, I look at the beautiful sea and think of you. I look at Hermes and Azula and they remind me of you. How cruel that is it that my children remind me of you. You are a cruel princeling, I shall exact my revenge when I see you. I hope to hear from you soon, and I pray to see you sooner. It’s you. It’s me. It’s us._ **

**_Yours truly, Daisy. The mother of this stupid owl that you gave me._ **

**_P.S. he’s not stupid I love him dearly, also he has started to eat mice now, so warn the mice of Ardarlan, the fiercest hunter is arriving soon._ **

Dany chuckled quietly as she finished reading the letter out loud. Hermes puffed his feathers at the mention of mice and dany brushed his head _“I need you to find Dorian, your daddy ok? He is in Ardarlan. Give this to him and to Dorian only, no one else my sweet thing ok?_ ”

the owl blinked in understanding as she carefully rolled the letter and tied it safely to his leg.

Though she could easily fly for two days and reach Erelia, there were other important things. she only hoped he understood. And he would. He was Dorian. Her Carranam. The male who understood her even if she didn’t understand herself. Hermes finished eating his meat and then flapped his wings and flew out towards the setting sun. dany watched as he disappeared over the horizon.


	13. Horrors and Memories of the Past

A week passed as dany acquainted herself with the people of Dragonstone. when she first arrived her, she told rhys that this was not a homecoming, however in just one week, Dragonstone and its residents made her feel home. as if this could be the place she could finally call hers. Fenrys and Dorian would love this place, she couldn’t wait till she saw the two princes again and brought them here. they too would fall in love with Dragonstone and would never want to leave. Perhaps it was the scent of Dragonstone that reminded her of Dorian, but dany often spent nights with her dragons and looked at the open sea and night sky.

In a week she learned as much as she could, talked to petitioners everyday as it was her duty as ruling princess. Dany spent her mornings with Trevor and her two knights, they had taken upon themselves to escort her where she wished to go. Dany spent her time in the library, reading about her ancestors and devouring books; flying with her dragons and learning to ride a horse. The weapons master had procured saddles from the past dragon riders and offered it to her. though she didn’t need saddles for riding her dragon, he insisted all Targaryens fastened themselves on the chains. Dany knew Eragon would never drop her, nor Airavat or the others. But to please them, she had accepted the saddle and put it on a whining Eragon. And surprisingly, the saddles had proven to be useful. If she fell, she would break all her bones, but with the saddles, she was protected against anything.

Riding a horse had been far difficult than riding a dragon. eragon and the others somehow knew what she was thinking, as if they had a mental connection and flying with them was easy as walking. But horses…they were spooked easily. She had to hold on tight to the smaller horse that Bryer from the stables had chosen for her. By the end of the week, she could gallop along the beach with ease. Of course, it made eragon jealous to watch her sit on a horse but dany knew it was essential in the upcoming war.

Rhys hadn’t visited her since his last visit, but she found a note one morning that promised his return tomorrow. She knew he had other matters to attend but she wished there was someone who knew her. Dany’s thoughts travelled to fenrys but then she shook her head and focused on Ser Barristan. After two days of convincing them, the knights had agreed to spar with her in the courtyard.

Dany wiped her brow as she raised the broadsword above her head and attacked Ser Barristan. The knight ducked in a swift motion as he attacked with his sword. Dany blocked it in a maneuver taught by her Carranam and rolled on the ground. She got back up in an easy motion and attacked again. Ser Barristan looked old but there was nothing old about him. no wonder he was the greatest fighter in Westeros. In an easy motion, the knight took her sword and dropped her on the ground.

Dany groaned as the stone pavement dug into her elbows. The knight offered his hand and she got up, wiping her brow. They sparred for an hour, exercising her thighs and balancing her feet again. and when her legs threatened to give out, dany sighed and gave up. The sun was shining high above them and her dragons were circling the castle. A servant ran to them and offered a towel and a glass of water. Dany thanked them as she drank the water in one gulp. Ser Barristan was good, as good as fenrys if not better and she was terrible. All the training that Dorian and fenrys had taught her escaped her mind like a useless memory. She needed to retrain and relearn with her Carranam, along with other warriors like Cassian and Azriel. 

“where did you learn how to fight, your grace?” Ser Barristan asked as another servant handed him water and his sword.

“from the fae,” she breathed and put her hand on her waist, “it’s still the basics but I will get better.” She could see elain, Ayleen and Jeyne watching from the windows above the courtyard, listening to them.

Ser Jorah fastened the sword on Ser Barristan’s waist as he said, “you needn’t princess, Queensguard are here to protect you. That is our purpose.”

She smiled to Jorah and said, “my good knight, I know but I don’t want to be helpless and I will not I sit by while men fight for me.” Trevor and Cedrick clapped their hands as they walked closer to them, they had been watching from the doors, watching how she fought the knight.

“Your brother was as fierce as you,” said Lord Berrick, approaching them. 

“tell me about them,” she asked to them all as she fastened a cloak on her shoulders.

“I watched them grow up,” remembered Berrick and he continued, “Drakon, he was 7, he loved to read and listen to music and eat all the food from the kitchens. He was kind, like his mother. Daerion was a year old, 8 years of age and he was a born warrior, stern, with the fire of the dragon and beloved by all.”

Dany smiled at him and wondered what they were like. Her fake brothers. She stated, “I feel like I am like both of my brothers and yet I never met them, I too love to read and enjoy the arts, as well as the art of warfare and weapons.”

“one cannot hide from blood, princess,” mused Trevor.

She opened her mouth to say something, but a great roar thundered as the dragons leapt close to the courtyard and then leapt into the sky and disappeared into the bank of clouds. Up and up they soared. She knew all eyes were on her children. Suddenly, loud as thunder, Airavat dived into the sky as he plunged into the sea, the water splashed as high as the towers. He returned moments later with a mouth full of fishes. Dany smiled proudly as she looked to the people. They were watching with awe and dread. “have you ever seen a dragon my dear knights? My lords?” she asked to no one in particular.

“the last dragons died in The Dance of the Dragons, about 200 years ago princess,” said Trevor with a faint pink on his cheeks. Apparently, the caretaker had never been addressed as a lord and every time dany called him that, he blushed like a little girl.

She had read about **the dance of dragons** in the maester’s library. When brother fought sister and the dragons had danced. That had weakened the mighty house and its dragons. All that was left of the mighty house Targaryen were a few squalling claimants to the throne. Ancient skulls and dragons the size of cats. All that was left of the mighty dragons.

“they were not the last dragons,” she barked as they walked inside the castle.

“Indeed, no one has seen such a wonder in two centuries. And none on this side of the sea,” said Jorah.

Dany fixed the dagger on her thigh as Trevor nervously said, “may I ask you something, your grace.”

“OfCourse.”

“why do you not wear the crown of Visenya Targaryen?” he dared to ask.

“I don’t need to wear a crown for the people to see me as a princess,” she commanded and then smirked, “and it digs horribly.”

Cedrick snorted but wisely didn’t say anything. dany stopped and looked to them. “do you not have other matters?”

“yes, but..”

“go on, I’ll see you at supper,” she ordered.

“but...we cannot leave you,” said Jorah.

“can’t or won’t? go on, I am going riding and then I shall see you all at supper,” she promised.

“but—"

“do you not trust Dragonstone and its people?”

The four men took her bait and bowed to their waist and quickly left. Dany chuckled quietly. It was always easy to bait men. She looked around and wondered where the hell she was. a servant passed and dany stopped her and asked her to escort her to where we dragons lay. The nervous servant walked in front of her as dany walked past the gates. Eragon was slumped on the grass but opened his golden eyes when he scented her. the servant bowed and left, dany neared her dragon and kissed his snout. “I know I missed you too my baby” she said to the dragon as she brushed his thick scales. Impenetrable. Just like the castle. Arrows and swords would do nothing to this giant. It would hardly even make a dent.

Dany mounted Eragon and strapped the chains on herself that connected dragon and rider and shot to the sky. They circled the castle and then flew to the nearby forest. Azula and Nefarion were roaring from below. Dany pulled his strap and Eragon flew to his siblings. Airavat was nowhere to be seen. Dany smiled and brushed her two girls, they were viscously snarling at each other as she hushed them. Nefarion took to the sky and snarled at Azula. She flapped her gold wings and followed suit. Dany rolled her eyes and mounted Eragon again. The females were vicious and unpredictable. So unlike the male dragons. Though they were loyal to their mother, Azula and Nefarion seemed to fight each other for her favor. However, a mother could never choose which child she loved most. Dany loved all her children equally. Even the stupid owl that was now on his way to her Carranam. She flew over the castle again, breathing in the scent of the mountains that reminded her of her Carranam.

She didn’t bother to bathe or change as she walked back in the castle, she was starving and lost. A servant walked with flowers in his hands and dany stopped him. “where’s the kitchens?” she asked.

He only bowed and said, “follow me princess.” She pulled the cloak closer to her as dany tried to steal some warmth of it.

Jeyne was kneading dough when dany walked into the giant kitchens. The other cooks and helpers all stopped and bowed to her. dany smiled as she neared Jeyne, “something smells delicious.”

“princess, if you were hungry, you should’ve sent for us,” said Ayleen.

“I wanted to come see this myself,” she mused as she took a bite of the delicious bread.

“have a seat,” offered Jeyne.

“no, I want to help,” she said. the kitchens were deliciously warm and terribly reminded her of Hogwarts.

“but..” countered Jeyne. Dany snapped her eyes as they bowed slightly. Though she tried not to show her fire and blood, sometimes they needed a stern hand. She stood beside Jeyne as dany copied her kneading style. She had seen James do this many times, surely it could be so hard.

Twenty minutes later, she was cursing under her breath, this was far worse than chopping vegetables or even riding a dragon. she groaned loudly and slumped on a nearby chair, not even bothering to clean her dough covered hands. Jeyne mused, “you may be good at fighting and flying, but cooking…is not your cup of tea.” Ayleen and few others burst out laughing.

Dany snarled at them and they stopped in fear. Their faces were full of horror and fear as she burst out laughing. Dany got up to rub Jeyne’s cheeks with her dirty hands when the cook barked, “no, no, no.” she chased her around the kitchens and the cook finally gave up a while later. Laughing she washed her hands as the others clenched their stomachs, unable to hold their laughter.

Jeyne was laughing as she walked to the main pot but froze when her eyes darted to the main kitchen doors. Dany stood to see what had made her freeze, and it was the last person she expected to see. Rhys. He was leaning by the door as if he had been here for some time and was enjoying the view. the prince smiled as dany gasped and bolted for him, not caring who saw them and leaped into a hug. Rhys stilled but hugged her back, picking her up in an easy motion and squeezing her tight. Gods, it had been a week since she’d seen him, a week since she hugged any friend. The people of Dragonstone were too polite to her, none of them touched her other than her maids. And if any of them wanted to kiss her hand, dany was always wearing gloves. But rhys…he wasn’t just a person, he was her dearest friend. She could hear giggling from behind her, but she didn’t care as she buried her face in his neck, breathing his scent of jasmine and rain. Rhys put her down but didn’t let go, he took a deep breath, scenting her and hugging her tight. She pulled apart a moment later, still flustered by her lack of control and their close proximity. Hugging rhys was something she rarely did and it left her as flustered as when he called her darling.

“I thought you weren’t coming back till tomorrow,” she asked fixing her hair and diverting her thoughts.

“I wasn’t, but….” He paused looking at the ladies behind him. she grabbed his hand, a few of the humans gasped at the gesture, a human touching a powerful fae. Dany led him through the tables and made him sit on the chairs. Jeyne offered him some water and rhys accepted politely. “try this,” she said offering him her shit attempt at making bread.

“I don’t wish to die so soon, princess,” he mused. Jeyne covered her face but dany growled, “ughh.” She took the bread and threw it in the fire. A few laughs from behind her and rhys smirked and flirted, “I saw you flying, never have I seen such a fine dragon rider.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever seen a dragon rider,” dany joked and crossed her arms.

“Of course, I was born after Vermithrax was put down,” rhys said plainly.

Dany rolled her sleeves back down as she said, “find me when supper is ready, and you better be there Jeyne.” She looked at rhys and gestured him to follow her.

“Yes princess,” she replied.

They walked out the kitchens and a servant offered to take her to her rooms. They didn’t speak a word, lest anyone over heard them. No, they walked in silence as dany tried not to blush at her reaction. She didn’t know what had taken over her but the moment she saw her friend, she had ran to embrace him. a week without him or anyone who actually knew her made her feel lonely. The servant bowed as they reached the tower of the sea dragon. she waited for him to disappear as they walked inside her room.

Dany felt rhys shield snap in place as he smirked, “coming here was a good idea then?”

“yeah it was,” she said sitting down on her bed as she removed her cloak and dagger.

“you seem happy?” he noticed and raised a brow.

“I feel better,” she said as she got up and walked to the bathing chamber. Thankfully rhys didn’t follow as she removed her clothes and took a quick cold bath and removed all thoughts from her mind.

Dany called for him once she was dressed. She wore an off the shoulder royal blue gown that was similar to her white gown as she sat on the stool in front of the mirror. Rhys strolled in as he stood behind her, watching her set her hair. “any updates?” she asked.

“the others have arrived, early than expected, mor and amren used their powers to speed things up,” he said offering her the ring on the table.

Dany wore it as she said, “they are in Velaris?”

“no, in Illyria, the first set of traitors are about to be executed,” he said grimily.

She paused. “my plan actually worked?”

“you still doubted yourself?” he mused. Dany shrugged as she dried her hair with her power. Not using it daily had started to give her headaches. And rhys was right. She had to release some every day or risk burning out. 

“am I to come to these executions?” she asked nervously.

“not yet.”

“why?” she asked looking at him through the mirror.

“I want you to see my city before we go to those shit mountains,” he said and placed his hands in his pockets. “we leave tomorrow, first in Velaris, I need to prepare the people for my absence again, then four days later, to Illyria.”

“okay,” she replied. Dany stood up as she admired herself in the foggy mirror. Rhys smirked but didn’t say anything. he only offered his hand as they walked out the bathing room and then the main doors. The two knights were waiting outside the door and color flushed to their cheeks as they beheld dany and rhys. She cleared her throat as she said, “shall we?” thankfully they didn’t say anything, but she knew the doubt in their minds. A princess must be pure. Their stupid westerosi customs could kiss her ass.

They arrived in the chamber of the painted table, only the dozen who had greeted her and few others waited by the chairs as she entered. As one they bowed to her. dany took her spot, at the head of the table and smiled. The sun was over the horizon, beautiful streaks of orange and purple painted the sky. Jeyne sat next to Ser Jorah while rhys sat beside Barristan. She quickly took a bite of the delicious pot roast and hummed. Barristan let out a soft chuckle as he bit into his food, “your father was fond of this too.”

She stopped chewing. “really?”

“indeed, the silver prince would eat all of it from the kitchens at times, and sometimes even go in the streets to taste the local food,” remembered Barristan.

“Rhaegar Targaryen? In the streets of kings landing?” she said smiling.

“yes, princess, he like you was also fond of talking to the common folk and high folk, sometimes your father made us abandon the Red Keep as he strolled through the streets of kings landing, just like you do at times.”

“why?” she asked taking another bite.

“he liked to walk among the people, he liked to sing to them?”

“he sang to them?” she barked.

Barristan smiled widely as he continued, “he would pick a spot by the sea and he would sing and played the harp, like the other minstrels.”

“and what did you do?” she asked him.

“the kingsguard protected him, and I.. collected the money.” He said a bit embarrassed.

“he was that good?” she asked again. Her fake father like her loved to sing.

“indeed,” he smiled.

“and what did you do with the money?”

“one time he gave it to the minstrels, one time he gave it to the orphanage, one time…we got horribly drunk,” he boasted. Dany laughed as the others around them listened to the knights tale. “they spoke that my father was a warrior,” she said softy.

“your father never liked killing, he loved to sing and read, like Prince Drakon,” answered Cedrick.

“and Princess Elia? The mother of my brothers?” she asked.

“Elia was a sweet thing, just like Lyanna, but fragile after the birth of the princes, she was dutiful and willful, dead before her time,” said Cedrick with a great sorrow.

“I wish I could’ve known them all,” dany said, “why did..” she asked but couldn’t find the right words.

Ser Barristan drank his wine and after a pregnant pause, he started narrating, “King Robert was promised to your mother Lyanna, but Rhaegar married her against his father’s wishes. The northerners thought Rhaegar had abducted Lyanna, and Robert Baratheon wanted revenge for such an insult. Only after Rhaegar died, they learned he loved Lyanna. More than Elia. The Starks returned to the north, full of grief at the loss of Lyanna and her husband, but the Lannister’s allied with other houses as they attacked king’s landing. Rhaegar shipped a pregnant Lyanna to safety but the king insisted on keeping Princess Elia and the two boys. He was paranoid. We were…spread out thin. Two kingsguard were with your mother, two with your father and three in kings landing. If all seven of us had been with Rhaegar, no one could’ve defeated us. But…ser William and ser Gerald came to Dragonstone with your mother. Jamie Lannister killed your grandfather and other guards died protecting Elia….but failed. Ser Orys Blackheart and Ser Corlys Velayron died alongside your father. Ser Arthur and I…we had to protect the last dragon, so we split up. I went to Dragonstone, while he went north. It’s been 23 years and I have never heard from him. the kingsguard was dead, the royal family butchered, the usurper on the throne, I knew I couldn’t return. I arrived on Dragonstone…but too late…but the people here asked me to stay.”

“I am glad you did,” she said squeezing his hand. The mood had suddenly shifted as they remembered the sack of kings landing. Dany had never know what had happened, the books in Hogwarts were vague. But hearing it from the man who was in the thick of it, she wondered how much guilt and shame he felt. “thank you for telling me,” she said again. Ser Barristan nodded as she asked again, “did the mad king earned his name?” Jorah coughed but Cedrick said, “yes, your grace. King Aerys was a good man when he was young, but as he got older, he got paranoid, we were all at his side as we watched his descent to madness.”

“go on,” she said.

“he…became paranoid, that Rhaegar was trying to kill him and take the throne for himself, for the prince and his sons were beloved by the city and all the lords. His paranoia caused him to keep Elia Martell and the princes as hostages in Kings Landing. Aerys…laughed as he burned men alive, laughed as he burned fathers in front of their sons, and vice versa, he burned them with wildfire and laughed, he thought he was giving them the justice they deserved, and every death made him feel right. He died, but he killed all hope of peace, that madness and Robert’s rebellion killed every last Targaryen except you.”

“I am not my grandfather,” she whispered more to herself.

“no, your grace, and thank the gods for that,” said Barristan. Dany looked at him and then to rhys, his face was full of bewilderment. She looked to Jeyne and the others on the table. They too were sitting in silence as they listened to what had happened two decades ago. The sun had set, and the moon reflected the sea beyond the room. This was the time to tell them, she thought. The candles flickered around them as she said, “I must leave tomorrow.”

Trevor balked as he looked at dany and rhys, “why, you just arrived here your grace.”

“there is a war coming, war with Hybern,” she said to them all.

“but princess you just returned,” said Ayleen from the other end of the table.

“I cannot sit here and do nothing,” she said again.

“but why?” asked Cedrick.

“I swore a vow, to fight for humans and fae, for a better world.”

“but you…just came,” cried Jeyne.

“I know, but I am not just a princess, but an emissary to humans, I made a promise and I intend to keep that promise. To make Prythian a better place for humans and fae.”

“and what about Westeros?” asked Ser Jorah.

“what about it?” she snapped.

“do you not wish to take it back?”

“and plunge the country in more chaos? Robb stark came to me in Hogwarts, begging me to return to Westeros and take my rightful place. But do you know why I refused? I made a promise to my friends. I will not follow into the footsteps of the usurper that sits on my family’s throne littered with the blood of the dragons,” she yelled. She could see them swallow in fear as they beheld her fire. The fire of a true Targaryen.

Ser jorah sighed as he asked again, “so you don’t wish to sit on your family’s throne.”

“it doesn’t matter right now. I want to fight to make this world a better place, the dream of my father, I do not wish to fight for revenge. I don’t care about the throne, Targaryen, Lannister, Baratheon, Stark, they’re all just spokes on a wheel. This one’s on top then that one’s on top. But there are people suffering, Hybern is making slaves of humans and he plans to enslave this continent. I will not sit by and watch.”

Ser Barristan gasped, “you are truly your fathers daughter.”

“we will come with you then, wherever you go,” said Cedrick.

“NO,” yelled dany, even the candles seemed to balk at her command, “no, you’ll be safe here, I will not risk your lives by taking you to open war.”

Trevor placed a hand on the table as he spoke, “then allow the knights to fight beside you.”

“and who will protect Dragonstone?” she thundered.

“we have never had trouble here, your grace,” said Jeyne.

Ser Barristan said, his voice like thunder, “I swore a vow, let me fight for you, with you.”

Dany looked to jorah as he smiled, his black beard moved as he said, “I wasn’t Kingsguard, but I would be honored if you allowed me a place beside you.”

Dany touched his arm as she said, “you already have it.”

She stood from her chair, unable to finish her food. dany looked to her people, the people she had come to like in less than a week as she ordered, “Lord Nathan will look after the defenses, train everyone in combat, men and women, boy and girl. You all here, will look after the castle and the villagers, as you have been doing.”

“but we aren’t noble lords,” said elain.

“no, you’re members of Dragonstone, a council of sorts, and you will rule together,” she said.

“but..”

“that is the command of your princess,” she snapped. The older men and women bowed slightly at her sheer will.

“can’t you stay any longer?” asked Ayleen.

“I will return my friend, I promise, if not, then I will send Ser Barristan or Ser Jorah, I will not abandon you,” she promised.

“we know,” said Trevor wiping his face, “we need you princess.”

“no,” she said smiling sadly, “I need you all.” dany looked to rhys as she sighed, “prince….I ask a favor.” Rhys raised his brow, but she continued, “I cannot leave them defenseless, I need you to put up wards around the castle.” _Wards that you have around Velaris._ She said in his mind. Trevor sank to the chair as rhys purred, “OfCourse, when we leave tomorrow, I can put up protections…with your blood.”

“it’s blood magic,” barked Clare, with a bit of fear as rhys looked at her.

“we live in Prythian, fae have magic,” snorted Ayleen. Dany clamped her lips as she said, “thank you.” Rhys bowed slightly. “if that is all, then I would like to retire, I am tired,” she said to them. “of course,” they said together. Dany looked at rhys and smiled wickedly. Ayleen and Elain walked beside her as they took her to her chamber. Jorah and Barristan were discussing something Cedrick and Trevor, probably their journey and defense systems as they were leaving tomorrow. The girls didn’t talk much with her like they always did, they helped her change and dany hugged them tight before they left. They had tears in their eyes, at the kindness she had shown them. At the friendship. Dany pulled the covers as she stared out the window. She could see the moon and the waves of the sea. She breathed in the scent of Dragonstone, the scent of her Carranam and prayed this wasn’t the last time she slept in this room.

_Spectacular speech, said a voice in her head._

_Where are you, snoop_? She asked as her eyes snapped open and she looked for rhys.

_In my room._

_How can you…_

_I have my full powers darling._

She shivered at his voice, at the thought of the immense power. _I thought they were going catch my lie._

_You are one clever minx, the knowledge of the books and movies is spun to your advantage._

_Hmm,_ she mused as she warmed her bed. _Isn’t it odd that Rhaegar liked to sing…like me._

_Careful darling, if fenrys hears this, he will eat your head about you being the actual princess. But…it is rather disturbing how many similarities you have with these Targaryens._

_Whatever, stop snooping, creep,_ she groaned _, goodnight._ She heard his chuckle as his voice left her mind. Sleep claimed her fast that night.


	14. The City of Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo they are finally in Velaris!! ACOMAF vibes and OfCourse I added new people :)

They stood in the courtyard by mid-day. Eragon patiently waited for her as she bid goodbye to them again. All through the morning, she hugged the ladies of the castle and thanked the cranky old men. Trevor didn’t have any tears, but his puffy eyes gave away that he had been crying the night before. Her heart ached for their love and loyalty towards her. she would not fail them.

Cedrick kissed her hands as he said, “come back soon princess.”

“I promise…the elves will be arriving in a few weeks. send letters if you or anyone else needs anything, I expect updates often,” she said. Though she was leaving, she wouldn’t forget about them. About her duty. About the love they had shown her. Ayleen was holding her bag as she stood next to Trevor. Dany turned to rhys, he had his hands in his pockets as he smirked with his usual arrogance. She took out the dagger and rhys stepped closer to her.

“ready?”

“how does it work?” she whispered.

“your blood will create a shield, alert you if there is any danger,” he explained. She raised a brow, but rhys spoke in her mind, _Malvin did the same to us in Hogwarts. Velaris has wards linked to me and my father._ Interesting. Magic never ceased to surprise her. that was why Malvin could winnow so quickly when the shield had broken. Only If she had known about this earlier, she could’ve prepared for him better.

She watched as rhys spoke a few words in an unknown tongue and then cut her palm, she hissed at the pain and watched as a few drops of blood fell to the pavement of the courtyard. She gasped as she felt it, a warm shield around the territory snapped in place as rhys gripped her hand to steady her. dany took a deep breath and nodded. She took her bag from Ayleen and strapped it on eragon, the dragon was watching them, as if he too had come to like them in just a week. Dany turned to Ayleen and squeezed her hands, “don’t miss me too much, I will be back, I promise.” Ayleen wiped her face as she said, snot in her throat, “I will miss you princess.”

Dany looked at rhys and then at the two knights who walked through the courtyard, cad in silver armor and white cloaks. Queensguard armor. She took a deep breath, at the beauty and power of symbolism of the knights. The breastplate had a three headed dragon sigil that shone in the sun. The servants held two packs, one for each of them.

 _They can’t come to Velaris_ , rhys said in her mind.

 _I know….any ideas?_ She asked.

Rhys purred, _excuses about hewn city._

“Ser Barristan, ser Jorah, the prince and I have to go to the hewn city. alone,” she said.

“But your grace, we…” continued Jorah.

“Go to the Illyrian camp, find lord Devlon, Cassian or prince fenrys and wait there. It’s about a 4 day ride, we’ll be behind a few hours,” ordered rhys. Ser Barristan flared his nostrils, he wasn’t about to take orders from a fae prince, he looked to her and dany crossed her arms. The black cloak around her shoulders revealed the red dress she wore. The true colors of house Targaryen. She repeated, “I have a meeting to attend with the fae.”

“let us come with you,” jorah said.

“no, not yet humans and fae need to be…introduced slowly,” she said slowly as she made up a lie.

“but who will protect you?” he asked.

Rhys snorted, “your princess doesn’t need protection as long as I, the heir to the throne is with her, and who would dare to harm her whilst the dragons breathe?” eragon huffed in agreement. Dany sighed as she walked to the two white cloaked knights, “I will see you in a few days, wait in Illyria for me, be safe.”

“as you command princess, be careful,” said Barristan looking at rhys again.

Dany smiled as the two knights kissed her hand and strapped their bags to the nearby horses that stood still in the presence of the dragons. She smiled at her people one last time and then turned to mount her dragon. some of them gasped as they saw her sit on the black dread. Despite riding him everyday for a week, for them, it was a sight to behold. Eragon rumbled and then looked at rhys with his beautiful golden eyes. She offered rhys a hand, he only cringed and took her hand. His hands gripped her waist as he sat behind her, and she could’ve sworn even Trevor was smiling.

Cedrick bowed to the waist and offered, “we wish you good fortune in the wars to come. May you emerge triumphant as your ancestors.”

Dany looked to them again and said loudly, “stay safe.”

Without wasting another second, they shot to the sky and headed for the city of starlight. They circled Dragonstone one last time, in hopes to never forget it. dany breathed in the scent, the sea and the mountains and cedar and smiled sadly. She hoped her Carranam would reply soon, leaving Dragonstone would be so much more difficult. She wouldn’t have the scent of Dorian with her. but her Carranam was in her heart, her mind, her veins, her soul. She didn’t need a scent to remind her of him. shaking her head, she asked as they flew over the barren grass, “how long to Velaris?”

“about 2 hours on foot, so I’d say about 15-20 minutes from dragons,” rhys calculated.

“will we be able to see it?”

“no, but I can, once we’re in through the shield, you’ll be able to winnow yourself,” he smirked.

“why can’t you just winnow now?”

“because we have four dragons, winnowing with one takes concentration, but four, is too risky,” he replied blandly.

\-----------------------------

They didn’t talk for the rest of the journey, the dragons were flapping their wings with little effort as they soared through the open skies. Dany didn’t know where they were going, but she followed Rhys’ direction. He seemed content with the silence, her hair was flowing behind her, probably in his face, but the prince of night made no moves of moving her out his face. no, he seemed content with her hair in his face as if he was breathing in her scent.

Before her, was nothing, only grass and miles and miles of it. The sun was above them, the scorching heat made her warm but Rhys’ magic shield them from the heat. His night kissed powers were around them, even in the broad daylight, they tickled her bare neck. Rhys stilled behind her as he raised his hands, as if he trying to break something. Dany didn’t know what or where they were going, but a moment later, she felt the thrumming of the shield as they passed the invisible border. The miles and miles of grass was an illusion and beyond it, lay a city.

three red mountains were on the further side as two rivers flowed through the city and into the sea beyond. she could see balconies in the mountains, this was probably the house of wind. Dany looked below them as Eragon roared. The people of Velaris rushed outside to see what had made such a deafening sound. They came out of their buildings, homes and shops and she could eyes looking at them in wonder and awe, at the magnificent dragons and who rode them. The three dragons circled the city as they too beheld the marvel. She had never seen such a beautiful city, not in her world and never in this world. The villages they visited were nothing but shacks, but here, she could see buildings with red and green roofs and white marbles. On either sides of the two rivers, Fae men and women and children looked up in wonder.

“there’s no place to land,” she barked as they kept circling the city trying to find open space.

“I have wings darling, fly with me, the dragons can stay behind the mountains,” smirked Rhys.

Dany contemplated, and then shook her head. Being in his arms was too much of a gamble, she knew it didn’t mean anything to him, but she didn’t want to think about him and how close they had come to kissing. She was with Dorian, not rhys. Though her traitorous mind kept glancing at him throughout these weeks, she looked sideways as she ordered, “keep my bag in your pocket realm and you fly, Airavat needs weight on him.”

Dany whistled a two-note, a call for Airavat as he flew beside Eragon. Rhys winnowed into the sky as great wings shot out of his back. He was smirking at her, but she rolled her eyes and rubbed Eragon’s back, “easy bud, stay with your sisters okay?” 

And then Dany did something totally reckless. She unstrapped her chains as she dared to stand on the dragon. holding on to his spikes, she prayed he would remain steady as she stood on the black dread. she balanced herself, the winds were blasting to her face as Airavat watched with concern as Dany jumped off Eragon and Airavat steered closer for her to fall on his back. The dragon rumbled as she grabbed onto his scales and rubbed his dark scales, ‘ _aha, good boy._ ’ Airavat roared and sent a blast of fire into the sky. For a moment, there were two suns in the sky. Eragon roared to Airavat and the three others kept circling the city. dany followed rhys as they flew down and down, close to one of the rivers. Rhys landed with an ease and his wings disappeared, but it took careful maneuvering for the dragon to land without breaking any buildings or knocking the nearby chairs with his wings.

Some shrieked and hid in the buildings, only a few dared to stand and watch, far away from them. Dany mounted off her dragon and rubbed his head. He puffed his head and ear like appendages with pride, at the excellent flying and then looked at the people and rumbled. She laughed as Airavat walked to the river and drank some water. The other three dragons were flying high above in circles, their wings almost covered the entire city in shadows. She looked to rhys who was smirking at her. Dany dared to look around the magnicificent city.

She looked to the other side of the river. Fae in various forms of dress meandered by; some in cloaks like her to ward against the crisp air, some wearing mortal fashions with layers and poufy skirts and lace, some in riding leathers—all unhurried as they breathed in the salt-and-lemon-verbena breeze that even the scorching heat couldn’t chase away. Some dared to come out of their building as they noticed the familiar face of the prince. There were some marble town houses on the far side of the river, each capped with a green copper roof and pale chimneys that puffed tendrils of smoke into the brisk sky. In the distance, children shrieked with laughter as they ran across the bridge. And at the very bottom of the hill, the second winding river, sparkling like deepest sapphire, snaking toward a vast expanse of water beyond. The sea. The city had been built like a crust atop the rolling, steep hills that flanked the river, the buildings crafted from white marble or warm sandstone. Ships with sails of varying shapes loitered in the river, the white wings of birds shining brightly above them in the midday sun. No monsters. No darkness. Not a hint of fear, of despair. So similar to Dragonstone and yet, full of life. of joy.

She sensed something looming and gazed down the other end of the street. There, like eternal guardians of the city, towered a wall of flat-topped mountains of stone—the same stone that had been used to build some of the structures, the same mountains she had seen flying above. They curved around the northern edge of Velaris, to where the river bent toward them and flowed into their shadow. To the north, different mountains surrounded the city across the river—a range of sharp peaks like fish’s teeth cleaved the city’s merry hills from the sea beyond. But these mountains behind her … They were like sleeping giants. Somehow alive, awake. “The middle peak,” Rhys said from behind her, and she whirled, remembering he was there. He just pointed toward the largest of the plateaus. Holes and—windows seemed to have been built into the uppermost part of it. “That’s my other home in this city. The House of Wind. the Sidra river and the other is the Styx River,” he pointed to where Airavat was drinking water and then splashing the bridge with his tail, drenching the dry stone wet.

A few high fae and lesser faeries coughed and neared rhys. Dany straightened, remembering the role she was to play. They looked in awe, at the dragon and the silver haired human beside their prince. One of the fae, a female with striking green snake like skin bowed to rhys and beamed, “Prince Rhysand, you…you’re here!”

Rhys, ever the gentleman, kissed her hand and smirked, “the curse is broken, I had to return to see you wonderful ladies.” The other fae blushed at their handsome prince and dany snorted. Their eyes snapped to her and the dragon behind her, who looked less of a dragon and more of a giant dog as he splashed the water everywhere. Rhys held his hand out and dany walked to the small group of females and a few males.

“this is Princess Daenerys Targaryen, the cruse breaker,” he introduced her to them. rhys remembered all their names and introduced her to the lovely people of Velaris.

Dany smiled a bit as she nodded. The female with the green skin, Almara, raised a brow and said, “the curse breaker?”

“indeed, it is because of her I stand here,” smirked rhys as he put his hands in his pockets. Dany looked to the others, some had feathery scales, while some had fish like skin. Only a few looked like rhys, high fae then. they all bowed to her again and Almara, “my lady, thank you for returning our prince to us.”

“my pleasure,” she beamed.

“Ahh, it’s been ages since a Targaryen returned to Velaris, but the city never forgets,” one of them, Lady Raven Knox said eying her from head to toe. Her beautiful black hair matched her raven black eyes, and her black skin glowed in the shinning sun.

“Indeed, you have the hair, and our prince has the eyes,” one of the females, Eliza smirked and looked between rhys and dany. dany bit her lip gently to refrain from laughing about the jokes she made with rhys. Jokes were joked with them, but when these people talked about it, it made her gut cold.

Nevertheless, Daenerys smiled widely and nodded in greeting. They too were like the people of Dragonstone. No evilness, no ruthlessness, just… Good people. Rhys introduced her to the little group gathered, more and more were standing behind them as they beheld the silver haired girl and her dragon. one of the high fae even dared to hug her, but dany smiled as she hugged her back. An old man stepped forward with an older female, probably his wife. Rhys stepped beside her as he said, “lord Rylon, Lady Ana, it’s been a while.”

“ah, yes my prince,” the old man said with a cracking voice.

She had never seen high fae be so old. All those around her looked young, but this couple were actually old. They had walking cane in their hands and their grey- white hair shone like snow in the sun. dany shamefully stared at them, at their wrinkling skin and old blue eyes. it wasn’t everyday she saw fae in their retirement age. The males and females around her were in their prime. the old man smiled to her as he held his hand out. for a moment she just stared, and then dany squeezed his arm as he smiled, looking at her and rhys. “prince and princess,” he said. The woman, lady Ana, smiled brightly as she too, held her other arm and squeezed it tight. The lady let go of her hand, but the old man looked to rhys and handed her arm to his.

As if she were some parcel.

“blessed is thy union, such a powerful offspring you will make to change the world,” he prayed with his eyes closed. Her eyes went wide and face red at what he said. Rhys’ face was her mirror and she quickly let go of his hand. Her throat became very dry as a few dared to smile. She had said the same thing to rhys a week ago as a joke and now, this man…was certainly out of his mind.

Dany crossed her arms, in annoyance but didn’t let her vexation show as rhys said, “this is Daenerys, my ally.”

“uh huh,” the lady ana mused. Dany clamped her lips as she looked at her feet, away from prying eyes as rhys purred, “shall we Princess?”

Dany tried not to blush and nodded. The group of fae dispersed as he continued to show his city to her. Airavat was now soaking in the river splashing water on himself and a few children laughed and watched from behind them. She raised a brow and looked at the children, noticing her looks, they hid behind the tables. Dany laughed but rhys said, “come out you lot.”

The group of little fae children ran to rhys and hugged his legs. Dany controlled her laugh as the little fae children attacked their prince and he steadied himself. Rhys kneeled to them as he flicked their noses. Two of the girls giggled but the little boys were staring at her. dany walked closer to them and rhys smirked and held his palm out. chocolates appeared from thin air and the children squealed in joy and grabbed it from his palm. Dany smiled brightly as she watched them hog the chocolates.

She had never seen children in the past year. She had missed the laughter and their innocence and their mischievousness. Though James had little nieces and nephews, they were hellions when they stayed over for one night. but still, she loved children, loved to listen to their view of the world and how they perceived it. the three boys were staring at dany as the two girls stole the cholate and stuffed it in their faces. Watching rhys around children was adorable, there was no sign of his wickedness or cunning, this was just a regular male excited to talk to little children.

“you’re so pretty,” said one of the children with black eyes and beautiful chestnut brown hair.

Dany knelt beside rhys as she brushed his cheek, “why thank you, what’s your name?”

“Lucas,” he replied shyly.

“Hi Lucas, you can call me Daenerys,” she said holding out her hand. The little boy shook her arm and went red.

Rhys purred, “this is one lot of the hellions you’ll meet darling.”

Dany smiled as the other children looked at rhys and then her. she shook her hand with each of them, some were shy but one of the boy dared to kiss her cheek. Rhys bit his lip at that and dany quickly looked away. _I think the boys have a crush on you,_ he said in her head. Dany rolled her eyes as she ruffled their hair.

“are you here to stay?” Lucas asked again and then spied Airavat behind them.

“yes.” She said.

One of the girls started yelling, “the prince brought the princess home, the prince brought the princess home,” the others ran after her, laughing and howling through the streets.

Rhys tried to catch them, but the hellions ran away and dany covered her mouth and let a soft chuckle escape. “they’re just a bit excited,” he fumbled.

 _Home._ She wondered what or where home was. Hogwarts? Dragonstone? Velaris? It seemed as if she was nothing but a nomad, wandering from one place to the other, with nowhere to settle and no one to steady her. No. that wasn’t true. Fenrys was hers and she was his. He was her home. Her family.

Dany shook her head as they continued to walk around the city. There was everything to see in Velaris as they walked by: tea shops with delicate tables and chairs scattered outside their cheery fronts, surely heated by some warming spell, all full of chattering, laughing High Fae— and a few strange, beautiful faeries.

There were four main market squares; Palaces, they were called: two on this side—the southern side—of the **Sidra Rive** r, two on the northern beside the **Styx river.** The **Palace of Thread and Jewels** and the **Palace of Bone and Salt.** that sold respectively jewels and food and were positioned on the southern side of the Sidra River, and, the **Palace of Hoof and Leaf** and the **Palace of Arts and Crafts** positioned on the northern side of the Styx River.

She eyed the beautiful shops with jewelry and clothes but rhys promised to return soon. She had never shopped in a city in this world, and Velaris looked like it had the most exquisite taste in clothes and jewelry. She would definitely want to come shopping in this beautiful city. They walked past the markets, the fae around them smiled and beamed at their prince.

He offered bits and pieces of information as they walked to the other side of the Sidra through the bridge. Dany stilled as she beheld the other side. the little buildings were pained with the colors of the rainbow. Rhys explained beside her, “This is what Velaris is known for: the artists’ quarter. You’ll find a hundred galleries, supply stores, potters’ compounds, sculpture gardens, and anything in between. They call it the Rainbow of Velaris. The performing artists—the musicians, the dancers, the actors—dwell on that hill right across the Sidra. You see the bit of gold glinting near the top? That’s one of the main theaters. There are five notable ones in the city, but that’s the most famous. And then there are the smaller theaters, and the amphitheater on the sea cliffs … ” he stopped as he looked at her face.

Dany looked around them and mumbled, “I’ve never seen such a beautiful city, not even in my world, I could stay here for days and everything would look new.”

He rubbed his neck and smiled, “I told you.”

“I read about this place, in my book, but this…beats it all,” she laughed looking at the river and the other bridges across from them.

“I promised you a tour of my lands and a prince delivers,” he said.

“I remember,” she smirked as they walked back to the other side of the sidra.

Airavat was now sitting by one of shops as he watched people pass by. The fae ran past the dragon in fear. Dany smiled, Airavat would never hurt innocents. She neared the night fury and brushed his snout, ‘ _go you big baby, stay with the others, don’t fly too far out._ ’ the dragon blinked and then growled to rhys, as if he were threatening him. rhys raised a brow and bowed slightly, ‘your mother will be safe.’ The dragon huffed as if he were to say, “ _she better be or you will be dinner,”_ but spread his wings and took to the sky. She watched for a moment as the dragon flew beyond the mountains. ‘stupid dog,’ barked rhys. Dany gave him a look that promised death.

They continued to walk beyond the river and entered a street that was quiet. Townhouses were in this side of the street, beautiful building carved with white marble. Rhys walked past a few houses and the opened the iron gates of one of them. The garden had two little fountains on either side and little benches where one could enjoy the sun. they walked up the stairs, the front door was beautifully carved with fogged glass and black iron designs. Rhys opened the door, and they entered a small anti chamber and another similar door. The foyer, she guessed. He opened the second door and they walked in. dany looked around as they entered the sitting hall. rhys leaned into the carved oak threshold as he watched her look at the house. two white couches lay in the sitting hall and a beautiful fireplace. There were comfortable chairs around the sitting room. She spied a staircase where rhys stood and in front of her was a hallway that probably lead to the kitchens and dining table. “beautiful,” she said looking at the furniture, the rugs and the décor. So homey. Comfortable and elegant. Like there were so many beautiful memories they shared in this townhouse over the decades. Not just a townhouse, but a home.

“this is my home, the other is in the house of wind,” he explain. Dany gave him a look that meant, she already knew about this place. “it’s not like the castles, but I’m sure you’re sick of it.”

“I like it and I like Dragonstone,” she said looking around admiring the townhouse.

Two dark- browned skinned females walked through the hallway with two glasses. “this is Nuala and Nala, the twins, they are the only ones here and they’ll take care of you now.”

“I don’t need that,” she said sternly as one of the twin handed her a glass of water. They looked at each other but didn’t say anything.

Rhys took the other glass and thanked the twins, “yes you do. you are officially a princess and appearances matter.”

Dany sighed. He was right. She looked to the twins and greeted them politely. They blinked in surprise but warmly shook her hand.

“where’s your little group of hand-maids then?”

“why?” he asked.

“well, as prince of the night court, I would’ve thought a whole dozen men and women must dress you since you always look so…” she stopped as her cheeks heated.

Rhys raised a brow and smirked at her, “look so?”

 _looked so handsome and immaculate and dandy and stupidly perfect._ She rolled her eyes and the twins walked back to the hallway. Changing the topic, she asked, “where’s your mother and sister?”

“hewn city, the moonstone palace above the court,” he replied, all amusement had left his face.

“why?”

“my father wants them close,” he replied.

“did you meet them yet?” she asked curiously.

“I did. And you will too, soon,” he promised. Rhys took her upstairs and toured the house. there were five rooms as they walked through the beautiful black wood flooring. “take whichever room you like, unless you’d rather sleep in mine, like the good old times when we travelled,” he flirted. she sighed and closed her eyes, “It was once. And you’re a menace.” Rhys chuckled as she walked to the room that was furthest from his. There was giant bed in the center of the room with widows to the side. the dressing table was next to it and the bathing chamber was on right side of the bed, opposite to the windows. Simple, yet elegant. Just the way she liked it. rhys snapped his fingers and her bag appeared on the table.

“Rest a bit, I’ll come get you in a few hours,” he said as he opened the door.

“why and where are you going?” she barked.

He smirked and replied, “the first governors want a word, and in the evening I’ll take you to my favorite restaurant in Velaris. The city is best viewed at night. Nuala and Nala will be here, call them if you need anything.”

Dany nodded and rhys closed the door behind him. she would be staying in his house, across from his room. She tried not to let the awkwardness show. And he would be taking her out to eat, like a date. No, not like a date. Just as friends. she rubbed her forehead, dany was overthinking now. They were friends and friends did this. She was just being a foolish little girl and blushing over the prince. Nala knocked and entered the room, offering to start the bath. dany nodded and followed her. the tub was carved with white marble, opposite of her room in Dragonstone. Nala bowed slightly and closed the room behind her.

She soaked in the tub for a good hour, one of the twins came knocking wondering if she needed more hot water. Dany quickly dried herself and walked to her dresser. The twins had laid out multiple clothes for her to choose from and her eyes snapped to the dress cloak that remined her of her Carranam. With black pants and black boots, the sapphire blue- green cloak dress brought out her silver hair. Nala started to brush her hair while the other set the other clothes in her wardrobe. Dany looked at her clothes, at the feel of the exquisite cotton and lace and thread work. Velaris was truly wonderful. Nuala said softly, noticing her looking at her clothes and said, “Velaris has many shops where one can find exquisite clothes.” She smiled, looking at the other twin through the mirror and said, “and If I wanted specific clothes?” “the seamstress take care of it,” said nala as she finished untangling her hair. Dany raised a brow and then said, “open my bag, there’s a little book of sketches…of clothes. If it’s not too much then I’d like to..”

“At once princess,” said Nuala as she picked up her bag and tried to find the sketchbook that Dorian had drawn for her. if she didn’t have shapeshifting power, atleast the seamstress could make a dress for her. smiling at the thought of the fine clothes, Nuala looked through the sketches and said, “you have a keen eye for luxury, princess.”

“thanks. I…can you two just call me Daenerys,” she pleaded looking at her through the mirror.

“But..” interrupted nala

“my lady,” said Nuala.

“ugh, that will suffice for now. Trust me I will make you call my name one day,” she laughed. Nala snorted as she ran her long black fingers through her hair. “Stunning hair,” she said with a gleam in her black eyes.

“thank you.”

“people said you had raven hair like our prince,” asked Nuala from behind her.

“I did.”

“shall I braid It like you prefer?” asked Nala, she wondered how the twins knew she loved doing braids.

“No, just leave it open please,” she said lowering her eyes. The twins finished working on her ten minutes later and dany stood from her stool, still unable to look away from the mirror. At her new reality. Just a year ago, she was in Hogwarts and now…why was it so hard to accept it? why was it so hard when it was just hair? She could easily dye it black if she wished. She could easily go back to the old days. But there was no more of the old days. And she wasn’t just Elena. Her whole life had been flipped upside down and she would have to accept it. now seemed like a good start. And the silver hair wasn’t that bad, it made her unique, made her stand out in a sea of people. It made her brown skin glow like the sun with her stark silver hair.

Someone coughed from behind her and dany looked in the mirror to find him leaning against the threshold of her room, smirking. He too was cad in the same colors like her, royal blue tunic and black pants. Though she had chosen this color because she reminded her Carranam, rhys’ reasons were unknown.

“done admiring yourself,” he purred as he walked through the door and stood beside the mirror.

Dany rolled her eyes and sneered, “you certainly do, why shouldn’t I?” he raised a brow, but she continued and glanced at his clothes, “and my, my, finally in something other than black.” Rhys’ lip curled upward as he looked her clothes and then his. Dany ignored that look and looked in the mirror again. At her flowing silver hair that almost reached her waist. Such contrast with the black hair. One was night where this was like…the moon. “I still can’t believe this, I look in the mirror and it feels like I’m another person,” she admitted.

“do you miss it?”

“yes.”

“it’s been a few months.”

“I know…..I know I should just accept it but…why…why is it so hard?” she grunted, “I loved my black hair, it was my identity, and now….now I feel stripped from it, like I’m not me and I don’t even know who I am,” she said. And there it was. the truth she was running from. Though pretending to be a princess was easy, looking in the mirror took her breath away every day, she wasn’t the same Elena that James had loved. She had dragons now and she was a crowned princess. Not just some commoner, but by her fake name, she was royalty.

“I know who you are,” purred rhys as he sat on the dresser. She dared to look into his eyes, and he continued, “You’re the woman who loves to read books and loves to watches stars and flowers and laughs at pathetic jokes made by fenrys and Cass, you’re the woman who doesn’t balk from fae but showed them that you’re equal to them. To us. You’re the woman who was sorted in 2 houses, first human in Slytherin, the girl who mastered all the powers of those trapped in the castle, you challenged Malvin even though you could’ve easily chosen not to, you weren’t trapped in the curse, it isn’t your war, strength and courage of the heart is rare and kindness even more so. You have fierce love in your heart, for elves and dragons and strangers, pity those who don’t feel anything at all, fireheart.”

Dany looked away, away from what he had said. He knew her more than she knew herself and that scared her. even fenrys had never said anything like this. And he was her soul bonded. _You’re just like rhys_ , said a voice in her head. Fenrys’ voice. She looked into the mirror again and then at the window, unable to look at her silver hair. The twilight hues had painted the sky and the city in a beautiful shade of pink and purple. Dany swallowed, still unable to look at rhys as she admitted, “when I was killing him…it felt good, that wasn’t kindness, that is a darkness.”

Rhys took a deep breath and dared to touch her chin. She looked at him as he raised her head, “fireheart, think of what you said to me on Dragonstone, that you see the light. And focus on that, we’ve all got light and dark.” He was right of course but staying in the light was hard. It wasn’t like picking between two pieces of candy. Dany knew people were morally grey, that they had good and bad inside them. But she also knew if she started to feed the bad, it would take over. Like a parasite, leeching on her soul until there was nothing but darkness. But she would try, try to stay in the light. Focus on the good and do good. Dany closed her eyes and nodded to herself.

“you brought me to your city.”

“I did,” he mused.

“no one knows about it, and yet you brought me here. why?” she asked looking at him.

Rhys lowered his eyes, “I trust you, and you know me, and I wanted you to see some good in this world, some light before we go to war.”

She got up, wiping her sweaty hands on her dress as she beamed, “then show me, Prince Rhysand.”

The smile on rhys’ face was brighter than any star she’d ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dany: is completely fine making dirty jokes about her and rhys😂  
> dany: when someone else says it *abort mission, abort mission*(⊙_⊙)


	15. Velaris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, a stroll through the city of starlight with the mother of dragons and the prince of darkness :)

They walked around the streets again, rhys explaining bits of history about his city as the night turned darker. And yet the city came alive when the sun set. It had been vibrant in the day, but at night, it was something else. Every shop was open as they passed, Musicians played in the little squares, and the Palace of Thread and Jewels was packed with shoppers and performers, High Fae and lesser faeries alike. But they continued past, down to the river itself, the water so smooth that the stars and lights blended on its dark surface like a living ribbon of eternity. They walked unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world and nothing else mattered. Though he kept his distance, she could feel his power brushing against her bare hands or her neck. The people around them smiled at him and at the human beside her. it didn’t matter that the most powerful fae was walking in their streets with a silver haired human, no, they smiled warmly and greeted their prince. And rhys smiled back and greeted them each.

They were in awe at first, perhaps a bit intimidated by the small human walking next to him as if she were his equal, but there was no fear in their eyes. even the people in Dragonstone looked at rhys with fear, but here….here they saw who he truly was. not the scary prince of night, but a good man with a good heart.

A few citizens stopped and greeted their prince, Rhys got into a conversation with one of them about some meeting on the morrow and the rest either stared at her or watched rhys.

one of them looked at her and then glanced at her hair and then her clothes, “this must be the young dragon.”

Rhys dipped his chin, “indeed Governor Nova, _Princess_ Daenerys of the House Targaryen.” She didn’t fail to notice how he exaggerated princess in front of these lords.

“we’ve never had a human in Velaris before,” he said again.

“I assume it’s the same as having any other fae in this magnificent city,” dany purred sweetly.

The lords stilled at her voice, at her preternatural stillness and how she didn’t balk from verbal sparring. One of them, Eridanus, a high fae male with golden eyes and dark skin smirked and then looked at her from head to toe again. “almost, except the fae have never come with four dragons.”

Dany smiled like a wolf and said, “five dragons.”

“you must be the smallest of them then,” Governor Corvus joked.

A few of the lords laughed but dany pursed her lips and said, “size isn’t everything, perhaps you should ask lady amren as a reminder, or perhaps you should see how my youngest dragon eats her meal, even the ten of you couldn’t satiate her.”

The lords stilled at the mention of the little monster. They stilled at the mention of them being dragon food. and the other slight innuendo that she made. Dany smirked again, looping her arm through rhys’. Their eyes nearly popped out of their eyeballs, one of them gasped and placed a hand on his stomach at the gesture. No one touched the prince like that, especially not a human. But dany wasn’t just a human, she was a dragon. and she wouldn’t shy from showing her fangs to men who thought her _small._

She purred, “forgive my lords, we must be going, your prince promised to show me this city at night, surly I need to see Velaris rather than talking to its governors about it.”

Governor Nova dipped his chin, “of course, of course, my lady, it was a pleasure meeting you. My Prince, we shall meet tomorrow.”

Dany gave him a small smile and then crooned, “the pleasure is mine. Harrison.” If he wasn’t going to call her princess or your highness, she wasn’t going to address him properly. She had to show her fangs to those who thought of her as a human and she had plenty fangs. Harrison Nova noticed how she addressed him, as did the other lords and all narrowed their eyes. they bowed to rhys and then dipped their chins to her.

They continued to walk, rhys placed his other hand on top of hers and chuckled, “you play the game well darling. I’m impressed.”

“you have no idea what’s coming for your other people if they want to provoke me,” dany chuckled with him and strolled with him.

“I have no doubt you’ll make some piss their pants,” rhys purred, “little dragon.”

Dany snapped, “don’t call me that.”

Rhysand chuckled and they reached the other side of the city, it was even more crowded, with patrons in finery out to attend the many theaters they passed. They strolled along the riverside walkway, past shops and cafés, music spilling from them. And she thought that the sounds of it all might have been the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard: the people, and the river, and the music; the clank of silverware on plates; the scrape of chairs being pulled out and pushed in; the shouts of vendors selling their wares as they ambled past. She felt alive. Awakened. There was probably no place in the world like this. A true hidden gem. If she had never boarded that train, never chose Slytherin and befriend the fae, she would’ve never seen this hidden wonder. And yet her gut cringed when she thought about the cost. The cost of her lover. For this place. For her magic and dragons and a title that she wasn’t sure she wanted.

Eventually, they entered a small restaurant beside the river, built into the lower level of a two-story building, the whole space bedecked in greens and golds. The owner kissed rhys on the cheek and bowed slightly to her and led them to an open table that was half in and half out of the restaurant. The night was full of stars, the warm winds were crisp as she looked outside at some people dancing to the music. It wasn’t like the dancing she had done at Hogwarts, not like the dancing she did with James, but this dance was full of life and love and joy. A small part of her screamed to join them, to dance and laugh and be silly. But those were the desires of a girl.

Dany looked at rhys and the other people around them, they were conversing among themselves, not even bothering to look at their prince or the strange human with silver hair. Rhys didn’t say anything as she took it all in. the owner of the restaurant returned a moment later and pressed a glass of wine in her hands. she took a sip and moaned at the taste of it. she had missed this wine. The shit ale of the shacks or the wine of Dragonstone was nothing compared to this. Rhys clenched his fists as he continued to watch her. dany asked, “where are my dragons?”

“behind the mountain,” he replied sipping his wine.

“can you tell?”

“yes, my shield can feel them.”

“this restaurant is…amazing,” she said looking around again. Everywhere she looked, it seemed so new and yet so familiar.

“this is the inner court’s favorite place and my sisters too,” he smiled.

“does your father know I’m here?” she asked.

“no, by the time word gets to him, we’ll leave for Illyria,” he grunted and chugged his wine. A few passers smiled at rhys and then gaped at the human sitting with him.

“what will he do?” she asked nervously. She never wanted to meet that man, especially not in the court of nightmares where she had no allies.

Rhys snorted but before he could reply, the food platters began to pour in, along with more wine as they dined under the starry sky. She had never had such food—warm and rich and savory and spicy, like it filled her heart, along with her stomach. The owner walked to them again, a slim, dark-skinned female with lovely brown eyes and thin lips, asked, “Is the food to your liking?” The happiness on her face, the satisfaction that only a day of hard work doing something you love could bring, hit her like a stone. She remembered feeling that way, when she would play the piano or spar with Dorian or annoy fenrys. dany smiled warmly as she said, “delicious, nicely spiced Sevenda, I’ve always loved spicy food.”

The owner beamed as she said, “good.”

“you know how to cook your food properly unlike your prince here,” she mused looking at rhys.

He raised a brow as he too remembered the bland rabbits he made her eat on their journey here. rhys’ smirked as he said in her mind, _I didn’t see you trying to cook._

Dany rolled her eyes and purred, _why should I? when I have men like you to serve me._

Rhys smirk got wicked as he looked at her lips, she had the sudden urge to lick her own lips but refrained. _How else shall I serve you, my queen?_

She flared her nostrils and rolled her eyes, the owner was watching them and then smirked. making an excuse, she dismissed herself as dany continued to eat. _My queen._ She wanted to tell him she wasn’t his queen or any queen, probably wasn’t worthy of it, but didn’t.

dany looked around, eating the spiced lamb rice as her eyes darted to a young family sitting a few tables in front of them. The high-fae male was sighing at his daughter, exasperated as she stole his dessert and stuffed it in her face. the mother was laughing loudly as she kissed her daughter. It prickled her skin, her heart, knowing that the chance of a family was taken from her. just a year ago, she was to marry James and one day, they would’ve had children in the future. And now…

Though she was trying to move on from him, and though she really liked Dorian, dany wondered if she would be free to choose who her heart desired. As a princess, she was not only hers, but the people’s princess. She wondered if she would ever have a family like that. Though fenrys was her family, she wondered if she could ever live that simple life. unburdened by titles and powers and the fate of the world. Even if Dorian proclaimed to love her and was okay with going on a slow pace, she wondered if she would even want children with him or anyone. she shook her head, that was far away. Children were far away. For now, she had to focus on the upcoming war. Not on children and her love life. a war that threatened to ravage their lands and all who dwelled in them. She looked to rhys, he was also staring at the family with a sadness. At the life he could’ve had if Malvina or Hybern hadn’t ripped It out. she wondered if he too was thinking that such a thing, the thought of a family, which was once a possibility, could ever be a reality again. Though he had come close to having a family, the evil bitch had destroyed him. dany wondered if those shadows would ever go away, even if he never showed that part of himself to her.

Trying to change the topic, she asked, “that old man, what he said about...”

“its old fae thinking, don’t think too much about it,” he said snapping his eyes to hers.

“so do fae marry for love or powerful children,” she asked casually.

“both,” he replied dryly.

 _Play with me,_ she seemed to say. The look in his eyes was so devastating, but dany asked again, “so what’s the point of mates if you can just go around and fuck whoever is strong and powerful?”

The sadness in his eyes was replaced instantly, with delight and hunger that threatened to ravage all of Prythian. And her. “Mating bond is just a bond that could create a strong offspring according to the mother or the cauldron or whatever gods hold our fates, it’s between two powerful people, mates are equals in power and could potentially be great for each other. potentially.”

“so it’s not like a soul mate?”

“it is, only sometimes does it actually end that way, and it’s hard to find one’s mate, harder to find a Carranam,” he explained and then smirked, “and yet you found two.”

Indeed she had, perhaps one of them was her mate too. Dorian and her always had this inexplainable bond between them. from the first day she met him, to when she had sex, their powers sang to each other. their bodies and mind sang to each other. A song of ice and fire. And in the past year at Hogwarts, every moment she spent with him, Dany’s heart ached for him. it had been only a month and half since she last saw him, and here she was, with her traitorous mind. She wondered Dorian would reply to her and send back Hermes. She missed that stupid owl more than she admitted. And she missed Dorian more so.

But she couldn’t lie that she felt the same towards rhys, they too had an understanding that no could compare. He was the first to know her complete truth and was her good friend. Rhys and her had a dark side and would do anything for the ones they loved. They had been close, as close as her and fenrys, until she started sleeping with Dorian. she knew it. fenrys knew it. Dorian knew it. and so did rhys. He was jealous of Dorian and made every effort to deny it, but she saw right through his façade. The only difference was that she hadn’t fucked rhys.

“then isn’t it better to have a Carranam?” she asked before he read her mind or scented the change in her.

“I suppose, though a mating bond is far cherished and honored.”

She wondered what if felt like, to have a bond so strong, stronger than what she shared with fenrys or Dorian. Dany wondered how rhys’ mate was, if she were equal in his power. From what he said about her, she seemed the opposite of him. gentle, soft, loving. Not like him or like her. and she didn’t want to bring up old memories again. “do you think your parents..”

“No,” he answered even without her finishing the question, “maybe at first, but not anymore. It just became worse, and the only reason they tolerate each other is because she’s given him a son and a daughter, and she got to keep her wings from being clipped.”

Dany cringed and said, “Is that all there is then? two people thrown together and a child born from two powerful people burdened with so much power. I’d rather not have a mating bond then.”

“No,” he said shaking his head, “a child is a gift, a symbol of love between two people.”

“and most time the woman ends up being a broodmare,” she snapped as she remembered mor’s story. And countless other women who were forced into this.

“I know,” he replied sadly.

“how are mates even decided?” she asked curiously.

Rhys shrugged, “sometimes depends on the situation, equals in power can feel a un breakable bond, males more than females. Carranam are decided by powers, mates by the soul. Equals as such. If not in power then in other areas.”

“I’d still take a Carranam over a mate,” she said halfheartedly.

“why?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. Mate seems like…something forced, well, not forced but…I don’t know, but Carranam…I give my power willing to fenrys or Dorian. or the other way around. That sort of vulnerability….you can’t have that with a mating bond. I mean, yes, you share your thoughts and soul. But this is your inner most power that you’re giving up for your Carranam, which can easily go wrong. You give them complete control and surrender to them, complete submission and surrender to the other with your power, heart, mind and soul.”

“and how is having two Carranam?” he asked with a smirk.

“a pain in the ass,” she grunted immediately, but smiled, “fenrys believes he is entitled to know every thought in my head and invades my space, he’s like an overbearing brute, and he will probably glue himself to me when we meet them again.”

“and Dorian?” rhys asked raising a brow.

“he’s…better, definitely not a pain in the ass. probably because he’s a demi-fae or just has better control over himself. He understands that I need space at times and listens to me. He doesn’t bother me or nag me like fenrys. he knows I will talk when I am ready to talk. Unlike fenrys who will sometimes push me too much when I’m not ready to talk. That just sort of makes me want to hide away more.”

Rhys was listening to her as if she were telling him the most fascinating story ever. Perhaps because they never spoke of this. In their last months at Hogwarts, they barely spoke other than formal talk. Even when they traveled, they never talked about Dorian. or fenrys.

Dany continued, “Ice and fire are like that. They understand each other without words. But fenrys’ power and mine…its different. Like…pure light and darkness around it. I don’t know how to explain it, but that day in Hogwarts, when I had them in me…I mean…the power…when I used the Carranam bond,” she said with a hint of pink on her cheeks, “it was something…unreal. I haven’t had enough time with Dorian or Fenrys to explore the Carranam bond. Now that I think about it, I haven’t even used it after that day.”

“you may have to in this war,” he muttered with a smirk. Thankfully he’d ignore her slip of tongue and didn’t make a dirty joke about it.

Dany nodded and didn’t pry further as they finished eating. As dessert was served, she raised a brow and said, “you never finished replying to me.”

“about?” he mused, looking into her eyes and licking the spoon clean. She sat up straight and tried to ignore the sweep of his tongue and ignored what that tongue could do in other places. She cleared her throat and mumbled, “about your father.”

Rhys sighed and she noticed his eyes were twinkling. Stupid bastard was playing her. “he will want to meet you. officially. Afterall, you are a Targaryen, with four dragons. He is a great uncle of sorts to you.”

Dany cringed and then looked at her melting ice-cream. They weren’t blood related, but the thought of it made her blood cold. She wanted no relations with Rhys’s father. The male was weak, but he was still a high lord, court trained and had his powers. He was still cruel and horrible from what rhys said about him. “will he try to take them?” she asked fearfully.

“no,” he replied coldly, “he will be afraid of dragons. And I won’t let him touch them.”

Dany nodded to rhys, at the promise that he would protect the dragons for her, it made her want to hug him again. “and what about me?” Rhys grumbled and didn’t reply. “tell me. all of it,” she demanded. She had to know who she was up against and had to know all the truth.

Rhys straightened, setting his spoon on the napkin and said grimly, “alright you asked, don’t yell at me. He will scope you out first. The bastard knows you’re human but powerful, so,” he said thinking, “he will not risk being your enemy but use the Targaryen bloodline to be ally. Dragons are fire made flesh. It would give him his lost power again and the night court and all of Prythian would fear him. So, either he will take your hand for himself or force me to marry you.”

“WHAT?!” she yelled. The people nearby turned around to watch the human yell at their prince.

Rhys shushed her and shook his head, “you asked. Don’t worry, I’ve put mor on it, she’s keeping an eye in the hewn city.”

Dany cringed and then shivered, “Ew that’s disgusting, I have no interest in being your step-mother.”

Rhys blinked like an owl and then winced, “bloody hell woman, stop saying it like that before I empty my dinner here.”

She couldn’t even laugh at the little joke. “would he force you to marry me? Without my permission?” she gasped with a bit of fear.

“Yes. Either he’ll take you for himself or hand you over to me,” rhys cringed. Dany clenched her fists. she was not a broodmare, nor an object and she was not going to let anyone dictate her life. rhys continued with his brows furrowed, “he would force me to use my powers on you, by any means necessary.”

“he is truly vile,” dany murmured. She didn’t care if anyone heard them, she never wanted to meet this man. Never wanted to see this high lord who would make his own son use his powers to seduce or trap her unwillingly. “I will not marry by force,” she said to him and more to herself. She was not anyone’s pawn, she was the master of her own fate.

Rhys nodded and promised, “I know. I won’t let it happen. I don’t care who I have to kill, I will not let anything happen against your will. For now…don’t worry too much about it. I’ve talked to amren and we’re…thinking. Its not of importance yet…but just keep your shields up and keep fenrys close to you if we ever go meet my father.”

“because he may think we’re lovers?” she asked half amused.

“yes. Only a few apart from my Inner Circle know Dorian is also your Carranam. But everyone knows that fenrys is you Carranam. He publicly announced it. and when your power exploded, he not so subtly held you like he loves you.”

“fenrys does love me,” she corrected him. and she loved him.

“yes I know, but his love towards you is not like lovers. So, you keep him close to you. I think we may be able to manipulate that. I doubt he’ll care, he’ll just tell me to take him out. Or maybe my father will be satisfied with an alliance, but sooner or later his ambitions would change if he saw the other high lords courting you.”

“why me?” she asked dumbfounded. She was nothing, just a princess in name with a mortal lifespan. And the last thing she wanted was fenrys’ life in danger because of her.

Rhys bit his lower lip and shrugged, “You aren’t just a human. you’re a princess of the blood. A Targaryen princess with four dragons. Even if you don’t have armies or a crown or lands, the name itself is worth marrying. And the dragons. So even if you had another name, it would be the same story.”

“just the name is worth marriage material?” she joked.

Rhys raised a brow and purred, “well, there’s perks like your charming personality, wicked intelligence, exceptionally sharp tongue, but they don’t know you that well. Just your name and your dragons, so yes, just the name is worth marrying into. As you know from Helion’s countless advances towards you. and Rafael’s.”

“oh please,” she scoffed, “Raf does not want me. We’re good friends. And Helion is flattered that I am in love with his thousand libraries and wonders if he can use it to his advantage since he knows I love to read.”

“is that all?” rhys joked.

“uh huh,” dany nodded and then smirked, “well, you don’t want to know about the other things that may or may not have happened.”

Rhys raised a brow and gave her an incredulous look, “must you say such atrocious things darling.”

She wasn’t going to tell him about the two kisses she shared with Helion, she’d never hear the end of it. Dany chuckled and sighed, “the fact that I have dragons is the only reason I’m interesting to everyone.”

“yes, I believe that is main reason for all of them,” he said with a serious face.

Dany looked down at her hands on her lap, “they all just want me for my dragons. Not me. Just the dragons and their power,” she said in a small voice.

“I understand.”

Daenerys snapped, “No you don’t. they look at me like I’m some object to be sold to the highest bidder. Even if it’s ‘ _my choice’,_ its who offers a strong alliance. And they want my dragons, the firepower. Even if they court me and flirt, it’s the power they want.”

Rhys placed his hand on the table and offered, “to them you may be interesting because of your dragons. But you didn’t have them till a few months ago. And I can promise you that you are far more interesting with or without them.”

“go on, it’s not always you compliment anyone other than yourself,” she smirked.

Rhys sighed and gave her a real smile, “well my darling, why don’t we go back home, and I can continue with said compliments.”

Dany blushed against her will and rolled her eyes. rhys offered his hand to her and they left the restaurant after he met the owner again and paid for the food by putting it on his tab. She didn’t forget about his choice of words but refused to acknowledge her feelings. They strolled around, content to lazily walk and talk and relish in the beautiful city. dany finally broke the silence and said, “I will burn anyone to ash if they even think about touching my dragons. Or Fenrys.” _or Dorian,_ she thought.

“I know,” he assured and then jested, “little dragon.”

Dany elbowed him, “don’t call me that.”

“you know what,” dany mused, rhys raised a brow as they passed a street full of vendors who sold food in carts, “I think I’m going dangle myself in front of courtiers, get them to do my bidding while they think they can win my hand. They will do me favors and throw themselves at me to win me. And I’m going to spite them all, spit on them and never marry.”

“how rebellious,” he joked.

“indeed, it would be good to use them like they want to use me,” she said hatefully.

“less than a fortnight in the night court and you have wicked schemes that rival my own,” he laughed with pure delight, “this why I—admire your wicked sharp mind.”

She wondered why he paused, wondered if he was going to say something else and then stopped himself. But dany shrugged and smiled at her friend and continued to walk in the beautiful city. the streets had faelights and lamp posts that illuminated the city, a city of starlight indeed. Dany stilled as she heard a stand of music playing through the other side of the river. Even the diners stopped eating as they listened to the performers play. Rhys stood beside her as they listened to the wonderful music that ignited her soul.

“I haven’t played… since before Malvin,” she admitted as she continued to look at the minstrels playing a beautiful song.

“why?” he asked neutrally.

She didn’t want to tell him. didn’t feel like telling him. dany had admitted a lot of truths with him, truths she hadn’t even dared to speak to her Carranam. She didn’t want to tell him that changing her hair had changed that part of her. that she didn’t feel like playing anymore. Instead, she shrugged and said, “I’m tried, can we go?” His wings spread out as rhys offered his hand. “no,” she barked. A few people walking by grinned at the winged male. Rhys sighed, “it’s faster.”

“no.”

“I won’t drop you,” he promised. Light glazed the talons at the apex of each wing. How had she never noticed how beautiful they were.

Frowning, she looked around and then at her clothes, “no, the wind will rip my clothes off.” A lie. If dragon flying did nothing to her clothes, then a little flying with rhys wouldn’t make a difference. But she didn’t want to fly. Didn’t want to be so close to his warm body that felt so inviting. He grin turned feral as if to say he wouldn’t mind that a bit if her clothes came off.

Dany turned around, determined to walk her way back to townhouse when his wing snapped and blocked her path. It looked so smooth, black as the night and flicked with iridescence. Just like Airavat’s wings. His wing curved around her as she staggered back, right into his hard body. “come on Lena darling, you made me fly on the dragons, now it’s my turn, you owe me,” he crooned. Dany sighed in defeat. There was no way she was getting away from this. She turned around, stepping back as she realized she was too close to him.

Rhys smirked in delight as he neared her. his eyes didn’t leave hers as he slid and hand around her waist and he picked her up in an easy motion. His wings shot out again as dany looked at the massive size of them. A few passing citizens grinned at them, smirking at her in his arms, but she crossed her arms and waited for him to take off. Rhys paused and looked up, and then growled, “mor and amren are at the townhouse.” He tightened his arms as if bracing for takeoff and said, “ready darling?”

Dany snarled but then looked behind him, trying not to look at his wings and the closeness of them, at his hands around her waist and knees, at his face which was mere inches from hers. Rhys’s body was hard and warm against hers, a solid force of nature crafted and honed for this. Even the smell of him reminded her of the wind and rain and salt and jasmine and something citrusy. She looked into his eyes, they were fixed on her as she admired his beauty. “are you going to stand here all nig—”

she didn’t finish the sentence as a scream ripped through her throat. It was an instinct to clutch his black tunic as her stomach clenched. She buried her face in his neck as they shot upward in a wicked fast speed. They swerved up and up and dany didn’t dare to open her eyes. his soft laugh trickled though her ears as he purred, “a lot of dragon flying, and this scares you. Little dragon.”

“ok, ok, I’m sorry for baiting for you, please don’t drop me, pleaseeee,” she pleaded, clutching onto his shoulders hard.

Rhys flapped his wings as they stopped racing upwards. Dany finally dared to open her eyes and look around. He flew slowly, as if he were content with doing this his whole life. it was as if they were sailing through a sea of stars. It was, indeed, very different than flying on dragons. The city was blinking below them, and from here, she couldn’t hear the faint music or the people. The gentle wind that he allowed through his shield brushed her face as she looked below her, around her. something eased in her gut, just a bit. as if she too would be content with doing this. Flying on a dragon was different, the huge body of the dragon almost concealed what was below them. And eragon was massive, it took him longer to fly upwards. Though Airavat was smaller, even he wasn’t as fast as rhys. She remembered the conversation she had with the Illyrians about wings as dany flew around the city. they flew in silence, the wind was the only sound around them. her heartrate eased as she assured herself that rhys wouldn’t drop her.

A smooth maneuver had them flying downwards. She gripped him tightly again as they descended towards the familiar townhouses. she could see the open balcony of the townhouses as he landed smoothly on his own house. Rhys kept his arm around her waist as her knees buckled at the adjustment to the floor. He let go immediately but asked, “how was it?”

“terrifying, but wonderful. different from dragons, but thrilling,” she said smiling, and fixing her hair that was slightly disheveled from the wind.

Rhys swallowed as he said, “after I returned from the mountain, after Malvina, I would fly around the city at night, trying to forget and cope.” A truth for a truth. Their deal. To talk when they were ready. and the things he had done. rhys had willing become her whore, to protect his people, for seven years. And even then, his mate and child had died. And he had ripped Malvina apart. Had killed anyone who dared threatened his court. Had let them see his dark side. He’d done all of that, had done such horrible things … done everything for his people, his friends. And the only piece of himself that he’d hidden and managed to keep her from tainting, destroying, even if it meant seven years trapped in a cage of rock … Those wings now flared wide. How many knew about those wings outside of Velaris or the Illyrian war-camps? How many knew the true face of this male standing before her. She gripped his wrist, feeling the solid strength, “it’s a shame….that others don’t know. A shame that they don’t know the real you.”

“As long as the people who matter most know the truth, I don’t care about the rest,” he said brushing his hair back.

They walked inside the house, passing their rooms and as he walked in front of her dany said, “rhys?”

Rhys stopped and turned around halfway, meeting her gaze and raised his perfectly groomed brow, “yes?”

“if you call me little dragon again, I will castrate you,” she sneered.

She heard Mor and Amren’s chuckling loudly and rhys’ eyes widened with wicked delight. They continued walking down, mor stood up and grinned, “gods, I see you after weeks and I hear you threatening to castrate my cousin, this is why I love you.”

“It’s your loss,” rhys flirted, “everyone loves Illyrian wingspan.”

Dany smiled at amren but mor leaped in for a hug as they neared the couches. “I missed you,” dany said to her.

rhys coughed but mor mused, “not you cousin, i didn't miss you.” She grabbed her hand and sat back down on the couch.

Dany smiled as she said, “where are the others?”

“Illyria.”

She wondered what fenrys was doing. She missed him, his stupid grins and jokes and his beautiful hair. Missed his warmth and his hugs. Missing bopping him in his wolf form and his overprotectiveness, she missed him squeezing her face and pulling her cheeks and missed when he would dig his fingers in her dimples. She missed her family, her best friend and her Carranam. Every day without him felt so empty. as if a part of her was missing. Two parts of her.

Rhys snorted as he sat on the chair across from them. Chairs made to accommodate wings. Amren said, “rhysand, go to the prison, we can’t waste more time.”

“and the cauldron?” he asked.

Dany raised a brow but then remembered she was the one who had warned them. Rhys must have told amren the moment they landed in Prythian. The tiny female got up as she said, “I’ll look into the library while you’re gone, till then keep it to yourselves.”

“you’re not coming to Illyria with us?” dany barked.

Amren grinned wickedly, “no, they’re always so scared of me and for now, you need to scare them.”

She returned her grin and said in Hindi, which was actually the Ancient Language _, **“Khushi se**_ ” (gladly)

Amren raised a brow, her silver eyes were swirling with pride and delight as she crooned, “ **tum aur main ek shikaar par jaenge, jald hee.”** (you and I will go on a hunt soon)

“ladies,” purred rhys. She made an innocent face as amren laughed and went out the door. Probably to her own house.

Mor gripped her hand tightly as she said, “I’m here till tomorrow, I can’t wait to show you the city.”

“I just did, sweet cousin,” purred rhys, drinking more wine.

“you showed her the city and probably bored her from your history lesson, I mean to show her the real goods, the shops and vendors and the food,” she grinned excited.

Dany laughed as she too remembered the shops she had seen earlier in the day. “where are you going after tomorrow?”

“court of nightmares,” mor grunted.

“amren will protect the city alone?” she asked curiously.

Rhys purred, “amren alone can protect this entire city.” she shivered that, the thought of the tiny female being so powerful. Even she didn’t know what prowled beneath her skin. If she was anything like her book part, she was a force to be reckoned with.

She got comfortable on the couch as she asked about her journey, in the woods and in Dragonstone. Mor had spewed wine through her nostrils when dany told her about the adventures of them being husband and wife. Rhys sighed in exasperation as he too added details which she didn’t mention. She told her about her dragons and the humans they saw, about the flying and how the people of Dragonstone loved her. then, mor started her own story, how she was bored on the ship and annoyed Azriel. Cassian and Azriel flew around the ships throughout the day and she was stuck with fenrys and amren. The former who mostly stayed in his wolf form. She talked about mor and amren using their powers to reach Prythian faster than the others. she leaned her head back and listened to her friend.

\------------------------------------

 **Rhys** watched as his cousin and friend gossiped like little girls. They were sitting next to each other talking about their journeys and had suddenly started talking about their childhood stories. They shared the most avid details as he watched in shock. Though he should’ve left, he didn’t want to spend another moment away from her. and she was telling them stories about her past, something she rarely did.

mor was prattling on about some pathetic story of a horse she found in Illyria when the silver haired woman laid her head back and dozed off. He smiled as he watch the young woman sleep with her mouth half open. He remembered how she had gripped onto him when they flew, she was so small against him. though she was scared, by the end of it, he could tell she loved flying. He remembered the heat of her body, of her gaze that threatened to burn him even without using her powers. He remembered their dinner as his cousin continued to talk, unaware that she had fallen asleep. He replayed every moment in his head, from when she had sang for him, to when he had kissed her. almost, he thought. he remembered how she had ran to him after no seeing him for a week. He wanted to tell her, wanted to tell her how staying away from her for a week felt like a year. When he followed her gaze at the restaurant, he was drowning in Raina’s thoughts, about his unborn child. And yet the little vixen had brought him back. Saved him from drowning.

He had to admit she had no fear nor any filter for what she said. Any other human looked at the fae with fear, but not her. she was always so blunt around him. Any other fae looked at him with fear, but not her. never her. she had never addressed him or any other nobility, to her, we were all just book characters who were alive. perhaps reading about them and coming from another world, took away that fear. But he’d never sensed any fear from her the moment he had seen her in Hogwarts.

She openly joked about having a child with him that could pass as heir to the dragon. she openly threatened to castrate him not knowing it would take half a thought for him to control her. she was fearless, an enigma. if only she knew that at that very moment, he wanted to kiss her and mount her like how she rode that dragon. his instincts were driving him mental, but rhys leashed himself. if only she knew that he wouldn’t mind starting something with her. fun or distraction or serious. He just wanted to be with her. even if they were just friends. he just wanted to be around her, wherever she went. Even if it was hell. Though Raina was gone, she would’ve wanted him to be happy. and looking at the silver haired woman, he wondered if it indeed, was possible to be happy. father or no father, rhys wanted. Wanted her. he wondered if it would be possible to ever want something after so long.

Mor coughed as he snapped his attention to her, she smirked as she realized he was staring at her. Mor brushed a stray hair from the sleeping princess’ face as she whispered, “you do cousin, you do deserve it.” he sighed, lowering his eyes as his cousin read his face. she had always known what was going on in his mind. She had always been the closest thing to him, like fenrys was to dany, mor was to him. he looked at his cousin, her golden curls falling in front of her as she hugged herself and said softly, “looking at her, it makes me realize life is too short to not do what we love.”

Rhys clenched his fists, not wanting to think about her human life. even if he lived for another 700 years or more, this female before him wouldn’t. he didn’t want to think of it. didn’t want to think that he would gladly give up his immortality if she chose him. but even his immortal life didn’t matter, not when the war was upon them. Not when he knew not all of them would make it out of this one. He didn’t say anything to his cousin as he got up and picked the sleeping princess in an easy motion. She didn’t stir but nuzzled into his body, at his warmth.

Rhys smiled at her and said to this cousin behind him, “sleep here, we have a meeting early morning.”

Mor grumbled as she filled another glass of wine. He walked up the stairs as the princess slept in his arms. Her lithe, toned body was pressed against his as he opened the door to her room and gently placed her on the bed. She stirred a bit, mumbling something to herself as he tucked in her, warm and rested and comfortable and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all Stan a soft rhys am I right? 😍 the whole conversation between them so epic and hilarious I couldn't stop laughing the entire time I wrote this.


	16. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from that one scene in ACOMAF but I decided to take it a bit far ;)

Dany woke up in the bed, rested and calm, and someone had tucked her in. not someone. She knew who it was. she hadn’t even realized when she must have dozed off. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she got up and undressed out of her clothes from yesterday. She had woken up late, probably noon if she was right. The sun was bright outside the windows as she could hear children laughing in the streets.

Nala had informed her rhys and mor were in a meeting with palace governors as she dressed her. she said that Morrigan would be returning by mid-day and wanted to go shopping with her. dany smiled as she wore simple tan pants and a deep cut black top. Nuala styled her hair in wavy curls and placed a black hat on top of her head. Dany thanked them as they served breakfast to her. though she insisted the twins eat with her, they said that they had already eaten.

Dany was eating her croissant and fruits when the door opened, and a woman growled. She turned half way and heard two set of footsteps. Mor slumped beside her and took a croissant for herself, “next time you want to have a meeting, feed me first.”

Rhys leaned by the kitchens and purred, “duly noted.”

Mor growled but then looked at her clothes and squealed, “aha, we are going shopping.”

She didn’t even let her finish her food as mor grabbed Dany’s hand and they were out in the streets.

Azula and Nefarion were in the front yard, patiently waiting as dany rubbed their scales. She missed her children, hated that she couldn’t be in the wild with them. Mor and rhys watched by the gates as she bid them goodbye and promised to come meet them soon. They took to the sky, flapping their beautiful wings, children in the streets screamed around them, looking at the magnificent creatures and pretending to be dragons with their arms as wings.

Dany laughed as the three of them walked into the streets and to the palace of thread and jewels. Mor stopped in every shop as she greeted the people of Velaris. And though she was 300 years old, with ample clothes and jewels, mor had bought something from every shop. And made her buy clothes and jewelry. Even when she had no need of it. The stores were linked to rhys’ accounts and would cut the money directly, he explained. He also promised her own vault as she was his human emissary. She didn’t even want to think of what it looked like, rhys was probably overpaying her and everyone grossly.

Dany eyed a beautiful dress in one of the shops, it was white and had flowers on the shoulders. Daisies. She smiled as she remembered her prince, the blue eyed prince who would only call her that. It would be a dress that she would wear on a summer day. when she would have nothing to do. when she could sit under a tree and read to her heart’s desire. And then she would meet Dorian and fenrys and her friends and they would all have fun and eat and….there it was. that glimmer of hope. That glimmer of life, of desire to live.

Rhys rubbed his forehead, from sweat or how much his cousin shopped, she didn’t know. “you ladies will rob me,” he prayed as he held another bag that mor handed him. rhys looked like her errand boy more than the heir to the throne. And yet, he hadn’t complained. He followed them around and held on the dozen bags of his cousins’ and hers. And she loved this city, a creature of luxury like her loved to look at the clothes and the jewels and such unique materials.

“You’ll be robbed either way and with the war coming, why not spend a bit,” dany joked. Mor looped her arm as they continued to walk in the streets, she was explaining which shops had the newest items.

Rhys brushed beside her as he said, “you can rob me and anything you want darling.” Dany blushed as she lowered her face, the black hat covering her face from the front but not the side.

Rhys purred again, “why so flustered?”

mor snorted beside her as dany rolled her eyes. rhys puffed his chest in victory as he gripped the bags.

Dany flared her nostrils and snapped back, “whatever, don’t make me tell you cousin what happened on Dragonstone.”

Mor stopped walking, looked between them and squealed, “tellll meeeee.”

Dany raised a brow to rhys and them crooned to mor, “your cousin blushed like a little girl.”

“Don’t you dare,” warned rhys.

Dany snickered but continued, “see I told him that if he and I had a baby, it would pass as a true Targaryen and poor baby Illyrian went red as an apple.”

rhys sighed and closed his eyes. mor would never stop teasing him, she looked at dany and then again at rhys and burst out laughing. The sound of her laugh, the rich warmth of the female before her, made her forget there was a war coming. She walked next to her cousin and said, “oh cousin, wait till I tell fen and Cass about this, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

rhys flared his nostrils and snarled, “demons you two.”

Mor was laughing as she looked at her cousin. Rhys was looking at her. there was a conversation between them she realized as mor stopped grinning and winked at him.

rhys grumbled but smiled, “I’m leaving you two hellions.”

“aww poor baby prince is flustered,” dany joked.

Rhys narrowed his eyes and then vanished in an instant. Mor cackled loudly as they continued walking. Dany joined her as she too felt like cackling at making rhys blush. “you know I’ve never seen my cousin this happy in a long time,” she said a while later. Dany glanced sideways as they walked to a coffee shop. Mor continued, “the last time he’d been this happy was when RiRi was born.”

“Not Raina?” she blurted. It was none of her business to talk about rhys and yet the curiosity ate her alive.

“He was happy with her but….the light in his eyes, the one I saw right now, I haven’t seen that in so long,” she said rubbing her chest. Mor ordered food for them as she continued, “you made that happen, not just for him but for fenrys and all of us I think.” Dany smiled brightly. At her friend. She missed female companionship. And over the year, mor had become a close friend to her. though the ladies in Dragonstone were good to her, they didn’t know about her. but mor, mor was like a sister she never had. Dany thought about what she said that she had brought a light in their lives. She prayed she would hold on to the light by the end of this.

“did you know Raina well?”

“I did but…I never liked her much. She was quiet and timid, scared of us, I don’t know how rhys and her even….Cassian was probably the only one who didn’t scare her. the first year they were together, I threw my cousin a birthday surprise and it didn’t go so well, so every year after that…for about a 100 years, she’d keep him to herself.” Dany remembered how she herself had gotten his family to surprise him on his last birthday. How she hadn’t separated him from his family but brought them together. Thought of it and then buried it deep in her mind. Mor sighed as she sipped her coffee, “but it doesn’t do good to speak bad of the dead, they are gone.”

Dany hummed as she drank the delicious coffee, the smell and taste of it reminded her of the coffee shop where she had met her fiancé. Changing the topic she purred, “and what about you? When was the last time a male…or female made you so happy?”

Mor winked and grinned, “do you really want to know?”

“yes.”

“at the other castle,” she said brushing her golden hair back. Her sharp fae features and slender body easily made her the most beautiful woman alive.

“Pray tell who?”

Mor winked and said, “someone from day court. Multiple someones.”

Dany raised a brow as she scoffed, “Aeliea? Helion?” mor only shrugged and winked. Dany opened her mouth in shock and blurted, “Oh my gods, at the same time?” Mor’s grin was nothing but wicked and that of a satisfied female. Dany blurted again, “he _is_ an excellent kisser.”

Mor choked on her coffee as her eyes went wide. “No way,” she gasped.

“Once or twice,” she mused.

“You dirty girl, I knew you had it in you,” she barked wiping her nose.

“not as dirty as you, they are cousins after all,” she countered.

“no one cares, it’s just…fun,” mor chuckled.

She laughed with wicked delight and said, “his cousin is rather gorgeous. Oh, this one time, when we were little, I made a bet with rhys that I would sleep with all the high lords or their heirs and then I realized that my cousin was also the heir, and I threw up on him, he didn’t talk to me for three months after that.”

dany cackled at her story, at the fun and love they all shared. Mor’s smiled died as she mumbled, “it could’ve happened but then I got sold to Eris in marriage. Everything changed after then.” Dany reached across the table, gripping her friends hand to assure that she had gotten out, that she was alive and happy. mor squeezed her hand and shook her head. Dany crooned again, changing the topic, “Cass told me you and him once.”

Mor barked a laugh, “once, twice, couple times but never in the last 200 years. I swore off all rhys’ friends when he found us together.”

Dany cringed at that, laughing at what it must’ve been like. They talked in the coffee shop for hours, spending the evening walking around the river as they shared stories of past lovers and childhood trauma. The sun was setting as the two females laughed and chatted, at some point, dany even told her the truth, the complete truth about her and who she was. mor only sighed and said that she knew and was waiting on her to tell her. She left later that night, grumbling at the thought of seeing her father and the monstrous court. Dany gave regards to rhys’ mom and sister as she watched the golden haired female vanish into the darkness.

\---------

Another day passed as dany wandered into the streets of Velaris alone, rhys was busy with his meetings so she had decided to explore the city herself. Though some talked to her, most of the faeries smiled and bowed slightly as she passed. Some of the lords and high-fae just stared as she wandered alone in the city without any fear. Dany visited all four Palaces, both rivers, and many confectionaries and shops that made her want to reside in the city permanently.

She had found her way to where the dragons were and spent the entire day with them, flying and feeding and playing with them. And then they had gone riding. Not only around the city but around the sea and the nearby open areas. Since eragon couldn’t land near the townhouse or anywhere in the city, dany had flown with Nefarion. Her white scales contrasted against the night sky as the dragon landed on rhys’ front porch. She had quickly kissed her dragon knocked out within minutes of hitting her bed.

\-----

She was reading her book in bed the next night, was comfortable and warm. The night was dark, and the streets were surprisingly quiet. Nuala and nala had brought her dinner to her room. Dany didn’t even bother to thank them as she devoured her meal within minutes and went back to reading the history of the night court. How fascinating were these courts and the libraires of Velaris were a bribe enough for her to stay here forever. She hadn’t seen rhys in two days but didn’t mind the silence. the twins talked to her for a while, amren dropped by this morning asking about her and how she was faring. the tiny female looked scary, but some tiny part of her was still warm. She wasn’t cruel or cold. Though she could be mean at times, she knew it was probably because of her old age. A cranky mean firedrake, she thought and laughed. A note appeared out of thin air. His handwriting was as beautiful as his stupid smirking face.

_We leave tomorrow, first to the prison and the Illyria._

_Prince of night, finally deigned to write to me, done hiding?_ The note vanished as she hummed to herself.

_Why yes darling, you and my cousin forced me into hiding. Did you miss me?_

_Go annoy someone else, let me sleep._

She heard his laugh from the hall as the note appeared again, _Don’t moan too loudly when you dream of me_.

Dany barked a filthy curse loudly and chucked the note in the trash. She heard a laughter from the other end of the hall and dany grumbled and put the pillow over her head and tried to sleep.

\--------------

Way past three in the night, she jolted awake. Not from her nightmare, but around her. The house let out a groan. Like the wood itself was being warped, the house began to moan and shudder—the glass lights in the room were tinkling. She jolted upright, twisting to the open window. Clear skies, nothing— Nothing but the darkness leaking into her room from the hall door. The house shuddered again. She vaulted from bed, yanked the door open, and darkness swept past her on a phantom wind, full of stars and flapping wings and—pain. So much pain, and despair, and guilt and fear and disgust.

Dany followed a thread into the darkness, the thread of their bond as she tried to navigate through the darkness. More night and stars and wind poured out, her hair whipping around her, and she lifted an arm to shield her face and walked into the room. “Rhysand.” No response. But she could feel him there—feel that lifeline between them.

Her shins banged onto to what was probably his bed, “rhys?” she said over the darkness. No response. The house shook, the floorboards clattering under her feet. Dany patted the bed, feeling sheets and blankets and down, and then— Then a hard, taut male body. The bed was enormous, and she couldn’t get a grip on him. “hunter” she heard him groan as she made her way to his face.

Around and around the darkness and stars swirled, the beginning and end of the world. she scrambled onto the bed, lunging for him, feeling what was his arm, then his stomach, then his shoulders. His skin was freezing as she gripped his shoulders and shouted his name. No response, and she slid a hand up his neck, to his mouth—to make sure he was still breathing, that this wasn’t his power floating away from him— Icy breath hit her palm. And, bracing herself, she rose up on her knees, hovering above his huge body, aiming blindly, and slapped him. but he didn’t move. “hunter, hunt, wake up!” she ordered as she tried to shake him vigorously.

Before she could realize, he flipped her in the darkness, pinning her with expert skill as his one hand held both her hands above her head, his other hand grazed the lines of her long neck.

_What the hell was he dreaming about?_

Her answer came to her quickly, Dany stilled as his hand tightened and he put himself over her. his other hand traced down her collar bone and then to her side, tracing her body, gripping her waist tightly. “rhys wake up, please stop,” she barked trying to break free from his grip. His grip only tightened as his hands roamed her bare abdomen, his huge body towering above her. She could see nothing, but she felt his cold breath as it neared her abdomen, and his other hand stopped at her waist. she felt his breath on her navel, scenting her, his face made his way upward, slowly, as if he were stalking a prey. “rhys!” she yelled and squirmed against him. he only snarled loudly, exposing his wicked sharp canines and his head moved above her breasts and then she felt his long nose graze her open neck. She moved again, shoving him aside and yelled, but nothing worked. Dany squirmed, trying to break free but he was too powerful above her, she had never seen this strength of him, never seen this side of him. rhys nose was grazing her long neck and then he reached her jaw and her lips, his free hand was now lifting her nightgown and threatened to rip open in one movement. “rhys stop!” she yelled again, trying to rouse him through their bond before he did something very, very wrong. something she might not entirely regret. His hand stopped roaming her stomach. The darkness around them shuddered and then stilled.

“it was dream,” she reminded him. his breath was so cold against her lips, even with inches between them, she felt him awaken. “just a dream,” she repeated.

“Elena,” he said, his voice hoarse. The darkness around them vanished in an instance and moonlight poured in from the window. Rhys blinked as he studied her face in the dark, the mere inches between their lips, and then their position, his hands gripping hers tightly while his other hand threatened to roam too closely to her core. He let go immediately and moved beside her, rubbing his face as he took deep breaths.

Dany closed her eyes and sighed, focusing on him. she got up from laying below him and sat in front of him, it was enormous, made to accommodate his wings. Her eyes dared to trace the swirls of his tattoos as he knelt on his bed rubbing his face. “you were having a nightmare,” she said coaxing his darkness. His wings were out, slumped down behind him as rhys looked to her, “I am so sorry Lena….I”

“it’s…you were dreaming, not in control of yourself.”

“fuck!” he barked and rubbed his face again, “fucking hell, I’m—gods, I’m so sorry.”

“just a dream,” she said touching his shoulder. Sweat coated every inch of him, his body was so, so cold. 

“I keep it contained to me, I’m sorry if it woke you and I’m so sorry for--” He couldn’t continue. She swallowed hard, removing her hand and asked, “what did you dream of?” Though she guessed and knew what his dream was, she hoped her friend would share some of his burden with her. like she had. He shook his head and looked to the window, his eyes were filled with such sadness she thought her heart would crack from it. “I was…” he closed his eyes and shook his head. She knew it, he was dreaming of how he was forced to fuck that fucking that bitch of a cunt Malvina.

dany got off from the bed as she said softly, “when you want to talk, I’ll be here.” she turned to go to her room, but rhys grabbed her hand, “thank you,” he said in a small voice. She turned to him and looked at his face, such pain lingered there, the face he never let anyone see. She pushed up on knee and kissed his cold cheek, it was over before it started. How many times had fenrys or Dorian done the same to her? rhys had done the same in the forest. She would be there, for her friend. For the male who hadn’t given up on her. rhys’ eyes widened as she pulled away. She got off again, but he pleaded, “stay. please.”

She looked at him, through the darkness, wings drooping and kneeling, his golden skin glistened as the tattoos were stark. A fallen prince. Dany nodded as rhys shifted to the other side of bed and watched her get under the covers. Rhys’ violet eyes lingered on her hands, the hands he gripped so tightly that she could see traces of his fingers on her hands. He sighed and then pulled the covers over himself.

Dany didn’t say anything to him that night, she only offered her company as they slept on his enormous bed. She tried not to think of the nightmares that plagued them both, his far worse than hers. She wondered if they would ever stop. The horrors that he had seen and done, she wondered how he stood there. She thought of him, his body above her, his touch so primal and demanding, harsh and rough. So unlike the broken man who had asked her to stay. Dany shook her head and closed her eyes.


	17. The Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit too late but I think I'll start naming these chapters LOL

Rhys woke her up at the crack of dawn, demanding she get ready to go to the prison. Cursing him, she walked to her room and dressed. She didn’t even eat her breakfast as they winnowed away, the land swept away to brutal cliffs and a violent pewter sea. Ahead, nothing but a wide, flat-topped mountain of gray stone and moss. The Prison.

Rhys stood at beside her, a double-edged sword sheathed down his spine, knives strapped to his legs, clothed in Illyrian fighting leathers, twin to hers. The dark pants were tight, the scalelike plates of leather worn and scarred, and sculpted legs that were muscled. His close-fitting jacket had been built around the wings that were now fully out, bits of dark, scratched armor added at the shoulders and forearms.

“you know I’ve never actually seen you with weapons,” she joked trying to diffuse the tension. She looked around, there was nothing but barren grass and one mountain.

Rhys smirked, “don’t let Cassian hear you say that.”

“where are we?”

“the prison, it’s on the island itself.”

“but where is it?”

“the island is a prison itself,” he explained, “only I can winnow and my father.” The sun was beginning to rise as dany shivered. Though it was summer, the island was cold, blasted with hard winds. They started to walk, hiking to the slope of the prison. Higher and higher they climbed, All around the mist drifted by, whipped by the wind, whose hollow moaning drowned out their crunching footsteps.

“you okay?” she asked. He’d mostly been quiet in the morning as they left, and she noticed his eyes on her wrists, as if he could see the faint marks of how he gripped her hands. she tried not to think of how he was hovering above her, his face mere inches from hers, or how his hands touched her and claimed her as if some wild beast had found its meal after years.

“yes. Thank you…for last night. again, I’m sorry,” he offered.

“it’s okay, just a nightmare,” dany assured.

“are you…okay?” he asked warily.

She was. and she wasn’t. feeling his raw power, his strength, his face mere inches from her aroused her. and then it made her feel guilty for having such thoughts about him and another. She felt like a wench. Perhaps she was missing Dorian too much or perhaps rhys was seducing her since they were away from everyone. but even with that nightmare of his, she hadn’t forgotten what it felt like. What he felt like. Though nothing had happened, she couldn’t help but wonder.

Dany nodded and said, “I’m fine.”

Rhys held out a hand to help her climb a particularly steep rock, easily hauling her up to where he perched at its top. They climbed until the upper face of the mountain became a wall before them, nothing but grassy slopes sweeping behind, far below, to where they flowed to the restless gray sea. Rhys drew the sword from his back in a swift movement. She raised a brow at the swift movement, a warrior ready for battle. Rhys laid a hand flat on the stone. Like a mirage, it vanished in a ripple of light. Pale, carved gates stood in its place, so high their tops were lost to the mist. Gates of bone. The bone-gates swung open silently, revealing a cavern of black so inky she had never seen it before. Rhys put a warm hand on her back and guided her inside, three balls of moonlight bobbing before them.

No, no, no, no

It was so dark, dark like the closet. Her closet.

“breathe,” rhys ordered from beside her as they walked, “breathe.” His hands found hers in the dark as he tugged her closer to him, there was such silence as they walked inside the mountain, into the beckoning darkness.

There were no doors. No lights. No sounds. Not even a trickle of water. And yet, she could feel them. Waiting, listening. Down and down they went, and time lost its grip. It could have been hours or days, and they paused only when her pathetic human body gave out. Even while she drank, he didn’t let go of her hand. As if the rock would swallow her up forever. Only the lights and his hand kept her from feeling as if she were about to free-fall into darkness.

“Who is he? What is he?” she asked.

“No one knows. He’ll appear as he wants to appear.”

“Shape-shifter?”

“Yes and no. He’ll appear to you as one thing, and I might be standing right beside you and see another.”

she tried not to start bleating like cattle.

“And the bone carving?” she muttered. 

“You’ll see.” Rhys stopped before a smooth slab of stone. The hall continued down— down into the ageless dark. The air here was tight, compact. Even her puffs of breath on the chill air seemed short-lived. Rhysand at last released her hand, only to lay his once more on the bare stone. It rippled beneath his palm, forming—a door. The gates were carved with bones as they stepped inside.

It was so cold and dark and then- “I have carved the doors for every prisoner in this place,” said a voice within, “but my own remains my favorite.”

The faelights bobbed over rhys’ head to illuminate the young man standing before her. He had beautiful black hair that was buzzed at the side, round ears and sharp facial features and eyes so blue they reminded her of her Carranam. The bone carver was wearing a sapphire blue tunic and black pants. He was sitting on the bench and smirked. though he looked human, there was nothing human about him. he remined her of death, death given flesh. She wondered who’s form her took, she had never seen a man like this before.

rhys snapped his fingers and a bone appeared in his palm, “Malvina’s finger bone for when I killed her, there was nothing left of Malvin.” dany shivered beside him as he threw the bone to him.

the man, the male, laughed, “I’ve always liked you rhysand, who did you bring for me.”

“hello,” she said nervously.

“are you afraid?” he said eyeing her and smiling like a wolf.

“yes,” she admitted. Rhys had told her to never lie to him.

The man smirked, something so familiar about that face as he asked, “Dae…nae…rys. Daenerys, how did you know to defeat Malvin?”

“A question for a question,” she replied, The Bone Carver inclined his head to Rhysand. “You were always smarter than your forefathers.” But those eyes alighted on hers. “Tell me how, —and I will answer your question.”

She tried to calm her breathing as she said, “I saw it in movies and books and inferred it.”

“smart woman…Elena,” he crooned as he sniffed the bone. “what did you see when you flew up?”

“the earth, blue and round and beautiful, and the vast expanse of space, black as the night, quiet as shadows, and cold.” she said trying to remember and not freaking about the fact that he knew her real name.

“little thief, why did you kill him?”

“I…wanted to feel powerful and I wanted to free my friends,” she admitted.

“That’s enough from you,” Rhysand purred—the sound like velvet over sharpest steel. “You said a question for a question, now your turn.”

“how do we find the weakness of our enemy?” she asked.

“Hybern you mean?” he cooed.

“cutting to the chase, I like it,” purred rhys beside her.

“tell me a secret, prince of darkness and I’ll tell you mine,” he purred like rhys.

“My right knee gets a twinge of pain when it rains. I wrecked it long ago, and it’s hurt ever since.” If she wasn’t frightened, she wouldve burst out laughing. The Bone Carver bit out a harsh laugh, his face suddenly turned so human, childlike even. **“At the place of his greatest sin, there lies his weakness.”**

“are you afraid of death?” he asked her again, looking at her breasts and then her stomach.

“I was, at first, but when he killed innocents, I didn’t care what happened to me so long as I killed him,” she offered.

“so bloodthirsty, Mo…Majesty,” he crooned.

“can the cauldron be used to use nullify the army?” she asked.

His blue eyes guttered as he smirked with a ferocity, “this isn’t your books, mother, the cauldron is hidden, it would be best if you speak naught of it,” he warned.

Good, good that the cauldron wasn’t here. perhaps this world’s war wouldn’t be like the one she read about. Dany raised her eyebrow at what he said. _Mother._ Mother of dragons, she thought to herself. He smirked again, as if he read her mind and around him, lights floated. One, two, then three. Ten little figures floated around him as the bone carver stood. He was tall and powerful, like the fae around her. she wondered if rhys was seeing those figures as they stood behind the bone carver. He turned around and dany saw a streak of white hair on the back of his head. The carver seemed lost in ancient memory—then shook his head.

“tell me do you wish to leave this place?” she asked suddenly.

 _Dany_. rhys warned.

“and why would I leave this place?” he asked turning around and raising a brow. The gesture was so human that it made her take a step closer to him. fool, she was a complete fool.

“so you can fight for us,” she replied.

The bone carver let out a low laugh and shook his head, “no, mother of dragons, I will not leave this place. You have changed things and letting me lose will only end you all, even if I ask for anything in return, it is not worth it.”

Dany shivered and asked, “any other person who may help us?”

The man laughed again, “you know, you should take my place with all the questions you ask.”

“how can I? you are a god of death.”

The bone carver looked at rhys and smirked, “you will know soon of my words. do as you will for now, the answers will come to you one by one and it will click.”

“for a god of death, you do seem to care if the world ends or not,” rhys mused.

“I have my reasons, bring me the Khal’s bones next time you visit, will you?” the carver demanded.

Well, that was a load of bullshit, she thought. she thanked him and they turned away, his hand slid back from her back to grip her hand. The touch was light—gentle, reassuring. The carver picked up the bone Rhysand had brought him and weighed it in those hands. “I shall carve your death in here, Elena.” Up and up into the darkness they walked, through the sleeping stone and the monsters who dwelled within it.

At last she said to Rhys, “What did you see?”

“you first.”

“A man, tall, black hair and blue eyes,” she said.

“you,” she pushed again.

Rhys frowned, “a woman, she had a crown, purple eyes and sil...” He didn’t finish as his eyes went wide.

Dany raised her brow, but he shook her head, so she asked, “I saw these ten figures behind him, what does that mean?”

rhys frowned, at her or the sun that was rising as they exited the mountain, “ten? Could be the sacred number or ten deities.” His confusion told her enough that he hadn’t seen the figures.

 _what was that about. You didn’t warn me_ , he asked.

_I’m sorry, I don’t know, I just had to ask him, in the books, you free the bone carver, and he dies to help win the war. but…_

_He refused._

_In my world, he asked for the ouroboros mirror and then didn’t even use it but then he helped kill a lot of them._

_I think he can be replaced with dragons, rhys said._

_Maybe. I don’t think we should let him loose. What he said—_

_I know. It’s dangerous. Who freed him in the books?_

_I can’t tell you._

_Why?_ He asked as they walked up and up, back to the gates of the prison.

_Because it will lead to a thousand questions. And it will change things. bone carver knows my name, he knows I’ve changed things. I need to tread carefully._

_Alright._ He said. and thankfully didn’t pester her about anything else. If the bone carver wasn’t going to help, then her dragons and her magic would have to be enough.

They winnowed back to the townhouse as dany walked to the kitchens. Their journey had made her hungry that even her knees buckled. Nala served them breakfast and dany ate twice as she normally did. She quickly showered and dressed to leave for Illyria. Four days here and it felt so long. The city had almost made her forget about the doom that hovered above all their fates. The twins dressed her in a black and red grown that resembled dragon scales and her hair was bound in her usual intricate braids, atop it was the dragon pin. Dany watched herself as the twins finished dressing her.

“thank you for all that you have done,” she said smiling to Nala. 

“my lady, we will be coming with you,” said Nuala as she packed a bag.

“why?” she asked.

“someone will have to look after you, the prince said we were best qualified,” said Nuala smirking.

“you don’t have to come if you don’t wish to,” she snapped.

The twins looked at each other as nala placed a hand on her shoulder, “we want to, my lady.”

she sighed and shook her head. The twins left her in the room and dany looked at it the last time. her items were safe in the drawer, the portrait of her made by Dorian, pictures of fenrys, Dorian and the rest of them and her diamond earrings given to her by Dorian on yulemas and rhys’ necklace. She opened the drawer, beside the bed and took out the dagger that fenrys had gifted her. dany quickly strapped it under her dress, to her thigh. She looked around one last time, at the windows and the streets beyond and left to find rhys.

\--------

They walked quietly through the streets, as if he too were remembering every detail of it. “I want to come back here,” she finally said as they neared the bridge across the Sidra river.

“we will,” he promised.

She looked at him, his beautiful eyes were fierce with determination. Dany shivered at that, at the strength and will of him. she had tried to not think of how close they had gotten in just a few weeks. he had almost taken her to bed, almost kissed her and soothed her nightmares, all the while acting like the boyfriend who held his girlfriends’ shopping bags. Dany shook her head, stopping any ideas that formed in her filthy mind.

Dany closed her eyes and took in the breath of the city. the dragons were soaring around the city. one look at rhys and he looked at the dragons. Summoning them. Airavat sent a plasma blast through the sky as the citizens watched in awe. The sapphire sentinel and the night fury flew closer to the river and landed in a swift motion. A few passers shrieked and ran for cover. A few children play nearby, screamed as they hid under the tables. Dany brushed her dragons heads as they licked her other hand. Azula was watching the tables and the little children watching in fear. Airavat seemed content with the head rubs. Dany barked, “come out you lot.” She turned around to where the kids were hiding.

One by one, they emerged out to the table and stalked closer to rhys and her. rhys put his hands in his pockets, his black tunic was threaded with silver embroidery. The children, six of them all hovered behind rhys as they gaped at the dragon. she walked closer to the children, Airavat walked behind her as he too gaped in wonder. “is that…is that the dragon?” said one of the girls with beautiful red hair.

“yes,” she smiled rubbing the dragons nose, “this is Airavat, the night fury and Azula, the sapphire sentinel.” The dragons huffed in pride as his ear like appendages twitched.

“my mommy said that the dragons would come and eat me if I didn’t eat my food,” said a high fae boy.

Dany snorted, “he’ll likely eat _your_ food and everyone else’s.”

Airavat stuck out his tongue, she laughed at the humanly gesture and she knelt. The children stepped forward as rhys pushed them towards her. she held the hands of two kids and asked, “what did you mommy say?”

“she said the dragon queen will come with her dragons and with lady amren and she will scare us and then eat us,” said another boy.

Dany covered her mouth, rhys was smirking as he looked down on her. “dragons don’t eat children,” she explained.

“really?” asked a boy.

“yes, Lucas,” she remembered his name. dany turned to Airavat as the dragon neared her. some bystanders gasped as the black fury walked closer to the children. His head was above hers as the dragon stood still. As if he too knew, that moving around would scare the children. She rubbed his snout as he put his head near hers, “they are just like other animals, but far more intelligent, they show affection for their friends and wrath against their enemies. Don’t provoke them and they won’t hurt you.”

“would they hurt you? You ride them?” Asked a sacred girl from behind two boys.

“never, dragons are loyal, and they are my family,” she said proudly. The dragon huffed in agreement.

“but legends said that brave men killed the dragons,” said Lucas nervously eying Airavat.

“oh sweetheart,” she said cupping his face, **“the brave men didn’t kill the dragons, the brave men rode them.”**

“then you’re a brave man,” barked another boy who had kissed her cheeks a few days previously.

“I suppose,” she purred.

“Wow, you’re more amazing than our prince rhysand,” yelped a girl.

Dany clamped her lips as she looked to rhys. He stared in delight as she crooned, “this lot aren’t loyal to their prince.”

“I can imagine why,” he flirted.

Azula walked to the sidra river, a few on the bridge ran for cover, but the dragon splashed her tail on the river as it splashed onto the children. Splashes of it got on her clothes as dany got up to dry herself. Worse than children, she thought. Airavat neared the children, his beautiful green eyes were watching in curiosity as the children stood like statues. “go on,” she said.

Dany stood next to Lucas and held his palm out, “let him come to you.” Lucas covered his face with the other hand as he trembled. Airavat closed his eyes as he put his snout against the child’s palm. He whimpered, one of the children outright fainted as the others held him. rhys laughed, his night kissed voice was rumbling behind her. the people around them looked in wonder and awe, at the kindness of the dragon princess. At the kindness of a human with the blood of the dragon.

Rhys coughed and she nodded. The dragons took to the sky at once as the fae around them bowed, one last time. bowed to their prince, the one who would save them and to the silver haired princess, the one who had saved their future lord. Rhys took her in his arms as they winnowed into the sky. His wings shot out immediately as he flew to eragon. The dragon was flapping his wings, waiting for them to mount him. his wings disappeared as they sat on the dragon. dany rubbed his scales, ‘I missed you too my baby.’

The dragon roared one last time at the people of Velaris, saying goodbye, she realized. The other three sent dragon fire into the sky as they flew beyond the barrier and into the heart of Illyria.

\----------

She let them hunt for their food as eragon steered them. The dragons were roasting wild lambs as rhys asked, “ready for Illyrians?”

“yes,” she replied. It wouldn’t be so hard, so show her fiery side. a part of her was begging to be let out. eragon growled at Azula as she snuck from under him and snatched part of his meat midair. The dragon raced to catch up but Azula finished it all. Nefarion roared at Airavat and they chased each other across the open sky. It would be two hours till they reached Devlon’s camp. She would finally meet her wolf, her Carranam. She couldn’t contain the excitement that was building up in her heart. The dragons soared upward in the maneuvers she had taught them.

Rhys was watching with pride as she asked, “what is hybern’s weakness?”

“I don’t know, since the last war, he has shown no weakness, his borders are strong, he has never been defeated.”

“weakness isn’t always about armies,” she mused as she turned sideways to see his face. the wind was ruffling his hair as he continued, “true, they say he has black eyes that are pure evil, that he looks at women with disgust. No one dares to look him in the eye.” She shivered in front of him. she didn’t want to imagine what kind of shithole she was about to walk into.

“I’m trying to figure out what the bone carver said and what his greatest sin is,” she barked rubbing her jaw.

Rhys put his hand on her shoulder, “I know fireheart….wait…heart” he said realizing something, “I’ve heard stories…I don’t know if there’s any truth to it. when we were trapped under Malvina, I heard her lackeys talk about him once, how he had a woman he loved dearly, that she was the moon of his life, some said he carved the moon out for her. but one day she betrayed him for a human. Which would explain why he takes humans as slaves.” Dany shivered as she thought of Hybern. “apparently, when he found her, she was with her human lover, he took one look at her, dragged her out of the camp by her hair as she was naked, crawling, begging for him to stop….he raped her for days, mutilating her body. He skinned the human alive as he made her watch. And he made her lover watch as he raped her.” dany covered her mouth in horror, her hands shaking as she tried to control herself. Rhys rubbed her shoulder, “I don’t know how much truth there is.”

“he’s a monster,” she yelled wiping her eyes. she wondered what kind of horrors the people in Hybern went through, he had to be defeat, no matter the cost.

“And I killed his right hand man,” she said a while later, controlling her shaking, her horror and rage.

“and I killed his left hand woman,” he said with a bit of amusement.

She whipped to him, at the audacity of him to crack a joke. Rhys winked as he looked in front of her. she couldn’t blame him, he was only trying to distract her. she knew he would come for them, for her and rhys, the two people who had killed his most powerful generals. She only hoped that she would survive him. only hoped her friends would remain safe. she hated to admit it, but dany was terrified of walking into this war. though she told fenrys it was the right thing to do, it was still terrifying. She just wanted to run away like a coward and not bother with any of it.

“when we near the camp, you fly alone” he said pointing to fly towards the north.

Dany turned eragon as she asked, “why?”

“Illyrians need to see you, you are and will be the only person who rides the dragons, if they see me flying behind you then they’ll be less scared of you,” he said in a calculating voice, “we have to keep them leashed, and seeing you fly them, will bring them closer. So come after 20 minutes and tell the dragons to act like dragons and not dogs.” Eragon growled at rhys as he heard what he said, dany shushed her baby and gently rubbed his scaled.

She could see the little white buildings and Illyrians flying in the distance. The snowcapped mountains sang a cold breeze as she noticed an army camped around the buildings. Up here, there was no such thing as a warm summer. Probably to train the soldiers, to make them into beasts. “stay on your guard and keep one of the bats or fenrys around you at all times,” he ordered as he winnowed. Dany turned the dragons around as they hid from sight. She landed in open area and steadied herself, preparing the role she was to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who the bone carver is? I've got something planned for him later.😂


	18. Illyria

Rhysand, the heir to the night court winnowed to the windblown camp. He had let a damper on his power as they watched who had arrived. Some of them, the ones who were leashed, bowed to him. rhys straightened, letting out the other side of him that was hidden for a few days with his friend.

So many winged males soared past on their way to other camps or in training. He would have to deal with them soon and then meet his father under the mountain. That was a meeting he was dreading. Though his mother had warned him of his father’s schemes, rhys had managed to stay away from him as he set his other plans in motions. The raw power in his veins begged to end his father and take control, but the face of the beautiful black haired girl with striking violet eyes had stopped him.

Cassian, Azriel and fenrys walked in front of broad-shouldered older male, Devlon was flanked by five other Illyrian warriors, wings all tucked in, hands within casual reach of their weapons. No matter that Rhys could rip their minds apart without lifting a finger. They each wore Siphons of varying colors on the backs of their hands, the stones smaller than Azriel and Cassian’s. And only one. Not like the seven apiece that his two friends wore to manage their tremendous power. The white wolf grinned at him and then looked to the skies, to the silver haired girl they all had come to love.

The little group stood before him, looked at him and then bowed to the waist. He only smirked, letting his power thrum around him. “Crown Prince, welcome home,” said Cassian in harsh voice. Rhys smirked as he clasped his hand with his best friend. Embraces would come later, when they were alone. away from prying eyes.

lord Devlon smiled like a snake, “prince, the first set of traitors were caught two days ago, they arrive in the next two.”

Rhys put his hands in his pocket and purred, “very well. Two things, we’ll be staying here for the time being. Clear out my mother’s house. No need for a housekeeper. We’ll look after ourselves.”

“The house is occupied by my top warriors.”

“Then un-occupy it,” Rhysand said simply. “And have them clean it before they do.” The voice of the Future High Lord of the Night Court—who delighted in pain and made his enemies tremble. “second, the dragon princess, Daenerys Stormborn is arriving soon, see to it that her every need is fulfilled.”

The five warriors flanking him murmured at the name of the dragon princess but Devlon snarled at them, shutting their mouths. Rhys could’ve sworn even Azriel’s shadows lightened at the mention of her. Devlon ordered one of the winged male to find the ladies of the camp to prepare for her arrival. Fenrys gripped the hilt of his sword so hard, it was as pale as his fur. He had been waiting for more than three weeks now, for his Carranam, for the woman who was more than a sister. A few winged males around them bowed to him as rhys barked orders to them about the army surrounding the camp. He wanted them gathered as the dragon princess arrived.

Devlon opened his mouth to say something when a loud roar rumbled from the sky. Four dragons dived from the clouds, their wings gleaming in the bright sun as they flapped their wings and circled the entire camp. Eragon’s wings covered the entire camp whilst the other three flew below him. they roared again, the sound loud enough to wake the demons of hell and whatever monsters dwelled in the Illyrian steppes.

The Illyrians looked out of their buildings, their tents and sparring rings. Men, women and children all looked at the wonder that had come to Prythian. Wonder for him and his friends. Horror and fear for them. He hated to admit it, but they were growing on him, especially the black one. He was the most similar to him, one side was good and the other, threatened to rip apart anyone who hurt his mother. They spat fire into the sky, a few Illyrians fell to the ground as the white and gold one dared to fly low. Azula’s blue flames created a beautiful fireball in the sky as they all watched. Fenrys smirked as he watched his Carranam fly like a true dragonlord.

The largest of them, Eragon flew close by as they found a place to land. The small hill atop the camp, where they would all see her. the clever minx had figured it out herself. Rhys and the others walked towards the hill as the dragon screeched again, flying around and roaring, his thunderous wings dared to blow apart the buildings around him as he flapped his wings and landed with a loud thud. The loose dirt around them blew as high as the buildings, some tried to shield themselves and failed.

The Illyrians closest to the hill bolted, away from the black dread, running away as if they were running from death. The dragon looked at them and roared, Devlon stilled behind him as his two friends grinned like wolves. Fenrys was smiling with pride and rhys thought his heart was going to explode right there.

The dragon lowered his head as he roared again, allowing them to see the silver haired woman riding them. She looked like a queen atop the beast. Even without a crown, she was every inch a dragon queen. The dragon lowered his wing, allowing her to step off gracefully as the other three landed beside the black dread. Though he was the largest of them all, he had the biggest heart. Though they called him the black dread, he was gentle, divine as dany called him. The females were the ones to look out for, vicious as any female of the species.

The silver haired queen stepped off his back as they walked closer and closer. The sight dared to buckle his knees but rhys controlled himself. The princess looked around, looking at the camp and the winged males in boredom. The dragons were around her, protecting her and staring at the winged males. Some of the Illyrians shielded the women and children around them as the four dragons watched their mother. Fenrys was at her side faster than he could’ve calculated, holding out his hand for the queen to take.

The Illyrians looked between the two, silver haired male and female and wondered if she was truly human. Though that grim look on her face was anything but human, and she had mastered the preternatural stillness of fae. The princess looked at the white wolf, at her twin and nodded. She stepped off the wing as rhys neared her. this was a success, a gamble played correctly. The Illyrians were balking at the dragons and the rider, terrified that such creatures were here, horrified that they might end up in the belly of the beast. They were terrified that the prince of the night court was allied with her. and on top of everything, they were fearful of the young woman who held the leash on four dragons that could burn the entire night court to ash in a single day.

Prince Fenrys bent his knee as he kissed the princess’ hand. The princess only nodded again as she looked to rhys and smirked. the two human knights walked past him, as they stood behind the white wolf. Some of the warriors from the camps had come closer to see the silver haired human.

The Illyrians behind him froze in horror or wonder, he couldn’t tell. She looked at him again, gone was the woman who sang to him, the woman in front of him was a force to be reckoned with. She had shown them that despite being a human, Daenerys Targaryen would rattle the stars. He moved closer to the white wolf, unable to resist the pull of the beautiful woman, he kissed her hand and purred and bowed slightly, “welcome to Illyria, princess.” Cassian and Azriel bowed to their waist, lord Devlon and the males behind him followed.

To his surprise, Devlon smiled at her and said, “we meet again.”

“I promised you and the blood of the dragon keeps her promises,” she said looking around her. rhys introduced the princess to the minor lords as the two knights flanked behind the white wolf. The captains and the lieutenants bowed before the princess.

She smirked and looked sideways at the white wolf, “my prince, did you meet Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jorah Mormont.”

 _My prince_. Surly this was on purpose. To confuse them, lover or loyal protector, they all wondered as their thoughts slithered passed him. the white wolf nodded grimly.

“my good knights did you have any trouble coming here,” she asked looking at lord Devlon.

The older of them, Barristan huffed, “none that we couldn’t handle, your highness.”

The Illyrians continued to walk past them, bowing in fear of her and the dragons behind her. they watched their mother greet a few familiar faces. Luke, Andrea, Regulus all grinned wickedly as they bowed to her. three of the dragons roared and flew away, circling them camp again, but eragon stayed by his mother’s side, shielding her from any danger as he watched the Illyrians closely.

\----------------

Dany thought she was going to crumble, she thought she was going to trip and fall and embarrass herself, but she had remained steady. Fenrys was at her side instantly and even though she wanted to hug the white wolf then and there, people were watching them. Rhys introduced her to the main people of the army that had gathered around the camp. The females and children were sulking in the corners, some of the Illyrians were still as a horse as they watched her and eragon. A small part of her felt satisfied at their fear. She felt powerful to see them run and balk from her.

One of the Illyrians, the one whom she had met in Hogwarts, Regulus balked at the dragon behind her, “it’s been centuries since a dragon has returned to Illyria.”

Ser jorah snarled from behind her, “Alysanne Targaryen married the high lord of the night court.”

“Aye, but the lady never visited Illyria with her dragon, Vermithrax was but one dragon, these are four.” said another Illyrian. But she had, she had shown them her might and power. Anyone who dared to cross her, would suffer.

“Vermithrax was smaller, put down at an early age,” some lord offered.

“where will they stay, princess,” asked Luca.

“You needn’t worry about my dragons, though a word of advice to all Illyrians, approach them if you do not wish to live the next day,” she growled.

Eragon growled behind her, she had placed a small shield around her dragons and knew rhys would do the same if she asked. Dany turned around, the dragon was close to her as she rubbed his snout. The dragon huffed, smoke and heat vented from his nostrils as he too, took to sky. Some of the Illyrians were watching as the dragons circled the entire camp. She whispered for him to go eat and take care of his siblings. She promised she would let the dragons sleep on the open back side of the houses. Thankfully, rhys’ building was on the other side of the camp, where the mountains shielded them. Eragon licked her hand and then growled at the Illyrian. With a thunderous beat, he flapped his magnificent black and red wings and flew away. They watched in fear and wonder as the great creature flew around.

Lord Devlon was dismissed by rhys as they walked to where they would be residing for a few days. Fenrys walked close to them as he mumbled, “they’ve grown.”

“I’m so proud of them,” she mumbled back.

The Illyrian camp was all bare rock and mud, interrupted only by crude, easy-to-pack tents centered around large fire pits. Near the tree line, a dozen permanent buildings had been erected of the gray mountain stone. Smoke puffed from their chimneys against the brisk cloudy morning, occasionally swirled by the passing wings overhead. So many winged males were watching her. a few children dared to look as they passed. Barely any females. on the opposite end of the camp, in a rocky area that ended in a sheer plunge off the mountain, were the sparring and training rings. Racks of weapons were left out to the elements; in the chalk-painted rings males of all ages now trained with sticks and swords and shields and spears. Fast, lethal, brutal. No complaints, no shouts of pain. There was no warmth here, no joy. Even the houses at the other end of the camp had no personal touches, as if they were used only for shelter or storage. And this was where Rhys, Azriel, and Cassian had grown up—where Cassian had been cast out to survive on his own. It was so cold that even with the thin shield of fire around herself, she was shivering. She couldn’t imagine a child going without adequate clothing—or shelter— for a night, much less a whole decade. Though they needed the Illyrian army, she wasn’t particularly excited about meeting any of them.

They neared the stone house, it was a simple two story building. The two knights flanked her as fenrys offered his hand to her. rhys and the two Illyrians walked in first. The hall was simple, so unlike the townhouse. It was plain, meant to be used a sleeping ground and nothing more.

Rhys loosed a breath as he said, “that went well.”

Cassian smirked wickedly as he hugged his brother tight, his wings unfurling slightly. “well, met brother,” he said to rhys.

Azriel followed suit and dany noticed the two knights behind her trying to figure it all out. however they kept silent. Dany smiled at the three Illyrian’s, brothers and so much more to each other.

Dany looked to Cassian, he neared her, he looked at the knights and then winked at them and covered her with his massive arms and tucked his wings around them. ser jorah barked a curse as he unsheathed his sword, but she heard fenrys stop him. dany hugged her friend back, she missed them so much, she missed his stupid jokes and his bear hugs and how he called her sweetheart. She hugged him tightly, not caring who was watching them as he gripped her back tightly. Cassian pulled apart, his hair was tied in a half bun as usual and his harsh features were now in a wild grin.

“hey, handsome,” dany mused.

“your eyes tell me you missed me a lot, sweetheart,” he flirted, his eyes travelling to her lips and neck.

She slapped his chest lightly and flirted back, “do you like what you see then?”

Cassian laughed wickedly as he kissed her cheek.

Azriel stepped beside Cassian, pushing him out of the way and he barked a curse. Dany smiled at her other friend, his hazel eyes were light and even the shadows around him seemed calm. The icy rage leashed within as he said, “you certainly scared the shit out of all of them.”

Dany huffed in amusement as she leaped in to hug the shadowsinger, “I am to please Az, I thought you would’ve known that by now.”

His shadows surrounded her, soothing her fire as he too hugged her back. “I missed you,” Azriel admitted.

“wow, that’s something I’d never thought I’d hear,” dany joked. She let go of him and amusement twinkled his beautiful hazel eyes.

rhys purred from behind Az, “you’ve never said that to me brother, I feel hurt.”

Cassian laughed and clapped Rhys’s shoulder, “me neither. Now that I think of it, I believed all the time they spent alone by the lakes in Hogwarts was to plot something, but now I think elsewise.”

Her eyes shot to Cassian that promised certain death by dragons but Azriel smirked, “wouldn’t you like to know Cass?”

dany grinned wickedly to her friend and then looked to Cassian. he sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat. Though the shadowsinger didn’t openly flirt with her like Cassian, their friendship was strong. And over the year, she had surprisingly gotten close to him. They were similar to each other, quiet and enduring and often needed space away from others to recharge. She had easily learned to read his classically beautiful face that was often a mask of no emotion. But over the year, she had wormed her way in and picked up on his little tells. Or perhaps he had let his guard down around her. either way, dany was grateful the shadowsinger had treated her as an old friend. Cassian, Fenrys and Mor were a complete beasts around them, but Azriel on the other hand was probably the most civilized one around them. She remembered all those days she spent under the tree by the lakes of Hogwarts, how they would enjoy silence and nature and read and talk. Until they were interrupted by Cassian most of the times and he pissed them off. Though his wings didn’t envelope her, his shadows sung a sweet lullaby as they grazed her ears. Dany shivered at his touch and she could’ve sworn the sly bat was smirking.

At last, Daenerys turned to the white wolf and nodded slightly, not breaking her mask as she said, “we meet again, prince fenrys.”

The white wolf stared back, her twin, he looked at her and she looked at him. it had been almost a month since she saw him. and the stupid bastard wasn’t hugging her? of course he was playing with her, trying to see who gave in first.

She did.

She flared her nostrils and broke her mask, a wide grin appearing on her face as she ran to her Carranam. Fenrys easily picked her up and dany buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. He held her tight, almost crushing her bones as he set her down again but didn’t let go. The others watched as the two of them held each other tight, as if nothing and no one else mattered in the entire world.

A while later, Cassian coughed. Dany rolled her eyes as she turned to the two knights. Their face was nothing but shock as they tried to figure out everything. “ser jorah, ser Barristan, prince fenrys and I met at Hogwarts, he is my dearest friend.”

Barristan let go of his hand that was holding his sword, but fenrys asked, “tell me everything.”

So she told him about Dragonstone and its people, about her coronation and how the two knights were to protect her. “they will protect me fen,” she said finishing her story.

“why?” he barked, snarling at the men who were nothing but children to him.

“they earned it, they are brave knights and it’ good to see that a human princess has humans protecting her,” she explained looking at the two knights. They smiled grimly in assurance.

“I’m twice their age, I can protect you,” he barked gripping her fingers.

“my dear fenrys, I know you can protect me, but you alone will get tired and as a human, I should have some humans around. It looks good for many reasons.”

Azriel crossed his arms, his blue siphons glimmering in the light, “I agree.” Cassian nodded beside him. fenrys grunted, “fine.” Dany walked to the two knights, they kissed her hand as she said, “fenrys will remain by my side, just like you.”

“yes, your grace,” said ser Barristan beaming with a delightful smile as he nodded to the white wolf. Ser jorah, on the other hand, pressed his lips in a firm line as he said, “we know the tales of the white wolf of doranelle, the wolf who—"

Dany cut him off as she said with a thundering voice, “Prince Fenrys Nymeros Ashryver is my dearest friend, like family to me and my Carranam. My soul bonded, insulting him is insulting me.”

The two knights swallowed, assessing the situation again. Not only was her best friend, but her Carranam. She knew they knew the word, knew what it meant as their eyes widened in shock. Fenrys stood behind her, hand on his sword as he sneered at them.

“forgive me princess,” ser jorah said looking down at his feet. Dany squeezed his hand in reassurance as rhys purred, “so, other matters now, traitors will be brought here in two days, your plan worked princess.” The knights looked in shock as rhys explained what their princess had done. “the Illyrian’s will gather within 10 days and the dark bringers within the 10, and then, we press south as soon as scouts return from Hybern and we get conformation from the other courts,” he proclaimed. Dany smiled wickedly at the prince of darkness and her white wolf.

They stayed in the building next to rhys’, fenrys demanding that they stay close by. The two knights had taken residence in their building and the dragons were resting behind the houses. She could easily walk to them from the back door. There were only two rooms in the buildings, and dany offered one of them to the two knights. They didn’t complain but she knew that seeing fenrys and her in the same room meant other things. and particularly, she didn’t care. She had heard them taunt and tease her all year round, where people saw them as lovers, dany and fenrys were more that than.

They were soul bonded, meant to be together, meant to be at each other’s side, from the moment she had met him, till the end of her days.


	19. Windhaven

Day after day the army kept increasing, since Devlon’s camp was the largest, the entire army was gathering her, and it was the only camp that was stationed south. Every morning, she flew with her dragons as the Illyrians sparred. Every morning, more and more Illyrians watched in wonder and horror as the silver haired girl rode the magnificent creatures. She landed on the backyard of the white building, fenrys was watching as she got off the dragon. at night, the white wolf slept beside her in his animal form. She didn’t know why but fenrys said that it wouldn’t look good if someone walked in. though they both didn’t care, they weren’t in Hogwarts anymore.

And dany liked his wolf form. It was more hilarious when she found out the wolf was ticklish on his belly. Last night when he was laying on the bed, sprawled out in his giant form, dany had leapt on the bed and tickled him till he was howling loud enough to wake everyone around them. The two knights had come rushing in, wondering what the hell was going on. One look from her and they went away. Though she didn’t stop tickling him, the prince had finally transformed in his human form and pleaded her to stop.

He wiggled his eyebrows as she neared him, one look at him and she gasped. He was cad in a full black armor that shone in the bright daylight, the breastplate had a three headed dragon craved into it, and behind him, a red cloak flowed all the way to the floor. Dany purred, “well done wolfie, this is exactly what I had in mind.”

He grinned wickedly as he said, “I had about a month, of course it would be perfect, I have a few others, but this is my favorite.”

Indeed, in this armor, fenrys looked like a warrior, a Targaryen, pure bred fae warrior.

With his long silver hair and growing beard, he had a roughness that caught one’s eyes. A sword was strapped to his back, the hilt of it perched behind his shoulder as she mused, “hmmm, can’t wait to see their faces.” Dany smirked to herself, this is why she hadn’t taken fenrys with her. symbols mattered. Dragonstone was one symbol and this…was another. Having fenrys dress in Targaryen armor, was one. She smirked and said, “the other thing?”

“it’s done,” he replied.

“not now, at night,” she promised. When no one would be able to see them.

“And…the other...other thing,” she asked.

“It’s done, in the front of the buildings, the two knights put it up,” he replied.

She nodded in thanks as they walked inside the building through the back door and walked to the front of the buildings. The knights were standing with their hands in reach of their weapons. She grinned wickedly as she saw the flags raised around them. The flag of house Targaryen. A red three headed dragon on a black field. She truly felt more and more of a dragon as the days went by.

Rhys winnowed near her and he purred with a bit of shock as he too looked at the sigils and banners and fenrys armor, “wicked woman.”

She blushed and said, “got you, I was waiting to see the look of shock and my dear fenrys, you delivered.”

Rhys smirked and put his hands in his pockets. Two new lords of the Illyrian army bowed to rhys as he commanded orders to them. There was a small unit of female Illyrians who would be fighting with the others. Dany had stopped by to see them fight and a small part of her wished she knew how to fight so efficiently with weapons. Though only a few female warriors talked to her, none of the housewives or the children looked her way. They balked in fear as she passed by. It was so different from Velaris. nala and Nuala appeared out of thin shadows every morning and night and helped her dress, but other than that, no other females talked to her. and she didn’t care. She had fenrys and Cassian and AZ and even her two knights to talk to. And she didn’t particularly care about talking to them.

Though she spent some time with her two Illyrian friends, by taking walks around the camp or just eating together, rhys was barely around. The Illyrians had taken it on themselves to protect her and keep her company. Azriel was by far the most useful one as he found books for her that she devoured within a day. Cassian on the other hand was content with bothering her and getting on her nerves. letters from Dragonstone arrived, letting her know the status of the castle and its residents. Dany had written back with suggestions and asked them to continue communicating with her.

The other part of her day, dany sat with rhys as they all planned war, though she kept quiet, she listened. The Illyrian lords, generals and captains offered ideas to root out more traitors and how to attack Hybern. As an inexperienced human, she sat and listened and dove in to her power. And used her greatest strength. Her mind. From the depths of her memory, she remembered any battle tactics from books or shows or movies and offered it when they sounded half decent. The Illyrian’s didn’t like hearing from a woman, but when her dragons roared, even the oldest of them shut up and listened to her.

She walked around the army camp one afternoon, so many warriors were sparring casually and talking and eating as she passed. Fenrys had gone off with Cassian and Azriel to send orders to the other lords camped around them.

By now, the small army that had gathered here since she arrived four days earlier had tripled in size. Though all of them were male warriors, many females walked passed her. caretakers or healers or wives of the warriors she guessed. Ser jorah and ser Barristan were quiet behind her, walking a few feet behind her. dany clenched her fists at the cold winds that blasted through her face. though she had powers, dany made sure not to release it in front of them. Not yet. She had dive into her power, more and more each day and hold on to it. she hated the headaches that sprang up often, rhys had explained to release her power, but dany had to control. Something big was coming, she knew in her bones, and she had to be fully prepared.

She shivered again, despite the white fur gown that Nuala and nala had dressed her in, it didn’t block the cold winds completely. And she didn’t want to use her power more. The dragons were shielded with her magic, fenrys shield and rhys’ shield, doing just that was enough. it was enough to keep her sane, despite the headaches. Her silver hair was twisted and tied half way and flowed smoothly in front of her. the twins were extremely talented. Dany heard a roar and looked up at the sound of it, her dragons were flying around the camp, going in circles as always. Though the Illyrians saw the dragons flying every morning, the sight was always beautiful, everyone stopped to see the magnificent creatures flying, flapping their wings against the cold brisk of the mountains. Dany kept walking, looking up in pride of her children that she didn’t even see the stupid rocks placed in front of her.

Someone caught her before she ate dirt, his hands held her waist tightly as he purred, “easy, princess.” Dany got up and he let go of her immediately. The male had wings, Illyrian then, his round ears were pierced with earrings. His wicked hazel eyes shone with lust as his lip curled upward. The male smirked with the Illyrian arrogance and bowed slightly. He had medium black hair that was curled, and it didn’t go past his chin, his beard was fully grown and even though the hair, she could see a dimple on one side of his cheek. Dany straightened, the knights behind her asked if she was alright and dany nodded. “Thank you..” she said looking at the Illyrian. “Daario Naharis,” he purred. His harsh features had a stern beauty to him, and he was indeed very handsome. And his name. from her books. The lover of the dragon queen. Dany cleared her throat. He wasn’t going to be a lover. She already had a handsome demi fae prince who dotted on her. “thank you Dario,” she crooned. He looked at her with his hazel eyes full of lust and hunger and then at the knights behind him, “the two knights should be punished for letting their princess almost fall.” Dany scoffed, “if I were to punish them for such a little thing, I would be as mad as the monster we are fighting a war with.”

Dario Naharis grinned and said, “then as a payment for saving you from these dangerous rocks, my legion and I want to invite you to lunch. Your dogs are welcome too.”

“speak to them like that and I might end up doing something you regret,” she snarled.

The man didn’t balk, instead he grinned with feline amusement as he bowed again and lead the way. Dany looked to the knights, their faces were calm with lethal rage, but she nodded to them. Eating with the Illyrians was a good sign, a sign of building trust and letting them see who she was. he lead her across the few tents and to a few camp fires. There was a giant table set where many Illyrians were eating like hungry dogs. Seeing her, one or two of them scattered. The others only sneered and looked away.

The long benches of the table remined her of the long tables of Hogwarts. He sat across her, ser Barristan and ser jorah didn’t sit, but stood behind her, hands on their swords. The cook or the male servant, poured her a drink but dany didn’t dare to touch it. he then set out a plate and dropped some meat and bread and rice in it. she tried to smile to him, but the male bowed slightly and left. Dario watched her, watched her every move like a hawk, as If he were marking a prey. But she was a dragon. she was a predator, the one who hunted on prey, not the one who was prey. Daario smirked and she smirked back and cut into her meat. Poisoning her would be foolish here, and yet she didn’t trust him. the look in his eyes said something else. Though his eyes were just like Azriel’s and Cassian’s, they were so different. She flared her power out, not alerting the knights or the winged male across from her as she tried to feel for poison. Nothing. she took the glass and sniffed it slightly, ale.

“it’s not poisoned,” he flirted.

“that’s something any poisoner would say,” she mused and took a sip.

Dario watched her take the sip, watched as she swallowed it, he smirked as his eyes lit up. “and who would dare to poison the mother of dragons?”

“a fair few,” she mused biting the meat.

“then they would be signing their deaths,” said another male who clapped Dario on the shoulder and sat next to him. he was also handsome, all the damn Illyrians were so handsome, his green eyes were sparked with joy as he beheld the silver haired princess.

“two silver coins,” said Dario as he took out the money and handed it to him.

dany smirked and raised a brow, “whatever for?”

“Aran here, made a bet with me that if I asked you to lunch you would say yes, while I said that the great dragon queen wouldn’t dine with commoners,” Dario flirted.

“I grew up around commoners, I don’t give two shits who’s nobility or commoner,” she snarled.

Aran raised a brow in delight and grinned. Dario chuckled. A few males around them shifted closer, trying to hear what they were talking about.

“I would’ve thought the princess was prissy with an attitude,” Dario smirked.

“mind your tongue,” ser jorah growled behind her.

Dany raised a hand and mused, “ser jorah, that’s alright, we are their guests.”

Dario Naharis raised a glass to jorah and drank all the ale. Aran was talking to another winged beside him, dany didn’t say anything as she listened in. that was another reason she had agreed. To listen to them, to know what they were thinking. “the army is almost gathered at Windhaven, the dark bringers will come soon and then we get to play,” he smirked.

The Illyrian war bands were separated for decades, functioning independently with their own social structures and having lords and princes among them. But when their high lord called upon them, the Illyrian war camps ban together to form the largest standing army in Prythian. Thousands of them flew in everyday and set up camp around them, in the base of Windhaven. And their lord, Devlon, watched over them all, keeping his eye on the war mongering beasts and reporting to the crown prince.

“what happened to the other traitors that were brought last night,” asked a golden haired Illyrian with beautiful dark skin.

“beheaded for their crimes,” answered dany. “you were there?” he asked surprised.

“of course, the one who planned all this this needs to be there, or the crown prince will be very displeased,” she mused sipping on the ale. Apparently, it wasn’t half bad. The males around her stiffened as they looked at each other, the threat she posted. Not only was she a dragon rider, but she was also a mastermind. Not only could she be kind, but she was also wicked and ruthless. Dany smirked wickedly as Dario winked to her. something about him was inviting and yet, every part of her body felt wrong when he looked at her. though she was used to the shamelessness flirting, Dario’s gaze was…almost repulsive.

“you planned it?” asked an older male sitting on the far end of the table. Surprise shone in his eyes.

“yes, with the help of the other Illyrians,” she answered.

“was the lord of bloodshed present along with the shadowsinger?” he asked. Dany raised a brow, she knew who the shadowsinger, but who was the lord of bloodshed. Definitely not rhys or fenrys. noticing her confusion, Dario corrected, “the bastard, Cassian.”

Dany’s eyes snapped to him with a promise of death. No one threatened her friends. she clenched her fists and purred, “he’s the one who beheaded them, you should’ve seen them, pissed their pants as the _lord of bloodshed_ smiled at them with death in his hands.”

a few of them went as white as a ghost but some grinned wickedly. Cassian was anything but a bastard. His seven siphons showed enough of how much power he had. He was the most powerful Illyrian ever born, along with Azriel. The Illyrian’s probably wondered how the bastard had gotten so much power, probably hated him, but he didn’t care. Neither did Az or rhys, but her fiery heart wouldn’t shy away from anyone who insulted her friends. she didn’t care if rage was bursting out, she wouldn’t tolerate anyone talking shit about her friends.

“why do you fight with us, O mother of dragons?” asked the older male. His grey hair blew behind him as another cold breeze passed them.

“I am the human emissary to the night court, I have to, I must. For a better world, for fae and humans alike,” she admitted.

She was probably stupid, talking to them would do no good, but she had to try. Had to sway the war anyhow. Dario snorted but Aran sighed, “do you really believe that your majesty?”

They all looked at her as if she were a child, speaking silly words that would never come to pass. But she would make it happen. With whatever years she had, she would try her best to leave her mark. “I want to, and I’ll try with every ounce of my being,” she promised.

Another roar ripped from the sky and they all looked up in awe. She smiled at her children, _showoffs_ , she thought. Azula’s gold scales were reflecting on the metal weapons as she flew by. they looked back at her with awe and perhaps fear as she continued to eat. She talked to them about Illyria, the steep mountains and the other camps and how they lived their lives on a daily basis. Dany even asked how they could improve lives. they didn’t seem to mind her talking openly, a few even joined them as she talked her mind. Though being careful on what to say. She wished she had rhys’ powers, so she could easily read their minds. They asked her about the coup they planned and how the meetings on the island went.

The older male stood up and even sat beside her. he was the warmest and the kindest of them all, explaining how the Illyrian’s came to the night court and settled here. “Valyrian’s and Illyrian’s are brethren, and yet not,” the older man, Mikhail said as he talked about their centuries of history.

“Illyrian’s have wings, the Valyrian’s don’t. they gave up their immortality,” Aran offered.

“the Valyrian’s had something else. Dragons,” dany countered a bit excitedly.

Mikhail laughed, “indeed princess, the Illyrian’s migrated long ago to the night court, and only when the doom neared, the Valyrian’s found dragons. The dragon lords gave their immortality for it. The doom of Valyria destroyed everything, all remaining Illyrian’s and Valyrian’s alike. A few surviving families made it here, but House Targaryen with their fire and blood, remained the last surviving dragon lords in the entire realm.”

She knew this story, rhys had told her everything in detail in Hogwarts and when they were travelling here but hearing them speak about it felt so odd. She was truly the entire dragon rider in the world. such power made her tremble and yet a small satisfactory smile glowed on her face. Dany raised a brow and asked, “and the Illyrian’s wanted dragons?”

Mikhail stiffened and answered, “many did. But they were fools. Dragons are intelligent creatures, loyal to their masters. Those who neared the dragon lords never returned. Many wanted dragons for themselves, many just wanted to end such powerful and magnificent creatures. But I believe they were afraid.”

Dany scoffed, “Illyrian’s? Afraid? Doesn’t sound right.”

“Illyrian’s are formidable yes,” Aran answered, “but dragons…dragons are power itself. Invincible. No one could control or tame them, no one other than the Targaryens could ride them. Killing them didn’t work, as they tried and failed, so most just waited. Aegon and his sister-wives left Dragonstone for Westeros centuries ago. they left as dragon lords and became conquerors of Westeros.”

Mikhail sipped on his ale and said, “Illyrian’s waited and waited to strike, OfCourse when word reached Westeros that the night court’s citizens wanted dragons again, the house of dragons rose to destroy the night court and Prythian, once and for all.”

“and could they have destroyed and conquered this land?” she asked curiously.

 _Could she_? Though she was never power hungry, dany wondered what it would feel like?

Another older Illyrian, regulus, she remembered from Hogwarts replied, “absolutely, one dragon was enough, but they had a dozen by then. The dragon’s wroth was heard by every child in every corner of the world. Aegon and his queens set fire to Dorne and many cities when they were out conquering Westeros, but now his line had more than a dozen dragons and the might of the seven kingdoms.”

“only by the wits of Alysanne Targaryen did the king not attack us. She offered marriage with the high lord of the night court. Targaryens bred with the fae and our high lord was born, who then married his Illyrian mate, giving birth to our prince and princess,” Mikhail stated.

“we didn’t even have to anything, the Targaryens destroyed themselves decades later,” Aran mused.

“the dance of dragons,” dany answered.

“yes, dragons fought dragons that brought the end of such magnificent and fearsome creatures. Tales say that the last dragon was no larger than a dog. And this was more than 200 years ago, and then they all died. As did the Targaryens,” Regulus remembered.

“and yet…here you are. here they are, thousands of years later and the might of the dragon reborn,” Mikhail said looking at her and then to the sky as if he could still her dragons flying.

“here I am,” she mumbled nervously and chugged her ale.

“and you haven’t attacked any Illyrians in these days,” Aran said a bit casually.

“why would I?” she asked curiously.

“Revenge. Fire and blood.” 

Dany huffed a laugh, “I would never punish innocents for crimes their ancestors committed. It’s not honorable to punish a son for his father’s sins.”

“and if some were alive?” Mikhail asked. In that moment, dany wondered if this male had seen the real Targaryens and centuries old dragons. Everyone around them was now listening in, she wasn’t even sure if they were breathing.

“they committed no crimes against me or my dragons. I am here to build and strength ties amongst humans and fae. Holding on to centuries of old grudges will not do anything. So, its history, it’s in the past. I am more focused on the present and what the future may bring us,” she answered truthfully.

“you truly don’t care?”

“why would I? I am the last Targaryen, but not because of the Illyrian’s, but because of my own family’s actions,” she answered.

“and if someone harmed you or your dragons?” a random Illyrian asked.

“then they will wake the dragon. The doom of Valyria will look nothing compared to what will be left of those who plot against me.. or your prince,” she threatened. Only power and fear would control them. she would show mercy and kindness where needed, but rhys had informed her that Illyrian’s and the night court valued power. So she would show them power. True power.

A part of her felt afraid. She was truly the last Targaryen now and a dragon rider. The last Targaryen. The last dragon rider. A valuable asset or a target for many. No one could ride dragons in centuries. Not even Malvin. And yet, she had done it. and the dragons allowed rhys to ride on their backs. She wondered where she would be if she had just picked another name from her stories. But fate had other plans. She would have to be more careful around them, not only was she a Targaryen, but power itself. A power many would covet to breed into their families.

“you are a true Targaryen. A dragon through and through,” Regulus said smiling.

Dany lifted her glass to him and to the others and smiled. They continued talking about the violent history and to her surprise, dany was intrigued. These were the Illyrian’s whom she had read about. A powerful army. And they were connected to Targaryens and dragons. She could truly use herself to influence them all.

They continued talking and telling her of stories from decades and centuries ago. of different civil wars between Prythian and wars between Illyrian’s. One of the male, Adias, she remembered his name muttered, “some of us just want equal respect as the high fae.” Suddenly their conversation had changed from history to high fae and lesser faeries. The other Illyrians gathered around them stilled. Dany blurted, “and don’t you get that?”

“the high fae treat us like filth, call us lesser faeries,” one of them barked.

“And some of you treat humans and your women that way,” she snarled.

“the women are to be protected and they raise the children and do other useful tasks, there is no shame in it,” Mikhail answered.

Dany clenched her fists as she said through gritted teeth, “perhaps it’s time you start to change your mindset, they aren’t your broodmares.” Stupid. Stupid. She was truly stupid to say such things right now.

“careful princess,” smirked Dario.

“or what?” she challenged, staring him in the eye. She had dealt with enough alpha fae males that she, herself was one now. And nothing, not even these century old warriors frightened her. 

The older male coughed, dany snapped his eyes to him as he said, “will you be fighting in this war?”

Dany smiled like a snake, “I don’t I don't plan on knitting by the fire while men fight for me, I might be a young girl, but I will do what I can.”

One of them snorted in disgust but dany didn’t say anything. let them think what they wanted. The dragon doesn’t concern himself with the opinions of the sheep. The old man smirked in delight, as did Aran and Dario. Dany continued again, “Your crown prince is half fae, his mother is Illyrian, his best sentinels are Illyrian’s, his strongest ally is a human. he respects and listens to their advice along with the other lords, he is here instead with his high- fae court, you’re forgetting that. He wants to give you equal respect and a chance, but if you act savages then you will be treated like savages. The prince doesn’t care who is high fae or faerie. The prince values loyalty, power and cunning. That is what matters to him, not your birth or race.”

“I never thought of it like that,” said Aran. She had seemed to convince atleast him.

“then you will tell the others that your crown prince doesn’t want to kill his own people. It is done as a drastic measure to avoid a civil war amongst the Illyrian’s. You lot were smart to not betray his trust, however anyone who dares to betray him will see the fury of his court, anyone who dares to cross him will see the wrath of the dragon,” she snarled. Dario grinned in delight, but Aran bowed his head. Not in fear, but in respect. Dany thanked them all for the meal and the delightful conversation, the old man asked her to come visit again. She smiled and nodded.

The three of them left the table to go back to the buildings. The sun was setting, and the winds were getting colder. Smoke was coming all around them as everyone prepared their meals and huddled for warmth. “your grace, may I ask you something?” said ser Barristan, walking next to her.

“OfCourse”

“why do you even bother to talk to them? They are savages.”

“everyone deserves a second chance and its strategic, listening to the people, mingling with them, gaining their trust by eating with them and then carefully planting seeds,” she mused. “did you notice how many were gathered around us by the end of it? they listen and spread word, hopefully to our advantage.”

“you think like a warrior,” said jorah proudly.

Dany snorted, “stay with the fae and it rubs off on you.”

“your brothers would be proud of you,” said Barristan.

“they are gone. Speaking of them only hurts my heart, the closest thing I have to a brother is my Carranam,” she said softly. She was tired of them comparing her to her fake brothers, hopefully this would shut them up. The knights nodded as they walked past the buildings.

“is he…is he your mate?” ser jorah asked with a bit of fear.

Dany barked a laugh, “gods no.” She bid the knights goodnight and walked outside the backyard. The dragons were roasting their meat and licking it with pleasure. She carefully walked in front of them, not disturbing them of their meals as she rubbed his night dark scales.

Fenrys winnowed behind her, his armor clattered with the other metal armor he carried it to her. “finally back pup?”

Fenrys snarled and said, “I’m tried from winnowing so many people, don’t piss me off.”

“hungry?” she joked.

“ugh, I swear don’t test me,” he groaned.

“oh my dear Carranam, I know how cranky you get when you’re hungry, I would never test your wrath,” she jested. 

She turned slightly and looked at him. his beautiful golden brown face looked drained, even his hair had lost it glow. “you need to sleep,” she ordered.

“I will,” he answered, dropping the armor in front of her.

the dragons stopped eating as they eyed the beautiful dragon armor that matched each of them. This was the other part of the orders she had given fenrys. to make dragon armor. Though nothing could hurt the dragons, dany remembered how in her show, the dragons had died. If something happened to them because of her, she would never forgive herself for it. she couldn’t bear the loss of her children. And since they were going in war, protecting them was her priority. Protecting them from Hybern and even her allies.

Airavat growled but said, _‘shh you big baby, I know you don’t want it, but it will protect you in the war.'_

Dany picked up the black armor and put it on his front, to protect his vital organs and neck. Though the only way to probably kill a dragon was its eye, dany could protect them from injuries and keep them safe. He was whining but dany kept shushing him. their safety was her top priority.

“what’s going to happen when they keep growing?” she asked as she strapped the metal plates.

“the armor will grow with them,” he scoffed.

“how?”

“who knew I actually learned shit at Hogwarts,” fenrys barked.

Dany stared for a moment and then burst out laughing. So the white wolf could give her heart attacks and surprise her too. it must’ve been a spell that he had learned that made the armor grow with them. she strapped the armor on the other dragons as they too watched with interest. Though eragon was huge and putting armor around him would be nearly impossible, she had put metal around his neck. Eragon was different than her other dragons. He had natural protection from his spikey scales. They were unlike her other three dragons, who’s scales were like lizard skin with a few spikes. And now, all four of them equal protection against anyone who dared to touch them.

Nefarion and Airavat walked next to each other, facing opposite sides as they flared their wings. The two dragons looked gorgeous. If one was night then the other was the moon. Like her hair. Dany wondered of the two dragons were mates. The way they played with each other and protected each other, it seemed like they were mates.

The gold dragon licked her hand as she strapped her armor to her. the three of them took to the skies, testing out the new armor. At first, it looked as if they wouldn’t be able to fly, but then, the three dragons flapped their wings and flew up and up. Eragon watched too but made no effort to follow them, he slumped back down and fell asleep.

Dany laughed as she kissed his head and went back to the building with the white wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- soo FYI I kind of made Daario Naharis from GOT into an Illyrian.   
> \- dont forget illyrians and targaryens have bad blood thats centuries old.


	20. Dracarys

Fenrys was still sleeping the next afternoon when they had returned from an early meeting. Winnowing so many Illyrian’s had drained him. she wished she could help but sleeping it out was the only way to refill one’s magic. And dany had to save hers. She walked around the camp, some looked at her like she was a circus animal. As if yesterday’s lunch conversation and spread like wildfire around the entire army. Some even dared to talk to her, not caring that she was a human and asked about the dragons and how flying worked with them. The two knights trailed far behind her as she walked past many Illyrians gathered around the buildings.

The skies were grey since morning, the sun hadn’t shown its face and rain drizzled around them. Dany used her magic to keep herself dry as the Illyrian’s cursed at the cold rain. Even the fires were out due to the rain and cold winds. Most of the women and children were inside their camps and buildings to keep themselves warm. But not the warriors. They had been trained in such shit weather that this didn’t bother them.

The Illyrians were cad in leather, weapons at their sides as she walked past them. She hoped to meet Cassian and Azriel soon, they were on this side of the camp, training some new recruits. And dany wanted to see them train. Ser Barristan called her, but she didn’t slow down. She could hear metal clanging, that must be where Cass and AZ were. She moved past a few Illyrian males, some stared in disgust, others with lust and desire. She smirked at a few, one of them even winked at her. and they were huddled so close together she had to shove a few aside to move past.

Dany didn’t even realize when one of them flared his wing and she almost tripped, but an easy maneuver had her from falling as she looked at the idiot who had not seen her. he eyed her with disgust as he unsheathed his sword. Another one stepped beside him, their dark hair and brown eyes were full of anger and disgust. He unsheathed his sword as the others gasped. And yet, not one of them stepped forward. Dread coiled her gut as she realized who they were. Not just Illyrian’s. they were here for her. to kill her. dany should’ve kept the knights close to her.

“finally,” said one of them as he lifted his sword above his head.

“let’s see how the dragon awakens,” the other said.

Dany purred, cleaning her nails, “take a swing and I’ll shove it so far up your ass, you’ll have splinters in your stool.”

A few bystanders laughed. She couldn’t show fear. Not here, not with them, not ever. She was the blood of the dragon and the blood of the dragon wasn’t afraid. Her cool mask of arrogance was an easy one, even when on the inside, she was scared for her life. her two knights stepped in front of her as they unsheathed their swords. “your grace, get out of here,” said Barristan. Dany shook her head. She wasn’t leaving them. By the looks of it, the Illyrians could defeat the two knights within minutes. Her breath hitched, she had to use her magic, but her stupid heart was thundering with panic.

Two shadows flew in front of the knights as they thundered. Even the rain seemed to whimper at their presence. Not shadows, Illyrian warriors. Her friends. Cassian and Azriel landed swiftly. Seven Siphons glinted over each of their scaled black armor as Cassian tucked in his wings and snarled at the man with three centuries’ worth of rage. Some balked from the shadowsinger, shadows skittered in his wake as his eyes looked around and promised death to anyone who hurt her. Cassian snarled, unsheathing his twin swords from his back. This wasn’t here friend, this was the lord of bloodshed. The same Illyrian who most of these people were so afraid of. Today, she knew why. The wrath that twisted Cassian’s face was world-ending. But his hazel eyes slid to hers. A silent command. _Run._ Dany shook her head as Cassian growled.

The Illyrian roared as he attacked the lord of bloodshed. Metal clanged with metal as the four of them fought the two assassins. She tried to run towards them but the shields of Az and Cass around her prevented her from moving. They had trapped her here. Cassian clashed, danced back and then clashed again as ser Barristan swiftly moved to the other side and the Illyrian’s sword dropped. She was surprised that the knights could keep up with the Illyrians, but she should’ve expected it, ser Barristan was indeed the finest knights of Westeros. On the other side, ser jorah and AZ attacked the other male with their swords, he ducked and turned as they clashed. Everyone around them watched as the six fought, metal against metal. The skies were turning darker and darker, thunder rumbling in the clouds. Azriel rolled over as ser jorah took the assassin sword and kicked him. he fell to the ground and Azriel stepped over him, placing his dagger over his throat. But before he could slice him, dany yelled, “STOP!”

They all stopped at the sheer command of her voice. The shields around her faltered as she walked to them. Dany looked at the two assassins, and then at her knights who were again in front of her, and at Cassian and Azriel who had daggers at their throats.

“they dared to attack you, your grace,” said Jorah, huffing as he steadied himself.

“I know, take them to where the entire army can see them, gather them all,” she ordered.

The two Illyrian’s nodded and walked towards the hill where she had landed. If they were going to die, she was going to make a spectacle of it. no one had dared to attack her in these days, but they had. The Illyrians had woke the dragon. and she would show them her wrath. Kindness would be where it deserved, but sometimes, drastic measures were necessary. They had to know what happens when they try to attack her.

Dany summoned her dragon as she reached the building, eragon was growling with the same wrath as her. as he too was willing to kill them. After all, they had attacked their mother. The three dragons took to the sky and dany mounted eragon. Some part of her felt released, unleashed. They would see who she truly was, the woman who had defeated Malvin.

The rain fell in sheets and great bolts of lightning lit the world bright as day, Eragon was aloft in the gale, circling them, when three roars shook the very foundation of the mountains around them. Airavat rose beneath the clouds as they circled the army in fury. A shadow passed over the army as Daenerys and her dragon landed on the hill, gleefully roaring in fury. Eragon was going to eat them for lunch. Airavat landed beside him, sending a plasma blast through the sky, for a moment, a sun blossomed in the sky as the other two dragons danced around the army.

Rhys was standing beside Cassian and Azriel, fenrys was beside him, flanked by the two knights. Dany stepped off her dragon, careful not to slip as the wetness of his wings threatened to unsteady her. she used her fire power to keep herself warm as she looked around. The army was watching them. Eragon and Airavat roared as the Illyrians watched in horror.

She was dressed in a black gown with a red dragon scale cape to one side, with the silver dragon pin on her side and hair in braids. The wrath that rippled off her face made them all look at their feet, in fear. Even the rain and thunder had quieted down as the dragon princess looked to the prince of darkness and fumed.

\----------------------------

 **Fenrys** knew something bad was happening from the moment, rhys had sent him a message. He quickly wore his armor and strapped the sword to his back and walked outside the building. The skies were so grey it seemed as if it was evening. Rhys had filled him in that two Illyrians had attempted to assassinate his Carranam. He was going to rip them out root and stem. How dare they? A dread coiled his veins, this was his fault. He had promised to protect her, and he was busy sleeping. If it hadn’t been for Cass, Az and the two knights, she wouldve--

She landed on the hill with an easy motion, the rain around them went silent as the wrath of the dragons threatened to burn them all. she was clad in black and red, just like him, wrath seeping off her face as the dragons behind her. the Illyrians around them watched in horror as the two assassins knelt before her. the two knights moved to her side immediately, keeping their distance from the dragon. Eragon and Airavat looked as if they were going to eat them all, enemy or friend.

A small part of him buckled at the sight. At her.

Rhys walked close to her as he said, his night kissed voice was laced with lethal rage, “let you all be present, witness what happens when you dare threaten the alliance between the night court and the house of dragons.” He knew rhys was controlling his rage, like Cass and Az and him. if it were up to rhys, he wouldve ripped out their wings in front of them and tortured them for days.

Dany snarled, mirroring the face of the dragon behind him as she said loudly, even those at the very back were silent as she raged, “did you forget who I am?” 

One of the Illyrian kneeling before her spat on the ground.

“Challenging me will be your last mistake, you took my kindness for weakness and now your people will see the consequence of challenging the dragon.”

fenrys swallowed, this was not Elena. This was Daenerys Targaryen. A few Illyrians snarled around them, not at her, but at the two Illyrian’s who had tried to kill her. Daenerys took a breath, remembering the role she was to play. Fenrys stilled his hands as Cassian growled.

“killing me isn’t going to accomplish anything,” she said, to them, to all the Illyrians, “but I give you a choice.”

If it was him, he would’ve beheaded them then and there, and yet, she gave them a choice. He wondered what she was made of. Even though he knew her bones sang to kill them, the war mattered more.

“surrender,” she ordered, “and pledge loyalty to your prince again, and I shall let you live.”

A few warriors protested, _kill them princess_ , they all said. She had won the loyalty of many Illyrian’s in just a few days. Did she know how the Illyrians ran from her, from the looks of it, she was oblivious that the Illyrians feared her as much as they did rhys. And in his presence, none of them dared to insult her or speak to her wrong. and dany…the dragons made her fearsome, powerful and formidable. Capable of standing her own against an entire army.

His heart ached at his Carranam. Even now, she was thinking about others and not herself.

The Illyrian’s spat again and barked, “not to the half breed bastard and nor to the human filth.”

The dragons growled but she raised her hand. Surprisingly, they went quiet. She had never commanded her dragons, never like this. Cassian moved to walk to her, to do the beheading but fenrys stopped him. he muttered, “let her handle this.”

Cassian snarled but stayed back. They had had to stay back. She had to do this on her own. Even though every part of him wanted to go to her and end them, he knew why rhys and her were doing this. Symbols mattered. Over the past weeks, he had realized it.

“your highness, let me end them,” said ser Barristan from behind the dragon queen.

dany shook her head and said firmly, “the man who passes the sentence must swing the sword.” He wanted to laugh at the words, the clever minx always said such things that made them all shocked.

“MERCY!, cried one of the Illyrian.

The dragon rider raised a brow and snarled, “mercy? I gave them a choice, they can live in this new world or they can die in their old one.”

“I’d rather die than bend the knee to you, whore,” the Illyrian spat again.

“any last words,” she snarled.

“none for you,” said the other assassin.

“Then I, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, first of my name, sentence you to die,” she ordered.

She raised her groomed black grow and suddenly fire erupted above her head. Not just fire. A crown of fire. It burned the rain around them as the Illyrians cried, some bent their knee as she raised her hand. Fire was burning around her fingers. The clever minx had magic in her veins. Rhys had been right. He wanted laugh, wanted to roll on the floor and laugh himself hoarse.

Cass and AZ’s face were nothing but pure shock as they too saw her fire.

The Illyrian’s watched in fear, not only was she a human, but she was also a dragonlord with fire magic. **_Daenerys of the wildfire._** Indeed, her eyes were nothing but rage as they looked around threatening to burn them all down.

The dragon looked at the two assassins kneeling and dany said with a lethal voice, **“Dracarys**.”

Fire erupted from the mouths of the beasts as they burned the assassins where they kneeled. Dany’s fire encircled her as she watched the two assassins scream in pain. Fenrys crinkled his nose, at the smell of the burning flesh. The dragon queen watched them burn and he could’ve sworn there was a bit of glee in her eyes. no, he was just imagining things. The dragon stopped shooting fire from their mouths as they took to the sky, flapping their giant wings as more bent their knees. Some of them whispered _Agni’s daughter. Mala’s heir. Sun warrior’s heir, Dragon Queen._

\----------------

Dany sat on the table in rhys’ house as she waited for him. the two knights were standing guard outside the building as she sat next to fenrys. he offered her a bowl of stew, but she refused. She had just killed two people with dragon fire and sent a message to them, not only did she have dragons, but she also had fire power **.**

 **Let no man think that the fire of the Targaryen’s didn’t burn in her veins**.

And now, the fire of the dragons was in her veins. She had to show them who she was. if she could be the laughing and kind dany who sat and ate with them, then she could also the be woman who was the herald of death.

Throughout her act, not a single part of her cowered or balked. Not a single part of her regretted it.

they deserved it, she thought.

 _but did they_?

The dragons had burned them to ash as she watched them, their stench was crinkling her nose, but she watched them burn, watched as they screamed in pain and the skin melted off their skins, watched as their bones turned to ash. Some of the Illyrian’s had bend their knee, to her or rhys, she didn’t know. But it was necessary. It was a message to the world and to the Illyrian’s and to anyone who tried to hurt her. she had no choice. She had given them a choice and they had refused. She was bound, she had no choice, she repeated to herself. No choice.

Fenrys rubbed her arm, “you okay?”

“yep,” she lied and placed her hand under her chin and closed her eyes.

“you did good,” he said, trying to assure her.

There was nothing good about killing people. Even if they would have killed her without a second thought.

Cassian blasted through the door as he walked to where they sat. He filled a glass of ale and snarled, “whatever you did, it scared the shit out of them.”

“they think you’re some god. Or a witch,” joked fenrys as Cassian handed him a glass.

“they think she’s the sun warrior’s daughter, Enji,” Cassian mused, brushing his open hair back.

“who?” barked dany.

“Enji, the avatar of the fire god,” he explained.

She rolled her eyes as Azriel said, the shadows around him were tight, “some pledged their loyalty to rhys, just now.”

“good.”

“and you have powers?” squealed Cassian. This Cassian was so different that the man she had seen fight the two assassins. “surprise,” she smirked. their faces had been nothing but shock when she had erupted in flames. “I wanted to see your faces and it’s not so much,” she explained, stealing fenrys’ ale and chugging it.

“isn’t it taking a toll on you,” said a voice from behind her. rhys.

“yes,” she said, not even turning, “but I try to release it every day.”

“how much is it,” asked Az curiously.

“like the self-imposed well I had when I burned out at the feast of fires,” she explained. Fenrys shuddered beside her. she was diving into her power every day, and now they all knew. It would be useful, to make a killing blow, like she had with Malvin.

“don’t even think about it,” snarled rhys as he walked beside Cassian.

“don’t tell me what to do,” she growled back. Thankfully, the three of them didn’t say anything as she got up and went to her rooms. She had killed two people. And some part of her felt bad, but they had deserved it.

A voice in her head rang, “ _the mad king thought he was giving them the justice they deserved, and every death made him feel right.”_

She shivered as she walked up the stairs of the building. Was she turning mad? Was she turning like the Targaryens? Was she letting go of the light? No, no, they deserved it. she had given them a choice, a choice to live. But they had refused. She had no choice but to show them she was a dragon. This was right. It was justice. But how could she ever know what was right or wrong? what gave her the power to make that decision? Dany stopped in front of the stairs and sighed. The two knights behind her stopped too. she turned and asked, “did I do the right thing?”

“your majesty…I,” said jorah.

“yes, anyone who tries to kill you will die,” said Barristan confidently. Dany walked closer to him, he took her hand as he said, “you did the right thing.”

“then why does it feel so wrong,” she admitted.

“Princess, it is never easy to take another life,” he said, squeezing her hand.

Dany sighed, and closed her eyes. she had to stay in the light. She had promised James and Dorian and rhys and fenrys. dany looked to her two knights and said, “promise me, if you ever see me doing something that you think is wrong, you won’t hesitate to speak up.”

“as you say,” Barristan said.

Jorah bowed slightly, “yes princess, although I have every faith that you wouldn’t do anything that would hurt the people you are trying to save.” Dany sighed and kissed them on the cheek. Barristan turned a deep shade of red as she bid them goodnight and left for her room. No matter what they said, no matter how right it was, taking a life wasn’t easy. Even though a part of her felt like they deserved it, she feared this was the beginning into the descent into darkness.

But she would remember James. She wouldn’t give into the darkness. She couldn’t. she would remember the light and stay in it. fenrys walked into their room a while later, not bothering to shift to his wolf form, the prince got into the bed and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, holding her, steadying her, reminding her that she wasn’t a monster. 


	21. More Men

The next two days breezed by as she spent more time with her dragons. Even the ones who would smile at her, now looked in fear and a bit of awe. If she didn’t know any better, they feared her just like they did rhys. And a small part of her felt powerful. She felt formidable knowing that these immortals were afraid of a human.

Dany flew around the gathering army and beyond the mountains, flying and flying, hoping that the wind and open sky would assuage her guilt just a bit. but she had no choice. She had to kill them. they had to see the dragon, not a small human woman. Dario Naharis had stopped by multiple times in many days, flirting with her with his creepy eyes. perhaps he wanted sex, perhaps he was a good man, or perhaps he was trying to get close to her so he could slit her throat, but all trust was gone. She couldn’t trust any Illyrian other than Az and Cass. No one else she could trust with her safety in these war camps.

Dany hadn’t wandered into the camp again, and wherever she went, the two knights and fenrys followed her. the white wolf even stood guard as she bathed. Dany was sitting beside fenrys in the giant war camp, the lords and captains of the legions watched her with fear. Cassian and AZ were beside rhys as they planned. But her mind kept drifting to the two males who now lay in ashes. Rhys was saying something, she didn’t care to listen. Fenrys spoke something beside her. reeling herself back to reality, she listened.

“they have too many men, even with all seven courts, they out number us,” said lord Devlon.

“we need more men,” said another lord.

“so what do we do?” ser Barristan asked.

Dany sighed as she chewed on the inside of her mouth. Zoning out wouldn’t be helpful. The men were dead. And she was here. she had to move on. Keep focusing on the light. She wouldn’t cry. Wouldn’t feel bad. What’s done is done.

 **I** **am the blood of the dragon. I must be strong. I must have fire in my eyes when I face them, not tears, she thought.**

A few Illyrian’s sneered but one look from her and they all Shutup. After the execution of the two males, even those who stared at her looked away. Either from fear or disgust, she didn’t know. And in front of rhys, none of them dared to say anything to her.

Ser jorah coughed, “might I suggest something prince rhysand?” Rhys nodded. “The unsullied army of Astapor, the army has more 10 thousand men, they listen and obey and the fiercest warriors alive.”

Dany cut him off, “we said to keep the other kingdoms and their armies out of this war.”

“indeed, we cannot risk Hybern allying with other kingdoms,” regulus, the oldest and the wisest among them said.

“unsullied aren’t part of a kingdom, they are slave soldiers,” he explained.

“and what makes you think I will agree to buy slaves,” she snarled.

Fenrys nodded beside her, a few males nodded in agreement. Hybern had slaves, how was she any different if she agreed to buy slaves. Astapor was surly in Essos, close to Westeros. The one place she didn’t want to go to. If the unsullied were anything like the books and show she had read and seen, they were strong, but they were slaves. She could easily use the knowledge of her books to free them. She had done it once, why not again. But that would mean the death of more people. Slave owners, she thought. they would deserve it too. for enslaving other humans, they deserved death.

“they have strong numbers, trained in all sorts of weapons and they are obedient and loyal.”

“how are we any different from Hybern if we take slaves,” she snarled again.

“Princess, you wouldn’t treat them as slaves, they are the only army in the world that aren’t bound to any kingdom, the only army that can make a difference,” said jorah.

“they are still slaves,” Cassian barked.

“slaves,” Devlon mused, “but men, ten thousand. Even fae know unsullied army are loyal to their masters.”

“we need men, here’s one army we can buy,” Mikhail said slowly.

Rhys raised his hand and commanded, “leave us.” One by one the Illyrians left. Cass and Az rubbed their faces.

“do we even have the money to buy them all?” Cassian asked.

“possibly,” rhys said with a raise of his brow.

fenrys snorted, “it sounds like a good idea.” Dany whipped to him and frowned. Fenrys only shrugged. Behind him, she could see the flaps of the camp, the sun was setting, and she could hear the Illyrian’s chattering.

Rhys said in her mind, _what happened in the books?_

_How do you know?_

_I saw your face._

_Ugh. Nothing related to unsullied with Hybern’s war, but another book has them, Daenerys in the book wins the slaves, and then frees them._

_Then how is it a bad thing if you free slaves._

_I don’t know. I’m focused on war with Hybern. I don’t want to alert westerosi._ But she did know, she was just running from it. like always. If she could free slaves, how was It bad. She had promised to make the world a better place, that didn’t just mean Prythian. And the slaves of Essos… she was not a liberator. Their freedom was in their hands, but perhaps she could ignite the flames…no that would mean more targets on her back. dany sighed and thought, most of them wanted her dead, what was a few more.

“do you want to do it or not?” rhys asked looking at her and then the two knights. A choice. Her choice.

Dany sighed, “fine. I made a deal with you. Let me do this then, help in whatever way I can.” If she didn’t have her army, she would win one for them.

“there’s still another matter,” muttered Azriel, “Astapor, Essos is on the other side of the world, we don’t have that much time, it would take weeks to get there and then we would need ships to bring them here.”

“fuck,” Cassian grunted as he realized the true problem.

“leave that to me,” she ordered.

Rhys raised a brow, but she was tired, dany got up and dismissed herself, not bothering to answer any further questions.

\--------------

The next day, she stood beside her dragons, they were whining about more food. she couldn’t take them to Essos. So many people had seen them in Hogwarts, if westerosi saw how much they had grown, they would try to kill them and her. Everyone lusted after dragons and would kill them just so they could win the title of a dragon slayer. she knew word hard reached Westeros that she was a Targaryen, alive and well, with four dragons. Sooner or later, there would be more assassination attempts, she would have to keep her knights close to her and her magic ready to strike.

Astapor was on the other side of Essos, opposite of Westeros. If she were to win the unsullied, she needed her dragons. She would have to take the smallest of her dragons. Nefarion. Though she was able to ride her, Nefarion was the smallest of them. The white dragon blinked as she explained where they would be going. Eragon and Airavat growled that she wasn’t taking them, but dany promised to return soon.

 _‘stay away from all of them, stay in the forest or anywhere and don’t leave each other’s side_ ,’ she said to her children. Though her shield would protect them, she couldn’t trust any of them. They would have to stay away from people and lay low.

Fenrys coughed behind her. he was wearing his usual clothes with swords and few others walked out of the building. Ser jorah and ser Barristan had their items with them and rhys strolled behind them with Cassian and Azriel. She bid goodbye to Cassian and Azriel, both of them hugged her tight, Azriel surprisingly kissed her cheeks.

She hugged fenrys but he backed away and said, “I’m coming.”

“I need you with me in the court of nightmares,” ordered rhys.

“you’re not my prince, I don’t take orders from you,” fenrys snarled.

Cassian’s wings furled in anticipation but dany countered, “go with rhys.”

“why?”

“I can’t take a pure bred fae warrior in the land of humans, stay here and help him,” she explained. Leaving him again would be like losing another limb. He snarled as if he were to argue but dany sighed, “please…just….go with him!” she said the last part a bit too harsh.

“you’re too bossy,” he growled. 

“I’m not bossy, I’m the queen,” she mused.

“be careful,” he said cupping her face.

“I know love,” she said as he kissed her forehead.

“do you remember what I asked in Hogwarts?” he said slowly. The blood oath. Though she had spent time thinking about it, this wasn’t the time.

“not now fen, we’ll talk when I return, hmm, I promise,” she said looking behind her. now was not the time, nor the place. he rolled his eyes and stood behind her, dany walked to rhys and smiled.

“don’t let her out of your sight, you’ll be all by yourselves, you have gold, get as many as you can and return fast,” rhys ordered the two knights and then looked to her, “you’re risking so much for this war, I…am forever in your debt.”

Dany took a step, to touch him, but stopped. She straightened and took a deep breath, “whatever it takes, you will win this war, Prince. I…will win this war. No matter the cost.” Indeed, she had to win, she couldn’t let a tyrant rule and let those humans suffer under him. she would free them and the ones in astapor. She had no army to give to him, so she would win it.

Though rhys didn’t know the whole story, she would win them all, not just a few unsullied. She would free all the slaves. This was her destiny. To make the world a better place. She would win, no matter the cost. Even if the cost was her life, she would do it. she couldn’t be a coward anymore, she was the blood of the dragon. and dragons didn’t cower.

She stepped to the side, the two knights stood behind her, fenrys walked to rhys as she barked, “give me your wand, fen.” Rhys’ eyes lit with wicked delight as he realized what she was going to do. Amren had taught her the spell to open portals, even though they had been trying to open a portal to a magic-less world, this world had magic. She could still opened portals in this world. she had studied them extensively in Hogwarts, this was the reason why. Gods! Only of Dorian was here, his reaction wouldve been the best. He wouldve smiled and expected her to pull this sort of shit. But the males around here were shocked and surprised. It was always hilarious how these males sometimes underestimated her wits.

Cassian barked, “fucking hell _,”_ as he too realized what was going on.

Fenrys summoned his wand from his pocket realm, hers had been broken by Malvin, its purpose complete. Dany wondered what his wand’s purpose was. shaking her head, she took one last look at her friends, at her dragons and spoke the spell to open the portal. It took a few tries, and concentration, but a light appeared, and it got bigger and bigger. Suddenly, it formed into a gold disc, and on the other side, she could see a bed and a door. A room probably. She had just thought of astapor and spoken the spell as amren taught her. she let the two knights go first, Nefarion followed after her.

Dany took a few steps and when she was on the other side, she turned around and watched as the circle closed. She could hear her dragons growling and flying away, they were all watching her and she could’ve sworn fenrys’ eyes were gleamed with tears as the portal closed and she was alone in Astapor.


	22. Astapor

It was a decent inn, Ser jorah had gone down to book the room as she looked around. They were cramped, the dragon was too large for this room. She neared the windows and saw a giant pyramid in the far distance. The port was near them and ships were docked, they all had different sails on them. The sun was shining high above them and birds were chirping. Many people, all humans walked around, at the port and the market nearby. They were color coded, all the slaves had collars around their necks, she realized. And those who were the owner, wore long robes of pure white and blue and purple gossamer. Nefarion was licking her own hands as

Ser Barristan cleared his throat, “the unsullied are believed to be the greatest army in the world.”

“the greatest slave soldiers in the world, distinction means a good deal to some people,” she snapped, still looking outside the window.

“do those people have any other ideas on how to get more people to win the war,” he asked warily.

Dany sighed as she turned. _No they didn’t, she thought._

Ser jorah opened the door as he said, “we are in astapor. the slave owner will be found by the docks, your grace.”

“let’s go,” she said.

The dragon moved to walk with her but dany stopped her. she whispered to Nefarion, to stay here while she went out, soon she would be free to fly, dany promised. She took fenrys wand and casted a protection shield and left the shit inn to find the slave master.

\---------

In the center of the Plaza of Pride stood a red brick fountain whose waters smelled of brimstone, and in the center of the fountain a monstrous harpy made of hammered bronze. Twenty feet tall she reared. She had a woman’s face, with gilded hair, ivory eyes, and pointed ivory teeth. Water gushed yellow from her heavy breasts. But in place of arms she had the wings of a bat or a dragon, her legs were the legs of an eagle, and behind she wore a scorpion’s curled and venomous tail. It looked every similar to what she had seen in the show.

There were soldiers in black armor, holding a shield and long spear and swords strapped to their backs. The two knights flanked her as a young girl walked to her master. The owner of the _slaves_ was waiting for her.

beside the sea, there were salves chained to the post.

Crucified.

The walk of punishment, the girl explained. For punishment to defy their master. It was a warning to the other slaves, what would happen if they defied the masters. The young girl explained as they walked to the larger doors by the sea. She had beautiful black curly hair and rich deep brown skin and doe like eyes, and she was short, but the young girl spoke confidently as they passed.

“I don’t like this,” said dany to her knights, the slaves were groaning in pain, her heart thundered, she wanted to burn down those who did this.

They were suffering and alone and in so much pain. She stopped at one of the post. The man, young boy, she realized was crying as the nails in his hands bled, flies swarmed around the rotten flesh.

“give me your water,” dany ordered to jorah.

Ser Barristan gripped the hilt of his sword as he said, “your grace, this man has been sentenced to die.”

She snapped her eyes to him, but jorah handed her the water. She walked up the three stairs and offered the slave some water.

He spoke a foreign language, a language she had learned for fun. _There are no masters in the grave,_ he said in Valyrian.

Dany shook her head and walked back down, the vultures of astapor were flying in circles, ready to feed on humans.

She clenched her fists, but the girl said, her beautiful chocolate brown skin glowed golden in the sun, “your grace, the master is waiting.” Soon, she said to herself. Soon the masters would pay for this. No human deserved this. She looked at the girl, such a young thing, she must be no older than sixteen.

Jorah said as they continued to walk, “how many wars have you fought in, Ser Barristan.”

“four.”

“and have you ever seen a war where innocents didn’t die by the thousands,” he asked.

“no,” Ser Barristan said shamefully.

“When king’s landing was sacked, you know what happened, hundreds butchered, men killed, babies killed, women raped and killed,” jorah continued as they walked past the dying slaves, “There’s a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand. Unsullied are not men, they do not rape, they don’t kill unless ordered to. They obey. They don’t put cities to the sword unless ordered to do so. If you buy them, they’ll only kill the people you order them to kill.”

“do you disagree, Ser Barristan?” she asked glancing sideways.

“no your grace,” he admitted. She knew about them, knew what she had to do and yet her heart thundered.

The master stood across from her, the young girl was back at her masters side as he explained to the slave master in Valyrian. Dany understood him well enough, but she smiled and looked blankly at the slave girl, as if wondering what he might have said. 

“The Good Master Kraznys asks, are they not magnificent?” The girl spoke the Common Tongue well.

“Tell me of their training,” dany asked.

“ _The Westerosi woman is pleased with them, but speaks no praise, to keep the price down,”_ the translator told her master in Valyrian. “ _She wishes to know how they were trained_.”

Kraznys bobbed his head. He smelled as if he’d bathed in raspberries, and his jutting red-black beard glistened with oil. “ _Are all Westerosi pigs so ignorant_?” he complained. _“All the world knows that the Unsullied are masters of spear and shield and short and long swords._ ”

He gave Dany a broad smile. “ _Tell her what she would know, slave, and be quick about it. The day is hot.”_

Indeed, sweat glistened through her own black cloak as the girl explained in the common tongue again, “They are chosen young, for size and speed and strength. They begin their training at five. Every day they train from dawn to dusk, until they have mastered the shortsword, the shield, and the three spears. The training is most rigorous, Your Grace. Only one boy in three survives it. This is well known. Among the Unsullied it is said that on the day they win their spiked cap, the worst is done with, for no duty that will ever fall to them could be as hard as their training.”

Dany looked at the girl and the 50 men who stood in front of her in 5 rows. None of them dared to look, none of them dared to defy their master. They all knew the punishment to defy the masters. The girl went on to explain the obedience of the soldiers. She already knew about them, certain things were different, they were slaves who were forced into being soldiers, however they were not castrated, just sterilized by expert healers and surgeons.

Dany looked at one of them, his towering build and his muscles. Not only did they have strength, but they also had discipline. So unlike the Illyrians.

She was glad they weren’t like the ones from her book, she didn’t think she could even stand here if they had been through so much pain. The young girl explained their training, and the horrifying things they had to do to pass their training. Apparently, at a young age, all boys were sterilized so they couldn’t procreate, then they had to kill a babe and pay their mother in gold coin.

The slavers had created heartless monsters of these men, and dany was here to buy them. and free them. would these…creatures follow her?

would they show kindness or mercy or compassion when they killed babes at a young age?

What would she become if she took command of them?

would she be any different than these slave owners?

“how many do you have?” she asked suddenly. She was bored of them already and a headache was building up in her temple.

The girl translated as he said, “13 thousand.”

“I want them all,” she ordered.

“All?” The slave girl sounded wary. “Your Grace, did this one’s worthless ears mishear you?”

“Your ears heard true,” said Daenerys. “I want to buy them all. Tell the Good Masters, if you will.”

The master said something in Valyrian, and the girl translated. “the good master wants to know if you want the 1000 in training as well, your grace?”

“yes.”

The girl translated again. The master said in Valyrian, “ _how will this slut pay for them?”_

“Remind your Good Master of who I am. **Remind him that I am Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt. My blood is the blood of Aegon the Conqueror, and of old Valyria before him,”** she reminded. Though astaporians hated Valyrian’s for centuries, this would be a nail to them. An insult they wouldn’t tolerate.

And when the enemy is arrogant, then she must strike.

“ _the slut thinks she can flash her tits and make us giver her whatever she wants_ ,” said one of the other master, his gray bread crinkled in disgust. “ _tell her, the gold she has will buy her 700 unsullied_ ,” he said in Valyrian.

and the girl explained over his voice, “and because the master is generous, he will give you 1000. The master wants to know how you will pay for the others?”

Though she didn’t understand him completely, she knew he was insulting her, knew he was making remarks about her tits and ass. her Valyrian needed some brushing, soon, she thought. “I have dragons, I’ll give you one,” she smirked.

the young girl translated, and his eyes went wide with lust. He licked his lips and smiled widely. From what she had read, the people of astapor and all those in the world lusted for dragons. Everyone did. They could always make more soldiers, but the dragons...they were a wonder born into this world, anyone would agree for this trade.

Barristan walked next to her as he pleaded, “your grace, I beg you, you will win the war with dragons, not slaves.”

“Princess, please,” jorah begged.

Dany looked to them both, with wildfire in her eyes. the two knights lowered their eyes and backed away.

“two dragons,” he said.

“one.”

“two.”

“one,” she asserted firmly.

He said something to her, the translator said, “they want the biggest one.”

“done,” she smirked.

“Done,” the master replied in the common tongue.

Dany turned around to walk away but then she remembered something else. She turned to the masters and said, “I’ll take her too, as a gift to me, a token of bargain well struck.”

The translator explained to the master. He eyed her again, his eyes travelling to her hips and her curves and nodded. This is what she was here for. To free the slaves. to make the world better. With every passing day, she knew it, more and more, this was her purpose. She had inserted herself in this story, in this world and she would serve her purpose.

They left the plaza a while later, the slave girl was waiting by the plaza door, the master had promised.

Ser Barristan pleaded again, “the dragons cost more than any army.”

“Aegon Targaryen proved that,” said jorah beside him.

She halted and turned, “you’re both here to advise me, I value it and you may speak your mind…alone with me, but if you ever question me in front of strangers again, you’ll be advising someone else,” she snapped, looking at their eyes. “is that clear?” she ordered.

The knights nodded and she turned to walk with the girl. She couldn’t spoil her plans right now, she had to wait. Wait for the right time as her plans unfolded. Dany felt wicked that she was blessed with the knowledge of her world. that they were nothing more than characters in a book and she was manipulating them all. they probably thought her horrible, what mother would sell her child? But dany would never, not even for the world would she ever see her child hurt.

“do you have a name?” she asked the girl as they walked back to the inn, the sun was setting and the slaves on the walk of punishment still groaned in pain.

“Missandei, your grace?” she replied nervously.

“you have a family? A mother or father you’d return to if you had the choice?”

“no, my queen, no family living,” she said.

“you belong to me now, it is your duty to tell me the truth,” dany spoke in a stern voice.

“yes your grace, lying is a great offense, many of those on the walk of punishment have been taken there for less,” the girl, Missandei said softly. As if speaking of it would mean she was next.

“I offered water to one of them, you know what he said to me, let me die for there are no masters in the grave,” remembered dany.

“Yes, your grace.”

“Is It true what the master said, about their obedience and discipline,” she asked as they walked up the stairs of the inn. The two knights had taken the room next to hers. 

“Yes, your grace, once they are yours they are yours,” Missandei said. 

“And what about you? you know I am taking you to war, you may starve, go hungry, sick or die.”

“ ** _Valar Morghulis_** ,” Missandei said in a strong voice.

She wanted to laugh but said, “yes, all men must die, but we are not men.”

The girl froze when she saw the dragon dozing on the floor, but dany assured that no harm would come to her. she quickly went to bathe, the sweat of her clothes and the headache was bothering her.

when she returned, Missandei was shaking in the corner of the wall as Nefarion sat close to her. one order from her and the dragon got up and laid her head on the couch. She was scared enough and didn’t need a dragon making things worse.

Ser jorah knocked on the door and entered with plates of food. Ser Barristan followed behind with raw meat and placed it near the dragon. She thanked them and dug in, the headache was throbbing less. They tried to talk her out of trading the dragon, but she cut them off.

At once, they bowed and didn’t press the matter.

“thank you for your loyalty, but you must trust me, my good knights, I am not a girl, but your princess,” she said as she sat on the bed. Nefarion put her head on her lap. The two knights stood near the foot of the bed, Missandei was sitting behind them, quietly eating her food.

“ask me something, anything you want,” she said. Giving them something would shut them up for now.

“the blood oath, your grace,” said Ser Barristan.

Dany blinked like an owl.

Ser jorah nodded beside her, “it is one for honor, though fae swear it, humans have sworn it before, let us serve with this honor.”

She snorted and said, “first right is for prince fenrys, he will take it first, so you must wait, my good knights.”

The knights bowed and left for their room.

Dany played the events of the day in her mind. Just this morning she had kissed fenrys goodbye and within a few hours, she was missing him. he too had asked the blood oath to her. and though she didn’t want to bind him to her, it was starting to seem like a good idea. Damn the consequences, she just wanted her Carranam with her at all times. But Thirteen thousand unsullied were definitely worth coming for. They could make a dent in the war if their strength was to be believed.

Nefarion snored on the bed and dany moved her to the side. the girl was hugging her knees, still afraid of the sleeping beast.

Dany walked to her and held her hand out. shaking, she took it and stood up. “you needn’t fear me or the dragon,” she said.

“yes your grace,” she tried to say, her eyes were on her feet and she was fidgeting with her clothes.

“do you wish to leave?”

“your grace, you own me,” she said, looking at her.

“not anymore, I free you Missandei, you may leave if you wish, anywhere you want to go?”

Missandei looked at her, her doe eyes were full of tears as she said in a raspy voice, “your grace, I want to come with you.”

dany sighed and smiled, she was loyal. She nodded. Missandei ran to her and hugged her, she staggered a step back but hugged the girl back. She was sobbing on her, her wet tears drenched her gown, but she hugged her back and assured her new friend that she was safe and free.

Through the night, they talked, Missandei told her stories about her childhood and dany told her about the war they were to fight. Though she was small, getting her freedom back had made her more confident.

By the next morning, she wasn’t cowering in the corner of the room, but walked freely past the dragon.

Nefarion whined, not being able to scare someone for longer but she promised her time would come soon. Soon the white fury would show the world that Daenerys Stormborn was not a girl, but a warrior.


	23. The Unsullied Army

The army stood in the great plaza, fourteen thousand eyes watched as dany walked between the soldiers. Nefarion walked behind her, hissing and snarling at them all. ser jorah and ser Barristan walked behind the dragon and Missandei trailed behind. This was her court. She wanted to laugh. Everything felt empty without her Carranam, without the white wolf and her blue eyed prince. The horses seemed spooked, but they stood the furthest from her _._

 _They fear the dragons. And well they might_.

She neared the masters, four of them were sitting on their plush velvet chair, sipping on their wines. A servant brought the gold that rhys had given her, not that it mattered. But dany placed it on the steps of the little stage. They watched the pure white dragon in fear and wonder.

Dany gave a yank to the chains she had attached on her neck, the dragon hissed but took to the sky, hovering above her head. A few of the masters sighed as they lusted for the beautiful dragon. Nefarion’s white scales were shining bright in the sun, such a stark to the filth in front of her.

 _A little while longer,_ she said to herself.

Master Kraznys smiled, his teeth shining in the sun as he held the whip. Dany handed the slaver the end of Nefarion’s chain. In return he presented her with the whip. The handle was black dragon bone, elaborately carved and inlaid with gold. Nine long thin leather lashes trailed from it, each one tipped by a gilded claw. The gold pommel was a woman’s head, with pointed ivory teeth.

“It is done,” he agreed, giving the chain a sharp pull to bring Nefarian down from where she hovered, she was growling. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She felt desperately afraid.

She stood behind them and raised the harpy’s fingers above her head for all the Unsullied to see. “ _IT IS DONE!”_ she cried at the top of her lungs in Valyrian. “ _YOU ARE MINE. YOU ARE THE DRAGON’S NOW! YOU’RE BOUGHT AND PAID FOR! IT IS DONE! IT IS DONE!”_

She glimpsed old master turn his grey head sharply. _He hears me speak Valyrian._ This much she had learned from Missandei the night before.

The other slavers were not listening. They crowded around Kraznys and the dragon, shouting advice on how to tame the dragon. Though the Astapori yanked and tugged, Nefarion would not budge. Smoke rose grey from her open jaws, and her long neck curled and straightened as she snapped at the slaver’s face.

“You are in difficulty,” she observed as Nefarion tried to fly towards dany. five of the masters were pulling on her to make her sit down.

“He will not come, hey you! ask the bitch how to tame this beast,” Kraznys said to Missandei.

 **“Z** **aldrīzes buzdari iksos daor** ( _A dragon is no slave_.)” She said in high Valyrian.

Ser jorah paled from where he stood. Ser Barristan on the other hand beamed as he figured what was about to happen, beamed that she could understand and speak Valyrian.

“ ** _idra ji Valyre_** _?” (you speak Valyrian_?), he yelled as Nefarion screamed.

 **“Nyke Daenerys Jelmāzmo hen Targārio Lentrot, hen Valyrio Uēpo ānogār iksan. Valyrio muño ēngos ñuhys issa**.” _(I am Daenerys stormborn of house Targaryen, of the blood of old Valyria, Valyrian is my mother tongue),_ she yelled.

And Dany swept the lash down as hard as she could across the slaver’s face. Kraznys screamed and staggered back, the blood running red down his cheeks into his perfumed beard.

“Unsullied,” she ordered, at once they put their shields up, **“Dovaogēdys! Āeksia ossēnātās, menti ossēnātās, qilōni pilos lue vale tolvie ossēnātās, yn riñe dōre ōdrikātās. Urnet luo buzdaro tolvio belma pryjātās**!

_(Unsullied! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no child. Strike the chains off every slave you see!)_

at first, they were still, and then one of the soldiers stepped forward and put his spear through one of the masters walking by. The master Kraznys yelled in Valyrian _, “I am your master, kill her. kill her.”_

“Nefarion,” she sang out loudly, sweetly, all her fear forgotten. “Dracarys.”

The dragon spread her wings and roared. A lance of swirling dark flame took Kraznys full in the face. His eyes melted and ran down his cheeks, and the oil in his hair and beard burst so fiercely into fire that for an instant the slaver wore a burning crown twice as tall as his head. The sudden stench of charred meat overwhelmed even his perfume, and his wail seemed to drown all other sound.

Daenerys wouldn’t even call it a battle, once the unsullied heard her order, the masters were killed within minutes. All chains were striked off slaves. The soldiers who served the masters were either killed by Nefarion or her knights or the unsullied. Nefarion flew in joy, at finally being unleashed as she burned down the masters. Somehow, even the dragon knew friend from foe.

Dany stood on top of the platform as she watched the men kill on her order. True to their training, the unsullied only killed those whom she ordered. Jorah and Barristan walked in front of her and sheathed their swords, their faces were covered in blood and dirt, but a small triumphant smile was on their faces.

Nefarion landed beside her and dany mounted the white dragon and walked in the heart of the army. the unsullied stood in silence as she walked by the army and yelled, “ **Dovaogēdys! J** **evo glaesoti rȳ buzdari istiat. Kesy tubi jemot dāervi tepan. Henujagon jaelza lua vala mirre henujagon kostas, se daorys ziry ōdrikilza. Jemot kivio ñuhe tepan. Yne sytivīlībilāt? Hae dāero valoti**?” 

_(Unsullied! You have been slaves all your life. Today I give you freedom. Any man who wishes to leave may leave, and no one will harm him. I give you my word. Will you fight for me? As free men?)_

Not a single unsullied moved. for a moment she feared that they were lost to her. for a moment she wondered how wrongly she dealt her cards. For a moment, this was all a waste. but one unsullied stomped the spear to the ground.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

And then all thirteen thousand unsullied stomped their spear in a synchronized beat, choosing their leader as free men, they were hers and she had freed them. Nefarion roared in victory as the unsullied now became the dragon’s army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter I know but isn't Daenerys a total badass, I hate what they did to her in the show.


	24. Yunkai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was so short and this is one is pretty long LOL. can you guess what's about to happen cuz its so obvious? lol

They marched further south a few days later, dany had removed all masters from power and put in charge a small council to rule the city while they went to another city. though they crowned her queen, dany installed a council of healers, teachers, merchants and former slaves. Even a few slavers had survived and bend then knee. She wanted to kill them, but they had surrendered. And she was not a monster to kill those who surrendered.

So, It took two days to establish the council and assure the people that they were safe and under her protection. No harm would come to them so long as Daenerys Targaryen was alive. She created the same wards around the city as they left, protecting the city with her blood.

the unsullied were strong, obedient and disciplined, even with their freedom, not a single one of them had left. She had left a hundred unsullied in charge of their safety and ordered them, _‘if anyone takes slaves, kill them, if anyone disrupts the peace, kill them.’_

One order. A simple one, they had all bowed as the freed slaves chanted her name. all thirteen thousand men now marched with her. though the slavers were dead, any criminal could get ideas and take the city she sacked. But her unsullied would remain loyal to her.

She stood next to the stream as Nefarion drank some water. The horses of the knights were close by as they too watched her. Missandei stood behind her as a small group of unsullied arrived and stopped before her.

she had sent word to the unsullied, to choose their leader, because free men made their own choices. She said to them, her Valyrian was still broken but she knew they understood her, **Keso glaesot iderēptot daor. Yn dāeri vali sīr issi. Se dāeri vali pōntalo syt gaomoti iderēbzi.** **Jenti jevi jemēle iderēbilātās, qogrondo jevo hēdrȳ.**

( _you did not choose this life, but you are now free men, and free men make their own choices, You will select your own leader, from amongst your own ranks.)_

the unsullied parted like the sea as one man stood between them.

“ **Geltī aōhe nādīnās.** ” ( _remove your helmet_ ) she ordered in Valyrian.

At once he obeyed, he had skin similar to Missandei and dark brown eyes. this thin lips were almost hidden and the man had a sharp long nose.

“ **Skoroso jemēle brōzā?” (** _what is your name?)_ she asked in Valyrian.

“Grey worm,” he said.

Dany gasped and then looked to the others and said clearly in Valyrian, “ **Hēzīr, brōza jevi jemēle iderēbilātās. Mentyri idañe jevi ivestrilātās keskydoso gaomagon. Gadbag aōhe qrīdrughās. Muñar aōt teptas lue brōzi, iā mirre tolie iderēbās. Avy hoskas lue brōzi.”**

_(From this day forward, you will choose your own names. You will tell all your fellow soldiers to do the same. throw away your slave name. Choose the name your parents gave you, or any other. A name that gives you pride.)_

The man, the leader of her army said in the common tongue, “your grace, me chose another name then, Caheer, for the god of freedom in old ghiscar.”

She smiled and stepped closer to him. “Caheer, tell the others the same.” She turned to Missandei and ordered, “you will teach him and the others in the common tongue.”

“yes, your grace,” said the girl, smiling a bit.

Most of those born free had returned to their birth names; those who still remembered them, at least. Others had called themselves after heroes or gods, and sometimes weapons, gems, and even flowers, which resulted in soldiers with some very peculiar names, to Dany’s ears.

\-------

They continued to march, when they reached the nearest city by mid-day, dany, jorah, Barristan, Caheer and 10 other unsullied hid behind the giant rocks in front the city.

“yunkai, your grace,” said jorah. the city had gates around all sides, and similar pyramids like Astapor. A small army was at the front of the gates.

Jorah said, “Yunkai has no army, just gold and food. they train bed slaves. And they hired sell swords, by the looks of the flags, Second Son’s.”

“hmm, good,” she said.

Dany turned to Caheer, the commander of her army and ordered, “Send a man to the city gates. tell the slavers and second sons I will receive them here and accept their surrender. Otherwise, Yunkai will suffer the same fate as Astapor.”

He turned and left to order the unsullied.

Ser Jorah said. “But if they do not come—”

“They’ll come. They will be curious to see the dragon and hear what I might have to say, and the clever ones will see it for a chance to gauge my strength.” Her eyes assessed the city. “the second sons will come too. A man who fights for gold can’t afford to lose to a girl.”

“I can imagine it’s hard to collect wages from dead corpses, surly they want to fight for the winning side,” she mused a while later, watching the riders race around the city gates.

“I imagine you’re right,” said jorah smirking.

“I’ll await them in my pavilion on the morrow.”

Dany could’ve gone back to Prythian within the first day of winning her army, but something in her gut kept gnawing at her. she kept dreaming about the slaves on the walk of punishment and knew she couldn’t leave them behind. There were more cities where slaves were held and tortured and forced into servitude. She had to free them. Had to.

“Missandei, what language will these Yunkai speak, Valyrian?” she asked from her chair in her camp pavilion. They were having cheese and wine and fruits that she’d never eaten in Hogwarts or Prythian. Her guards were outside and the Queensguard were watching over the army.

Her heart swelled with pride, the unsullied could’ve chosen to go anywhere in the world, but they decided to follow her. she promised herself, she would be worthy of their loyalty. She would be worthy of being a leader. She would keep them safe and lead them to glory.

“Yes, Your Grace,” the girl said. “A different dialect than Astapor, yet close enough to understand. The slavers name themselves the Wise Masters.”

“Wise?” Dany sat cross-legged on a cushion, and Nefarion spread her white wings and flapped to her side. “We shall see how wise they are,” she said as she scratched the dragon’s scaly head behind the horns and prepared for her confrontation.

These past days, she hadn’t had a chance to even think of her Carranam, or the war, she had been so busy with keeping the peace and establishing a system in astapor. Though she had given them the city, some still feared the masters. She trusted her warriors. They would keep the peace while she freed more humans in the world.

\---------------

The next morning, dany waited patiently in her camp, she wore her finest blue gown as Nefarion ate her meat beside her. Caheer had informed her that the representative was on his way. First the yunkish would arrive, and then the leader of the army gathered by the gates. Ser jorah stood next to Barristan and Missandei on her right, next to the dragon. the girl was not afraid of her child anymore.

The envoys from Yunkai arrived as the sun rose; fifty men on magnificent black horses and one on a great white camel. Their helms were twice as tall as their heads, so as not to crush the bizarre twists and towers and shapes of their oiled hair beneath. They dyed their linen skirts and tunics a deep yellow and sewed copper disks to their cloak. The master was transported on a chair, the slaves held his palanquin up as Missandei said, “you stand in the presence of Daenerys stormborn of the house Targaryen, first of her name, the unburnt and mother of dragons.”

Nefarion snarled at him but she said sweetly, “you may approach. Sit.”

The master was cad in a white and blue robe and watched in fear as he sat on a chair below her. he may be a wise master, but she was the mother of dragons. He watched the dragon as Missandei gave him a cup of wine and then said, “ancient and glorious is yunkai, our empire was old before dragons stirred in Old Valyria. Many an army have broken against our glorious city, but Yunkai always stands. You shall find no easy conquest here.”

dany looked at her dragon, she growled at the man, his face paled as he said, “if it blood you want, then blood shall flow.”

“my army needs practice,” she mused.

“it is true you have committed savageries in astapor, but the yunkai are a forgiving people,” he said clapping twice, three servants came with heavy trunks. They opened it and in there were the most magnificent gems. Gems worth hundreds of millions of gold coins. She had only seen these sort in Velaris.

“A gift from the Wise masters for the Silver Queen. A few more wait in your ship.”

“my ship!” she barked in surprise.

“yes, your grace, as we said, we are a generous people, this is just one gift,” he said looking at the trunk. 

“and do you ask in return?”

“all we ask is that you make use of this ship, leave us to conduct our affairs in peace,” he replied.

“I have a gift for you as well….your life. and the lives of your wise masters. In return, you will free the men, women and children and pay them their due for their years of service, reject this gift and I shall show you no mercy,” she commanded and gave him a small smirk.

“you _are_ mad,” he barked, “this isn’t astapor. We are yunkai. Those who survive we shall enslave again and use to retake Astapor from the rabble. Perhaps we will make a slave of you as well, do not doubt it. There are pleasure houses in Lys and Tyrosh where men would pay handsomely to bed the last Targaryen.”

“It is good to see you know who I am,” said Dany mildly.

“I pride myself on my knowledge of the savage senseless west.” The dragon growled and neared the master, and the master said, “You swore me safe conduct.”

“I did, but my dragon made no promises and you’ve threatened their mother.”

Nefarion growled again, dany have the master a wicked smirk and purred, “You have three days to decide free the slaves or I shall show you the might of my army. Elsewise, Nefarion shall give you a warmer kiss.”

She wrinkled her nose. “You’ve soiled yourself. Take your gold and go and see that the Wise Masters hear my message.”

Grazdan pointed a finger. “You shall rue this arrogance, whore. These little lizard will not keep you safe, I promise you. We will fill the air with arrows if they come within a league of Yunkai. Do you think it is so hard to kill a dragon?”

“Harder than to kill a slaver. Three days, Grazdan. Tell them.” She said dismissing him, his life was about to come to an end soon.

As she watched him and his companions leave on their horses.

Ser Jorah said, “the yunkish are a proud people, they will not bend so easily.”

Dany smirked, “and what happens to things that don’t bend?”

Their replying smile was as wicked as hers. They too were learning how to play the game now. Dany quickly ate with Missandei and cleaned Nefarion’s white scales. She missed the other three more than she could imagine. Just one could instill so much fear in them, dany wondered what four dragons could do to these humans. Or the fae. hopefully they would all grow to the size of eragon and then Hybern would see true power.

\--------------

Three hours later the commander of the Second Sons arrived with his second in command. his army was small compared to hers, but they had horses. She wondered if taking yunkai was necessary. But then she thought of the slaves and was determined. She thought of the women being raped and it was necessary. She thought of the little children being forced into slavery and knew she had to do this. She was fighting to free humans in Hybern, so why not in yunkai too.

the leader of the second sons proved to be a towering Braavosi with pale green eyes and a bushy red-gold beard that reached nearly to his belt. His name was Mero, but he called himself the Titan’s Bastard. His second, Bryen Nagaezi, a man with short beautiful blonde hair and green eyes stood behind him. Mero tossed down his wine straightaway, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and leered at Dany. “I believe I fucked your twin sister in a pleasure house back home. Or was it you?”

“I think not. I would remember a man of such magnificence, I have no doubt.” She said as calmly as she could, not showing her anger. His second was watching her with undivided attention.

“Yes, that is so. No woman has ever forgotten the Titan’s Bastard.” The Braavosi held out his cup to Missandei. “What say you take those clothes off and come sit on my lap? If you please me, I might bring the Second Sons over to your side.”

“If you bring the Second Sons over to my side, I might not have you gelded.”

The big man laughed. “Little girl, another woman once tried to geld me with her teeth. She has no teeth now, but my sword is as long and thick as ever. Shall I take it out and show you?”

“No need. After my warriors cut it off, I can examine it at my leisure.” Dany took a sip of wine. “It is true that I am only a _little girl_ , and do not know the ways of war. Explain to me how you propose to defeat fifteen thousand Unsullied with your thousand horse riders. Innocent as I may be, these odds seem poor to me.”

“The Second Sons have faced worse odds and won,” Mero retorted.

“The Second Sons have faced worse odds and run. At Qohor, when the Three Thousand made their stand. Or do you deny it?” said Ser jorah with a hint of a smile. She hadn’t known of their past, a foolish mistake. But she would rectify it, for knowing ones enemies would be beneficial.

“ay, but that was under the command of another,” mero, the bastard smirked.

“join me,” she said looking at the bastard and his second.

“we are bound by gold.”

“gold can be returned, how do you plan on defeating my army of 15 thousand strong,” she mused, sipping her wine.

“I hope you’re a better queen than you are with a lie, you have thirteen thousand unsullied,” said Bryen winking at her.

Dany smirked and raised a brow, she saw the look in his face, his lust for her. perhaps she could manipulate him. “you’re very young to be a captain,” she said smirking and batting her lashes.

The titan’s bastard snapped, “he’s not a captain, he’s my second.”

She ignored mero and said, “even if your numbers are right, you must admit the odds don’t favor your side.” Dany smirked again, “join me and you’ll never need another contract. Think on what I’ve said tonight. Can I have your answer on the morrow?”

“You can.” The Titan’s Bastard grinned. “Can I have a flagon of this fine wine to take?

“You have a big thirst.”

“I am big all over. And I have many brothers. The Titan’s Bastard does not drink alone, Dragon Queen.”

“A wagon then, if you promise to drink to my health.”

“Done!” he boomed.

“And done and done! Three toasts we’ll drink you and bring you an answer when the sun comes up.” She watched as the bastard walked out of her camp, but his second, Bryen turned hallway and winked at her.

“Ser Jorah, if it comes to battle, kill that titan first,” she ordered the knight. The titan was arrogant, he could easily betray her. she had to remove him first.

\-------------

Full dark had fallen by the time the Yunkai departed from her camp. It promised to be a gloomy night; moonless, starless, with a chill wet wind blowing from the west. A fine black night, thought Dany. The fires burned all around her, small orange stars strewn across hill and field.

“Ser Jorah,” she said, “summon my unsullied captains.”

Dany seated herself on a mound of cushions to await them, her dragon all about her. When they were assembled, she said, “An hour past midnight should be time enough.”

“Yes, my queen,” said Rakharo, Caheer’s second.

“Time for what?” Barristan asked.

“To mount our attack,” she answered.

Ser Jorah Mormont scowled. “You told the sell swords—”

“—that I wanted their answers on the morrow. I made no promises about tonight. The Second sons’ will be arguing about my offer and will be drunk on the wine I gave Mero. And the Yunkai believe they have three days. We will take them under cover of this darkness.” She said smiling wickedly.

“They will have scouts watching for us.” Ser jorah said cautiously.

“And in the dark, they will see hundreds of campfires burning,” said Dany. “If they see anything at all. If your honor stops you, I will not force you. but I will have this city by tomorrow.”

“ _My queen,”_ said Jhogo in Valyrian, _“I will deal with these scouts.”_

“Just so,” she agreed. “I think we should attack from three sides. Caheer, your Unsullied shall strike at them from right and left, while my knights will lead the horses through their center.” She smiled. “To be sure, I am only a young woman and know little of war. What do you think, my lords?”

“I think you are Rhaegar Targaryen’s daughter,” Ser Jorah said with a rueful half smile.

“Aye,” said Ser Barristan grinning wickedly, “and our queen as well.”

It took an hour to work out all the details. Now begins the most dangerous time, Dany thought as her captains departed to their commands. She could only pray that the gloom of the night would hide her preparations from the foe.

\-----------

She sat next to Missandei as they waited, ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty, forty, one hour, two hours. They sat and sat and waited. Even Nefarion had fallen asleep. But she couldn’t. her people were out there. Dying for her. even drinking water didn’t quench her thirst, she wondered if it was truly worth attacking at night. no, she had to. She was smart and had played it smart. She had to be ruthless, there was no space for doubt.

The flaps of the camp opened to reveal her knights and the unsullied, they were covered in blood as she asked, “Well?”

“He killed the titan’s bastard and bend the knee to us before we reached,” said jorah aghast, “then we…we snuck through the gates and slayed the loyalists and their men, it was as you said, the slave soldiers threw down their weapons and surrendered to us.”

“how many did we lose?” she asked grimly.

“less than a dozen,” answered ser Barristan.

She released a breath as Mero’s second walked in the camp. Bryen walked in front of her, his armor gleaming with blood as he bent the knee to her. Nefarion had woken up and was growling, ready to attack if he even looked at her wrong.

“where’s the titan’s bastard?” she asked.

“in the depths of hell,” he said looking up.

“why?”

“I want to fight for you,” he said smirking. Handsome, he was quiet handsome for a young man.

“swear it,” she demanded.

“Daenerys, I am twice your age,” Ser Jorah said. “I have seen how false men are. Very few are worthy of trust, and this man is not one of them.”

That angered her. “Whilst you are the honest man, is that what you are telling me? You are the only man I should ever trust?”

He stiffened. “I did not say that.”

“what do you want?” she irked to Bryen who still knelt before her.

“you,” he smirked. she had to admit the man had balls, to say such things in front of her leaders and sworn knights. He was either a fool or a brave man.

“mind your tongue,” jorah growled.

“you’re a strange man,” she said smiling a bit.

“I’m the simplest man you’ll ever meet.”

“why would I trust a man who murdered his leader,” she said looking to him and then her knights. The unsullied watched, with one hand in reach of their weapons.

“he ordered me to murder you, I told him I prefer not to,” he flirted, “he told me I had no choice, but I told him I am Bryen Nagaezi, I always have a choice.”

Dany smirked again, and looked at him, his green eyes were wild with fire like the fire she once possessed. She missed the deep well of power and not using he magic for days gave her a constant headache throughout the day. even then, she controlled her anger and said, “swear to me.”

He unsheathed his khopesh, a beautiful, curved sword made of the finest steel and said, “the second sons are yours and so is Bryen Nagaezi, I swear it. my sword is yours, my life is yours, my heart is yours.” Dany smiled at him, and then to her knights, Caheer nodded as Bryen got up and winked at her again.

\--------------

The next day they marched through the gates to Yunkai. The city was built of yellow bricks instead of red; elsewise it was Astapor all over again, with the same crumbling walls and high stepped pyramids, and a great harpy mounted above its gates. The wall and towers swarmed with crossbowmen and slingers. Ser Jorah and Caheer deployed her men, and Dany stood atop the platform as she waited for the yunkish.

“they’ll come your grace,” said Barristan behind her. the dragon watched from behind them, waiting with her.

“perhaps they didn’t want to be conquered,” she said slowly.

“you liberated them,” corrected jorah.

“people love to learn their chains,” she said.

The slaves, former slaves began to emerge from the streets and gathered near her. men, women and children all looked at her with wonder. If it weren’t for her silver hair, she could’ve blended in with them as they all had various brown shades of eyes and black hair.

Missandei stepped forward and said in Valyrian, _“this is Daenerys Targaryen, the mother of dragons, the unburnt, breaker of chains, it is her you owe your freedom to.”_

“no,” she whispered and stepped in front of her. Nefarion let out a low growl and Daenerys, said loudly in Valyrian, practicing every night with Missandei had paid off a bit, but she knew that she needed to be fluent. “ **Dāervose jevosy yne enkot daor. Jemot ziry tepagon koston daor. Dāerves jevys tepagon yne sytilībos daor. Jemēle mērī sytilības. Lo ziry arlī jaelāt, jemēlo syt ziry mazemagon jemo bēvilza. Tolvies jemys.”** _(You do not owe me your freedom. I cannot give it to you. Your freedom is not mine to give. It belongs to you and you alone. If you want it back, you must take it for yourselves. Each and every one of you.)_

“Mhysa!” a brown-skinned man shouted out at her. He had a child on his shoulder, a little girl, and she screamed the same word in her thin voice. “Mhysa! Mhysa!”

Dany looked at Missandei. “What are they shouting?”

“It is Ghiscari, the old pure tongue. It means ‘Mother.’”

“To dragons?”

“no, my queen, mother to us all.”

Dany felt a lightness in her chest. Her hand trembled as she raised it. Perhaps she smiled. She must have, because the man grinned and shouted again, and others took up the cry.

“Mhysa!” they called. “Mhysa! MHYSA!”

They were all smiling at her, reaching for her, kneeling before her. “Maela,” some called her, while others cried “Aelalla” or “Qathei” or “Tato,” but whatever the tongue it all meant the same thing. Mother. They are calling her Mother. The chant grew, spread, swelled. It swelled so loud, it swelled until it seemed to shake the yellow walls of Yunkai. More slaves were streaming from the gates every moment, and as they came they took up the call. They were running toward her now, pushing, stumbling, wanting to touch her hand.

Dany stepped down, the unsullied moved out of the way as they all touched her hand. “They will not hurt me,” she told jorah as he tried to stop her. “They are my children, Jorah.” She laughed, her voice ringing sweet victory. The freed slaves parted before her.

“Mother,” they called from a hundred throats, a thousand, ten thousand. “

Mother,” they sang, their fingers brushing her as she flew by them. “Mother, Mother, Mother!”


	25. Meeren

They marched to the next city within the next two days, it had been simple, the same as astapor. She installed a council of former slaves and former slave masters and ordered 100 unsullied to stay behind and keep the peace. The wise master who had come to speak with her was found dead, murdered in his sleep.

The second sons now rode with them and their leader, Bryen Nagaezi, beside her. he hadn’t stopped his flirting and didn’t balk when her two knights threatened him. she found it amusing that the man was so confident in his arrogance, it remined her of…rhys. And the other fae.

When they had walked to the pyramid, dany had gathered all the former slavers and given them a simple choice. Bend the knee or die. Most of them had bent the knee in fear of her and the dragon and the army that stood behind her, but those who didn’t were sentenced to die. The same way that they had tortured the slaves to die. The walk of punishment.

She had thrown up in her chambers that night, but it was necessary. They had to know what would happen if they decided to take slaves back. Most of them swore they wouldn’t, but dany didn’t trust all of them. Though her wards would protect the city from outsiders, she couldn’t protect them from inner conflict. She remembered what had happened in her show, how the yunkish had taken the slaves back, but dany was smarter. She had given them a choice. Even if some thought her a monster, she knew she was doing the right thing.

She must.

She was freeing the slaves.

 _and crucifying the masters_ , said a voice in her head.

She had taken up residence in the pyramid of yunkai, a great dragon banner was atop the highest pyramid and even those from miles away would see that the dragon had taken this city. They would see that the dragon had begun her reign. 

\---------------------------

She stood with Missandei in front of the sea. The three cities were close to the west side, Hogwarts was probably a day’s flight from her dragons back. The army was marching behind them and the 1000 horse riders behind them. “have you ever been to meeren?” she asked the girl. In these lonely days, the girl hadn’t left her side. a few other former slaves also served as her handmaidens, they didn’t want to leave their mother, they said. Dany only smiled and welcomed them.

“once your grace,” she said.

“and?”

“they say a thousand slaves died holding up the pyramid of meeren.”

“and now an army of former slaves now march to meeren,” she mused, looking at the sea and the bushes of flowers around them. “you think they are worried?” dany asked.

Missandei froze, as if wondering why a queen was asking her such trivial questions but she said, “if they are smart, my queen.”

She heard footsteps behind her, Bryen Nagaezi strutted to her with one hand behind his back. “I thought I told you to ride at the back of the army,” she said not looking at him.

“yes my queen, but I need to speak to you about something important, a matter of strategy,” he smirked.

Missandei bowed and left them atop the little hill. The sun was about to set in a few hours and by tomorrow, they would reach meeren. “alright, what is this strategy?” she asked finally looking at him.

Bryen licked his lips and then brought out his hand from behind him, he held three beautiful flowers in his hands. how had he known that she loved flowers? He couldn’t. no one knew things about her. only Dorian and fenrys had brought her flowers, and she had squealed. Dany snorted, what would they think that the great dragon queen loved pretty little flowers.

“The dusk rose,” he said handing it to her, the beautiful blue rose had made her look to him.

She turned around, away from the sea as she watched her army march, “you want to walk at the back to the army?”

“this one is called the lady’s lace,” he said holding out the white flower that looked and smelled so sweet.

“would you like to walk without shoes?” she said crossing her arms. No matter what she said, the man never balked from her. he was never afraid of the dragon, nor of the knights or her.

“you have to know a land to rule it,” he flirted, “it plants, rivers and roads, its people. This one,” he said handing her another flower that looked like a fire lily that Dorian had given her, “it soothes fever, but this one can be poisonous,” he explained, “if you want them to follow you, you have to become a part of their world. strategy.”

Dany smirked, finally taking the flowers as they continued to walk.

He huffed his chest in victory, his blond hair was flowing free as he said, “meeren will not be like the two cities.”

“but the slaves will fight against their masters?”

“maybe, maybe not, meeren is the oldest city in the world with slaves,” he said as they walked past the vanguard.

“A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets,” she snarled, “the slaves will have a choice.”

“yes, my queen,” he said as they reached another hill. Ser jorah and ser Barristan were standing atop, the leaders of the army beside them. Bryen, offered his hand and dany took, just to piss of her knights.

Meeren was as large as Astapor and Yunkai combined. Like her sister cities she was built of brick, but where Astapor had been red and Yunkai yellow, Meeren was made with bricks of many colors. Her walls were higher than Yunkai’s and in better repair, studded with bastions and anchored by great defensive towers at every angle. Behind them, huge against the sky, could be seen the top of the Great Pyramid, a monstrous thing eight hundred feet tall with a towering bronze harpy at its top.

“we do not need meeren, your grace,” ser jorah said as she stepped beside him, “they haven’t any army. We could return to Prythian now.”

“how many slaves are in the city,” she asked, eyeing the great pyramid.

“around 200,000,” said Bryen.

“then we have two hundred thousand reasons to take the city,” she said looking at Caheer.

They all nodded and continued to march in front of her. Nefarion was flying high above in the skies, not even bothering to come and greet her mother. She missed her other children, but she would meet them soon, soon after she freed this city. dany knew Nefarion missed Airavat the most. The pure white dragon’s opposite, the night to her moonlight. For every night even her dragon looked at the night sky, hoping to see them.

She mounted her white stallion that Bryen had gifted her. He had taken upon himself to teach her how to ride the horse like a proper rider, he rode behind her as they continued to march to the great city. the white stallion neighed in recognition and galloped around. She hated to admit, but this horse was beautiful. As was Bryen.

“Have you named him, my queen?” Bryen flirted as his own black stallion walked beside hers.

“Arion,” dany mused and brushed his white mane of hair. The stallion was as clean as Nefarion and being around the dragon, her stallion wasn’t afraid of her growls.

“fine name my queen, just like yours,” he flirted. Dany raised a brow to the commander and then shook her head and smiled. The commander had a sly way of making her smile by flirting. Perhaps he reminded her a lot of her friends, but something about him felt familiar. And she felt at ease.

A while later, the whole army halted, she looked to Bryen and then raced her horse to the front. The two knights were standing in front of a….a post. like the walk of punishment. She gasped and got off her horse.

Bryen was at her side as he helped her off. Dany didn’t care about him, didn’t care at his stupid flirting as she sped to the front. She clutched her cloak and looked at her knights. A child. Crucified to the post. She was already dead. Flies were swarming around her mouth and eyes. “there’s one on every mile marker between here and meeren,” jorah said.

She was going to throw up, she was going to retch all over the place. Dany took a deep breath, no, she couldn’t. she was the blood of the dragon, she mustn’t cry. She must be their strength.

a voice in her mind said, _this is your fault._ If she hadn’t conquered the two cities, then this child…..no, no, this wasn’t her fault. Dany clenched her fists and reeled her anger and honed it. soon. soon they would all pay for it.

“how many miles to meeren,” she asked steadying her breath.

“about a 100, my queen.”

She shuddered and closed her eyes. She clenched her fists again as ser Barristan ordered, “I’ll tell the men to ride ahead and bury them. you don’t need to see this.”

“you will do no such thing,” she snarled, “I will see each and every one of their faces. Remove her collar before you bury her,” she said to her court and went back to her horse.

\--------------

A hundred miles, a hundred slaves. dead slaves. crucified on the post to die. _I will have this city_ , Dany pledged to herself once more. Though she wanted to fall apart and cry, dany didn’t shed a single tear. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for her army and for the people of meeren. She was the blood of the dragon, she had to be strong. She must have fire in her eyes when she faced them. not tears. She was the blood of the dragon. and dragons didn’t cower.

They neared the city walls, there was no army, but she could see them high above, with arrows and spears. Nefarion was flying far away from range, she would not risk her child for them. Even if she was going to free them, she would never endanger her baby.

The gates opened and a man on a horse rode through them. He stopped far away and unmounted. High on the walls of Meeren, the jeers had grown louder, and now hundreds of the defenders were watching the man pissing down through the ramparts to show their contempt for the besiegers. _They are pissing on slaves, to show how little they fear us_ , she thought. he was saying something in Valyrian, it was too slow for her to hear but she assumed it was the regular insults thrown at her.

“This is challenge that must be met,” ser Barristan said, “one of theirs will fight one of ours.”

“It will be met.” Dany said, as the champion tucked his penis away again. She turned her horse to her court, they all had their hands on their weapons as she said, “I have something to say to the people of meeren, first I will need this one to be quiet,” she said pointing to the man who was still barking something in Valyrian.

She pulled on the reigns of her horse, Arion quietly walked to the knights and she said, “give me your sword, Ser Barristan.”

“your grace, you cannot.”

“why, what kind of a queen am I if I’m not willing to risk my life for them,” she growled. She could easily take him, her magic was calling to her, begging to be let out. it had been two weeks and the headaches hadn’t stopped. And the bodies of the 100 dead slaves were branded in her mind. She was going to avenge them. she could easily burn him and release her power and win.

Ser Barristan said, “a smart one, let me be the champion, I have won many single combats than anyone here.”

“which is why you must remain by my side,” she said.

Ser jorah stepped forward, “let me fight for you my queen.”

“you are my trusted advisor, my valued general, I will not gamble with your life,” she countered.

Caheer stepped forward and took of his helmet “allow me the honor, mother of dragons, I will not disappoint you.”

“you are the general commander of the unsullied, I cannot risk your life.”

“I was the last to join you, I’m not your general, nor your commander and not your Queensguard, my mother was a whore, and I was sold into slavery, let me kill this man for you,” said Bryen groping the hilt of his dagger. Dany smirked, he hadn’t said much about his past to her, except that he wanted to fight for the beautiful woman who freed the slaves. perhaps this was the reason why.

“very well, let the slavers of meeren be defeated by a man who was once a slave, you have quite an audience, make it worth their while,” she said.

Bryen stepped closer to her and winked, “I wouldn’t prefer it any other way.” She rolled her eyes as he continued to walk in front of her. he had refused a horse and only stood with his dagger.

She dismounted and walked in front of them all. Missandei whispered next to her, “he is very brave my queen.”

She clamped her lips, this wasn’t the time to make jokes, “yes, win or lose, as long as the whole city is watching.”

Dany straightened and walked beside Bryen, “are you sure you don’t want a horse?”

“why would I want a horse?” he smirked.

“horses are faster than men,” she replied.

Bryen snorted and then looked into her eyes, “horses are dumber than men, unless you want to let me ride the dragon,” he flirted looking at her tits. Dany rolled her eyes and walked back to Missandei and her knights.

She looked at the gates of meeren and the walls around them, slaves and slave owners all watched as Rakharo blew the horn and the champion galloped towards Bryen. He turned again and winked at her, his medium length golden hair blew to his face as he kissed his dagger and threw it to the rider as he neared him. Not the rider, the horse. It pierced the horse’s eye perfectly and the horse screamed in pain and fell. All around them was dust but dany could see that Bryen took out his khopesh and beheaded the champion in a single strike.

The entire city of meeren gasped and then quieted as Bryen walked in front of them and took a piss. A sudden silence swept along the brick parapets of Meeren. Now it was Dany’s people who were screaming and cheering. She clamped her lips and was flustered, at the arrogance of the golden haired male. She couldn’t wait to take him to Prythian. He could easily rival with the grumpy fae. the banter between fenrys and Bryen would be an entertaining show.

She walked next to Bryen as he pulled his pants up. In a loud voice, she bellowed in Valyrian, “ **Daenerys Jelmāzmo iksan. Kostilus jevi āeksia yno bē pirtra jemot vestretis, iā daoruni jemot vestretis. Daoriot jemas. Doriar udra pōnto syt eman. Mērī jemī ivestran.** _(I am Daenerys Stormborn. Your masters may have told you lies about me, or they may have told you nothing. It does not matter. I have nothing to say to them. I speak only to you.)_

 **“Ēlī Astaprot istan. Astaprot dohaertrossa sīr yno inkot iōrzi, dāeri. Hembar Yunkaihot istan. Yunkaihī dohaertrossa sīr yno inkot iōrzi, dāeri. Sesīr Mirinot mastan**. ( _First, I went to Astapor. Those who were slaves in Astapor now stand behind me, free. Next I went to Yunkai. Those who were slaves in Yunkai now stand behind me, free. Now I have come to Meeren.)_

 _“_ **Jevys qrinuntys ikson daor. Jevys qrinuntys jemo paktot issa. Jevys qrinuntys jevor riñar laodissis ossēnīs. Jevys qrinuntys jemo syt mērī belma se boteri se udrāzmī ēzi. Udrāzmī jemot maghon daor. Iderennon maghan. Se jevo qrinuntoti pōjor gūrotriri maghan. Naejot!** ( _I am not your enemy. Your enemy is beside you. Your enemy steals and murders your children. Your enemy has nothing for you but chains and suffering and commands. I do not bring you commands. I bring you a choice. And I bring your enemies what they deserve. Forward)_

 _“_ **Nābēmātās!** "Fire!”

The unsullied brought forward great catapults and fired balls to the city walls. Not fire, but former collars of the slaves. she knew what to say, from the books and the shows she had watched. She felt wicked, wicked and powerful at the knowledge. She was sure the people around her all thought she was some great queen, she didn’t have the heart to tell them, she was nothing but a fraud.

A fraud she must be, but she had freed them. That mattered more. She could see a few slavers walk away from the city, in fear of a rebellion. But she knew the city would be hers by tomorrow.

\---------------

By nightfall, they were still in her camp, discussing how to take meeren. Hours and hours of suggestions had brought them nowhere close. Bryen wouldn’t stop smirking at her every time she asked them all for different ideas. One of the unsullied in the camp finally said, his Valyrian was impeccable but Missandei translated, “the sewers are open, my queen.”

“sewers?” said jorah, displeased at the idea.

“we could sneak in,” she said rubbing her jaw.

“there is no honor in that, my queen,” Jorah said.

Dany sighed. Fuck their honor. “was it honor when they crucified the children on the posts? The enemy doesn’t care about honor.”

“she’s right,” mused Bryen.

A map of meeren lay in front of their table. She looked at the unsullied and asked him where it was. she didn’t understand him, but Bryen walked behind her and dared to touch her hand, he placed it on the spot on the southern side of the gates, close to the sea. His touch was warm and inviting and it made her think of her prince. Ser Barristan stiffened but didn’t say anything. flirting with him was one way to keep him leashed to her.

“the conqueror will have meeren by tomorrow,” said another unsullied.

“ _taking two cities doesn’t make you a conqueror,”_ she snorted in Valyrian. She looked to Barristan, he nodded. Her knight knew that honor had to be put aside. These people knew nothing about honor. They would have to play dirty. She looked to Caheer and ordered, “take a small force, sneak in and find the slaves, give them weapons and tell them their freedom is in their hands, tell them that Daenerys stormborn has come to free them of their chains, tell them it is in their hands now.” The commander nodded and left immediately. Ser Barristan had started to train the commander under his wing, they all drilled every morning and in the evening, Missandei taught him and the other captains the common tongue.

Dany smiled at Missandei as they ate supper, she was only doing what her book self-had done. in these days, many of the unsullied openly talked to her without fear, she deigned to dine with a different captains every night, she had to know her army. Though her knights and Bryen didn’t leave her side, the unsullied kept changing. They didn’t talk much, but she made an effort to let them speak openly and ask whatever they wished. They didn’t ask anything, except a few questions about her dragons and what they would be doing next. Dany didn’t tell them much, just vague details as she won their hearts.

Throughout the night, she sat with her knights and Missandei and Bryen, waiting and waiting and praying that the slaves would take up arms and take their own freedom.

“my queen, you should rest, we will awaken you once word arrives,” Ser Barristan offered as midnight struck.

Dany rubbed her palms on her thighs and shook her head, “I can’t my good knight.”

“you worry for your people,” Bryen observed.

“As any good Queen should,” she mused to the commander.

“Meeren will be yours and word will spread,” Ser Jorah warned.

“Good, they should know the might and power of our queen,” Ser Barristan said to the other knight.

Dany looked at them and muttered, “the world will know, it will only make your duty more difficult or…challenging.”

“I love challenges,” Bryen flirted.

She smirked to the commander and then to the knights, “you have put your trust me and given me your loyalty, and in return, I trust you completely with my safety.”

The three men puffed their chests and beamed at their young queen. Dany smiled to herself, she was learning the game well. She laid back on her chaise and waited for news, the Queensguard were standing guard outside and Bryen Nagaezi watching over her as she slept.

\--------------------

As the sun rose, the unsullied returned with news, the slaves had taken the weapons and wanted freedom. They opened the gates of meeren, allowing her and her army to pass as the entire city slept. She made quick work of it, deployed a small legion to take over the pyramid and hang Targaryen banners on the highest peak.

Meeren was hers. And now the world would see it.

As the sun rose, the chants got louder and louder as they hailed her queen. The slavers who had survived stood huddled on one side as the freed slaves chanted for her. the dragon was circling above the city, roaring in victory. She walked up the narrow stairs of where they were all gathered, and as she walked, they all touched her hand. Dany smiled as she greeted them, her new people. Children ran behind their horses, skipping and laughing. Instead of salutes, voices called to her on every side in a babble of tongues. Some of the freedmen greeted her as “Mother,” while others begged for boons or favors. Some prayed for strange gods to bless her, and some asked her to bless them instead. She smiled at them, turning right and left, touching their hands when they raised them, letting those who knelt reach up to touch her stirrup or her leg. Many of the freedmen believed there was good fortune in her touch. _If it helps give them courage, let them touch me,_ she thought. There are hard trials yet ahead.

She stood atop the platform, thousands of eyes were watching and chanting as she looked to the former slave owners. She raised her hand and fire erupted and they all stood still. It seemed as if they all had stopped breathing. Nefarion roared loudly, even those in the back were quiet.

In a loud voice that she amplified with a spell from fenrys’ wand, she said in Valyrian, “ _slavery is forever abolished now, the three sister cities are mine, you are all free men now._ ” The former slaves erupted in joy, but she said again to them all, “ ** _the first law of this land shall be the queen’s peace,_** _anyone who breaks the law, will be punished. If you loot, if you riot, if you cause one lick of trouble_ ,” she said, looking a few in the eye, “ _I will find you, and I will burn you to ash. If you revolt against your new queen and try to take slaves again, if you try to take the pyramid, then I_ ”—she gestured with her burning hand—“ _will turn to molten glass and flood your streets, your homes, your throats_.”

They won’t obey you, unless they fear you, a voice in her head said. She shushed the voices and ignored the building headache.

Some of the slave owners bend the knee as they beheld the queen with dragon fire in her veins. A few pissed their pants and only a few murmured words in a foreign language. Even the former slaves were in awe of her. she had been waiting for his moment.

Dramatic, Dorian and rhys would say if they were here. she hadn’t shown her power to them in these two weeks, even Bryen seemed stunned but he didn’t let his shock show. The entire city was quiet, and she could’ve sworn she heard their hearts thundering. She created a crown of fire above her head and a few screamed and staggered back, let them see that Daenerys stormborn is a force to be reckoned with, not a girl playing at war. Not only was she a dragon rider, but she also had the power of the fire in her veins. Dany looked to the slave owners and said, “ _I give you a choice, live in my new world or die in your old one._ ” Not a word. She wondered whether they were breathing.

Some of the masters bent the knee and pledged loyalty, however a few spat at her. she looked to Caheer and nodded. At once the commander barked an order and the ones who refused to bend the knee were crucified for all to see. I have avenged those children, she thought. she had answered injustice with justice. 

Dany watched them all and then strode off the platform, back through the gate she’d made, and all the way up the great pyramid of meeren. A large three headed Targaryen banner was hung over the pyramid as she walked inside, the unsullied and her knights walked behind her. a few freedmen followed them as she walked inside and found a beautiful bench atop the fifty stairs. Not yet, she thought. she had freed the slaves and crucified the masters, her coronation would be soon.

“gather 10 former masters and 10 freedmen by tomorrow morning, tell the people to choose their representatives as they will serve under me, together we shall rule this city,” she said to Ser Barristan and some of the people who had followed her.

“Ser jorah, I want updates about Yunkai and Astapor, send ravens. Bryen, Rakharo, Jhogo, take to the streets with the unsullied and keep the peace, I want patrols set up around the clock.”

She looked to the other unsullied captains and said, “make sure everyone, freedmen and former slavers, second sons and the rest of our entourage are fed and clothed.”

One by one, they left. Dany’s heart thundered at the sheer command of her voice. She wasn’t just princess anymore. She was a queen. And she would protect her people. If she was blessed with knowledge, she would use it to her advantage.

She walked to a room that ser Barristan had chosen, a room fit for a queen. Her handmaidens had helped her bathe and brought her food from the kitchens. The open windows of the pyramid gave her an exquisite view of the entire city. Nefarion was perched atop the open balcony, fires were burning around, but there was not a single scream, not a single sound. As if the entire city was dead.

soon world would spread all around the world that Daenerys stormborn was now a crowned queen of meeren, astapor and yunkai. Missandei offered her wine, just in a few days, the girl had become a voice for reason. And dany liked her. though she was small, she had been through a lot, and surprisingly gave sound advice when she felt lost.

Soon she would leave them and return to Prythian, but she had to make sure the city would fall apart the moment she went away. Using her power had been good, they were leashed. They were afraid of her, her dragon and her army. Good. Shaking her head, she dismissed her hand maidens and retired alone on the big white bed.


	26. The Council of Meeren

the next morning, dany stood in the hall of the great pyramid, she wore a simple white traditional saree with an open back and had her hair lose, the three headed dragon pin was on her chest. Meerenese fashion remined her a lot of her own culture. The gown was more of a silk robe that was called a tokar but looked more of a saree. It was pleated near her waist and went behind her and then under her underarm and looped around the left side of her hand and exposed her back. Exactly like a _saree_ , she thought. and the top blouse was open from the back, giving everyone a view of her scars.

 _Let them see my scars_ , she thought. let the former slaves see that their queen also bore the same scars, let the former master witness that their queen knew the pain of the slaves and would never allow slavery again. they had to see that their new queen respected their customs and traditions, just what Bryen had advised her.

Her handmaidens, young girls of the former masters and slavers had gasped when they saw her back. But she didn’t care. Dany wore her scars like some people wore their finest jewelry. The tokar/saree complemented her hair perfectly and the maids had even dabbled some makeup on her face. it had been ages since she had dressed up. Ages since she had danced with her lover.

Not now, said a voice in her head. Now was not the time. she had people to worry about, a war to win. Her lover would have to wait. That is, if he still wanted her. dany wondered what news was spreading to the other countries. She wondered if they thought her a savior or a monster.

She wondered what Dorian would think of her when he learned she had burned slave owners to ash. _A dragon doesn’t concern himself with the opinions of the sheep,_ she thought. she didn’t care who called her a monster. Dany freed the slaves and would do everything in her power to keep the peace.

the doors were opened by the unsullied and twenty to thirty men, and a few women walked with ser jorah and Barristan. Their clothes gave away who was a freedman and who was a slave owner. She would have to tell them to wear whatever they desired. Two unsullied warriors stood in front her.

dany clasped her fingers together and tried to speak with a calm voice, she only hoped her Valyrian wouldn’t falter, “ _welcome, you must be wondering why I have gathered you all here. the events of yesterday are behind us. As all of you are now free men, I want to rule this city with you. together. I am not here to plunge this great city into chaos and darkness. You have chosen representatives among yourselves_?” she asked.

A few nodded.

“ _good, follow me_ ,” she said as they walked past the mini throne or bench and to a room. A war-council room, she realized.

Some of them gasped and murmured as they beheld her back and two lines of scars. One of them yelled, “mhysa!” One by one they all sat, dany waited for them to take their seats as she watched. It was a warm day, but the winds were turning soon. She didn’t even know what day or date it was. she let them see her back, let them know, she too was whipped by a slave owner. She had let them know that she suffered their pains and let them know she had killed the slave owner and fae warrior. Ser Barristan and ser jorah took a seat on her left and right, next to them were Caheer and Bryen. Missandei sat beside Caheer with lowered eyes.

“tales of your beauty were not exaggerated, my queen,” one of the former slavers said. he was a young man. Probably in his early thirties, his crooked nose was twisted to one side, but his hazel eyes were fixed on her. dany dipped her chin and offered him a small smile. She was no great beauty, perhaps her silver hair made her striking to everyone, but she had seen many fae who were far prettier than her. but her face didn’t matter when her strongest asset was her brains. What was beauty of the face compared to sharp wits? These men were just kissing her ass to get on her good side.

“we have taken the meerenese navy, my queen,” said Barristan. The others were still quiet as they watched.

“the second sons took the navy,” corrected Bryen with a smile.

Dany smirked, “who told you to take the navy?”

“no one, but I thought you would like it,” he winked.

“how many ships?” she asked raising a brow.

“A hundred and three my queen,” Bryen replied, “fully armed.”

She dipped her chin to Bryen and looked to jorah, “when will we hear from the other cities?”

“by tomorrow, my queen.”

“Ghael? Is that it?” she asked looking to one of the freedmen.

 _“yes, my queen_ ,” he said nervously. Caheer had told her he was the first ones to take up arms and kill the masters.

“ _how does freedom feel?”_ she asked in High-Valyrian.

“better than any wine, mhysa,” he answered in the common tongue. Dany nodded and looked to the former slavers, “you bent the knee to me, freed the slaves, and now meeren shall prosper.”

“meeren was prospering before you came,” said one of them, “your majesty,” he added.

“You mean slavers were prospering. But now, all shall prosper,” she snapped, “I know I cannot disrupt Meeren’s economy, so I give you six months, to dissolve all slavery and pay the dues to your slaves starting now. should you wish servants, all of you will pay them proper wages, starting today. Till then I shall form a council of sorts and under you will work people to rule the three cities. Those who try to return Meeren to what she was before, will suffer worse fates than the masters who refused to bend the knee.” A few of them nodded. “speak up,” she barked, “how will I know what you want, if you sit there like mutes.”

Ghael spoke, “my queen, I ask something?” he said in his broken English.

“yes.”

“why not order us?”

“the city is yours, you all were born here, I am here to keep the peace and make sure no child is ever born into slavery,” she promised. A few of the freedmen touched their hearts, probably some custom that showed respect. She had freed the city of masters, she couldn’t act like a master. Then she was no different from them, dany had to be better.

“o glorious queen, peace in meeren may come when you take a meerenese husband,” said one of the former slavers.

“I don’t need a husband to keep the peace, I am the mother of dragons, bride of dragons, daughter of dragons, a husband will do nothing for me,” she sang as they lowered their eyes.

“when shall we go to Prythian, my queen?” said Barristan.

“I will not let those who I’ve freed slide back into slavery, until there is peace, Prythian will wait,” she said.

“It shall be done as you command, o glorious queen,” said Jorah.

“My Queen, they spoke of four dragons, where are the other three,” one of the freedwoman asked.

“ _Away,”_ dany replied in Valyrian.

“only one is enough to keep the people leashed,” said Ghael.

“Two Dragons are in meeren,” dany purred. Her knights grinned as she started talking.

They stayed all day, talking about how to improve the lives of the freedmen. At first, they were all quiet, but when they saw that the queen didn’t punish them for speaking their mind, more and more started talking and offering their thoughts. Some were good ideas, some were shit.

She had ordered that every child in this city would now be educated despite their birth. It was a basic right of every human. Some freedmen didn’t know where to work, so they wanted to go back to their masters. She had snapped and yelled that none of her cities would have slavery again. However, ser Barristan had offered a better option. They would work for them, for a wage and a contract if they wished. The former slave masters were cold to her, but dany used her wits from her books to trap them in her lure.

She was Daenerys, she was a queen. No one could resist the lure of the silver haired queen. Bryen kept making eyes at her, but dany ignored him. looking at his green eyes only made her think of the prince with sapphire eyes.

Well past supper, dany was sitting in her room and reading a book in High-Valyrian. Missandei and all her hand maidens had retired to their rooms as she wanted some peace and quiet. Nefarion was snoring outside the large balcony of the Great Pyramid. Dany sipped on wine as she flipped through the book. Reading high Valyrian was harder than speaking it. but she wanted to master the language as all her people spoke it. and as a Targaryen, she would be expected to speak Valyrian.

The guards outside her door spoke to her and opened the door, announcing the arrival of her two knights, Caheer and Bryen. Dany stood up quickly rushed towards her bed where she laid a shawl. Her long black night gown was far to revealing of her breasts than these knights could handle.

Bryen’s eyes widened as he noticed the curve of her breasts as she draped the shawl. But Ser jorah and Ser Barristan were red as apples and embarrassed. Barristan fumbled, “forgive me your grace, I didn’t—”

“its alright, what news you have?” she said smirking.

Ser jorah cleared his throat and said, “the small group of unsullied will patrol the city all night long and then change shifts at dawn.”

Dany nodded and sipped her wine again. Bryen started, “my beautiful queen, the second sons and the rest of the army is camped outside the gates of Meeren, on your command the food and drinks were sent to all, they thank you for always looking after them.”

She nodded again. Bryen Nagaezi and his flirting, gods help her when fenrys, Bryen and rhys met. Though she supposed she looked beautiful in the late night. her silver long hair was open and free, and it reached her waist. and the gown hugged her hips and breasts in the right places. The wine made her glow a bit and her cheeks were pink.

Dany took another sip of her wine and rubbed her brow, her head was throbbing from diving into her power. Caheer took a spot on the chairs across her chaise and the others followed. Bryen on the other hand, walked to the table and filled himself a glass of wine and sat next to her. jorah and Barristan clenched their jaws but didn’t say anything.

Though she wanted to be alone, some matters had to be discussed. Caheer started reporting on the prisoners in the dungeons, the food the dragon was eating, the fights on the streets of Meeren, the morale of the army camped outside the city. though unsullied were camped outside, they were still an army, and an army had one purpose. To fight and serve.

She rubbed her head again. noticing her movement, Ser jorah offered, “your grace, are you alright?”

Dany nodded, “yes, I’m fine. I just…my power is…I’m fine.”

Ser jorah looked at Bryen Nagaezi but refrained from saying anything.

dany looked at the four men and then suddenly asked, “you haven’t met any magic wielders or people with powers have you?”

Ser Barristan shook his head, “no, my queen, never when I was in Westeros, but after I resided in Dragonstone, only you and well…the high fae and the ones we met.”

Caheer shook his head and added, “none I seen, but the masters talked about priests of the red god who perform magic. They say they too have powers and the Lord of Light channels his powers through them. and also witches who perform dark magic of hell.”

Dany chuckled, “you almost sound wary Caheer.”

“Witches are known to be bad,” he said.

Dany snorted, “anyone can be good or bad. They don’t have to be a witch or wizard for it. some of the masters were good their slaves, some complete monsters. Some high-fae are such. As are humans. We all have equal good and bad parts I suppose.”

“well said,” Bryen said, “though I would say you have the good parts only.”

Dany clamped her lips and shook her head. Ser Barristan cut him off and said, “does it take a toll on you?”

“not as much as it did in Hogwarts, I learned and trained well in controlling it, but yes, since I’m channeling deeper and deeper, I get headaches.”

Ser jorah frowned, “what was it like there? with that much power?”

Dany licked her lips and sipped her wine, “since I was untouched by the curse, the magic of all the wielders flowed through me, allowing me to channel their immense power. The high- fae…their magic was….intense I would say. But I came to love it. as I love this fire.”

Bryen chuckled, “the queen of light blessed with light in her veins.”

Dany nodded and looked to jorah, “are you afraid Ser? I know westerosi don’t see much magic and hate those who possess it.”

Ser jorah frowned, “not afraid, my queen. And yes, westerosi do hate magic, they all think its evil. But not all magic is evil. I saw wielders when I was exiled to Essos. I saw Prince Rhysand and his power and then yours. I could never hate your fire or you.”

Ser Barristan confirmed, “we chose to follow you, to serve you. we do not fear our own Queen. Especially when its someone like you.”

Caheer added, “your fire is what keeps us safe. the army know there is no better leader than the Dragon Queen. That is why all of us choose you.”

Dany blushed a bit smiled at her men. Bryen added, “showing your fire at the right time is what’s leashing this city. the dragon queen having the same fire as the dragon.”

“what do we do with the man in the dungeons?” Caheer asked a while later.

“I want to behead him in front of the city,” dany offered. The man had betrayed her, whipped slaves rather than pay them. “let them watch and remember what happens.”

Ser jorah pursed his lips, “your grace if I may?”

“OfCourse, you needn’t ask to say your thoughts,” she retorted.

Ser jorah winced and said, “you showed fire and blood when you sacked this city. you…we killed those who disrupted peace. But you are Queen now, sometimes, one has to look at things from another perspective. Sometimes answering violence with violence will only cause more chaos.”

“slavers know one language, violence,” Caheer grunted.

“All rulers are either butchers or meat,” Bryen scoffed.

Dany looked at him in shock and then at jorah. She thought on his words and said, “you’re right. As much as I want to kill him, I can’t just slaughter every former master. I can’t be like these masters.”

“you never were, nor will you ever be,” Barristan assured.

Dany sighed, “we need to show meeren and the sister cities that we are better than the masters. I will not use unnecessary means of violence to cause more chaos. Free him in two days. Warn and threaten him and fine him a hefty price to the crown, make sure he pays his former slave double the coin and let him go.”

Ser jorah smiled and nodded. Dany looked at them, and said sweetly, “I am glad to have not only your swords, but your counsel as well. I value and appreciate each of you.”

The four men smiled, Caheer even had a small blush on his dark cheeks. Soon they left her in her room, dany retired on her bed alone and hugged her pillow. Though the people of meeren treated her well, they treated her like a queen. She missed having fenrys around. She missed having someone who treated her like family.

But that wasn’t important. She was ruling three cities and holding the peace. She would do whatever in her power to make her people happy. she was the dragon queen, and she would not let anyone see her weak.

\----------

A fortnight flew by as Daenerys Targaryen held her grip on the triad cities. The harpy above the pyramid was pulled down by her unsullied and now, the banners of a red, three headed dragon on a black field flowed atop the pyramid. The smaller pyramids had the banners of the nobility who resided in them, but they were always smaller than the dragon sigils.

Dany flew her dragon every morning, a few citizens watched in fear and awe as the queen and the dragon flew around the city. though there had been some trouble in the streets of meeren, dany had ordered her army to keep the peace and patrol the city. within a few days, the city walls were fortified and even the citizens had offered to join the patrol force.

Dany offered one of the unsullied to train them in weapons as they held the queens peace. anyone who disturbed the queen’s peace was imprisoned. She gave them a fair trial and listened to them all. her council had just began to warm up to her. some offered gifts for their glorious queen, but dany only said to give it to the poor. She had no need of gold, she only wanted her people to prosper. Some were pardoned, some were fined, others were imprisoned for a time and then fined. Many were executed for treason. It was all necessary. She showed mercy where it was needed and fire and blood when it demanded. Dany visited her army every morning, talking to the unsullied and the second sons, wooing them and keeping up their morale.

Astapor and yunkai were worse off. The initial report two weeks earlier said that the people were not faring well. She had flown on her dragon and stayed in the two cities for two days each and fortified the city and set new laws for the lands. She gave them choices, and orders, keep the queens peace and they would keep their heads. Though only a few defied her, others looked at her with love. _Mhysa,_ they all said as she passed by.

By the end of the week, another report had come, the people were healing and getting better, dany had ordered the small council of the two cities to feed the poorest and provide them with what they needed. The council, that was made of former slavers and slaves were getting used to their positions. She had ordered them to find the most experienced citizens to serve the city. under her was her council, and under them were other ministers that were composed of citizens, regardless of their status. She had always valued brains and talent over money, and she would enforce that in all three cities.

With the knowledge of her world and some memory of politics, dany created 15 departments or committees that took care of daily grievances and issues regarding the cities and its people. The departments were: Agriculture and farmers welfare; Commerce and Industry and Textiles; Defense and Intelligence; Education; External and Home Affairs; Finance and Cooperate affairs; Energy and Natural resources; Health and Human Services; City Guard and Security; Housing and Urban Development; Road Transportation; Treasury; women and child development; animal husbandry, dairying and fisheries; Daily grievance committee

She had modeled the departments from the cabinet ministry of her world. she had never taken an interest in politics, but now she couldn’t run from it. though she was the law and justice of the triad cities, she couldn’t possibly handle everything, all at once. So these departments and committees would be very helpful in managing three cities, especially if she were to go to a war. the committees were new, and most of the spots were empty, but she had set rules and guidelines of who would sit in the department.

Dany has given them specific instructions on the type of people she needed and those who would uphold the queens law. It would take time, a long time, but she could accomplish it. her world was magic-less, but the humans had survived and thrived. She had some knowledge of politics and diplomacy, and ruling would require her to learn more. Thankfully, fenrys and some of her other friends were well trained in court. Though many things were different, it was good. Change was good. A new court for a new world. though this world was beautiful and had magic, it needed something from her world. Thought meeren wasn’t a democracy, she could install departments that could run themselves when the time came to return to Prythian. These departments once set up and running could run the cities by themselves. But that would require supervision. For these days, dany almost forgot she still had a war to fight in Prythian. The 15 departments had sub- departments that took care of specific things. her knights and the older ruling families of meeren had offered their input. She had placed a lot of older meerenese families in the departments, dany hated favoring them, but their gold and influence had help connect the other two cities with meeren. Some ideas were good, and she had implemented them in her rule, and others she had thrown in garbage. Every day, they discussed and debated on who would sit on the department committees and what rules would be set in stone for their new rule. Every day, the city took a new turn from what she had first seen, especially the poorest, who were now confident and ready to take their lives in their own hands.

Priests and priestess had also spread word that the queen was born from fire to save them all. she didn’t care what they said, she only cared if no one else died. And if the priests and their god was helping keep the peace, then she was grateful. There was enough blood spilled. Hundreds of slavers and slaves had been crucified, now was a time for healing.

One of the former masters had begged her to remove those crucified on the posts, after a heated argument, dany had agreed. Pissing off the rich would cause more trouble than it was worth. The second sons, unsullied and her knights accompanied her as she walked through the streets of meeren on a daily basis. Every day she walked on a new street and asked the people how to help them. From dawn to dusk, Daenerys Targaryen won all their hearts and held on to her city.

A few had tried to kill her when they strolled through the streets, but her brave warriors had defended her. dany had sentenced them to die, death by fire as they all watched, and she warned them again. _The first law of the land shall be the queen’s peace._

It had been over a month, since she had seen her Carranam and she still hadn’t heard anything from Dorian. Dany wondered when she would, wondered when she would see her owl and her Carranam. Every night she looked upon the night sky and missed her Carranam and her friends. two weeks had passed since she had taken residence in this pyramid. Two weeks. soon, she would leave. The city was healing, and she had to keep them leashed.

Her coronation had been simple, they had all been cramped into the great pyramid as the dragon queen wore a red traditional saree that flowed to floor and walked up to the stairs. It was open from the back and she had tied her hair in a low bun. She didn’t need a steel crown, for her fire crown was far better, and it didn’t dig into her head. They had all bent the knee and chanted, “mhysa. dragon queen” and other names as they too noticed her scars. Dany sat atop her throne and vowed to serve like she had in Dragonstone and they had all bent the knee, swearing fealty to their new queen. To serve the people, she must know them and be like them, so she had begun speaking Valyrian everywhere and even dressed appropriately to their culture.

One evening, she stood in the dining hall of the pyramid, a few of the council members were eating and chatting, but dany stood by the window and watched the city below her. The crescent moon lightly illuminated the city, and she could see Nefarion licking her wings on the open balcony. The fires around the pyramids and cities ignited the rest of Meeren and dany could hear the city come to life. her first night here, the city was dead as a grave, and now….now some life had returned. ser jorah walked beside her, “my queen, you have not eaten since morning.”

“so many people are starving, how can I eat,” she said grimly. Though meerenese food was delicious, it was nothing like Velaris. Far better than the Illyrian war camps, but nothing tasted as good as the restaurant in Velaris.

“we will take care of it your grace, but you must look after yourself,” he said.

Dany sighed and ordered, “bring them by the pyramid, and feed them, surly all this food isn’t going to be eaten.”

“as you command,” he said and left. The guards escorted her back to her room, unable to sleep, dany read a book and talked with her hand maidens all night long.

\------

She rubbed her temple, a headache was bothering her early morning as the council gathered in the throne room. She sat on the highest seat. A small throne like bench was placed there, and her two knights flanked her. one by one, the people of meeren brought their petitions and the daily Grievances committee offered her their thoughts. She listened to them all, asked what the council and department heads thought and then gave her order. In the throne room, a giant table was set in the center, below her throne. Her council sat around and listened to the people of meeren and wrote on the papers.

A queen must listen to all sides of the story. She must listen to the rich and poor alike, listen to her councils advice and decide what yielded the best results.

Dany had just ordered the former masters to send ravens to establish a trade between the three cities. She had sent envoys from her external affairs department to close cities in Essos, offering an alliance and trade and peace. The women and child development committee was faring the best, since so many women and children were neglected, dany had deemed it the upmost importance that they be taken care of first. They still looked at her as if she were a child, a girl who was incompetent, but as the days went by, it was evident that she was far competent than many wiser and older members of the city.

One of the former master, hizdar spoke from his chair below her, his curly beard hid his mouth as he said, “my queen, there are slaves in eastern side of Essos, will you be conquering those cities as well?”

Dany sighed. She had no desire to conquer the continent. “first, let the three cities prosper, hizdar.”

“we have another war to fight, my queen,” said jorah.

“I know, we shall leave soon,” she said.

“leave, but my queen…” hizdar pleaded.

“there are slaves in Hybern, I swore a vow to fight for them, I must leave soon….however, that doesn’t mean that the city will go back to what it was a month ago,” she said eyeing the former masters. They all bowed at once and shook their heads.

“for what you did my queen, freeing the slaves and establishing peace and trade with the sister cities, no one would dare to revolt,” said Ghael.

“ _truly, tis a work of applause_ ,” said one of the older man in Valyrian.

She snorted, “Mummers and monkeys require applause. So did Aerys, for that matter.”

Ser Barristan smiled behind her as more people continued to come and offer their petitions. By the end of the day, her head was hurting so bad that she had to see the healer. She had given her a tonic that made her feel woozy, for a moment she thought she was poisoned, but then the headache got better, and she dozed off in a dreamless sleep.

She couldn’t be so mistrustful to everyone. but she knew better, she only trusted a few around her. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah were always beside her, seeing to her every need and protecting her. the next few days breezed by as she flew to the other cities and established trade pacts and finalized members of the committee.

She walked in the streets with her unsullied and they all looked at their mother with fear and love and respect. The markets were opened again and only a few beggars were in the streets of yunkai and astapor and meeren. The former masters were leashed as they heard about the dragon queens magic and the dragon that flew above the city. Though Nefarion didn’t burn innocents, her cry was fearsome enough that no one dared to defy her. She had grown so much in the past few weeks, eating three times more than she normally did. Dany wore a crown of fire when she resided in the pyramid. let them see the blood of the dragon, let them see the dragon’s reign.


	27. The Lion of Casterly Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo Westeros is finally here. In this, they are still fighting the war of the five kings there. Main focus is def ACOMAF but Westeros will def play bigger part later on :) I have changed some things from the GOT plotline. but one thing is for certain, Daenerys is a badass LOL. This chap is just a brief mention of people from Got.

They sat in the Tower of the Hand, waiting for the Maester to bring news from Essos. The lion watched them with his tawny eyes as the small council of king’s landing gathered. The boy king was off torturing some peasant while he, the lion of the rock, the real king, ruled Westeros.

Ned stark rots in the dungeons as the heir to Winterfell was waiting. A letter had leashed them, but he knew the armies would soon began to gather. If they dared to cross the Riverlands, the lion promised they would send back the head of Ned stark and his daughter. So in the meantime, the north would remain in the north. He had won the Reach on his side and Dorne was neutral in their shit desert lands. If he didn’t win this upcoming war, his grandson would lose the throne.

But he was the lion. And lions never lost.

There was reason they all feared him. The stark girl, Sansa, remained under the care of the lioness as her father rotted in the black cells. He would have to roar, let Westeros hear that **a Lannister always paid his debts**. The iron throne was the lion’s. not the wolf’s. not the stag’s. the lion’s.

King Robert Baratheon was gone, murdered by a boar and his son sat on the throne.

The lion’s grandson, all but a mad cub.

The king’s brother, the two stags had revolted and were in an open rebellion against the crown. He would show them the might of the lion. They would **Hear Me Roar** , the lion thought.

The old Maester walked in, his chain clanking as he pulled a chair and spoke in a raspy voice, the other masters of coin, laws, ships, war quieted as he said, **“Tales of a Targaryen are coming from the east. A Targaryen, and one whose blood no man can question, Daenerys Stormborn. The silver haired queen with 4 dragons. The girl is the blood of Aegon the conqueror and she will not be content to remain in Meeren forever**.”

“Some ravens spoke she had fire magic,” said the master of coin, Lord Petyr Baelish, his face was a mask as glee lusted in his eyes. but the lion watched them all.

“Targaryens are sorcerers, that is how they all have dragons and controlled them, and now many say she has four,” said the master of ships, he stank of the salty sea.

“she has baby dragons,” said the lioness, she looked at them all in arrogance, thinking she were smarter than all of them. but his daughter was not as clever as she believed.

“she’s but a child,” said one of them.

“That frightened child who was sheltered in Hogwarts died on the sea and was reborn in fire and blood. The silver haired girl took three cities in less than a fortnight, freed the slaves and slayed the masters who refused to bend the knee, gave mercy to those who joined her, and now they say she is heading for the immortal lands. **This dragon queen who wears her name is a true** **Targaryen** **.”**

“A true Targaryen? Do you wish to join her too grand Maester Pycell, perhaps your old loyalties are resurging,” said the lioness.

“no, no your grace, I am not the spider, my loyalties lie with House Lannister, they always have,” the old shit sang.

“what do we know of her? tell the whole tale, Pycell!” the lion growled clenching his jaws.

“She survived all these years whilst we thought her dead, some say she was fostered in the night court. Some ravens say she was raised in Essos and then ran to Hogwarts, there she stayed for four years, protected by magic and wizards and fae, they say she is learned in the arts of magic, poisons and weapons and politics. She broke the curse on the immortals, killing a powerful fae warrior and she swore to fight against Hybern. She acquired four dragons, my lord, and they say she is unburnt, fire has no effect on her. She has fire in her blood. They called her Mala’s heir, the unburnt and blood of the dragon. The feast of Hogwarts honored her, where she spoke of protecting the innocents, and swore to fight against Hybern. She refused to ally with her cousin when he asked her, the wolf pup. Refused to take the throne. But instead chose to stay with the fae. Ravens didn’t say anything about her coming to Westeros, my lord, she went to Prythian, the night court, the most feared nation in the entire realm is her ally. they say she has a pure bred fae warrior to her side, some said he is her lover. The White Wolf of Doranelle. They say that they look like twins, two sides of a coin. They are fighting a war in Prythian, my lord hand, but she came to Essos for men, men to fight in the war. The last we heard, she had one dragon in Meeren, the white fury, no one has seen or heard about the other three. The latest news spoke of her being crowned queen of the triad sister cities and she established trade and peace with them, the commoners and the high folk love her, she has established systems and within a few weeks, the cities are prospering.”

“Send assassins then,” said the master of coins.

“the dragon queen is protected by knights of Westeros, her own Queensguard, Lord Baelish,” said Pycell.

“Barristan the bold and Jorah the Andal,” said the master of ships.

“ _Traitors!”_ the Tyrell oaf roared.

“they had been hiding in Dragonstone, like a coward,” said Pycell.

“send more assassins to Dragonstone and Meeren,” the lioness ordered.

“we have, your grace, but the territory is protected by the fae and warded by the dragon queen, with her blood, the witch cast a spell around it, none of our assassins have made it to Dragonstone or Meeren,” said Pycell.

“ _witch!”_ the master of ships spat.

“curiosities on the other side of the sea are of no concern to us. Not yet anyways. She has no ships, no allies,” the lioness growled.

“but she has dragons,” the master of coin reminded.

“Baby dragons,” his daughter said.

“larger every year,” said one of them.

“The last dragon was no larger than a dog, we know much that her dragons are nothing more than overgrown dogs. The wolf is rushing into the lion’s jaw. The stags are rushing to kings landing. _WE HAVE A WAR TO WIN_!” the hand of the king roared and then said calmly. “The war of the five kings they are calling it. Westeros will have one king. My grandson, Joffrey. The rest will be carrion.”

The lion clenched his fists as his voice reverberated through the chamber. The girl on the other side of the sea was not a concern. Nor were her dragons. These were just tales. No one had seen the other three dragons. Perhaps she was nothing but a liar.

But no one could question her blood, she had dragons and had conquered three cities in less than a fortnight.

If she didn’t have dragons, they could’ve proclaimed her a fraud or bastard, but she was a true dragon. Silver haired, just like her father. Noble, heroic and soon she would be dead. The girl had taken 3 cities in less than two weeks, if he didn’t hate her, he would’ve admired her courage.

But leave one dragon alive, and the flock will turn to them. he must do what was necessary, he was a lion, and the lion would now rule the seven kingdoms. Not the dragons, not the wolves. Lions. the Lannister legacy was all that mattered to him.

He had the war to fight, not worry about the whore on Dragonstone, he growled.

Let her be in Prythian, she will be killed by the immortals. No human has survived there, he growled. Send assassins to kill her where she sleeps, kill her where she stands, and kill the beasts she calls her children.

The Grand Maester waddled out of the hand’s tower, with note to bring more news from Essos about the silver haired girl who called herself The Dragon Queen.


	28. Queen of Meeren

Daenerys Targaryen sat atop her bench listening to the council argue about re-opening fighting pits, it was a meerenese custom that pitted man against man till one remained alive.

Another week had passed, her birthday had passed. Though she didn’t tell anyone, dany looked up at the sky late at night and wondered if her friends remembered. She wondered if they too looked up at the sky and celebrated Starfall. She hadn’t heard a word from them in the month and half she had been here. not a single raven. Not a single whisper. She wondered what they were all doing. She wondered how busy they must be that they forgotten her already.

after all, she was but a human. Within a few decades, she would be dead while they all lived for centuries to come. And she would be alone. she wondered if gods ever felt so lonely, watching everyone from atop, ordering them while they all watched in fear and wonder. No one ever knew the gods personally, just like her. no one here knew who she was. though she was no god, dany was just a queen. A mere mortal. No one here knew her, no one knew she was Elena. Some days, even she forgot who she was. it had been another year, 24 years and so much had changed.

She forgot that she was a healer, her duties as a queen came before her duties as a healer. She wasn’t just responsible for the sick now, she was responsible for more than half a million people. The three cities were healing, getting better every day, the reports and her council said.

the dragon atop the pyramid was almost as the size of Eragon, capable of engulfing all of meeren in her flames, dany only wondered how her other children were. Nefarion had become wild, eating about fifty lambs a day. she had to take her dragon to a nearby barren land to feed, or her people would starve to death.

She walked around the streets, by now she had memorized the entire city of meeren, and the people talked to their queen freely. Healers healed the sick, warriors trained every day, children were educated, merchants sold goods to the sister cities and other cities of the world, sailors arrived with new goods, the priests of the red god spread word of peace, the minstrels would sing by the sea docks, the stonemason carved weapons every day, the jeweler brought exquisite new gems every day, the cook prepared superb cuisines every day, and yet none of it had made her happy.

Even flirting with the leader of the second sons had done no good. Though he had dared to enter her chamber late at night and proclaim his love to her. dany couldn’t do anything beyond kissing him. He had pressed his lips to hers and for a moment, she just wanted some release. His warm lips and warm body was inviting, but the thought of the blue eyed prince had made her stop.

That is who she wanted.

Not Bryen Nagaezi. Dorian Havilliard. 

She wanted to feel his strong arms, his phantom hands and ice magic. She only wondered what her friends were doing. That is, if they even thought of her, a war was going on, surly they didn’t have time for her. fenrys must have. He was her family, her soul bonded. And yet she had pushed him away.

She had promised to return in a few days, but it had been more than a moon and half since her arrival here.

She wouldn’t push him away again.

Never. He was hers and she was his. And she would find him again.

The headaches were quiet for now, but every morning and night they returned, she had to release her power soon. Soon, or they would drive her insane. Her mortal body couldn’t keep up with the drain of magic.

Missandei and her hand maidens had screamed the night before when they found her nose to be bleeding. Ser Barristan had ran in and held her before she fainted. Though the healer said nothing was wrong and the queen needed to eat, dany knew it was the drain of magic. She had to release it. or it was going to claim her life.

The master of ceremonies requested as she reeled her thoughts back to meeren, the sun was setting and the throne room was lit with large fire in the braziers and a candled chandeliers above them, “my queen, meeren is centuries old, our customs older. Please, o glorious queen.”

Dany sighed and got up, slowly she walked down the stairs, ser jorah gave his hand as they walked down the steps of the throne. Bryen was sitting on the chair next to Barristan.

she stated, “you want to reopen the fighting pits of meeren, where slaves once fought. Do you not remember what I told this city a moon and half ago? Do you not remember the Salver’s Bay is now the Bay of Dragons? Shall I remind you again?”

“my queen, of course we do, but tradition matters, the people need to be brought together,” he said.

She sighed and looked to Bryen. The young man only nodded. He had said the same thing to her before taking this city. one had to know its people to rule them. How could she not offer free men the choice to carry on their tradition.

“Some of the former slavers, the elderly willingly wanted to return to slavery. Despite my order to abolish slavery. But I offered them a contract with the slavers,” dany said and slowly walked around the table.

“some do not like change, mhysa,” mossador, a former slave grunted, “people learn to love their chains. Especially the ones who cannot change. But you offer the new generation a new choice. A new world.”

“I compromised with the elder former slaves. Now they can live in my new world or they can die in their old one, the fighting pits of meeren will not reopen,” she thundered.

“your grace,” ser Barristan started, “you answered injustice with justice when you took this city. But sometimes it is wise to answer injustice with mercy. As queen, one must listen to their people. You gave former slaves their freedom. You gave them a choice. I advise that you ponder upon that.”

Ser jorah nodded, “free men make their choice, you said that once.”

The master of ceremonies once again pleaded, “my queen, meeren is ancient, these fighting pits will bring together the former slaves and the slavers.”

“if I give everyone what they wish, I will have no one left to rule,” she quaked.

“it’s easier to rule over happier subjects than angrier ones, my queen,” hizdar offered.

She walked to the empty chair on the round table, it was higher than everyone else’s, symbolizing her power, but she didn’t sit. Dany looked to Barristan and he gave a curt nod. “As your queen, I must listen to all sides. I have listened to your advice and I thank you for it. I will reopen the pits, to free men only, they will chose to enter themselves. slavery will never return to meeren or her sister cities.”

“your grace, thank you, this will bring meeren together,” he said with joy.

“ _free men will fight, no one will be forced, and they will remember the queen’s peace, is that clear?”_ she snarled in Valyrian.

“oh glorious queen, yes, your wish is my command,” the master of ceremonies prayed and bowed, leaving the throne room.

“How is the trade doing, Tregen,” she said, he was in charge of the commerce between the three cities, under him worked other minor lords.

“excellent your grace, the wine merchants have brought the finest wine from the arbor, the merchants from Volantis bring new goods every day that are helping Meerenese.”

“good. And the children of Meeren?” she questioned.

The older male, Norys, handled the department of the children and women. He was the oldest and the richest of the noble meerenese families. “the children love their mhysa. With the gold, we have opened a new school, my queen.”

“Goo—” she stopped as a young page burst through the door with a parchment. Ser Barristan took it from her and looked at the seal and frowned. “who is it from?” she asked curiously.

“Three stars atop a mountain, my queen,” he said in the common tongue.

“The Night Court,” she gasped. Her heart thundered, thundered and then stopped. And then started again. She only hoped there was no horrible news. They hadn’t sent a letter in these weeks, why now? Something must have happened. _Dear Gods._

 _“_ open it,” she demanded.

Ser Barristan opened the seal and read the letter in his mind, the others around him all whispered at the mention of the monstrous fae land. Ser Barristan looked up, his face was solemn.

No, no, no, if something happened to her friends…to fenrys or rhys…no… “what is it?” she snapped impatiently.

“my queen, its…the high lord,” he said.

No, not rhys. No, he had to be alright, he was the most powerful man alive.

Her breathing got fast, her throat suddenly dry and the world seemed fuzzy around the corner of her eyes. “it’s from prince rhysand….the high lord has been murdered.” She sank to her chair, Bryen got up from the table and filled her a glass of water. Rhys was okay, he was alive. But his father….assassinated.

“by whom?” she asked drinking the water.

“Hybern, my queen, along with him, the high lord of the day court has also been assassinated.”

“So, Prince Rhysand is now High Lord Rhysand of the Night Court,” said ser Jorah.

He was okay. Her friends were okay. Fenrys was okay. She took deep breaths as she steadied herself. She couldn’t lose control. Not here, not in front of them. “what does the high lord want?” she said in bored voice.

“He…he will be crowned on the thirteenth of Astrape, and within the next two days the army will march south,” ser Barristan said, looking at the letter again. That was tomorrow. It was finally time. “the high lord says the white wolf is waiting in the court of nightmares, along with the inner circle and they await your return,” he finished.

Tregen’s eyes went wide as he squealed in Valyrian, “ _my queen, the night court, tis a place of monsters and nightmares.”_

Ghael countered, “ _the dragon queen fears no one_.”

She looked to ser jorah, “it is time, my queen.”

She tried not to show her glee, she was seeing her Carranam soon. She would be going back…with an army. She would be returning, not as a princess….but a queen. Dany sighed and stood up, her knees steady as she put her hands behind her, “my people, I swore a vow to free slaves, Hybern is known to treat humans the worst, even worse than how I found this city.” some of them looked at each other in wary. “I must return tomorrow.”

“but my queen, the immortal lands are dangerous,” said the law keeper, Syrrio.

“not to me,” she countered. “unsullied,” she said looking to the three men on the table.

They stood up immediately. Caheer, Rakharo, Jhogo, the commander and his second and third grabbed their spears as she said, “send word to the army to prepare, we leave by mid-day. But…some of the unsullied will stay behind. The naval forces will stay here and protect meeren and her sisters. Rakharo, Jhogo, my brave warriors, a total of three thousand unsullied will stay here. A thousand in meeren, A thousand in astapor and a thousand in yunkai. Choose the three captains wisely, they will keep the queen’s peace as well as serve in the councils and look over security of the cities.”

“ _yes, mother of dragons, will we join you as well?”_ said Rakharo.

 _“you are blood of my blood, of course you will,”_ she said in Valyrian.

The second beamed, something she rarely saw as he turned with Jhogo and left. Caheer bowed and left to warn the unsullied army. Dany turned to her council, they were silent as she said, “this moon had been one for healing, you will all serve on this council, you will listen to the people and vote on matters that best benefit them. Matters that cannot be disputed, I shall resolve them. Is that clear?” she thundered. They all nodded. “Good, I want reports every week, on how my people are doing, I don’t want to hear about former masters or former slaves, you are all one people. Equal citizens of meeren, One. Once I return, I will resume my duties as your queen.” They stood up as one and bowed slightly. “serve me faithfully as you have and you shall be rewarded, betray me and I shall show you no mercy. I do not wish to show the wrath of the dragon. Though I am leaving Meeren, I have eyes and ears everywhere. Keep the peace my people, your queen shall return soon. I swear it. For now, I must go to Prythian to fulfill a promise.”

One by one they neared her and bowed to the waist, they bid goodbye and promised to keep the queen’s peace. Dany smiled and bid them all goodbye. Ser jorah and ser Barristan left to install orders for the patrols and the council. Her small council would keep the peace. They had to. If they didn’t, she would kill every one of them if they took up slaves again. She walked to her room, her hand maidens walking behind her. she just wanted to collapse and cry and laugh, she was seeing her Carranam soon.

The hand maidens helped her bathe and she sat on the stool as they brushed her long hair. One of them cleaned her nails while the other was reading her book. She had told her hand maidens to not fear her, to think of her as a friend. And over the weeks, they had opened up to her. Iqqi, a young page with striking golden eyes said, “Mhysa, will we come to the land of the fae?”

She turned sideways to where she was sprawled on the rug, “no, sweet Iqqi, I cannot take you all to war.”

“but Mhysa, who will look after you,” she said closing her book.

Missandei cleared her throat as she brushed her hair, “Iqqi, I will accompany the queen, you are all too young to come to war.” Smart. Smart little girl. She had become somewhat of an advisor to her. Missandei spoke 19 languages fluently and she wasn’t even 19 years old. Having her close to her would be smart. She kissed all her hand maidens goodnight as they left within the hour. One of them was crying, but she promised to return soon.

As they all left, dany stood by the terrace as she watched Nefarion fly in the dark, moonless sky. Missandei stepped beside her as she watched her child too. the thirty third floor of the pyramid was her private chambers. The apex of the pyramid, designated for the queen. The low parapets allowed a beautiful view of her city. she had memorized the entire pyramid by now, and the city. though there were many smaller pyramids in the city, none could compare to the great pyramid. It was a castle in its own beauty. With the pits and dungeons, base and stables and armory, stalls and storerooms, training halls and leisure centers, kitchens and servant chambers, apartments for other residents and the throne room. The pyramid was magnificent and beautiful. And the steps killed her every day. but they exercised her legs, every day she fell into deep sleep because the bloody steps made her tired.

“are you afraid?” dany asked a while later.

“no, I know you will protect me,” she said confidently.

“do you think they will hold the peace?”

“yes, my queen, you are leaving behind unsullied,” Missandei said.

“did I do the right thing, by taking the cities?” she asked suddenly.

“My queen, why do you ask such a thing,” the girl said.

She shrugged, “I don’t know.”

The girl touched her shoulder, though she was only five feet, she had the courage of the dragons. “my queen, you have, you gave us our freedom.”

“it was never mine to give,” she said rubbing her temple.

“you may not have given us freedom then, you gave us a chance, a chance for a better life,” she said.

Dany smiled as she closed her eyes, “you have become a good friend Missandei, never betray me.”

“never,” she promised.

\-------------------

She woke up early, from the anticipation of seeing her friends or seeing someone who truly knew her, dany didn’t know. She wore her the dress she had in Dragonstone, the red and black scales and embroidery glinted in the sun as she bid goodbye to her small council. Few more had come to bid the queen’s temporary farewell. She promised she would return. She had to. Her people were waiting for her. she had to live. For them. To keep them safe and protect, she had to live. She gave the last of her orders to the council and to the unsullied who would be staying in meeren and leaving for the sister cities.

Mounting Nefarion, dany soared through the clear skies and circled the city one last time. the smaller pyramids of meeren were covered with many banners and she could see ships sailing away. Her navy was anchored further away, they too had dragon sigils. Her knights were already outside the city gates, waiting for her alongside the second sons. a few children ran around the city, calling for her. men and women waved as she circled closer. The markets were the loudest, and dany flew one last time and smiled at her people. The bay of dragons was packed with sailors, traders, minstrels and merchants.

Nefarion roared as they passed the city walls, the unsullied were in their form, weapons and catapults were packed, they stood in groups of hundreds, all in a single file line and rows. In these weeks, her unsullied had delivered, they were loyal, disciplined, and obedient. She knew that they were the best army among all the armies of Prythian and she had complete faith they would follow her. the second sons were only a thousand, but they were riders who were trained in combat, each rider was worth three infantry men. The might of her army would rattle all of Prythian and Hybern.

she landed with a thud and the horses around them neighed. The second son’s roared as they beheld the great dragon. but the unsullied were silent. Waiting for their orders.

Dany casted a spell on her voice that allowed them all to hear her, and yelled in a loud voice, her Valyrian was fluent by now. Every night she practiced with the translator and every day, she got better.

“ _Unsullied, my brave warriors, you have been faithful and loyal and brave, with your bravery and strength we freed slaves of the sister cities_.” Even the second son’s had quieted down. “ _Though peace is held for now, other nations threaten us. Humans are enslaved by immortal warriors in Hybern. They are suffering as you did, enslaved, chained, whipped, women raped, and babies taken from their parents. I fought an immortal warrior and almost died. I swore a vow to make the world a better place for humans as well as fae. I swore to free the slaves in Hybern_.”

She looked to the second son’s, all mounted on horses and cad in armor and weapons. “ _Second son’s, you have been by my side since yunkai. Though the world sees you as sells words, you are more than that. You are all brave warriors who freed innocents_.” They screamed and yelled for their dragon queen. She said in Valyrian again. “ _The price for freedom is high, it always has been. But I’m willing to pay it. I’m willing to usher us in a new era where no baby will be forced in chains, where no woman will be violated, where no man will be forced to serve under tyrants. I’m willing to pay the price, are you? Will you fight with me to strike off every chains on slaves? will you fight with me to free the slaves of Hybern? will you fight beside me as you have? Are you with me? Now? And always?”_

The roar that erupted out of all the second son’s and the unsullied combined was loud enough to wake the gods. She was sure even the people in yunkai heard them. She got off her dragon, Nefarion was anxiously waiting to return to her siblings. Dany wiped her brow as her knights neared her.

“how will we get back, my queen?” asked jorah.

Dany fisted through her dress, trying to find the wand and she said, “like we came” She looked to the knights and nodded, Bryen was watching carefully was next to Caheer as she took out her Carranam’s wand and spoke the spell.

The same circle of light appeared a few steps in front of her, when it was big enough to let a whole group pass, dany let her dragon first. Nefarion roared as she bolted and ran through the portal, she could hear her flap her wings and take to the sky. She would alert rhys and the others. Ser jorah went next and Bryen followed with his second sons. Ser Barristan was atop his horse, but he didn’t go through, he galloped and stood behind her, holding on to Arion, her white stallion. She ordered Caheer and the unsullied to march. They marched alongside the boys and servants, with all the weapons, catapults and supplies, food and water, clothes and tents in their hands and wagons.

The wand was draining her, she could feel its power and the drain on her. her head was throbbing, knees were weak, but dany held the portal open with all her might. Rhys had warned her not to use all her power at once, but this was necessary. Sweat coated every inch of her and something was dripping from her nose, but dany concentrated as half of the army remined. She had to hold it open, if she closed it she wouldn’t be able to open it again until she was refilled. A scream bellowed out of her as the unsullied march. Some stopped to look at her but ser Barristan barked to keep marching.

When the last of the legion was on the other side thirty minutes later, she commanded Barristan to go through. Her power was failing, the wand was broken in half as she clutched it tight. But dany kept the portal open with her lingering powers. Reeling herself and taking deep breath, she walked to the portal as it closed behind her.

she was greeted by the same sun, but the winds were getting colder in the night court. Three mountains were in front of her, and above the tallest of them, a palace was carved within. It was made of moonstone that glowed even in the sunlight. Her vision got blurry and her knees were suddenly queasy. She was going to faint. Dany took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from falling.

But strong arms gripped her up, something in her heart eased a bit at the familiarity of those hands. as if her limb had been returned. As if she was looking for something for centuries and had just found it. she looked to the side and found the white wolf grinning.

Dany smiled as she took slow, deep breaths to steady herself. She moved out of his grip. They couldn’t see her weak. She wiggled out and tried to steady herself and looked to the leaders of her army.

“ser jorah, ser Barristan, you will accompany me while the rest of you set up camp,” she said as the two knights got off their horses and walked to her.

Bryen galloped to her and gaped at her bloodied nose that was now dry. he said, “my queen, are you alright?”

She nodded, wiping her bloody nose and said, “stay here, with the unsullied, Caheer…you will accompany…no, two unsullied will come, you stay here with Rakharo and Jhogo, I will return tomorrow.” She finished not trying to sound queasy.

Caheer ordered the two best unsullied to accompany the queen, ser jorah and ser Barristan held their hands and then the unsullied joined them.

Fenrys was probably winnowing them. She turned halfway as the white wolf neared her, dany held out her hand but everything seemed so….fuzzy and dizzy. “I think I’m going to—”

He was moving around her, and mountains seemed to be spinning. she was met with darkness before she understood what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop I just killed rhys' father behind the scenes and now he's finally the High Lord that we see in the books ;) same goes for High Lord Helion.


	29. The Moonstone Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the relationship between fenrys and Daenerys, can you tell LOL :) also he's wasn't given the spotlight in TOG but is def one of the main characters in this fic.

**Fenrys** caught the young queen before she fell to the floor, the knights were immediately by her side, but he was faster. She had wiggled out of his touch as she commanded her army, but he knew she was weak, he could feel it through their bond.

He picked her up in an easy motion, her nose was bleeding, and she looked so….drained and weak. He looked to the knights and the two soldiers, they held on to him as darkness enveloped them and he winnowed to the palace above the court of nightmares. Rhys had warded the entire palace, but just for dany, he had opened the shield, just till they winnowed inside.

They winnowed to the one of the empty rooms where they were all waiting. The knights and the soldiers let go immediately and looked at the sleeping beauty. They called her name, different titles, some tongues he didn’t he even speak, but the sleeping queen didn’t move. Her nose was caked with dry blood and she lay lifeless in his arm.

Mor and Cassian immediately ran to them when they turned from the windows, the latter barking a string of filthy curses as he saw her in his arms. Mor winnowed away, probably to find rhys or a healer and Cassian led them out of the room and through the hallway. The moonstone palace was mostly empty as it was the private residence of the high lord, and the lady regent and her daughter were probably in some room, not that he cared.

Cassian opened a door, leading them to the room where dany would be staying, rhys had ordered this days ago. its windows were open to the brutal world beyond—no glass, no shutters—and sheer sapphire and silver curtains fluttered in that unnatural, soft breeze. The large bed was a creamy white-and-ivory concoction, with pillows and blankets and throws for days, made more inviting by the twin silver lamps beside it. An armoire and dressing table occupied a wall, framed by those glass-less windows. He spied some feminine clothing in them, probably made for the young dragon. Across the room, a chamber with a porcelain sink and toilet lay behind an arched wooden door. Occupying the other half of the bedroom, the bathtub was actually a pool, hanging right off the mountain itself. A pool for soaking or enjoying. Its far edge seemed to disappear into nothing, the water flowing silently off the side and into the sky beyond. A narrow ledge on the adjacent wall was lined with fat, guttering candles whose glow gilded the dark, glassy surface and wafting tendrils of steam. The room was fit for an empress. Rhys had given his Carranam a room that was fit for a dragon.

Fenrys shook his head, now was not the time to admire the beautiful palace or the room that rhys had given to his Carranam. He set her on the plush bed gently and the knights stood on the other side. the two unsullied walked to the door and stood guard. Cassian got in the bed, next to him as he took her hand in his, his wings were tightly curved behind him. Fenrys brushed her hair back as Cassian barked, “what the hell happened?”

“she fainted,” fenrys growled in worry, “keeping the portal open for so long must’ve drained her.”

“Mother’s tits, she brought the entire army through it?” he said shocked.

A deep, elegant voice replied this time. “About thirteen thousand men, the dragon queen finally returns.” Rhys strutted to the bed, his wings were nowhere to be seen. The high lord stopped beside the bed as he looked at the sleeping princess. He couldn’t place the emotion on his face, but mor winnowed back a second later, a healer in her hand.

“Oh move, all you,” the healer barked, she wore a light blue gown, the color of all healers. The woman, high fae, walked by the bed, dismissing the knights as she got on the bed and laid out her supplies.

“get out,” said mor to all of them. The knights stiffened but followed the high lord.

Fenrys growled but Cassian said, “come.” Like hell he would leave her again.

“out,” the healer barked again. cursing under his breath, fenrys followed rhys and Cassian, and the four humans and closed the door.

\-------------------

They were in there for twenty minutes now, what the hell was she doing? Fenrys paced around the hallway and rhys and Cassian were talking to the two knights. He could hear them all too well, they talked about her adventures, how she had freed slaves and taken three cities in less than two weeks. he knew about it. word had arrived weeks ago that Daenerys Stormborn was now the queen of the triad cities. He didn’t care about it. all he cared about was her Carranam.

“stop pacing like a feral dog, you’ll ruin the carpet,” said a cool voice from the corner. Azriel appeared out of his shadows, siphons gleaming in the light. The two soldiers straightened but showed no sign of fear.

“don’t tell me what to do,” he snarled, clenching his fists.

“I can imagine you’d have the same reaction if your mate or Carranam were injured, shadowsinger,” rhys purred.

The man who had been so affected when she was burned out, showed no emotion now. The face of the high lord. Even when his people weren’t here, rhys didn’t dare break his mask.

Azriel bowed slightly as he said, “high lord, I have news.” Rhys only nodded and he continued, “high lord Helion will meet us at the border in five days. Dark bringers are camped on the other side of the mountains and Illyrian’s are a day’s ride.”

“good,” the male said putting his hands in his pockets. His was clad in black clothes, and the power of him rippled through every inch of him.

A part of fenrys quaked, he was a half breed fae but probably the most powerful of them all. small part of him even liked him, admired him, but his Carranam would beat the shit out of him if he even went down that path.

He looked away as mor opened the door. “Come in, we need you fen,” she said looking at him.

at once, all thoughts escaped as he brushed passed her and sped to the bed. They had changed her out of her clothes, and she was wearing nothing but the sheets of the bed. She looked to pale, so weak, even her silver hair had lost its shine. There were no injuries on her, but he knew the wounds were inside.

The healer had a dagger in her hand as he got on to the bed and she said, “this is a last resort, it shouldn’t be done often, but if you wish to wake her up today, then…”

fenrys looked at the healer and then to rhys who walked in with his court. His face was pale as he too looked at dany. she looked thin and frail. As if she hadn’t been using her power for weeks. she probably dove into her magic and released it all at once. Stupid girl. How many times had he taught her to not release all her magic at once.

Fenrys brushed her cheek, they had wiped away all the blood, but he looked to the healer and nodded. Fenrys took the dagger and sliced his palm, blood was dripping out as the healer took the dagger and then Dany’s tiny hand and sliced it open. Even at the deep cut, the dragon queen didn’t stir. Fenrys closed his eyes as he felt for their bond, he gripped her hand as their blood mixed. Cassian pleaded to the gods as a faint glow formed around their joined hands. it was known that Carranam could heal each other when wounded, though they could transfer power to each other, this was rarely seen.

Fenrys had only seen it happen once, with aelin and rowan. He knew their bond could be used to heal her and even tether her life to his. Just like mates. Fenrys dug into his power as he transferred some of the fae healing power to his sleeping Carranam. He let the pure white light of their bond glow in the bright day light.

\---------

 **Dany** woke up to voices around her. she didn’t even know what happened, the last thing she remembered was ordering Caheer and then there was nothing but the sweet darkness. She groaned and there were hands around her forehead. Squinting at the light, dany opened one eye and found her twin staring in concern. She barked a filthy curse and lifted her hand to move him away. But his hand was gripping hers tightly.

She groaned loudly and opened her other eye, looking around she realized she was in a giant room, on a ginormous bed, naked and around her were…her friends. she looked around, mor was beside her smiling as she looked at dany, three males were at the foot of her bed, she tried to get up and said in a raspy voice, “why the hell am I naked?”

Cassian snorted, “why the hell not?”

She pulled the sheets closer to her and rubbed her eye with her other hand. Fenrys was still gripping the other one and…a faint glow was around their combined hands. he was using the bond she realized. Probably to heal her.

“Breaker of chains and Mother of dragons finally awakens,” an elegant voice said. Rhys was standing at the foot of her bed with the Illyrian’s. Cassian and Azriel looked in worry but rhys’ face was a cold mask.

“My queen are you alright?” asked ser jorah as he stepped beside Cassian.

“ugh, I have the worst headache,” she complained.

Rhys shrugged, a beautiful and easy gesture, “that’s what happens when you use your power too quickly, darling.”

Ser Barristan narrowed his eyes to rhys, at the lack of respect. She put her head on the back of the bed and cursed slightly.

Fenrys muttered, “how do you feel?”

“better,” she said looking at him and smiling.

A smile appeared on rhys’ sensuous lips as he said, “rest up, we are leaving in the evening.” He winnowed with the other two Illyrian’s, not even bothering to ask her about her journey or her army. She frowned, why the hell was he acting so cold? Probably because he was high lord now. He wasn’t the same rhys she had seen the Velaris with, he was a high lord.

Mor stood from the other side and smirked, “I’ll be back in a few hours to get you ready.” dany nodded and she winnowed. Ser jorah and ser Barristan nodded and left her room, probably to stand guard outside.

The room felt empty as they left, and she finally looked at where she was. the palace above the mountain, the entire room was carved in white marble, the windows were open, and they led to a pool. A dresser was on the other side and a bathroom to the other side. rhys had given her the best view. Blue and silver curtains were flowing, letting the cool breeze in. this was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

Fenrys let go of her hand and covered in a bandage that lay on the side table. “did you miss me, babe?” he flirted.

“every day my wolfie,” dany groaned.

He finished covering her hand with the bandage and then looked at her. his eyes were gleamed with tears and she didn’t care if she was naked, didn’t care if the door was locked or not, she hugged her Carranam, putting her arms around his wide shoulders. Fenrys barked a laugh as the bed sheets fell off and then hugged her back, his callouses brushing against her bare back. “never again,” he promised.

“never,” she repeated. She was never letting him away. Never leaving his side again. It had been too long. Not just seven weeks, it felt like seven years. She pulled apart minutes later, fenrys got up and quickly walked to the wardrobe. Dany laughed as she laid her head on the bed, “nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“nothing I ever want to see,” he barked.

“Shutup, you love me,” she said sticking her tongue out. he pulled out a simple white silk robe and threw it at her face. she cursed him but put it on herself. Fenrys pulled the covers, she whined at the coldness of the room as he said, “tell me everything.” She cleared her throat and told him everything she had done from the moment they left. Dany told him about astapor and the unsullied; yunkai and the second sons and meeren and the glorious city, about the unsullied and second sons, about the slavers and slaves. she told him what she accomplished and what she left behind. She told him what she had changed and how she held her grip on three cities with fire and blood. His face was nothing but shock as she told him her plans and schemes and secret attacks. When she finished, he took a deep breath, processing everything. “why Lena? The three cities were not part of the plan.”

“I don’t know, I just acted, I saw them suffering and something took over me,” she explained.

“can’t back out now,” he mused.

“I knew that the moment I broke the shield in Hogwarts. Oh...umm your wand broke. I’m sorry fen, I…”

“are you stupid, I don’t give two shits about the wand, I’m glad your back with me, I’m not letting you go off alone again,” he said putting his arm around her.

“me too, I missed you so much, I missed you calling me Lena, I missed your warmth and your furry form,” she said nuzzling into his chest as she put her head between his shoulder and neck.

Fenrys pulled her in closer and kissed her brow, his hands were tracing soft circles on her back as she admitted, “I don’t know a thing about ruling.”

“you do, for these weeks you did, and now I’m here, and I’m not leaving you again,” he promised.

“I’m not leaving you either. And like always my love, you have never disappointed me,” she said. His arms stopped roaming her back for a second but then continued. Dany smiled wickedly at what she was going to do tonight. “your turn,” she said.

Fenrys launched his tale, the dragons had immediately vanished after they had left, and they kept gathering the army for days. Since they were diving into their powers, rhys had ordered fenrys to not use his magic too much. They travelled to other camps and had executed more traitors.

And a week ago, they were to go to the hewn city when word had arrived that rhys’ father was dead. Murdered while travelling to nearby city. Some had said that their prince had killed his own father for being weak as no one knew about his location. But once word arrived that Helion’s father was murdered, they knew it was Hybern. Some still questioned it. some still feared that the most powerful fae male had killed his own father and took power in his hands.

Rhys’ had sent a raven to her an hour after the power shifted to him. he had winnowed to the hewn city to take control and then went to the other cities for the next few days. The Illyrian’s were more leashed to him, for he was powerful, and because of her. her dragons and her magic and whatever she had told them. She laughed herself hoarse at that. A lunch conversation had won her loyalty of some of the winged warriors.

They talked for an hour or two, exchanging tales of what they had done. dany felt lighter than she had in weeks. there was finally someone who knew her, she was home, fenrys was home. She was safe with him. So long as fenrys was with her, everything was going to be okay. her headache had gone away now that she had used up all her magic. And though she wanted to sleep, they had to get ready for the high lord’s coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo she's back in the Night Court with her own army, in the next chapter we are going to meet Rhysand's mother and sister and the CON. yes, they are alive! :)


	30. Court of Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this chapter is heavyyy. Here is Rhysand's mother and sister. I know there isn't much about them in the books but I would definitely imagine them this way. So much tension between rhys and dany, I'm loving this tension and flirting😁 def one of my favorite chapters.   
> Rhys is a bit OOC but im liking this version so much more. 
> 
> Definitely imagining this dress on her   
> https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&sa=G&hl=en&tbs=simg:CAQShwIJCShh5RIfZssa-wELELCMpwgaOQo3CAQSFIoF6j-zJIc9mA_1uE8UNoSeODpwIGhmdXSOfYDnS2n8jOcxDkQaP9WwgizDCtYaQIAUwBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBDN6vDkMCxCd7cEJGpwBCiAKDGZhc2hpb24gc2hvd9qliPYDDAoKL20vMDJwZHZwdAofCgxmbG9vciBsZW5ndGjapYj2AwsKCS9hL2R2N21yaAobCghvY2Nhc2lvbtqliPYDCwoJL2ovY2RjamhtChoKB2NhdHdhbGvapYj2AwsKCS9tLzA3N3Z6agoeCgtmdWxsIHNsZWV2ZdqliPYDCwoJL2EvZzhmZHJoDA&sxsrf=ALeKk00mh6rJPDVWRpoitsXaODGilElaYw:1615313820726&q=summer+2018+collection+elie+saab&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjVk_Dz6KPvAhXXX80KHeZWByQQwg4oAHoECAUQMQ&biw=1280&bih=578&dpr=1.5#imgrc=dWWNmkIreunBPM

Mor burst in through the door with Nuala and Nala two hours later. Dany quickly hugged the twins and fenrys left them to get ready himself and prepared the humans who would accompany them. She clamped her lips, for the wicked thoughts in her head were begging to be let out.

She quickly bathed and the twins had dressed her in a black net gown. It flowed to the floor and was full sleeves, there were black raven like feathers on the top part of her arms and gold embroidery on the sleeves. Though it was a gown, the dress was sheer. It covered her chest and her parts with black, raven like thread embroidery, the rest of the dress was sheer, with gold designs sewn in. the back was net, with similar designs. It covered her scars and her back side but showed off her long, slender legs Though the gown flowed to the floor, the net left nothing to the imagination. If one looked closely they could see her entire body through it, but she felt…good.

Sexy, alluring, mysterious, not the queen of fire but a queen…of night.

she wondered who had picked this dress for her. if it were up to her, she wouldve worn something red, to symbolize the fire and her house. mor placed a simple gold circlet crown of black diamonds that looked like the night sky. She painted her lips dark red, put rouge and highlighted her face and even lined her eyes with a wing. Her hair was waved and curled and left open. She even wore heels after a long time, pointed black heels that made her as tall as mor. Mor whistled at her work and dany stood up. Admiring herself through the mirror, she thanked the twins and they disappeared into the shadows.

Mor questioned her about her time in Essos as she got ready beside her. dany wanted to laugh, she missed this. She gossiped with her best friend and helped her get ready. Morrigan’s face was split in the widest grin when dany told her about the wicked schemes and plots she had committed to take three cities in less than two weeks. She wore deepest red, the gossamer and gauze of her sleeveless gown clinging to her breasts and hips, while carefully placed shafts left much of her stomach and back exposed. Her hair was down in rippling waves, and cuffs of solid gold glinted around her wrists. A queen—a queen who bowed to no one, a queen who had faced them all down and triumphed. A queen who owned her body, her life, her destiny, and never apologized for it.

As they finished the sun had set, she looked out her open windows and could see her army camped beside the mountains. She only hoped they wouldn’t freeze to death in the snowcapped mountains. Dany couldn’t see Nefarion flying, the dragon probably had flown off to find the others. Mor updated her about Hybern and what role she was to play under the mountain. Dany squeezed her hands and assured she was more than ready.

Her head whipped to the close doors as voices floated outside. Two females, perhaps the twins had returned with news about the coronation. Mor grinned wickedly as the door opened to reveal two females. One with wings and one without. One was older and the other was but a child. One had round ears and the other had pointed ears. The older woman looked warm and kind, her face was still young, but she could see fine lines near her eyes and forehead. She had black eyes, just like hers and her wings were neatly tucked behind her.

something about that face felt…so…rhys’ mother, she realized.

And the young girl must be his sister, she had the same violet eyes as her brother and same hair as him, she took one look at mor and dany and she squealed and ran to her. dany staggered a step back as the girl hugged her tightly. For a small girl, she was strong, her slender arms were crushing her abdomen. Mor laughed and rhys’ mom stood beside her. her eyes went wide as she tried to breathe, but dany hugged her back. “Okayy, hello to you too,” she said gasping for breath.

The girl pulled apart and had the widest smile on her face. she had such light and joy on her face, she looked similar to her mother, but she had the same nose as rhys’, the nose of their father probably. She wore a simple black velvet gown and a gold tiara on her head. She squealed as she twirled her again, she was either strong or dany had grown weaker through the weeks.

She was looking at her dress and then touching her silver hair, “everyone told me so many things about you, mother of dragons, dragon queen, unburnt and all that,” she squealed as she gripped her hands again, “but my favorite story is when you knocked my brother to the ground like the silly little bat he is.”

Dany wondered who had told her that particular story, probably Cassian or mor, for they were only ones who had witnessed rhys being knocked to his ass by her powers. A loud chuckle escaped her as she beheld the excited female. Rhys was right. She was wild and untamed, vivacious and uncaring. So unlike her brother. She already liked this female.

“I’m happy to see you too Rhiannon,” dany said squeezing their entwined fingers.

“you can call me RiRi, only people I like can call me that,” she said winking at mor. Mor winked back and snapped her fingers, three wine glasses appeared in her hands as she handed one to her and his mom.

“you look younger than your age, doesn’t she mother?” she said looking at her mom.

Dany looked at rhys mom and smiled. She looked to RiRi and winked, “size isn’t everything.”

“indeed,” the woman said. Rhiannon walked to mor as she hugged her tightly. The lady set the wine on the dresser with her magic and took her hands in hers. They were warm, just like her face. she smiled widely, a beautiful woman, dany thought.

Dany spoke in a low voice, “my condolences, my lady.” 

Mor snorted but didn’t say anything as his mom said, “thank you my dear.”

Rhys mom looked at her face, her crown, her eyes and her lips and then to her chest, she brushed her silver hair back and raised a brow and then nodded to herself as if she were confirming something.

“what is it momma?” Rhiannon asked, noticing her stare.

“nothing my baby, she is quite beautiful, isn’t she? My son didn’t mention that.” Dany didn’t stop the blush of her cheeks as she dipped her head in thanks. “I’m glad you’re here for my boys’ big day.”

Dany chuckled, “your boys ignored me all day, I haven’t seen them in weeks, and they didn’t even say a hello, when I see the three of them, I might just end up walloping them,” she looked to Rhiannon and winked, “what say? Will you deign to join princess?”

The girl laughed hoarsely as she said, “hell yes, I’m going to kick their asses.”

“RiRi!” her mother snapped and then sighed, “Cassiannn!, no one else dares speak such filthy language in front of her.”

“oh please auntie, you know the moment you’re out of sight, this hellion is an unleashed beast from hell,” said mor pulling on RiRi’s hair.

They all chuckled and dany let go of his mother’s hands. she had never seen such warmth from a mother. Her own mother was always so cold and uncaring to her. but looking at this female, dany wondered what it would be like, to have a mother who cared. To grow up under her care. They were all truly lucky to have her around. She wondered if she could ever be such a caring mother. The people in the triad cities called her mother, and she treated them with kindness, but they weren’t her actual children. But the dragons were. She was a mother to them. She cared and loved them, they were her only children.

“where is my brother?” Rhiannon groaned from the dresser as she fixed her tiara.

“Mor, where _is_ my hunt,” she said beside her. she almost choked on her wine and got into a coughing fit. “he’s with the other two,” she said fixing her dress again.

“you okay, dear?” she asked.

“yeah,” she coughed, “I’m fine, it’s just…I call him that too,” she admitted as heat flushed her cheeks. He had told her that his mother called him hunt, but hearing it seemed so…strange.

“We should go in a few minutes,” she said looking at the clock on the wall.

“Yeah, I want to come back fast and talk all night with rhysie’s girlfriend,” she bragged.

Her eyes went wide and face red with embarrassment and mor howled like a wild cat.

She covered her face with her hands as his mother yelled, “RiRi!”

His sister walked beside her and then bowed to her mother and mused in a deeper voice, “lady Cassiopeia, my humble apology, Queen Daenerys, please don’t roast me alive.” 

Dany chuckled and they got up, ready to play a different role than what she had just seen. The girl was chirpy and wild, but she loved it. If she ever had a daughter or a sister, this is what she would’ve imagined her to be like. Dany was tired, but she took a deep breath and readied herself.

Mor grabbed her hand as they winnowed away. Winnowed to the court of nightmares. Rhysand’s mother and sister didn’t appear beside her as they reached the base of the mountain. mor explained they would come in later.

The Court of Nightmares lay behind a mammoth set of doors carved into the mountain itself. And from the base, the mountain rose so high she couldn’t see the palace she had once stayed in atop it. Only snow, and rock, and birds circling above. There was no one outside —no village, no signs of life. Nothing to indicate a whole city of people dwelled within. There were sentries at the stone gates, clothed not in black, but in gray and white—armor meant to blend into the mountain face. Mor didn’t so much as look at them as she led her silently inside the mountain-city. The walkway that Mor led her down was an avenue, and around them, rising high into gloom, were buildings and spires, homes and bridges. A metropolis carved from the dark stone of the mountain itself, no inch of it left unmarked or without some lovely, hideous artwork etched into it. Figures danced and fornicated; begged and reveled. Pillars were carved to look like curving vines of night-blooming flowers. Water ran throughout in little streams and rivers tapped from the heart of the mountain itself. The Hewn City. A place of such terrible beauty that it was an effort to keep the wonder and dread off her face. Music was already playing somewhere, and our hosts still did not come out to greet them. The people they passed—only High Fae—were clothed in finery, their faces deathly pale and cold. Not one stopped them, not one smiled or bowed. The Court of Nightmares was truly the work of a god.

Mor ignored them all as they walked. Neither of them had said one word. Mor led her down to the avenue toward another set of stone gates, thrown open at the base of what looked to be a castle within the mountain. The official seat of the High Lord of the Night Court. Great, scaled black beasts were carved into those gates, all coiled together in a nest of claws and fangs, sleeping and fighting, some locked in an endless cycle of devouring each other. Between them flowed vines of jasmine and moonflowers. She could have sworn the beasts seemed to writhe in the silvery glow of the bobbing faelights throughout the mountain-city. The Gates of Eternity.

They at last came to a throne room of polished ebony. More of the serpents from the front gates were carved here—this time, wrapped around the countless columns supporting the onyx ceiling. It was so high up that gloom hid its finer details, but she knew more had been carved there, too. Great beasts to monitor the manipulations and scheming within this room. The throne itself had been fashioned out of a few of them, a head snaking around either side of the back—as if they watched over the High Lord’s shoulder.

The throne looked so inviting, as if it sang to her, as if part of her belonged here, among the wicked high fae. A golden-haired, beautiful man stepped into their path, toward that ebony throne, and Mor smoothly halted. She knew he was her father without him saying a word. He was clothed in black, a silver circlet atop his head. His brown eyes were like old soil as he said to her, “Where is he?”

No greeting, no formality. He ignored her wholly.

Mor shrugged. “He arrives when he wishes to.” She continued on. Her father looked at her then. And she willed her face into a mask like hers. Disinterested. Aloof. Her father surveyed her face, her hair and human-ness, her body—and where she thought he’d sneer and ogle … there was nothing. No emotion. Just heartless cold.

Mor led her closer to the dais, music was playing, and food was set on the tables, it looked so delicious, but she looked to the throne and continued walking. There were more people here, milling about the endless halls, watching their every breath. Some looked like Mor, with their gold hair and beautiful faces. They even hissed at her. Mor smirked at them. Part of her wished she’d rip their throats out instead.

Mor went right up to the obsidian dais, and dany halted at the foot of the steps as she took up a place beside the throne and said to the crowd in a voice that was clear and cruel and cunning, “Your High Lord approaches. I suggest being on your best behavior—unless you wish to be the evening entertainment.”

And before the crowd could begin murmuring, dany felt it. Felt—him. The very rock beneath her feet seemed to tremble—a pulsing, steady beat. His footsteps. As if the mountain shuddered at each touch. Everyone in that room went still as death. As if petrified that their very breathing would draw the attention of the predator now strolling toward them. Mor’s shoulders were back, her chin high—feral, wanton pride at her master’s arrival.

Remembering her role, she kept her own chin high, watching them all. First Cassian and Azriel appeared in the doorway. The High Lord’s general and shadowsinger—and the most powerful Illyrians in history. They were not the males she had come to know. Clad in battle-black that hugged their muscled forms, their armor was intricate, scaled —their shoulders impossibly broader, their faces a portrait of unfeeling brutality. They reminded her, somehow, of the ebony beasts carved into the pillars they passed. More Siphons, she realized, glimmered in addition to the ones atop each of their hands. A Siphon in the center of their chest. One on either shoulder. One on either knee. For a moment, her knees quaked, and she understood what the camp-lords had feared in them. If one Siphon was what most Illyrians needed to handle their killing power … Cassian and Azriel had seven each. Seven. The courtiers had the good sense to back away a step as Cassian and Azriel strolled through the crowd, toward the dais. Their wings gleamed, the talons at the apex sharp enough to pierce air—like they’d honed them. Cassian’s focus had gone right to Mor, Azriel indulging in all of a glance before scanning the people around them. Most shirked from the spymaster’s eyes—though they trembled as they beheld Truth-Teller at his side, the Illyrian blade peeking above his left shoulder. Azriel, his face a mask of beautiful death, silently promised them all endless, unyielding torment, even the shadows shuddering in his wake.

And then Rhysand appeared. He had released the damper on his power, on who he was. His power filled the throne room, the castle, the mountain. The world. It had no end and no beginning. No wings. No weapons. No sign of the warrior. Nothing but the elegant, cruel male the world believed him to be. His hands were in his pockets, his black tunic seeming to gobble up the light. No sign of the male who would smirk at her; no sign of the fallen prince kneeling on his bed. The full impact of him threatened to sweep her away. Here—here was the most powerful High Lord ever born. The face of dreams and nightmares. Rhys’s eyes met with hers briefly from across the room as he strolled between the pillars. To the throne that was his by blood and sacrifice and might. Her own blood sang at the power that thrummed from him, at the sheer beauty of him. Mor stepped off the dais, dropping to one knee in a smooth bow. Cassian and Azriel followed suit. So did everyone in that room.

Except her, dany only lowered her eyes, unable to look at his power and strength without combusting on the spot.

“Well, well,” he said to no one in particular. “Looks like you’re all on time for once.”

Raising his head to his throne, he continued kneeling, Cassian gave Rhys a half grin.

Rhys’ steps halted as he stopped beside the dais, his fingers were icy on her chin as he lifted her face and purred, his lips curled upward, “welcome to my home, Daenerys Stormborn.”

Dany had to tilt her head just to meet his eyes, his height always surprised her. He was so much taller than fenrys or Dorian. The entire room, still on the floor, watched them. Though the power had shifted in his veins the moment his father died, this was a coronation, a way of letting his people know that rhys was not his father. Standing here, dany truly saw rhys as the high lord. Not just her friend, but the male she read about in her books. The most powerful male alive. seeing him after seven weeks made her feel as if she were looking at a stranger. His black jacket was tailored to fit his body, even from afar one could tell every part of him was covered in muscle. And his powers swirled around him. the darkness was swirling around him and she could’ve sworn she could see stars in his darkness.

He clicked his tongue, and his eyes roved her face and then her body, his grip on her chin tightening. Everyone noticed the push of his fingers, the predatory angle of his head. Rhys smirked and then let go. Let them think a thousand things, let them wonder what the touch meant. She swallowed hard and tried not to blush at how his eyes dared to strip her bare of the little she had covered.

Rhys continued to walk on the dais and to the beautiful ebony throne, he sat, smiling faintly at his monstrous court. He owned every inch of the throne. These people. Her coronation in Dragonstone had been far easier, one where she didn’t have to pretend. But here. she wondered if that was why rhys didn’t talk to her, as if he didn’t want to confront her about the monster he was about to play. Their eyes met again, and he narrowed them, just slightly as if to say yes. She could feel the deep rumble of his voice as he at last said to his court, “Rise.” As one, they did. She smirked at some of them, gloriously bored and infinitely amused.

She didn’t even realize when her Carranam had come beside her, flanked by the two knights and two unsullied. If they were afraid, she knew naught. For their faces were just like hers. Fenrys must’ve informed them about the court. Fenrys put hand around her waist, tugging her closer. Most of them watched as she placed a hand on his chest and smiled faintly, smiled seductively and looked up at her handsome wolf.

Lover, friend or twin, they all wondered.

Though his fae ears gave away his heritage, fenrys had covered his ears as his hair flowed free, like hers. He too wore a simple black jacket and pants and he had shaved his beard. He looked less of a messy and rough dog and more of a handsome fae prince, she thought smiling at her prince. So, so damn handsome. Standing close to each other, they indeed looked like two sides of the same coin and could pass as twins. Fenrys brushed his lips to her forehead, a whisper of a kiss and looked around the court. Most were outright gaping at the silver haired human and her companion.

Rhys mother and sister walked towards the dais from the other side, mor’s father and mother were behind him. the lady regent of the night court walked atop the steps of the throne while her daughter, the princess of the night court walked to Morrigan and smirked at her. Mor’s father walked up the stairs, a pillow in his hands and above it was a crown. She couldn’t see as his back was to her, but Rhysand’s mother took it from him and said, her voice like the night itself, “I, Cassiopeia, lady regent of the night court, now crown, my son, Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court.” She picked up the crown and placed it on her sons head where he sat. dany looked at the audience and then to rhys, and on his head sat a crown of stars. They bowed again and chanted and muttered, “long may he reign.”

Rhys’ mother smiled at her son and then walked towards her, she tried not to show her surprise as the lady nodded and stood beside her. She wondered why she didn’t stand beside her own daughter.

The rest of the ceremony was simple, a priest walked in front of the high lord and kneeled, he placed black diamonds on the foot of the throne and chanted some prayer. Dany looked around, bored already. Some were staring at her, at her clothes and hair and the male beside her. they watched his hands on her waist as he gripped her tightly, with primal satisfaction on his face. Rhys then anointed mor’s father as his steward. The golden haired male smiled like a wolf when he rose from kneeling at the foot of the throne.

To her eternal surprise, rhys then appointed Cassian, general commander of his armies and Azriel, spymaster of the night court. Many outright gasped, but one look from the commander and spymaster, and they all lowered their eyes in subjection. she thought rhys would’ve done this days ago, but he too lived for dramatic flares.

Rhys’ called on mor, the golden haired female knelt beside him as he cut his thumb with a slim, black knife and placed a drop of blood on her forehead. Appointing her as his third in command. They all whispered, she was his cousin and a female, and she outranked her own father. But still third in command. _who was his second_ , they whispered, and all looked to each other in confusion when a loud crack thundered through the court and she winnowed beside mor.

Amren was cad in her grey mid rift top and lose pants, no weapons, no jewelry. For she was a weapon herself. The court of nightmares stopped breathing as they looked at the tiny monster smiling as she lowered her face. rhys’ put another drop of blood on her forehead, making her, his second in command. For a tiny little monster, amren was on her best behavior.

As one they rose, as one they stood behind his throne, ready to unleash themselves. Cassian and Azriel were on the one side of the throne, mor and amren on the other, watching with a deadly wrath on their faces. Her eyes locked with Amren’s and the female subtly nodded her head in recognition and wicked promise of their wrath. A part of her wanted to laugh with her and watch her and even help her end such evil people, while the other part, felt slightly afraid of her. The former was more.

“Princess Daenerys,” he suddenly said standing up from his throne. Mor grinned behind him as fenrys let go of her.

She picked up her gown slightly and walked up to the stairs with her head held high. She was a human in the land of the high fae, but she wouldn’t falter. Dany stood in front of rhys, side by side so the whole court could watch them, a smile curling up her dark red lips, “High Lord Rhysand, I am a Queen now, not a Princess.”

Delight twinkled in his violet eyes as he held her left hand up and kissed it, his eyes didn’t leave hers as she felt his soft warm lips. “Queen. And Emissary of Prythian,” he purred. The court gasped and rhys winked. Such grace contained in such a powerful form.

“Indeed, that is the purpose of this visit,” she purred, looking at the people sideways, “seal the pact, High lord, with your blood and the blood of the dragon.”

He let out a low laugh that slid along her bones, warming her blood. She dared not to flinch as he brushed a stray lock of her silver hair from her face. He ran his fingers down her cheek—a gentle caress. She tried not to lean into the touch and smiled faintly, letting his court see her wicked smirk. The throne room was all too quiet as he spoke his next words, “A bargain with the Dragon Queen.”

“A bargain with the High Lord of Night,” she repeated and looked into his violet eyes.

Cassian walked closer to them as he handed his lord the knife. Only cold, glittering calm remained in rhys’ violet eyes as she cut her palm open again, not breaking his stare. The heat of his cold look, made her shiver, but dany handed him the knife and he too cut his palm.

Rhys offered his bleeding hand to hers and dany took it. a power surged through her veins as she felt the pact settle in her blood, felt him, felt him inside her, felt his immense well of power. What she had in Hogwarts was nothing compared to this. This was the high lord, the most powerful man in the world. Her left arm prickled as she gripped his hand tightly, rhys raised his groomed brow and said, “It’s custom in my court for bargains to be permanently marked upon flesh.”

She dared to raise her left hand as he let go and intricate swirls and whorls of black ink were tattooed up to her elbow. In the center of her hand, was circle, three stars above a three headed dragon and under it, a mountain. Their two sigils, mixed as one. Their two lands, now one. Their two people, now one. The night court tattoo on her wrist was now modified to blend in with the swirls and whorls. The tattoo reminded her a lot of _henna_ from her world.

She tried not to smile as she lowered her other bleeding hand and summoned some of her fire power to cauterize it. a crown of fire burst atop her circlet as she sent a wave of fire over rhys’ hand, his bleeding hand stopped dripping blood on the floor. Wicked delight sprang in his eyes as he eyed her crown of fire. He hadn’t moved an inch, hadn’t hissed at the fire, she had carefully weaved it through his open hand, and stopped the blood, trying not to burn him.

“You are a most valued ally, Daenerys fire-bringer.”

Dany nodded curtly as she looked to his people. The court looked at their high lord and the fire queen, now understanding that she wasn’t just a human, wasn’t just a queen or the mother of dragons, she possessed magic, fire magic. And if anyone dared to look at her wrong, she would burn them to ash. The official alliance between her and rhys, this sent a message, not only to the fae in front of her, but to the world. she had allied herself with the most powerful male in the world, and in return, he received her help, among other things. she wasn’t about to correct them, let them think she was his whore or lover. Let them think he occupied her bed every night. It didn’t matter to her. she had heard far worse things and buried them in her head. the dragon didn’t concern himself with the opinion of the sheep. She was a queen of the traid cities, petty gossip didn’t bother her.

A talon brushed in her mind, soothing her mind as she looked to the white wolf and ordered, “Prince Fenrys Nymeros Ashryver.” The white wolf stepped in front of the throne, he walked up and knelt in front of her. his face was a mask of boredom but underneath it, she knew he was confused. She lifted her sleeve, exposing her forearm. Fenrys’ breath hitched as she said, “This has been yours since the day you were born. For your loyalty, bravery and unwavering courage, I offer you the blood oath. Will you swear it to me, my Carranam?”

He raised a brow as if to say seriously. the people around them gasped. A purebred warrior was the Carranam of a human. Some had sneers on their face, some looked in fear, but she ignored them. It was only her and fenrys. no one else mattered. No one else was in the throne room.

She dipped her chin, she had known about this since she had left him weeks ago. she had spent too long staying away from her Carranam. And she wanted him to have the honor. First, she had to prove herself worthy. Before, she was nothing but a human who had killed a fae, but now, now she was the breaker of chains. Worthy of having a warrior beside her. worthy of having her Carranam with her. Even if she was human and he was immortal, the honor would be his, even if it was for a few decades. she wanted him with her at all times. her Carranam. Her family.

Cassian silently handed her the same knife as she said, “You fought for me when no one else did, against all odds, beyond all hope, you fought for me. Will you swear to do so, for me, for my people, fae and humans alike. Will you swear to continue to do so, for as long as you draw breath?”

Fenrys’ head bowed as he breathed, “Yes. In this life, and in all others, I am yours. I will serve you, now and always.”

Dany smiled at Fenrys, at the other side to her coin, and sliced open her forearm before extending it to him. “Then drink, Prince. And be welcome.” Gently, fenrys took her arm and set his mouth to her wound. And when he withdrew, her blood on his lips, dany smiled down at him.

Her Carranam, her blood sworn, stood up and next to her. he had no tears in his eyes, but she knew they would come as soon as they left. Fenrys looked at rhys court and she could’ve sworn that none of them were breathing.

“Ser Jorah the Andal, Ser Barristan the Bold, step forward,” dany ordered.

The two knights knelt at the foot of where she stood. “I offer you the blood oath, a vow to protect me. From this day till the end of your days.”

As one they said, “I will serve you, till the end of my days.”

They had asked her this weeks ago, but the first right was fenrys’. throughout these weeks, they had risked their lives for her, advised her and counseled her in matters of war and ruling and proven their worth. They didn’t hide their tears as she let them drink her blood and welcomed them to her court. They smiled with blood on their lips and pride in their eyes as the blood oath settled in her veins.

dany nodded to the three of them and they returned back to where they stood, beside the lady regent of the night court. Rhiannon stood on the opposite side, smiling at them all. Dany stood in front of Cassian and Azriel, the two Illyrian’s now protecting her as rhys sat back on his throne and purred, “Where were we?”

Amren smiled, her silver eyes gleaming as she looked at the people and gestured, “The second last piece of this ceremony, High Lord.”

“Then dinner,” Cassian whispered, sighing. Dany suppressed her smile as she looked at the high fae now kneeling to their high lord, offering fealty and allegiance.

“new appointments for a new high lord,” rhys said raising a finger. Lady Isra and Danica appeared from the crowd. They knelt on one knee as the high lord appointed them as a part of his court. Some sneered, women weren’t meant to rule. Dany looked at all of them, a mask just like rhys as the crown of fire burned a bit bright. She would show them just what a woman was capable of. Lords Thanatos, Blake, Duncan and Omar were given lordships for their loyalty and a place in his court. They bowed to the high lord and then to her, they had met a princess, but a queen stood in front of them.

“Keir,” Rhys said, his voice cutting through the room like lightning on a stormy night. The steward walked by the foot of the dais. “bring me the traitors to my crown.”

Keir bowed and snapped his fingers, a flock of males and two females were on their knees and in chains. Their faces looked beaten up and clothes ripped apart. “is that all of them,” crooned amren from beside her master.

“You would never dare to conspire Keir, would you?” rhys said raising a finger.

“No, milord,” Keir groveled. “I would never dare harm you.”

Rhys looked to the flock of high fae who were sobbing. “you dared to defy, your high lord, and now let the court witness what happens to those to dare to conspire against me,” he purred, raising his finger from his throne. A few of them begged mercy, begged their loyalty. But rhys watched them grovel. He couldn’t show mercy. If he did, they would think him weak, like his father. And this high lord, was anything but his father. Rhysand’s fingers curled into a fist. The fae male’s and female’s eyes went wide—then glazed as they slumped to the ground. Blood leaked from their noses, from their ears, pooling on the floor. That fast—that easily, that irrevocably … they was dead. The court shuddered at the might and will of the new high lord. There was no room for mercy. It was stay loyal or die.

Dany twisted to the side of his throne, studying his face. There was no warmth in his eyes, nothing of the friend she had made. She opened her shield enough to let him in.

 _What?_ His voice floated into her mind.

She reached down the bond between them, old and new bonds, caressing that wall of ebony adamant. A small sliver cracked—just for her.

And she said into it _, You are good, Rhys. You are kind. This mask does not scare me. I see you beneath it._

Rhys took her left hand in his again and brushed this thumb on the back of her hand. She wondered why the high lord couldn’t keep his hands to himself, but it was all a show. An act. His powers caressed her spine as he looked to the pile of dead bodies. Few high fae were brought in again and executed on the spot. They stayed for another hour or two, her legs had started to hurt, every part of her was covered with sweat but dany stood with her head held high.

Where the court balked when their high lord killed the traitors, dany watched with a bit of glee. She wondered what it must’ve felt like to possess such power, to have people fear her. but she knew it all too well.

_You’re just like rhys._

They were both were loved and feared by their subjects. They were both, putting on different mask for the sake of their people. She stood there and watched and learned, rhys was ordering the dark bringers to gather the army within two days, Keir talked to the high lord about the expenses of running the court, trade and other matters. She was used to this by now and learning from a powerful court could benefit her. so the dragon queen listened to the court of nightmares and thought of different ways to implement it in her rule. Rhys hadn’t let go of her hand the entire time they remained in the court of nightmares.

\----------------

As the lords and ladies bowed to their new high lord and swore fealty, Azriel and mor stepped off the dais and were beside fenrys. Amren winnowed away just as she came, earning more gasps of horror and fear at the newly appointed second in command. Riri and her mother were standing and talking together, watching their court.

Rhys kissed her left hand again, the hand he hadn’t let go of, he commanded, “Music. And food.” The words hadn’t even left his mouth and was obeyed. The people in the court began to eat and drink, their eyes were still on the high lord and the queen of fire. Exotic dancers were around the tables, sitting and dancing in the laps of the lords. Even the ladies of the court weren’t shy. The fae were so different than the people of the Traid.

Rhys squeezed her hand again and said, “A dance?”

Dany nodded and he led her down the stairs to the open floor. They bowed their heads to each other, the handsome high lord offered his hand to her. dany took it and he placed his other hand on her waist, tugging her closer. The crown of fire on her head flared at his touch and he smiled wickedly. She knew all eyes were on them, dany gave him a seductive smirk and he lead the way.

 _I ask you twice and then you reply to me,_ his voice floated in her mind and he squeezed her hand again. her hand was so small in his, his huge hand was holding on to her entire hand, next to him, she looked so small.

_I got distracted by your court, I didn’t hear you, she replied._

_Keep your eyes on me now,_ he flirted.

Dany tilted her head back and gazed into his violet eyes. there was a satisfied smirk on his face, and she grumbled in his mind, _I don’t know your courtly dance. Do not embarrass me in front of them._

 _I would never,_ he said squeezing her hand _, just follow my lead, darling._

Dany kept her chin high, showing off her long neck as rhys and her danced. They were the only two on the floor as the music kept playing. The high lord’s first dance she supposed. She wondered why he’d chosen her among so many but perhaps showing their alliance was importance in dancing as it was with joining their hands and blood.

As they spun around, dany kept her back straight and followed rhys’ steps. Somehow this felt familiar, as if she’d done it before. And then it clicked to her. she gave rhys a knowing smile and his voice floated in her mind.

 _Anything you want to say?_ He purred _._

_Sly bat. This is why you kept asking to dance with me in Hogwarts._

_You aren’t the only one who knows how to play the game._

Indeed, she wasn’t. the dance she did with rhys in Hogwarts was exactly like this. She wondered at that time why the steps were so different from when she danced with fenrys or Dorian. but it had all lead to this. Unknowingly, rhys had prepared her for the court of nightmares. Or knowingly. He knew what he was doing even if she didn’t. and now they were dancing as if they were two bodies but one soul. Every step felt as if she found an answer. And the music sang to her. rhys and her felt into easy step, remembering their dance from Hogwarts.

 _Indeed, you play the game just as well, what a formidable pair we are then. Rhys:2. Dany:1,_ she said chuckling in her mind.

 _Oh my! I didn’t know you were keeping a tally. Then might I remind you, you’re still winning. Count back from the moment I saw you in Hogwarts. You’re certainly winning considering the amount of times you’ve managed to give me a heart attack,_ rhys crooned with a small smile. Around them, courtiers were gawking at their high lord and the human queen.

Dany barked in his mind with delight as he twirled her fast, _oh bloody hell. The high lord of the night court just accepted defeat against a human, bless my soul, someone write this date down, I will celebrate it every year._

He laughed in her mind, twirled her and continued to dance, _I was defeated the moment you saw me and snarled from the high table at Hogwarts._

_Well, you were staring at me like you found a long lost treasure._

_But I did._

She blushed deeply at his words. Dany knew her cheeks were pink, but she tried to play it cool and said, _you should keep healers around you, high lord. Or one day you’ll die of the heart attacks. And I certainly plan on giving you more._

_It’s a good thing I am dancing with a healer right now. How lucky I must be that she happens to be a powerful Queen as well._

_Unfortunately I don’t have the experience to treat 300 year old bats._

_Ach! Mother of dragons, you wound me hard. I am three hundred years old, but I can promise you I look the same as I did when I was 30. Better even, with far, far better endurance and stamina. Ask certain females and you will not be disappointed. Better yet…I can show your first hand._

Dany clamped her lips hard as the music built up. She didn’t want to imagine his words, or the entire damn court would find out. but she was sure rhys could see the pink of her cheeks. _Uh huh, says the one who told the bone carver_ , _My right knee gets a twinge of pain when it rains. That’s a classic grandpa joke._

_Riri says it’s more of a classic dad joke. In this case, let’s say daddy jokes._

She looked up again and smiled and flared her nostrils. _Rhysand! do not make me laugh like a dying seal in front of your people._

 _Never, my little dragon. But I do love it when you laugh like that. And I love to make you laugh like that,_ he flirted and winked.

_Shut your mouth. Now. Oldie._

_I’m not even talking darling. You know you’re blushing like a freshly plucked rose that had just bloomed._

_Oh my gods! Stop it! I will stab you when we’re alone._

_Your violence never scared me, on the contrary its arousing._

_Rhysand!_ she screamed in his mind.

_Oh darling. Don’t laugh like a dying seal. Or hog all the food like you did in Hogwarts kitchens._

_I am a Queen now and very refined, high lord, laughing like that is no longer an option. Nor is hogging food. unless I’m alone. which reminds me, gods, I’m starving._

Rhys chuckled, _well, you’ve got a meal in front of you darling._

_Rhysand Orion Malik, I am seriously considering stabbing you in front of your people._

He pulled her closer, into his chest and she gasped a bit, _I dare you. just kidding, please don’t stab me here. you can wait till we’re alone and you can do whatever you want with me,_ he flirted again.

gods, the amount of flirting he was doing now seemed as if he was making up for all their lost time. 

_Then don’t make me laugh at inappropriate times,_ she grumbled in his head.

 _You have no idea how inappropriate I can be._ He promised raising a brow and winking.

She sighed and smiled at her friend, showing her dimples, _I hate you. You win._

Rhys chuckled in her mind and spun her around three times, and to his credit, kept up. She held his eyes throughout each step, let him feel her supple body, how pliant it was as she arched into a cluster of notes. His hand tightened on her, fingers digging into the groove of her spine, and she let a small smile rise to her dark, red-painted lips.

 _You look pale,_ he said a while later.

_I’m fine. Just hungry. For food._

_You sure?_ He asked again and raised a brow and smirked. implying she was hungry for other things. 

_Keep dancing before you trip on my dress,_ she ordered.

_I am a high lord, I do not trip over your dress. Just over that wicked mouth._

_Flirt._

The next song began playing, the hidden orchestra didn’t seem to tire and neither did rhys. And though she was hungry like a wolf, dany didn’t let go of his hand as they began the next one. This one was easier, lighter than their first dance. Very similar to those in Hogwarts. Her year in Hogwarts had paid off well. She hadn’t any balls in meeren these weeks, she had been too focused on healing the city that she disregarded any celebrations. Dany would have to implement such things on her lands too. as much as healing was important, dany had to remind them that at times, one could celebrate it. perhaps the next letter and order to meeren would be filled with celebrations to the traid.

 _What are you thinking?_ The high lord asked.

_Nothing._

_You seem lost in my eyes, miss me that much that you’re drowning in a sea of stars._

Dany rolled her eyes, the only human like gesture she would allow in front of his monstrous court. _I’m not lost, I’m thinking about Meeren and the war._

_Oh my dear. Enjoy this moment my darling, it will not return._

_I know, I know._

He led her through the dance, dany held him tightly as they spun and waltzed. Never had there been a more perfect dance between them. their steps fell in perfectly as if she had been doing this for decades. Rhys raised his brow again and opened his sensuous mouth, but fenrys cut him off and cleared his throat. He offered his hand to her and dany bowed her head to rhys and danced with her Carranam. Rhys straightened, he smirked and then began dancing with his mother.

 _My most handsome Carranam,_ she said through their bond.

_My beautiful Queen. You danced so well with the high lord. Our time in Hogwarts paid off well._

_Indeed._

_Keep your face straight now, I could tell you two were having a conversation and enjoying the heck out of it. remember the mask and the role we’re playing._

_I was enjoying myself._ she admitted.

Bantering and flirting with rhys was always fun, and in the weeks she was away, she missed this with her friends. with all of them. only Bryen flirted with her when they were alone, everyone else spoke to her like a queen. Which she didn’t blame them for, only a few could look into her eye and flirt. And every rarely did anyone make her blush. In her time in the triad, the amount had been none.

 _You are my blood sworn now,_ she said to her prince as he twirled her.

_Thank you, my queen. I will never fail you._

_You never have, my dearest Carranam._

Fenrys pulled her closer, just like rhys had. But because of rhys’ towering height, dan had to tilt her head back. With fenrys, she was face to face with the heels she was wearing. His jaw was nearing to her nose and she only had to tilt her head little to look into his eyes. she never minded her short height, she might look small, but she was a dragon. with these heels, she looked tall, but the high lord was still tall as ever. Fenrys and Dorian were almost the same height, fenrys being an inch or two taller. Without her heels, she had to look up just to meet their eyes, but now it was easier. She had to credit mor for her taste in beautiful clothes and jewelry.

Keir was watching them like a hawk, his face was in a snarl when he noticed his daughter dancing with the shadowsinger. Like fenrys pulled dany close to him, Az held mor closely. They didn’t look at anyone, their faces a mask of boredom and disdain. Dany looked to her Carranam again and smiled. Let the people think what they wanted to. She had never been happier with fenrys than she was today. they were finally united, and she was never letting him go away.

The only thing missing now was Dorian. if he were here, he too would be making her blush like a silly girl. And gods had she missed him. not just his company and presence, but she missed him, missed fucking him. so many times she had to take things in her own hands to take things off the edge.

Fenrys flared his nostrils and smirked, he grazed his mouth towards her temple and breathed in her scent. dany sighed and removed all thoughts that aroused her. the last thing she wanted was for the court of nightmares to scent her arousal.

The queen and her blood sworn danced to one more song, and when her legs threatened to give out, fenrys and her returned to their spots, with her knights and guards flanking them. fenrys put his arm around her waist, to steady her and hold her upright. But to the night court, she knew it looked as if the white wolf would be taking his queen to bed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short summary ig  
> \- rhys mother's name is Cassiopeia. sister's name is Rhiannon.  
> \- rhys is finally high lord and his inner circle is what we see in ACOMAF.   
> \- loving how people almost shat their pants when they saw amren, but dany is super amused.   
> \- fenrys is her blood sworn.  
> \- so is ser Barristan and ser jorah.  
> \- cass saying 'then dinner' made me cackle so hard.  
> -oof their dance and the flirting is amazingggg.   
> \- and she's blushing like a little girl, i mean who wouldnt am i right or am i right?  
> \- I'm loving rhys calling her little dragon.   
> \- and how hes amused by her violence.   
> \- daddy jokes 😂😂  
> \- rhys is most def a full course meal ;)  
> \- im loving them so much. but she's def confused between Dorian and rhys. 
> 
> who do y'all ship more?


	31. Prepare

The princess of the night court and the lady regent left first as midnight neared, they escorted by the commander and spy master. Then dany and her blood sworn and unsullied walked behind her as they too left the throne room. Rhys would probably come soon, escorted by his third in command. Though they left, she knew the festivities would last all night.

Fenrys winnowed them all to her chambers, she hugged him tight as they both quietly sobbed into each other’s arms. Now they were connected not just by soul, but by blood. The two knights and guards were waiting outside while she had a private moment with her Carranam.

“You did so good,” he said holding her face in his hands.

Dany smiled placed her hands on his chest, and winked, “I am a Queen, its past time I learned to play the part.”

“indeed you have, I am so proud of you,” he said kissing her brow.

To anyone, dany and fenrys looked more than Carranam. The way they acted, they looked lovers. And though she had slept with fenrys only once, the bond between them was greater than any lovers. He was her blood sworn, her Carranam, her dearest friend and her only family. She would go to the ends of hell for him. for the male who held out his hand to her in a place of strangers. For the male who steadied her and offered his company and friendship without anything in return. Without him, she could’ve never survived. He was hers and she was his and they’d found each other through a whole different world. He kissed her brow again as he heard her thoughts and pulled her into an embrace. She never cared what they said, fenrys never did. On the contrary, they were more than delighted to let people think they were lovers. Only they knew the real bond between them.

Dany looked up again and said, “you know I love you right.”

Fenrys snorted and winked, “wonder what Dorian is going to say.”

“shut up, you know what I mean,” she said slapping his cheek lightly.

“I love you too, my sweetest,” fenrys crooned and kissed her cheeks. Dany smiled at her family, her best friend, her Carranam, her blood sworn, together, she promised him, together they would rule and rattle the stars.

Daenerys ordered the knights to enter the room they were in. they were still in their clothes and bowed to the waist to her and fenrys. “Prince Fenrys, you informed them well, I couldn’t even tell you two or the unsullied were human,” dany crooned to her Carranam.

Ser Barristan chuckled, “my queen, it is you who truly shocked us. We never knew this side of you. The Prince gave us barest details about your role.”

Fenrys snorted, “our time in Hogwarts paid off.”

Dany dipped her chin to her knights, “I am glad you were happily shocked. for your loyalty I could offer you other reward than this. Especially in front of the entire court.”

“my queen,” Ser jorah beamed, “we live to serve you. there is no greater honor than this.”

Dany nodded and smiled. Ser Barristan said in a soft voice, “My queen, you look pale.”

“ah. Yes. I’m still drained from the powers,” she admitted. The two knights exchanged looks but didn’t say anything. dany asked, “what is it? are…are you afraid of my powers? I know westerosi do not have people with magic.”

“Your majesty, we saw your power in Meeren, we weren’t afraid then, nor now. Queensguard do not fear their own queen,” Ser Barristan offered.

Ser jorah shook his head, “my queen, we are not afraid of your power, but afraid for you. it is taxing on you, more than before.”

“I will be fine after I sleep and eat, your concern touches my heart,” she said sweetly. 

Ser Barristan kissed her hand and bowed to the waist, “I will find refreshments for you.”

Dany shook her head, “do not worry my good knights, it awaits my chambers. Retire now, I shall speak to you on the morrow. Take the unsullied too. this is the high lords private residence, there is no one here other than us and his inner court.”

The two knights frowned but then reluctantly agreed. she didn’t deny when they walked her to her rooms. when she was sitting on her dining table with fenrys and eating, they bid her goodnight since they didn’t want to eat. Dany quickly ate as much as she could, shoving the food down her throat as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Fenrys smiled as he watched her and then squeaked, “gods! You’ve gotten damn good now. The time you spent with Dorian has paid off. Glad you weren’t always fucking in the room of requirement but learning important shit.”

“We were always fucking, and you know that. But whatever do you mean my dearest?” she said and shoved the spiced rice in her mouth.

“My sweetest, I mean the way to manage to trap loyal knights even more. They are your blood sworn now, even if you yell at them, they are bound to obey and serve and be loyal.”

“I didn’t just do it for that. I like them and they serve me well,” she admitted, “I’m no monster to treat people like shit.”

“I know. But you sacked three cities and won the loyalty of two armies. Thirteen thousand men followed you to the lands of the fae. for you. Dorian taught you courtly manners and how to make them swoon. You know how to make men follow you. He taught you his ways and charms and you picked up on it by watching him. Don’t deny it, I’ve seen him at court, and I know his ways. And this reeks of your other Carranam.”

Dany grinned with her mouth full of food. If only her people saw her, they would never believe she was a queen. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“oh please,” fenrys grunted and chugged the wine, “your concern touches my heart. You little minx. Manipulating everyone around you. I wonder if you used these charms in Meeren.”

“I did. After I sacked the traid with fire and blood.”

“dear gods, I almost feel bad for Hybern now,” fenrys chuckled.

“well, they saw me as a dragon rider, a warrior, a conqueror. So after taking the city, I had to show them my queenly side and sway them with my smiles and wits. I had to manipulate them with words, it’s easier to rule. As for our army, you’ll see them tomorrow and get your answer.”

“We hadn’t gotten that far yet. Just you and, I mean. But Dorian trained you well in little time. His scent is over you in this. Plus your own wits in this, all the bloody gods know you’re sharper than the high lords combined.”

Dany snorted, “I am still blunt, but at times, one needs to play the game sometimes, my Carranam. You’ve taught me that. Both of you have taught me well. Plus, my books come in handy. And the knowledge of my world. And I haven’t had sex with Dorian in over two months, so his scent is not on me! and stop reminding me of him, I’m going to combust!”

“missing him too much?” he crooned and laughed.

“ugh. Too much. I’m half tempted to fly to Erelia and beat his ass. He still hasn’t replied to my letter,” she fumed and then laughed, “and after some walloping, I’m tempted to do other things.”

“he’s probably super busy, give him some time, he is crown prince after all and his father is a piece of shit who’s probably keeping him occupied,” fenrys offered, “he will reply. Or I will go to Erelia myself and drag him here by his ear so you can wallop him.”

“I know. I just….just wish he was here, things would be easier,” she admitted sadly.

“I know fireheart, just be patient,” he said. they quietly ate the rest of their dinner and then he kissed her forehead and closed the door behind her, retiring to his own chambers.

Dany stood by the windows, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. The night court was indeed more beautiful at night. how had she failed to see the beauty of it.

a knock jolted her from her thoughts, Rhysand’s mother walked into her room with a glass in her hand. This was no time for wine she thought. she sat on the bed and placed a hand next to her, a gesture to join her. dany hadn’t even changed out of her clothes, but she sat beside his mother as she handed her the glass. The dress felt so scandalous compared to the warmth of the room and the lady in front of her. she handed her the glass, it looked like milk, but the smell of it was definitely not milk.

“it’s a tonic, for when fae feel drained, you’ll feel better,” she said brushing her arms.

“how did you—" she said sniffing the glass, it smelled like sleep and sweet, like honey and jasmines.

“A mother always knows. I saw you on the dais,” she smiled looking at the glass.

Dany chugged the milk in one go and the lady laughed deeply.

Their faces were so different. She had looked cold in the throne room, but here, here she was a mother. A sweet, gentle woman. “You did good today,” she said looking at the circlet that lay on the dresser.

“I was scared…at first, but then…a part of me just knew what to do, like I was meant to—” she stopped before the thought came out of her mind.

His mother smiled knowingly and said, “I know my dear, the face my son and all of them have to play, it’s not always easy to look at, but only a few have seen past it, seen what a good man my boy is.”

“I know,” she smiled sadly, “your son helped me when I needed it most, he is a true friend.”

His mom caressed her cheek and spoke sweetly, her voice barely a whisper, “my hunt was always a good man, but his father would’ve corrupted him if he had stayed here long.”

“no,” dany interrupted and affirmed, “hunt… rhys, I know him, more than he knows himself, there is nothing he wouldn’t do for the people he loves, no one can corrupt a good heart, no one can corrupt the man who was raised by you.”

the lady regent of the night court shuddered and smiled, at the human who understood the mask of her son. She stood up, holding her arms out and embraced her. Dany hugged her back, tightly, _so that’s what a mothers touch feels like._ She wiped a tear as the lady kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight.

Dany took off her clothes and walked into the hanging pool, she heated it with her magic and looked up at the night sky. She prayed, prayed to any and all of the gods to spare his mother and sister from the fate of her books. So many things were different, perhaps this would be too. the lady and her daughter were too good to be taken from his world. not so soon, please, she thought. if something happened to them, rhysand would destroy the world out of spite.

she laid in the warmed pool, looking at the stars and feeling the cool winds of the mountains around her. she could get used to this. Only if meeren was as beautiful as this. Though the city of the harpy was beautiful, the night court was…breathtaking. Especially at night. the stars twinkled so brightly that she wondered if she raised a hand above her head, one of the stars would touch her. the quiet breeze from the mountains, the twinkling stars above her, the snowcapped mountains, dany could stay here a hundred years and still love it.

Dany replayed the day in her mind. How she gave fenrys the blood oath, the joy in his face was worth keeping it a secret for weeks. she remembered how she danced with rhys, how he made her blush. She wondered why he still had that effect on her. she knew she was with Dorian, and yet…rhys never shied from flirting with her. and though she only wanted Dorian, rhys made her feel like a blushing girl. Perhaps he was seducing her like his father planned. Perhaps it was for fun. Afterall, why would the most powerful high lord flirt with a human woman. She was overthinking. Rhys had gone through so much, he’d lost his mate and was sexually assaulted for seven years. He was just having fun bantering and making her squirm. He didn’t want to sleep with her. she wasn’t even sure if he was healed from all that trauma and even wanted to sleep with anyone else. But she had to remember her lines. She was a queen now, many would court her, dany had to keep her mask on and not let any of them affect her. because her heart belonged to the prince of ice. Dorian had won her heart, with his charms and wit and his beautiful face, she was his and he was hers. There was no room for any other, no matter who made her blush.

Shaking her head, she got out and wore her simple black silk nightgown that was to her upper thighs, the deep v neck made her breasts pop out more. Dany didn’t even bother to dry her hair as she pulled the comforter and got on the bed.

Before she could slump down and fall asleep, the greatest pig of all, the lord of the night graced her with his presence.

“High lord of the night court now and still no manners to knock before entering a queen’s chamber,” she crooned at her friend. He was still in his courtly clothes, but the buttons were undone halfway revealing those beautiful tattoos of his chest.

Rhys’ gaze snapped to her bare legs as he winked, “my apologizes my queen, I do humbly ask your forgiveness, but I just couldn’t keep away.”

Dany snorted and rolled her eyes as she pulled the covers over her abdomen, hiding her naked legs. Of course he couldn’t keep away. all throughout the night he had held her hand, she could feel his power brushing her back, caressing her mental shields. He hadn’t kept away even when they were dancing. Rhys hadn’t been able to keep away from the moment she had yelled at him in Hogwarts.

Rhys smirked and sat at the edge of the bed. “did you have fun? Mor gave you perfect instructions,” he asked.

“very much,” she mused, patting the space beside her. rhys stilled but then got up and walked around and got into bed next to her. Keeping a good distance. And what happened in the court of nightmares was just their ploy, a game for the people in his monstrous court. Nothing more. 

“I thought fenrys was going to piss his pants when you offered him the blood oath,” he joked.

“I thought I was going to faint then and there too,” she said, rubbing her face.

“sly minx, will you keep doing this to us?” he said raising a brow.

“doing what?” she asked innocently.

“giving us cranky immortals heart attacks with your schemes and plots,” he said flicking her nose. she smiled and bit her lip, there was her friend. The male she had come to like. She rolled her eyes but raised her left hand, the beautiful whorls and swirls remined her of henna but this were Illyrian markings. Just like the one rhys had on his body. He too watched her hand as she said, “you finally did it.”

“so did you,” he countered.

“hmm.”

“they think I killed my own father,” he muttered, rubbing his brow.

Dany looked to her side as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “I know you would never do that, no matter how desperate….I never even got to meet your father.”

“be thankful,” he grunted.

“can I say something horrible?” she said eyeing him, rhys nodded, “I’m glad he’s dead. Atleast now I won’t become a part in his disgusting schemes.” She hadn’t forgotten what rhys mentioned, how his father would force rhys to trick her by any means necessary.

He closed his eyes and sighed, “me too, my mother and sister are free.”

Dany grinned widely, forgetting his father as she mused, “I met your mother and sister.”

“oh,” he said raising a brow, a curl of his sensuous lips had her looking away.

“I love your mother, I am going to steal her for myself,” she stated, letting go of his hand and pulled the warm blanket over her. “and your sister….she is wild, but I like her, she’s just as you described her.”

“hmm, I just put her to bed before coming to see you,” he said brushing his raven hair back. There was no light around them and yet the light of the moon illuminated the moonstone palace.

Dany crooned, “high lord of the night court and…nanny” He raised his brow, a challenge but she chuckled. “your sister almost crushed me to death with her hugs and then she went on to tease that _rhysie brought home a girlfriend_.”

Rhys sighed, even though the darkness, she could see the red on his cheeks, “dear gods,” he pleaded.

“what’s your tattoo?” she asked curiously.

“I suppose you’ll have to wait and see,” he purred.

“show me,” she ordered.

“O my dragon Queen, this isn’t meeren where you can bark orders at everyone, and to see my tattoos you’ll have to take all of my clothes off,” he flirted.

Her eyes went wide as she slightly slapped his chest. Rhys barked a curse and laughed. She had no intention to do that. Not yet.

“Unless you want to go back to pretending like we did at the inn, and continue—”

“Shut up…rhysie.” She countered before he finished. The grumpy male grunted loudly at the nickname. “so _rhysie,_ how does it feel to be the most powerful high lord ever to be born?”

The three hundred year old fae male grumbled beside her.

dany clamped her lips and suppressed her laughter. He looked to her and then to the windows and to the stars, “I have power, power to fix my court, make amends, I appointed my inner circle, and I have you beside me, it feels pretty great fireheart.”

She slapped his chest again, the hard muscle underneath didn’t even move as she rolled her eyes. “you did pretty good rhysie,” she joked.

He growled at her, but then said, “I killed them, I know it was necessary.”

“I know…I did too,” she said closing her eyes.

“tell me, from the beginning,” he said turning to the side and looking at her.

dany didn’t open her eyes as she launched the same tale of getting the army and taking the three cities. When she finished, he told his story, telling her about his Illyrian’s, what he had done while she was gone. She missed this, missed talking to her friend, missed having someone who listened to her stupid fears and gave her space. Dany didn’t dare to open her eyes as she listened to rhys.

\-----------

 **Rhysand** was telling the young dragon about his armies when he noticed she was fast asleep. her face was squished between the pillow and her hands as she snored from the all the exhaustion of the day. the young dragon had held open the portal for an hour and had almost burned out again. He hated that he couldn’t hold her when they first arrived, his mask had to remain unbroken. He wanted to tell her how proud he was for what she had done. he wanted to kiss her and worship this young woman who had not only acquired an army but freed more than half a million people in the process, all the while crowning herself queen of three cities that she conquered in less than 10 ten days and then implementing new systems that were unheard of. She was truly a marvel, a woman worth knowing. A friend worth having. An ally worth coveting. A queen worth marrying—

When word arrived about her coronation, rhys had to control his knees from buckling. When he heard that Daenerys stormborn was now a queen and had held the city with fire and blood, he hated that he wasn’t there to see the sight. They had gone more than a moon without a word, and part of him worried about her every night, but he knew she was capable of handling a few humans. If she could handle century old fae like him, a few slavers were nothing.

The knights had told him about her deeds, how she spent her time in the city with her people and how she had threatened to burn anyone who disrupted the peace. she was truly fireheart. For her heart of fire, this queen was truly blessed by the lady of light. hearing it from her mouth, he just wished he was there to witness it.

He watched as the young dragon slept, her face and hair was so pale from the drain of her power and she looked…thin. As if she hadn’t been eating properly these past weeks. but not anymore, he would keep her close and make sure she didn’t drain herself. He couldn’t bear the thought of any harm coming to his friend.

The young dragon was his closest friend, but she was not the one present under the mountain, the woman who was in the throne room, was a Queen. He still remembered that beautiful black dress that left nothing for the imagination. Walking into the throne room itself was a challenge, but he couldn’t stop himself from touching her. Everyone had bowed, everyone except her. As if she knew him, truly knew what was under his mask and wasn’t afraid. He had to control himself when he had seen her dark lips and yet he wasn’t able to when she neared him. Her witty remarks and wicked smirks were a tease and rhys tried to control. But he failed. The caress of her cheek had ignited a fire inside him and he could’ve sworn she leaned into in.

and when their blood had mixed and he scented her inside his veins, he wanted to take her on the throne in front of his wretched court. Wanted to pull her closer and breathe in her scent and claim her and let his monstrous court know that she was his. He knew their lecherous thoughts, could hear them from a mile away, how they all eyed the silver haired queen with lust and hunger. He could see their eyes roam her dress as they neared him, he could hear them, though she was human, she wasn’t weak, she was powerful, and she would be a good fuck and a broodmare, capable of producing a powerful heir. He wanted to mist them all, every single one of them who had such cruel and sadistic thoughts in their minds. He wanted to remind them that she was a Queen, capable to burn them to ash, he wanted to remind them that she was his.

No. no. she wasn’t his. She was Dorians’. She was her own person. He had no right to her. he was now a high lord and she was a queen. They didn’t owe each other anything beyond the alliance they had made. And they were so much more than two people who spent time by the lakes of Hogwarts, chatting and laughing. How he wished he could turn back time, how he wished he had tried harder to court her. how he wish he could control himself around her. but it was too late now.

Rhys watched as she took out one hand and threw the blanket away from the heat. She mumbled something and then snored again. He hadn’t meant to winnow in her room but looking at her in the throne room had made him lose control and he had just acted. Dancing with her and holding her hand, he’d lost all control. Rhys wondered what would’ve happened if he winnowed moments earlier, when she was in the pool. Naked. He had picked this room himself, it was fit for an empress and she was nothing else. Much more than that. Rhys knew that this woman would change this realm. She had taken three cities and now ten thousand soldiers marched with her. he knew she would make the world bend its knee to her. he had known it from the moment he had seen her in Hogwarts and realized she was his…

rhys shook his head and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. he should’ve returned to his room, but leaving her here was just too damn hard, so, the lord of darkness slept next to his light, dreaming about two silver haired women, one with black eyes, sleeping beside him, and the other with violet eyes he saw months ago in the Prison.

\-------------------

 **Dany** woke up to the cool winds breezing through the open windows. The sun’s rays were blinding her, and she turned to the other side…and found a hard body beside her. the stupid bat had fallen asleep next to her. But she didn’t mind it, dany missed having a companion in her bed. Whether it was fenrys or rhys or her lover, she missed this. Though she missed her blue eyed prince and his kisses and cuddling with him, having someone to talk to all night was what she missed the most.

Atleast she hadn’t used rhys as her personal body pillow again. Rhys was facing the other way, his hard and huge body was towering beside her that she couldn’t even see past him. and he was hogging her bed. And her blankets. And he’d kicked her to the edge of her bed. His scent wrapped around her nose and she shivered beside him.

Careful not to wake him, she quietly slipped out of bed and freshened up. They would probably leave by tomorrow and she had to meet her army. Ask how they were faring. She had to let them know she was alright. Though she knew her blood sworn took care of it, but dany personally wanted to be with her men.

She slipped a blue silk robe over her black lacey nightgown and waked out of the bathroom. Rhys was awake but he was laying on the pillows, his eyes lowered to her bare legs and something like hunger flashed in them.

she crooned, “finally awake? You hogged my bed, pig.”

“you love it darling,” he rasped.

“not when you take up all the space and kick me to the corner. like I said before…nothing but a furnace, next time you want to fall asleep beside me, find a bigger bed,” she crooned and fixed her hair in the mirror. The circlet crown was still on the dresser but dany didn’t touch it and brushed her hair. She didn’t mind if anyone slept next to her, so long as he kept to his side and kept his hands to himself, she didn’t care. Lines. Lines, she couldn’t cross.

“you look different,” he said in his sultry voice.

She looked at him through her mirror, “what do you mean?”

“like a proper queen.”

“I am a queen now,” she scoffed, “seven weeks in Essos and I picked up on certain habits that scream nobility even if I’m a peasant.”

“you’re not a—”

“it’s a joke rhys,” she cut him off, “but it’s part of the long game remember.”

“indeed.”

She brushed the tangles out of her ends and rhys was watching her as if there was a movie going on. She frowned at her split ends and grumbled, “ugh where are my hand maids when I need them.”

Rhys chuckled, “so demanding little dragon.”

Dany groaned, “ugh, don’t even get me started. You have no idea how spoiled I felt in Meeren. She’s a rich city, but the people, that's what made the city rich, their love made me rich…gods before I even woke up I’d have coffee ready for me, someone brushing this long ass hair so I didn't look like ruffled parrot every bloody morning.”

“You’ve truly become a Queen,” he jested.

“Hmm. that I have. and before that coffee, I'd have a stack of papers ready for the day,” she groaned.

Rhys laughed and sat on the back of the bed, he crossed his arms, and she could see the strong muscles though her mirror. “do you like it here?” he asked suddenly.

She turned around, watching him and then the open windows and the half hanging pool, the morning light illuminated the marble flooring, she could feel cool winds breezing past and birds chirping outside. Dany could also hear metal clanging, either her army or the dark bringers were drilling and sparring. She absent mindedly scratched her collar bone, his eyes watching her every move.

“I love it. this is most beautiful palace I’ve ever seen,” she admitted with a grin.

Though Dragonstone was a castle, it was dark and terrifying. Meeren and the pyramids were unique, but this was...like a dream. This palace of moonstone was luxurious, made for royalty and leisure.

“meeren and the others couldn’t compare?” he asked.

“ugh no, the pyramids and the steps killed me,” she groaned. Indeed, she had lost weight from her trip, part of it was the steps and other was her magic draining her.

“your birthday was last week,” he said as she stood by the bed, fidgeting with her robe.

“so?”

“I’m sorry we didn’t celebrate it,” rhys said with an unspeakable sadness.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Rhys sat up, scooting back on to the headboard and snapped his fingers. A little booklet fell from over her head and she caught it. dany flipped through it and it was notes….piano notes. “the music notes they played in Velaris.”

“how did you?” she asked aghast.

“I noticed you staring at them when we were in Velaris,” he muttered.

She gasped and blushed, “thank you. really. Though I don’t feel like playing anymore…but thanks anyway.”

She hadn’t seen a piano since Hogwarts and wasn’t even sure if she wanted to play again, that part of her was long gone now. Rhys shrugged and she smiled sadly. She wished she could return to his city and enjoy it again. Everything was happening so fast she didn’t even know what to feel. The drain of her powers and headaches had made her forget all sense of time.

“how do you feel?” he asked, as if he sensed her thoughts.

Dany scowled and put her shields back up, “I’m fine, better after your mother gave me the tonic.”

“what tonic?”

“Uhh…I don’t know, she just told me it would make me feel better,” she shrugged.

Rhys flared his nostrils and smirked and opened his mouth to say something lewd along the lines of _I can make you feel better_.

But from the corner of her eyes, shadows swirled, and a man stepped out of it. his blue siphons shone in the sunlight as Azriel looked at rhys on the bed and her standing by her dresser, wearing nothing but thin silk nightgown. His eyes roamed to her golden brown bare legs and then to rhys again and he flared his nostrils slightly. Scenting them. His cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink and he staggered back.

Dany clamped her lips and looked to rhys. This looked very, very wrong. She was still in her night clothes and he was…on her bed, under her sheets, smirking with his pretty bedroom eyes and his hair was still mussed. this looked very, very wrong. She wondered what two people would scent like if they had sex, would their scents merge or—

Azriel bowed slightly and stuttered, “my…my apologies your grace, I didn’t know you two were—”

“Oh please,” she purred and walked to the open windows, “cut the formality Az.”

Azriel dipped his chin, he looked to rhys who didn’t bother to get out of her bed and said, “I have more traitors, after we left, they were caught by my spies.”

“meet me in the court of nightmares in an hour,” rhys ordered.

Why the hell was he still on her bed?

Ugh, dany just wanted to fall back asleep. She yawned and Azriel rubbed his neck, “I…I’m sorry, dany,” he admitted before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Unable to control her laugh, she burst out cackling. Rhys raised his brows and watched in exasperation. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so lost for words,” she said trying to catch her breath.

“the shadowsinger didn’t know you were here, he can only sense me,” rhys said, finally pulling the sheets off him.

“isn’t he the spymaster?” surly, he knew where she was and who she was with, it was his job.

“I’ve told him you are off limits,” he blurted.

Dany raised a brow and baited him, “why? Afraid of who you might find warming the queen’s bed?”

Rhys sighed, closing his eyes, “no smartass, you deserve your own privacy, unless you’re plotting to murder me. And you’re a pain in the—”

The door opened and another dog came sniffing in. fenrys was clad in black armor and had a sword strapped to his back. He looked between dany and rhys and flared his nostrils. As if he were scenting them. he released a breath when he found nothing amiss. Stupid dog.

“GODS,” she barked, “I need to train you all to KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN MY ROOM!”

Fenrys smirked and plopped on the chair next to hers, “you never bothered with it in Hogwarts and I’m your blood sworn now.”

“This isn’t Hogwarts asshole. fuck me, what did I get myself into?” she grunted and smacked his head.

Fenrys growled and said, “now you’re stuck, _my queen_.”

“UGHH,” she groaned and walked to the other edge of her bed again.

“We are leaving tomorrow, prepare your men, my mother and sister will be gone by afternoon,” rhys said as he stood from her bed. His hair was disheveled, but his eyes were stark as he watched her like a hawk.

“I want to meet your mother and sister before they leave for Velaris,” she demanded. She couldn’t leave them without saying goodbye. Though she prayed that they would remain safe, dany wanted to hug the lady and the young princess.

“I’ll come find you after the court of nightmares,” he promised and walked towards the door.

But before he could leave, dany stepped in front of him and hugged him tight. He froze and didn’t hug her back. And just to make him squirm, dany stood on her toes and kissed his cheek and whispered in a seductive voice, “thank you for last night.” His skin was cold against her warm lips, but she smiled. For sharing his thoughts, for sharing his vulnerability. For giving her space and listening to her. to others, it sounded as if she had a great night, but only they knew the horrors they spoke of in the previous night. rhys rubbed his neck and dipped his chin. And without another word, he winnowed.

Dany gave fenrys a saccharine smile and walked to the open pool. “did you and rhys—?” he asked.

She looked sideways and rolled her eyes, “no, you stupid dog.”

“then why—”

“because he’s still my friend. Nothing more. Now get out unless you want to watch me take a bath,” she barked removing her silk robe. Fenrys dashed for the doors without another word.

\------------------------

Nala and Nuala stepped out of the shadows as she finished drying. They helped her in a beautiful velvet red dress that was slit from her thighs, the back and front was deep cut as they tied her hair in a low cut bun. She didn’t wear any jewelry, didn’t wear any crowns, for wherever she went, dany knew they all knew what the dragon queen looked like.

The twins kissed her cheeks and disappeared in the shadows. She wondered if they too were shadow singers like Azriel. She knew they were his spies and reported back to him and to rhys, but she didn’t care.

A winged warrior strolled in her room as she stood to go meet her men. “seriously, I need to teach you dogs to knock, you, fenrys, rhys AND Azriel all waltz in my room like I’m not here. This is how the night court treats a Queen.”

“From what I hear, you didn’t mind it when rhys did it last night,” Cassian grinned.

“fuck off.” She wondered which idiot had told him. fenrys probably. Azriel was too shocked to even say anything.

“so queenly, is that how you speak to your army?” he flirted and flicked her nose. dany grumbled loudly.

Cassian held his arms out and she shook her head, taking a step back and barked, “why aren’t we winnowing?”

“rhys has wards, only he and mor and fenrys can winnow in, so sweetheart, it’s you and me,” he crooned.

Dany snarled but walked to him. if he dropped her, she was going to burn him alive. Cassian picked her up in an easy motion, his eyes darting to her bare legs as he said, “the army should see a warrior, not a queen, sweetheart.”

Dany rolled her eyes as she put her arms around the general, “they know me. Queen today, scary bitch tomorrow. Clothes are a weapon, I’ve learned to use it well.” Today they would see her as a proper lady, and tomorrow, they would see her as the leader of the army.

He chuckled deeply and strode off to the open windows. Cassian had a thin shield around himself as they flew down the mountain. His flying wasn’t half bad as she expected. but she missed her dragon. flying on him was something else, she gripped him tight.

Cassian chuckled in her ear, “how do you like it, your majesty?”

“I love it, you promised me in Hogwarts and here we are,” she remembered.

Cassian banked down as he muttered, “how do you feel? You were in pretty bad shape yesterday.”

“I’m fine,” she barked.

“just do me a favor and never leave fenrys again or he will turn into an actual dog and piss everywhere,” Cassian crooned.

Dany rolled her eyes, “you’re all dogs either way, maybe I should buy treats and start training you.”

“I had to threaten him with menial tasks to keep him from chewing on rhys’ furniture, though RiRi enjoyed that immensely,” he laughed.

She barked a laugh as they neared the army, some of the unsullied were looking as a winged warrior carried their queen towards them. Camps were set up in a neat rows, steam hissed over pots as most of them ate, some were sparring, and some were enjoying the immortal lands. She noticed two knights in white capes and ordered Cassian to fly there. He landed in an easy motion and set her down, ser jorah and ser Barristan were by her side instantly as they beamed, “my queen!” Cassian neatly tucked his wings behind her and stood vigil. She wanted to laugh. No one would dare attack her here.

Caheer stepped to the side as he said in the common tongue, “Dāria Zaldrīzoti, how you feel?”

“I’m fine commander,” she smiled to him.

A horse neighed and galloped towards them, Bryen Nagaezi had twin swords strapped to his back and he dismounted his horse said, “my queen, you finally graced us with your presence. Arion missed you.”

“Bryen,” she ordered, “prepare the second sons, commander, send word, we will march tomorrow.”

At once they bowed and barked orders to their seconds. Dany straightened and looked around, there were Targaryen banners around the entire army, and they were clad in black armor just like fenrys. it was chilly, she wondered how the army was faring, but considering their training, she had no doubt they didn’t care.

“where is Missandei?” she asked suddenly.

“she was with Caheer yesterday, I placed three unsullied outside her camp,” said Ser Jorah.

“Good, bring her back to my chambers, she’ll be safe with me,” she said as they walked passed the unsullied.

Dany hadn’t meant to leave the girl alone with so many men, but she had fainted before she could even remember her. No matter what the men were doing, each of them bowed to her as she passed. Dany greeted the ones she remembered and asked how they were doing. Not a single one of them complained and she had never felt prouder.

Even Cassian beside her seemed impressed at the discipline of her army. Dany looked up at the sky and around her, but her child was nowhere to be seen. She had disappeared the moment they had entered the night court. Dany wondered where Nefarion had gone off to find, probably her mate. She missed all four of them.

Noticing her gazing at the sky, ser Barristan offered, “she was last seen flying east, my queen, probably to Dragonstone.”

Dany nodded as they continued walking through the army, the two knights and Bryen and Caheer walked behind her as they passed through the tents. They were grumpy at the cold winds, but she promised they would be marching south on the morrow. Bryen had continued his flirting and hadn’t balked from the winged male beside her. instead, the leader of the second sons had stared into the generals eyes, as if he too were fae. It was truly worth bringing him here. She wondered why Cassian didn’t fly away, he wasn’t just her friend anymore, he was the general of rhys’ armies, surly he had better things to do that watch her human army.

“I’m watching their discipline,” he mused, and she wondered if she had said that out loud. “They are obedient and admirable, something Illyrians aren’t, heck they look at you if you’re some goddess.”

“I’m just their—”

Fenrys winnowed beside them and smirked, “my queen.”

“where did you slither off?” she barked.

Fenrys raised his golden eyebrow, and purred, “rhys needed me with one of the dark bringer legions, Cassian go find him, I got her.”

Cassian nodded and kissed her cheek before spreading his wings and taking to the skies. Many watched as the Illyrian spread his massive wings and took to the skies.

Fenrys cupped her face and said, “you okay?”

“yes, gods stop asking me that,” she snarled.

“You look so pale,” he said pressing his hand harder.

The magic was draining her, after keeping it leashed and letting it out at once had drained her powerless. Though her Carranam healed her, it would be another day or two before she could tunnel into her magic again. She moved out of his touch, her army couldn’t see them like this. Bryen was watching the white wolf as if he were dinner.

“I think…I’m…my human body can’t handle the drain of power,” she admitted slowly. And if this kept on repeating, she might not wake up one day.

“No,” he whispered as if he heard the thoughts in her mind.

“I might die because of this drain,” she said looking at the second sons and their horses. They were sparring on the ground and barking a string of filthy curses in Valyrian.

“I don’t care, I’m not going to accept it,” he promised.

Ser jorah and ser Barristan were talking to some captains and neared them, “word is sent, my queen, they will begin preparing.”

“good,” dany said. She looked to Bryen and said, “second sons?”

“they were ready since they saw you, my queen. As am I,” he flirted.

Dany sighed and smirked. “you can leave, surly you have other things to do, I can protect our queen myself,” growled fenrys.

Ser jorah watched fenrys with a lethal rage, she wondered if he had picked that up from the immortal or if he were always like that. Ser Barristan gripped his sword as he too stared at fenrys. “She is our queen, Queensguard don’t leave the queen.”

“I know _my_ queen better than anyone here,” fenrys snarled again. They were watching fenrys with lethal rage. Even Bryen was sneering at fenrys.

Dany sighed and said, “enough of the pissing contest, Prince Fenrys.” Fenrys had the audacity to look innocent.

“Whilst you were here, _Prince,_ our queen was freeing slaves and holding peace in the three cities at the cost of her own life, she barely ate, barely slept, barely used her powers, so don’t act like you know everything about her,” ser Barristan said with a lethal calm voice. For some reason, dany wanted to crumble on the floor, she didn’t want fenrys to know about this.

Ser jorah straightened as he too offered, “she was out in the streets from morning to nights, talking to them and giving them a better life and we, we protected her for seven weeks from assassins and assailants, do not give us commands, white wolf.”

Fenrys narrowed his eyes, “I’m twice your age.”

“and I’ve fought twice as many battles as you boy,” said Barristan the bold. Though fenrys was a century old, he only looked a few years older than her. and only Barristan the bold would be bold enough to call fenrys a boy. Fenrys snarled at his words.

“Enough!” she thundered, “all four of you, go find something to do.” She clenched her fists as she tried not to order them through her bond.

Fenrys stiffened and bowed and winnowed away. The two knights watched her and then bowed and left. Bryen stood close to her, watching her and not following her order. She raised a brow and he smirked, looking at the cut of her neck and her thigh and licked his lips.

Rhys winnowed instantly as they left and smirked at her. He was wearing a beautiful black tunic, the clothes of the high lord, but there was no crown atop his head. Rhys’ eyes snapped to the human who was smirking at her. Bryen gave a mocking bow and then sauntered off. Rhys offered his hand and dany took it.

In an instant, they were back in the palace. But not in her room, this room was empty and had huge windows that allowed for more air to pass. There wasn’t a single piece of furniture and the marble cut floors were polished.

Rhys smirked, putting his hands in his pocket and crooned, “that human was undressing you with his eyes, he has very wicked thoughts about you.”

“Is someone jealous?” dany jested, fixing her red velvet dress.

“I don’t know what you were doing in meeren, your majesty,” rhys purred.

Dany straightened, blue eyes flashed in her mind as she muttered, “flirting with him is a way to keep him loyal and hooked to me. He wants me, I’ve known that. he killed his own damn commander for me, but I…”

“Hey, it’s okay, I was only messing with you,” rhys assured lifting his hand as if he were trying to cup her face but the door opened again.

Missandei shuffled quickly as she bowed to rhys and her. the girl was frightened of the high lord but dany said, holding her hand, “Missandei, this is the High Lord.”

“Your grace,” she said nervously and bowed again.

Rhys mom and sister strolled in behind Missandei, his sister ran to her and hugged her again. Dany chuckled and hugged her back. “I was going to come last night, but some idiot lord told me I had to sleep,” she barked looking at rhys. Rhys sighed and shook his head.

“I am going to miss you RiRi,” dany said cupping her face.

“Me too, come back quickly.”

“I...I’ll try,” dany said. She didn’t have time to just wander in Velaris, she had a kingdom to look after now. “RiRi, this is Missandei, my friend, she is your age as well.” Rhiannon smiled widely and grabbed Missandei’s hand and took her towards the open chamber. Dany chuckled as she watched her nervous friend be dragged away by the over excited princess.

Rhysand’s mother hugged her again, dany hugged her back and looked to rhys. He was smiling sadly and watching them. She knew he was going to miss them but keeping them in Velaris was the safest option. Amren would protect them and Velaris.

“I wish we had more time,” dany said squeezing her warm fingers.

“Don’t worry dear, we shall meet again, I have to return to Velaris to oversee the city, but I will come to the war camps,” his mother promised.

“NO!” she yelled. Rhys raised a brow but dany shut her mind. She couldn’t let him hear her thoughts, especially not about the brutal murder of his mother and sister. “I mean….war is no place for a mother and young princess,” she lied.

“It’s no place for a beautiful young woman like you as well, war is always worse on the women and innocents,” she said, caressing her cheek. Dany knew that, knew the vicious thoughts that passed in the minds of Illyrians and other fae alike. But she didn’t care. The dragon didn’t concern himself with the opinions of the sheep.

“I’m not just a woman, my lady,” dany said in an unfaltering voice, “I am a queen and I have responsibilities, I promised your son and I will keep it, I promised people in meeren who think of me as their mhysa, their mother. I promised to protect them, and I will, and I will save those in Hybern too.”

The lady regent of the night court placed a soft kiss on her cheek and said, “my child you are a wonderful woman, I have no doubt that you will do what you promised. You will make a wonderful mother one day and an even better daughter by law. Be careful out there.”

Dany smiled sadly, rhys’ eyes widened, and she wondered if the lady meant it about her in general or was she hinting at something else. Surly she didn’t know about her and Dorian. it was none of her business either way. But the thought of a baby in war…that scared her beyond any reason. She walked to rhys and held her son’s hand. Rhiannon kissed Missandei on the cheek and hopped to her brother. Dany waved them one last time as they disappeared. She could’ve sworn his mother’s eyes were gleamed with tears.

Missandei walked beside her and said, “the princess is not what I thought she would be.”

“Yes, I’m sure it’s all a surprise for you,” dany said, suppressing her thoughts about rhys’ mom.

“Yes, your grace, I thought they would be evil as people said.”

“Some are. But you mustn’t speak of what you saw today,” warned dany.

“I swear it.”

Dany smiled at her friend and trusted advisor, though she was beyond terrified of the fae, she hadn’t complained about returning to meeren or staying away. “Go to my chambers, freshen up there, I’ll meet you soon, don’t leave anywhere without me.”

Missandei bowed. But before she could leave, a loud crack rumbled and fenrys winnowed beside her.

Missandei fell to the floor as she beheld the fae warrior.

“ _FENRYS_ ,” dany yelled.

The poor girl looked as if she were going to faint. But the white wolf, ever the gentleman, gave his hand to her and helped her up. He winked and kissed her hand. Missandei flushed and then bolted for her room.

Dany chucked and then froze when she saw her Carranam. He…had cut his hair. Dany walked closer to him, touching his short hair and barked, “I told you to go do something useful and you cut your hair, you idiot!”

Fenrys swatted her hand as she tried to feel the shortness of it. “Shut up. its smarter to have shorter hair if I’m going to fight.”

“But. But. I loved to braid your hair, oh my gods, whyyyy,” she fake sobbed into his chest.

Fenrys chuckled and hugged her tight. Dany didn’t move out of his warmth as he mumbled, “army is ready.”

“okay,” she said in his chest. His black armor was digging in her face, but she didn’t care.

“Bryen Nagaezi of the Second sons was asking a hundred questions about you,” he purred, rubbing her open back. His hands brushed over her scars and traced them.

“hmm, I…kissed him, in meeren,” dany admitted.

“why?” he asked, his hand stilled behind her.

“I don’t know, I was so tried and exhausted. But then I thought of Dorian and I stopped. I couldn’t.”

“I understand,” fenrys mumbled as he held her tight against him. somehow telling fenrys about her kiss didn’t assuage her guilt. But the white wolf held on to his Carranam as she let go of all her fears and worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and her sleeping on the same bed and yet nothing happening, does this count as fluff and angst lmaoo.  
> Yikes...fenrys with short hair, I don't see it either, but it does make him look more hotter.


	32. Marching south

Daenerys Targaryen stood by her white horse as they finally prepared to leave the next day. she spent half her time exploring rhys’ palace last afternoon. The moonstone palace was nothing like Dragonstone or meeren. Every room, every corridor screamed beauty and luxury. The townhouse in Velaris was small but this palace was fit for a lord of night. She wondered what the House of Wind was like and wondered if she could ever visit it again. but the moonstone palace had taken her breath away. If she were to design a new home somewhere in her lands, she was definitely going to steal some interior designs of her friend’s home.

The sun was scorching above them, but the cold winds blasted through the mountains. She looked at the three mountains and the beautiful palace and smiled. The dark bringers army winnowed beside her army, they were clad in grey armor that matched the mountains, and they all had banners of the night court insignia. All of them had different weapons as they looked battle hungry.

Her army was clad in black leather scales that represented dragons and where ever she looked, dany saw a red, three headed dragon on a black field.

Her outfit was carefully chosen by the twins. Tight black pants with dark red knee high boots showed off her slender body and legs. And the top was intricate. The top half of the half tunic looked like black scales that protected her shoulders and heart. A gold belt was around her waist and the rest of the top was dark red cotton that flowed to her knees. Made to protect her from the chills and help with riding the horse or dragons. The black scale like gloves went up to her elbows and it covered her tattoos. She looked like Azula in her black, red and gold outfit.

Missandei had gaped in awe as the twins had dressed her in the morning. They had tied her hair in a half bun and the rest flowed free, unbowed in the wind. Though Missandei wished to sleep on a cot, dany had insisted she sleep next to her. they would be sleeping like shit till the war was over. The least she could offer her was a comfortable bed. Missandei was on top of her horse and dany looked around. Ser jorah and Ser Barristan were barking orders to Caheer and Bryen. The captain of the second sons kept stealing glances and looking at her. a lot of them were. If she was a pretty queen yesterday, today she was ready for battle.

Fenrys winnowed beside her as he strapped his sword to his back, “we ride in the front, with rhys and the others.”

Dany only nodded and tightened her dagger on her thigh. Dany looked at her Carranam, his short hair was so shocking that every time she looked, she had to do a double take. Though this short hair made him quite handsome, to her, fenrys was always better with longer hair.

The white wolf smirked, and she opened her mouth to speak, but a loud roar cut her off. She looked up and a white dragon dived towards them. She heard the dark bringers gasp and scream as the white fury landed beside dany. she could’ve sworn even the mountains shuddered in Nefarion’s wake. Arion froze but didn’t run away. Dany walked to her dragon and rubbed her head. The others were watching in horror.

She whispered, _where were you huh? Trying to find the others?_ The dragon blinked twice as if to say yes.

Rhys winnowed by fenrys, followed by mor, Cassian and Azriel. They were cad in their Illyrian leathers and twin blades behind their back. Except rhys, he was still wearing his high lord clothes.

Dany turned to Cassian and Azriel and asked, “any news of the other dragons?”

“no one has seen them in over a moon, your majesty,” replied Azriel.

She sighed and looked to Nefarion, _go, find your siblings and only then come back baby._

The dragon blinked in understanding and spread her beautiful white wings. The armor around her belly and neck glimmered in the sun as she let out another roar, as if threatening the people around to not come close to her mother. She rubbed her snout and Nefarion took to the sky. She circled the army and the mountain and then flew eastward.

The moment she left her sight, Dany’s heart felt empty. first Dorian and Hermes and now all four of her dragons. She only wished to be united with them again.

She then walked back to her stallion, the horse licked her fingers and neighed. Rhys ordered, “General, fly to the Illyrian’s and we will meet again in two days. Morrigan, winnow him and return to hewn city, I need you here for a few days and then winnow to day court straight.”

The general and the third in command of the night court bowed to their high lord and vanished with Morrigan.

“oh my Arion, did you miss me?” she purred to her white stallion. In answer, he brayed. “oh, my sweetling, aren’t you so perfect,” she said and kissed his head.

Someone, probably Bryan had brushed and bathed him.

Fenrys chuckled deeply, “fine stallion indeed, but you should see asterion horses. Nothing is finer than those, no one breed finer horses than fae in doranelle.”

“I’m sure my prince,” dany crooned, “but he is a beautiful gift to me. One I absolutely adore.”

“from?” rhys asked curiously.

“from the commander of the second sons to his lovely queen,” Bryen answered as he walked next to her and brushed her stallion. He brushed his fingers through hers and smirked. “Arion is in love with you, he whines if I brush him, you spoil him too much my queen.”

“ahh,” she smiled and allowed the horse to lick her hand again, “nothing less for such a wonderful stallion. And the man who gave me such a wonderful gift.”

“My queen, I can think of other gifts that would be just as wonderful,” he flirted.

She raised her brow and smiled. Fenrys was watching Bryen as If he was dinner. And the commander stared back. oh, this was going to be so much fun. Rhys was watching with raised brows. Dany wondered why Azriel still lingered. The shadows around him were swirling, whispering things into his ears as he watched everyone with a bored look.

 _Because one of the inner circle has to remain with me,_ rhys chuckled.

_Get out of my head pig._

_But you look delicious in those clothes. The twins certainly know how to dress you for a battle._

_Clothes are weapons too. Snoop. Stop staring. Why can’t you just winnow everyone? she asked._

_I’m saving my reserves, just like you, and we have the time._

_Ohh. Alright._

_Did you have fun walking to every corner of my palace?_ He purred.

_How did you know? Can you really stop snooping on me, you creep._

_Darling, I have wards around my home, I know who goes where and does what. And you were peeking in every room of my home. surprised you didn’t accidentally wander in to my room, I was half waiting for you._

_You wish._ she barked and her eyes widened at rhys comment.

 _Did you enjoy yourself?_ he asked again.

 _Yes. Your palace is beautiful. Especially your library_ , she admitted.

_You’re welcome to it anytime._

_Really?_ She asked with her brows raised and a slight smile.

_Yes darling. My library here or in Velaris and any others if you like, I know how much you love to read. You’re free to wander to any of them. Including my bedroom._

_I was beginning to wonder when the shameless flirting would begin again._

_You love it._

Dany narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

_You better put that tongue back in your mouth, it’s not very queenly._

She stuck up her middle finger to rhys and smirked, showing just how un-queenly she was.

He chuckled into her mind and purred, _my darling, the atrocious and wicked things you do with your tongue and fingers. I wonder what other things you can do. Especially with that dirty mouth of yours._

She narrowed his eyes and clenched her fists. She knew her cheeks were heated, and she was blushing, but she rolled her eyes and looked to Azriel. He was clamping his lips and watching them. Sly bat.

Dany shook her head and mounted her horse. A small part of her wanted to laugh at his words, perhaps even take him up for his offer, but she had other things to worry about. And rhys was just…riling her up and making her blush like always. He winked again as she grabbed the reins of her beautiful stallion.

 _You named him Arion? Sounds like Orion, did you miss me that much. his name is so similar to mine. Just a letter difference,_ he purred.

_Oh please, don’t flatter yourself too much. Arion was a divine horse in mythology._

_I’m hurt,_ he chuckled.

_Believe what you want high lord, my Arion will bite your fingers if you get too close._

_It will be worth it, he chuckled._

Rhys dipped his chin and winnowed away with Azriel, probably to the dark bringers.

Fenrys shifted in an instant, turning into a beautiful white wolf and ignoring the silent conversation that flowed between rhys and her. The unsullied, her knights and captains all gaped at the pure bred fae warrior beside her. they too mounted their horses and ordered them to start pressing south. Within three days they would reach day court, dany wondered if the high lord would remain the same as she had seen him in Hogwarts. Helion spoke of his father with admiration unlike rhys, she only hoped his assassination hadn’t killed the prince she had grown to like.

The Queensguard galloped to her side, flanked by Missandei, Caheer and Jhogo and Bryen and the white wolf rode in front of her, as if he would throw himself in front of any harm came to her. her heart ached for their loyalty and love. But she had to put her kind face aside, she was the blood of the dragon, and now the world would see the wrath of the dragon.

\-----------------

The Queensguard didn’t leave her side for two days as they pressed south at an ungodly speed. The dragon’s army didn’t complain about the marching, nor did they care about the army of the fae that marched beside them. More than thirty thousand warriors were around her, ready for battle. Illyrian’s were now marching with them, setting up camp for the day. dany didn’t want that confrontation. The last time she saw them, she had burned two people to ash for trying to assassinate her. she only wondered how they would look at her now. But it didn’t matter, the dragon didn’t concern himself with the opinions of the sheep. Fenrys was winnowing around the armies with Ser Barristan, making sure everything was going as smoothly as possible.

Ser jorah and Bryen didn’t leave her side as they walked pass the end of the army. Many Illyrian’s were here, setting up camp as the sun set. A crown of fire was atop of her head and some gaped at the silver haired human and others bowed in recognition of the queen.

Dany spotted a familiar face and galloped towards him. “Cavil!” dany barked as the Illyrian was sharpening his Illyrian blade. She didn’t dismount but the Illyrian bowed and walked closer to her.

Ser jorah straightened, his hand going towards his sword. But the Illyrian kissed her hand and said, “Ahh, your grace, it’s been so long.”

“And how is your wife cavil,” dany crooned. The last time she met this male, his pregnant wife was yelling at him outside her building for not finding her enough sweets. That was a sight to see.

“Getting fatter every day,” he mumbled.

“don’t let her hear you say that” she jested.

“Gods, no, the woman will castrate me,” he barked.

Dany chuckled and even her guards had a faint smile. She talked about his journey here and a few other Illyrians bowed beside her. only those who liked her. Aran, Mikhail and Regulus asked about her journey to Essos and she told them the barest details. The four Illyrians seemed shocked that she remembered their names, but using her charms and training, she won them over. few were sneering and others didn’t even look at her. such an obvious difference from her army. The unsullied looked at her with respect and love and admiration and here, here she received cold looks from grumpy fae.

“My queen, we should return,” said Jorah turning his stallion around.

Dany nodded and they returned to their camp. Her royal tent was in between rhys’ and fenrys’ tent, and in front was her Queensguard, behind them, camped the unsullied and second sons. Missandei didn’t leave her tent as they strolled to meet the Illyrian’s. Dany should’ve stayed in the tent, but she was feeling restless and she needed something to do. If her dragons were here, she wouldve flown off to burn some steam, but here it wasn’t possible. A few winged females were stirring pots as they passed, some smiled with warmth, others didn’t even bother to look up. But dany galloped on her stallion and challenged to race her Queensguard. Riding with Bryen had been worthwhile, she could race with Jorah and Bryen. Though she lost the race, she felt proud in her ridding skills. Till eragon returned, Arion was her only mount. She didn’t even bother to bathe or eat and fell asleep on the hard, cold bed.

\------------------

She was standing beside Malvin. He was holding her hand and she smiled back. They were both looking in front of them, many humans and fae were on their knees. Rhys, fenrys and Dorian were in chains as they knelt. But she didn’t know them. But they didn’t matter, Malvin did. He was her king. And they would rule this world together. Like she was meant to. Malvin smiled at his queen again, dany looked at the males in front of her and said, DRACARYS.

Four great beasts winnowed beside her as they spat fire upon the faces of the males that once were her everything. They spat fire upon fae and human alike, the stench of the flesh burning didn’t matter, dany looked at her king and kissed him again.

And delighted in burning the world to ash. She was truly the queen of ashes. The queen of fire. Malvin’s queen. The queen of death. Destroyer of worlds.

She woke up screaming in the dark and someone winnowed above her and shook her hard. his scent was familiar, like wild berries and forest.

She knew him.

she didn’t know him.

She was dreaming.

She was awake.

“breathe, breathe,” the voice commanded.

Dany took shuddering breaths as she followed the voice. The male stood up from where he knelt on her bed and ignited the candles in her tent. Fenrys. fenrys was here, he was alive and…dany burst into tears and hid her face.

fenrys was instantly by her side as he rubbed her back. “it’s okay, just a nightmare,” he said in a calm voice. She turned to him and hugged him, fenrys leaned back and dany nuzzled into his chest. She didn’t stop her tears and he didn’t ask her about it. the white wolf was giving her space.

Dany wiped her face on his tunic and muttered, “I was…with Malvin, I was his queen, we were together, and I was burning the world to ash, I was burning you and Dorian and rhys and…”

Fenrys gently stroked her back and kissed her head, “oh my love, you could never, it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.”

They lay in silence as she let out a few quiet sobs, the white wolf murmured words of comfort to his Carranam. A while later she asked, “how did you know?”

“our bond and the blood oath.”

“but the others...”

“they are human, they can feel it less than me,” fenrys answered.

“I miss my dragons. I miss…Dorian,” she whispered.

“I know baby, they will return soon. Just try to get some sleep, okay?” he whispered.

“stay. And keep the candles on please,” dany mumbled. Fenrys stroked her back and she drifted off to sleep, safe in the arms of her Carranam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving the pissing contest between these males LOL.  
> She calls rhys a snoop, when she's the one snooping in his palace. Hypocrite? nah, rules dont apply to the dragon queen lmaoo. Also the flip from being a composed Queen to flipping people off and sticking her tongue out, total mood😂


	33. The kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some violence and slight smut ;)

Nala and Nuala walked through the shadows early in the morning and found her asleep with her Carranam. Fenrys was up instantly and fumbled for words. Dany chuckled in her raspy voice as got up and got ready. the twins knew about fenrys and her, but it was cute to see her Carranam blush like a little girl. They had dressed her in Illyrian leathers today, her hair was in a half rose braid and lose curls.

Her Carranam didn’t pester her about her nightmares at breakfast, but he was fussy as always. Making sure she was eating and making sure she wasn’t left alone all day. she hated it, dany only wanted some peace and quiet. But that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

They didn’t waste any time and the armies were marching at the crack of dawn. Her thighs ached from riding her horse, but dany groaned and marched on.

Cassian was leading the Illyrian’s and Azriel was leading in the back of the Illyrian army. Rhys winnowed everywhere, making sure his people weren’t getting into fights. He ordered them menial tasks to keep them at bay. They were hungry for blood. It had been three days since she last saw her dragon and still not a shadow. She only hoped they returned soon. They would. They had to.

\------

They crossed the borders of the day court by dusk the next day. she could feel the magic of the borders as they passed. Helion must have lifted the borders for them. Soon, they would meet and march further south. Azriel and his spies were off, from morning to evening, finding any information on Hybern. And none had been useful. The day court was nothing like the night, there was a warmth to the court and somehow the nights weren’t that beautiful. Obviously, they were in the day court, she wondered how different the mornings would be. However, they didn’t stop at dusk, the armies kept on marching even when the moon had risen.

Her camp was set up again in front of the army when it was midnight, her knights were with fenrys and dany finally had some peace. Missandei was teaching the common tongue to the unsullied, they were getting better every day. Bryen Nagaezi was off, gods knew doing what.

Today had been draining, they had been marching for a full day and half a night, dany just wanted to crash on her bed but she had to stretch her legs and walk around. The stupid horse had made her stiff everywhere.

The camps were quiet as she walked around, stretching her legs and kicking it in the air. If anyone saw her, they would probably laugh at her silliness. But she finally had some peace. And dany was tired of acting like a royal leader or queen, she just wanted to be normal, just for some time. Dany walked passed her knights’ tent, no fire flickered, they were probably asleep. But she couldn’t sleep. nightmares plagued her every night, even though fenrys was by her side instantly, the nightmares wouldn’t go away. She felt scared, afraid that she was finally rushing to war.

_Does war make monster or do monsters make war?_

Dany only hoped this war wouldn’t make her into a monster. She would try to remain in the light. _You are my light, el._ She would remember James and fenrys and Dorian and stay in the light. She would fight to stay in the light. Rhys hadn’t spoken to her in two days other than a basic hello. He too was busy with his army. She knew it was his duty, but she wished she could keep her friends close to her. A tether to her light. 

A crunch of footsteps reeled her back to reality. Someone walked behind her, dany turned to see who it was.

probably one of her Queensguard.

She was making too much noise kicking the air and the loose gravel and rocks.

It wasn’t her Queensguard.

But a fae male. He didn’t look part of the dark bringer army or Illyrian, the male had red hair and pale white skin. The people from the night court mostly had golden and black hair, and they mostly all had light to deep brown skins. Except a few that dwelled in the Hewn City. This male had gold eyes that glowed in the night.

“what do you want?” dany barked, remembering her role of a dragon.

“your head, the prince has requested it personally,” the red haired male crooned. Everything about him remined her of…Eris. Autumn court. No, no, no. her hands unsheathed the dagger. fucking hell. gods, this dagger wasn’t going to do anything.

“come and get it then,” she challenged.

the male lifted his sword and smiled wickedly and ran to her like a cheetah, he was going to impale her chest.

no, no, no, dany clenched her dagger, ready to stab him and then burn him to ash,

then someone shoved her aside really hard and she fell to the ground. Dany screamed in pain as her head collided with the rock and she fell to her front.

A clash of metal and she turned from the ground, a winged male had put himself in front of her, ready to take the blow to himself and was fighting the red haired assassin. Their swords clashed, the Illyrian ducked in an easy move and kicked his calf with all his strength. The red haired male screamed and fell to the floor.

Ser Barristan ran out of his camp, sword in his hand as he gasped at the fallen queen. But he didn’t help her up, he ran to the assassin and kicked his sword away and placed his sword on his throat.

The Illyrian nodded to Barristan and walked to her and offered his hand. Grimacing at the pain on her forehead, dany took his hand and stood up and looked at her savior.

He had onyx eyes like hers and dark black hair that was short and brushed back. His skin was a similar shade as hers, a beautiful brown tan, his face was slender and sharp, and he had a wicked scar from his left ear to his neck that ran down beneath his leathers. He smirked and then looked at her head and raised a brow in concern. Ser jorah and fenrys winnowed beside her, the former had chains in his hands.

“Take him to the spymaster,” barked fenrys.

“My queen, are you alright?” Ser Barristan asked from where he stood. Rakharo and three unsullied dragged the assassin away.

“Not a great fighter this one?” she panted, looking at the assassin who was screaming and thrashing against her soldiers. “I’m alright. Who are you?” she asked to the winged male.

The Illyrian bowed slightly and smirked, “Naveen.”

“I owe you my life Naveen,” dany sighed. She was a stupid girl. Stupid to wander alone at night. even the shields rhys or fenrys placed around them were enough to keep an assassin away.

“Dany…My queen, you’re bleeding,” frowned fenrys as he walked in front of her and scanned her face.

She waved a lazy hand, “I’m fine. Naveen. ask me anything, a reward and it is yours,” she said in her queenly voice.

“I would ask that you allow me serve in your guard,” the male said.

Dany raised a brow, Ser jorah gasped and fenrys looked at the Illyrian as if he had asked her hand in marriage.

“why?” dany asked, a bit amused. Why would any Illyrian want to serve a human? Surly they had better things to do and she had never seen this male in her life. and yet…his face felt familiar. The way he looked at her wasn’t like Dario Naharis, with lust and hunger. But this males eyes shone in reverence and duty and honor. 

“I heard you that day…with Dario Naharis and Aran. Give me a chance to serve and I will not fail you.”

“my queen, I apologize, we didn’t—” said Ser Barristan.

Dany raised a hand and they all shut up. She looked to Naveen, at his onyx eyes and his beautiful wings. “why?”

“I just told you….but also because you offer a chance,” he replied grimly.

“chance for what?” growled fenrys.

“chance for a better world,” Naveen replied, sheathing his sword to his back.

Dany gasped. She hadn’t realized that her words had actually affected people. And this man…he was Illyrian. It would be strategic and smart. He was another immortal who would serve her and protect her, and the Illyrians around them would fear her more. 

_they wont obey you unless they fear you._

This would terrify not only her soldiers but all those from the other armies. 

She looked to fenrys, he dipped his chin and said through their bond, _it’s smart, let’s give him a chance, if he betrays you, I’ll pluck his wings out._

_Ahh wolfie, you’ve become so violent staying around me. I agree too._

Dany looked to her blood sworn, they too dipped their chins.

She looked at Naveen again, “you’ve proven yourself. I will allow you to join my court.”

Naveen grinned wickedly and bowed to the waist. Her eyes snapped to his siphons, four green stones were on his spine. Cassian and Azriel’s siphons were on their hands and chest and knees, but this males siphons were on his back. They glowed like green wildfire. He noticed her gaze and winked. Insufferable males.

Dany looked to fenrys and said, “I need a commander for my guard now, we have one full fae, one Illyrian, two humans and an unsullied commander.”

“Your grace,” ser Barristan said, steeping beside her, “Queensguard is made of seven knights of Westeros.”

“I’m not returning to Westeros. new court, new rules my dear knight,” she crooned.

Dany looked to fenrys and said, “my dear Carranam, you have been by my side since the beginning, will you take command?”

“no,” fenrys answered immediately. He looked at ser Barristan and said, “Ser Barristan was lord commander of the Kingsguard, for your grandfather, he is better match, he knows how to handle this, and he is a knight. It’s best suited for him, let me be your Carranam and your blood sworn and handle court.”

_You are so much more than that fen._

_I know._

Dany looked at ser Barristan, respect shown in his eyes for the white wolf. Something she had never seen before. The knight and the wolf tolerated each other, but at fenrys words, something had changed, as if they would now work as one.

Dany smiled and said, “Lord Commander, Ser Barristan the Bold.”

The knight knelt in front of her and kissed her hand, “you honor me my queen.” His voice was raspy, as if he were about to start crying there.

“You have earned it,” she said.

Ser jorah smiled and nodded beside her. she looked to the four males and said, “figure out the dynamics between you all, I don’t wish to be disturbed tonight, have some guards watch that assassin while Azriel breaks him.” They bowed at once and dany returned to her tent.

 _You okay?_ Fenrys spoke again.

 _Yes, I just need to sleep_. _I’ll see you tomorrow babe_ , she said to her Carranam.

 _Goodnight, my sweetest_ , he purred.

The unsullied bowed as she passed in her tent. She just wanted to be alone and wanted to soak in hot water and sleep. but as she entered her tent, she was not alone.

the high lord of the night court had his back to her and when he heard her walk in, he turned. His eyes snapped to her forehead, she was sure there was a cut, but didn’t care. She had worse cuts than that. Right now, she just wanted to be alone. rhys looked her from head to toe, making sure she were unhurt, “Are you okay?” he asked.

“How’d you get in here?” fenrys had put up wards around her tent.

Rhys shrugged, “winnowing. Are you okay?” Of course rhys could break them with half a thought.

“I’m fine,” she answered back, “how did you know?” she was sure fenrys hadn’t informed rhys yet. And the shadowsinger was probably with the assassin.

“the bond,” he said.

Dany lifted her left hand, she looked at the swirls and whorls and wondered how he could’ve known by that. Their deal was to ally, and the other deal was to give each other space. could there be other … No. no. she was tired and overthinking. Rhys had probably felt her fear when the assassin lunged for her.

"someone tried to kill you," he fumed.

"many have since I became Queen," she replied.

"None have dared since we met up," he retorted.

dany sighed and closed her eyes, "he wasn't the first and wont be the last."

"but still I-" he started.

“An Illyrian saved me, asked me to join Queensguard, I accepted,” she cut him off and and changed the topic. Dany walked closer to her bed but didn’t dare to sit.

“who?” rhys asked raising a brow.

“Naveen.”

Rhys snorted and smiled, “it’s smart and strategic, I know him. he’s a good male. Loyal and brave…we grew up together, in the same camp.”

“Really?” she barked. Now that explained why he knew about her. surly he had seen her with the high lord or with his inner circle.

Rhys clenched his fists and sighed and then he unclenched his fists. A part of him was unleashed and he walked close to her. dany didn’t know why but her heart was thundering. suddenly, she was all too aware of her messy face and sweaty clothes.

Rhys frowned, looking at cut on her forehead. “this will scar,” he mumbled.

"I have many others," she said breathlessly.

His face was mere inches from hers and dany wasn’t sure she was breathing.

Rhys raised his hand, his fingers gently caressed her cut. “I was worried,” he admitted softly.

Concern and pain flashed in his eyes and she stepped a bit closer. Just a bit and leaned into the gentle touch, his thumb pressed harder on her cut and his hand was cupping one side of her face.

His other hand gently grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as they stared into each other’s eyes. How could someone have such magnificent eyes? 

She was sure he wasn’t breathing either. His hand was pressing on her waist and she was all too aware of their closeness. but why did it feel so right? Her hands were on his chest, she could feel his rapid heartbeat, just like hers. They were looking into each other’s eyes, looking for any answer. Fuck the lines, she thought. Dany looked at his beautiful, sensuous lips and captured them without thinking twice.

The kiss was warm, gentle, it felt as if she had found an answer to something. It felt as if she were searching for something and had finally found it. rhys stilled for a moment and then returned the kiss, but he didn’t break away.

Time seemed to stop around them, and her heart fluttered, that fire inside her calmed down, just a bit, as he kissed her back deeply. Where their lips met, it felt as if he were invading her body, filling her up with his power. He kissed her as if nothing else mattered, as if no one else existed and dany kissed him back. His grip tightened around her waist when she bit his lower lip gently. She didn’t know how much time had passed as they kissed each other greedily.

Rhys groaned and licked her lips, she opened up as his tongue swiped her and a soft moan escaped her mouth. She could feel his hard body pressed onto hers. Rhys pressed featherlight kisses on her jaw and neck, and she arched her neck back, giving him more access.

Dany moaned and somehow her hands found the buttons of his tunic. Desire, wild and free sprang in her veins as rhys licked and kissed her neck and his hands roved her waist and ass. She could feel his desire, all that pent up sexual tension between them from months and this year sprang free. She could feel his darkness swirling around them as if they too were looking for an answer. His touch was so primal, demanding, claiming as he grabbed her ass.

And she was….going to fuck him—dany gasped and moved away from him hold. sapphire blue eyes flashed in her mind and she panted. No, no. she didn’t want this. Not right now.

“I…I’m sorry. I…I didn’t, oh my gods,” she panted, her throat was so dry. Dany rubbed her temple and took deep breaths. She was clearly out of her fucking mind.

“Fireheart I…it’s okay, it’s alright,” he said taking a step forward to her. Dany took a step back. He noticed that and hurt flashed in his eyes.

“I’m—" she said.

“it’s okay. I’ll see you later,” he said and rhys instantly winnowed away.

Leaving her alone. she suddenly missed the warmth of his body. But she couldn’t kiss him. he was high lord, and she was….she was with Dorian. even if she was attracted to both males, she couldn’t. dany groaned and crashed onto her bed, not thinking about what had just happened

\-----------

The next morning, dany tried not to think about the kiss. Rhys had kissed her. rhysand had kissed her. rhys had kissed her. they were all talk and flirting for this past year and yet, last night had changed things between them. she wasn’t sure if she wanted this.

she hadn't kissed him, ever. even when her stupid mind couldn't look away she had controlled. but now, what the hell was she thinking?

 _fuck!_ she thought. this was going to complicate things so much.

Dany was…confused. She liked Dorian, he was her Carranam and her best friend, and rhys was….she didn’t know what he was. her stupid mind couldn’t stop herself from kissing him, couldn’t stop comparing the two males. One with blue eyes and the other with violet eyes. Dorian’s kisses were gentle and yet full of passion, but rhys, his kiss was…loving, as if he were content with doing just that. It was as if he too had found an answer in their kiss.

No. no. she couldn’t. dany was missing Dorian and that was why she kissed rhys. No other reason. She only wanted to fill a void and use him, but she couldn’t. Rhys would never forgive her for using him like that.

Fenrys and Naveen walked beside her as they walked to the shadow singers tent. She shook her head, suppressing her thoughts of Dorian and rhys and focused. War was more important than her stupid hormones and these males. The cut on her forehead was red and Missandei had found some ointment and applied it on her.

As they entered, the assassin was strapped to chains on the post. His face was bloodied and bruised, and his body had so many cuts, he was asleep, or passed out from the full night of torture. She was going to hurl her breakfast on him. Naveen placed a gentle hand on her back, steadying her.

“What did you find spymaster?” she asked in a cold voice, remembering her role. She was the blood of the dragon, she wouldn’t cower.

Azriel’s eyes snapped to hers and then to winged male beside her. they nodded in recognition as he said, “Autumn Court, Eris and his father want you dead.”

“why?” snarled fenrys.

“he thinks you have his fire power, and they want it back,” he replied, the shadows around him were stiff. As if he were remembering the events of what happened years ago. to Mor. Azriel had lethal calm on his face, he was going to rip him apart. Slowly.

The tent flapped open again and rhys and Cassian strolled in. their eyes met and dany quickly looked away. Not the time, she thought.

“No one hears this, apart from us,” Cassian growled.

“I didn’t even know…he isn’t going to stop until he kills me, isn’t he?” she admitted in a small voice. it wasn’t her intention to, but thinking about the hate on Eris face, she knew he was going to kill her one day.

“I’m not going to let that happen,” said Azriel in a cold voice, fierce determination shone in his hazel eyes. Cassian and the rest nodded. No matter what they said, they couldn’t protect her at all times. No one could. Even with all the guards and soldiers and shields, he had snuck past them. how?

“how did he get past?” asked fenrys as if he too heard her thoughts.

“he won’t say, Cassian and I have been here all night and nothing,” replied Azriel.

Dany turned, she had to get away from them, had to get away from rhys. He was watching her as if she was going to crumble on the ground. She wasn’t some stupid weak girl. She was a queen. So many had tried to kill her already, she wasn’t going to cower. She was the blood of the dragon. and dragons didn’t cower.

She turned around and gathered her thoughts. she remembered who she was. what she was. she wasn't some girl who was afraid. she was a queen, a dragon queen. a Slytherin. she had to be ruthless and cunning to survive among these people.

dany turned halfway and then looked to male in chains and then to the spymaster. “Cut off his hands, dump him in autumn court, let them know what happens when they dare to touch the dragon.” she said in a voice that was not hers.

They had to know, she was a dragon queen. The people in meeren were human, afraid of fire, but here, here fae were far stronger than her. if it was strength they wanted to see, dany would show them. she would show them she was equal to the high lords even if she didn't have immortality. 

“Dany,” warned Cassian.

“Are you going to do it, or do I need to order my men to get rid of this filth?” she snapped at the General.

Naveen gripped his sword, ready for a command. Cassian dipped his chin and nodded. They had never seen this side of her, and now they would. Sometimes burning them alive wasn’t enough. sometimes, one had to send a message. Even if it was gruesome, it was necessary.

She didn’t speak with anyone for the rest of the day. this was necessary. They had to see the wrath of the dragon. Even if she wanted to crumble inside, she wouldn’t let them see it. they marched and marched and when they set up her tents, dany didn’t even bother to eat and crashed on the bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naveen is my OC Illyrian character and I'm loving him so far.
> 
> I was planning on taking things far but then I was like huh, why not let this drag a bit more. the tension between them is my fav, especially since they kissed now ;) after 100 or so chapters they finally kiss hehe I'm a slut for slow burn romance😂😂😂

**Author's Note:**

> As always do comment your questions, thoughts, concerns or ideas or how it is :))  
> I appreciate each one of you and enjoy reading and replying to your responses😊 ❤


End file.
